Bajo contrato
by Sakki-chan
Summary: Él necesitaba dinero. Y la única forma de conseguirlo era encontrando una esposa. Ella necesitaba un marido y también tenía dinero. Ambos se complementaban perfectamente, lo que no esperaban era complementarse tanto en la cama como en el corazón. SS!
1. Desesperados

**Fanfic: **"Bajo contrato"

**Capítulo 1: **"Desesperados"

**Por **Sakki Chan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hong Kong, Enero 19/ 2007**

**7:00 **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"¡Tienes que solucionar el problema ya, Xiao Lang! No me importa de dónde saques el dinero, pero deberás devolver cada centavo que tomaste _prestado_ de nuestra cuenta"

La mañana no había comenzado exactamente como Shaoran Li lo había planeado. Ahora se encontraba en la oficina de su ahora, furiosa prima, que le miraba con rabia contenida en sus ojos rubíes.

Meiling Li no era precisamente la mujer con la que se debía jugar. No al menos del modo descarado que él lo había hecho, durante todos estos meses.

-"No tengo el dinero ahora, Meiling" Dijo con voz impasible.

Shaoran era un hombre de muchas cualidades, y aunque su prima no consideraba la ambición entre una de ellas, éste mismo defecto le había puesto en esta posición.

-"Lo digo de nuevo, Xiao Lang. **No **me importa de _dónde_ saques el dinero"

El hombre sentado en el lado opuesto de su escritorio, se levantó de su silla. Meiling lo observó llegar hasta el amplio ventanal que su elegante oficina tenía. En otro lado del vidrio, Hong Kong se levantaba en todo su esplendor al ser tan sólo las siete de la mañana. El sol comenzaba a alzarse en el lado más extremo del cielo. El puerto estaba al alcance de la vista y Shaoran pareció sumirse en un profundo análisis de su situación.

Era un hombre extremadamente apuesto, codiciado por las mujeres por su fortuna y por su elegancia y sofisticación. Y aunque aquellos eran los primeros motivos por los cuales las mujeres se acercaban, después se percataban de que tras aquella cara apuesta también se hallaban un conjunto de sesos. Y era por eso que se encontraban en problemas. Ninguna mujer le había dicho que no a Shaoran Li. Todo tipo de féminas había atravesado por la cama de su primo y ninguna tenía nada qué refutar. Vírgenes, casadas, solteras, divorciadas habían disfrutado del encanto del hombre, no más que una noche. Todas habían caído, todas, excepto una.

Pero esto era llevarlo al extremo.

Había invertido parte del capital de una de las empresas de la familia, _su empresa, _en un conjunto de acciones, que habían perdido su completo valor en la Bolsa, al ser un negocio nuevo en el mercado. Un negocio que no tendría futuro. Cabía decir que era el negocio de la mujer que lo había rechazado.

Meiling suspiró –"Shaoran, de verdad no entiendo por qué compraste aquellas acciones, digo, si quieres a una mujer siempre la puedes encontrar en…"

Shaoran gruñó mientras la interrumpía –"Ya basta de sermones. Eso es todo lo que he escuchado desde que puse un pie en esta ciudad"

-"Entonces tendrás que pagar aquel dinero de tu propio bolsillo. Y según tu cuenta personal aún te hace falta un millón de dólares…" Dijo después de revisar los papeles de una carpeta.

Shaoran no podía creer el descaro de su prima. –"¡Revisaste mi cuenta¿Cómo puedes haber hecho aquello, Meiling?" Exclamó furioso.

-"Oh, vamos, Shaoran. No es como si fuera la primera vez…" Y para resarcirse ante un nuevo ataque de su primo, dijo –"Además, _esta vez _tengo una justificación"

Era cierto que Meiling estaba encargada de todo cuanto a Shaoran se tratase. Era casi un hermano para ella, puesto que se había criado con su familia, al quedar sin ninguna familia, después de aquel accidente aéreo, que había cobrado las vidas tanto como del padre como la madre y las hermanas de Shaoran, trece años atrás.

Toda la herencia que sus padres le habían dejado, había sido administrada por los padres de Meiling, hasta que Shaoran se convirtiese en un adulto. Ese dinero estaba intacto, aún cuando Shaoran hace tres años que había cumplido la mayoría de edad, puesto que otro requisito para que se hiciese efectivo el testamento, era casarse.

Sabía que su primo disfrutaba demasiado de su libertad y a pesar de tener cuarenta millones de dólares, esperándole a que se echara el lazo, tendría que estar verdaderamente desesperado para recurrir a aquel dinero. Como lo estaría ahora.

Meiling simplemente era, tras la jubilación de su padre de los negocios, la guardiana legal de aquella cuenta, hasta que todos los requisitos estipulados en el testamento de los padres de Shaoran, fueran cabalmente cumplidos.

-"Tendrás tu dinero el lunes, Meiling" Dijo él sentándose.

Meiling alzó una ceja –"Sabes muy bien que soy mayor a ti por diez años, querido primo. Es por eso que nunca podrás estafarme" Le dijo desconfiada –"No podrás conseguir un millón en dos días" Shaoran sonrió maliciosamente.

-"Supongamos que tengo cuarenta millones en cierta cuenta… si le resto uno, supongo que todavía quedan treinta y nueve millones¿o mi matemática amaneció averiada hoy?" Preguntó sarcástico.

Meiling lo miró ceñuda –"No creo que vayas a hacer eso, Xiao Lang. Casarse por dinero sería…._despreciable"_

Shaoran guardó silencio.

-"No te entiendo, Shaoran. Eres hombre ya, para tu información. ¡Tienes veinticuatro años, por Dios Santo¡Y aún te comportas como un niño!" Le reclamó furiosa.

Shaoran no respondió nada a aquel comentario.

-"Primero, te gastas cinco millones del capital de _mi _empresa, para luego invertir en aquella realmente _estúpida _empresa, y luego, como te hace falta un millón¡puf! como por arte de magia decides casarte" Meiling se levantó.

A sus treinta y cuatro años de edad nunca creyó haber escuchado semejante estupidez.

-"Tú me obligas a hacerlo" Le dijo él, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Pero aquella frase le sirvió de mucho a Meiling.

-"¡Oh¡O sea que ahora es _mí _culpa!" Gritó furiosa.

-"Efectivamente" Le dijo mirándola con intensidad. –"Si no me presionaras porque te devolviera el dinero, _no_ estaríamos en esta situación"

Meiling sintió ganas de reír. ¿Acaso Shaoran le estaba haciendo una jugarreta?

-"¡Ja!" Exclamó sin rastro de gracia –"¡No me hagas reír! Tú más que cualquier otra persona en este planeta, sabes que mi disgusto se debe a que tomaste una decisión de tamaña importancia ¡sin siquiera consultarme!"

Shaoran la miró una vez más –"¡Oh por favor, Mei¿No te parece que ya estoy algo crecidito? Tú misma lo mencionaste antes. _Ya no soy un niño_"

¡Odiaba cuando hacía eso¿Cómo podía poner sus propias frases en su contra?

Inspiró aire fresco. De todos, Shaoran era la única persona que lograba hacerle perder los estribos. ¡Era tan infantil!

-"Está bien. _Supongamos _que consigues una novia para _mañana_. ¿Crees que soportarías convivir con ella durante _todo_ un año?" Le preguntó, remarcando la palabra 'todo'.

Shaoran rodó sus ojos –"Eso no será necesario" Dijo como si la sola idea de pasar con una misma mujer más de un mes, fuera descabellada.

Meiling se irguió en su postura. –"Escúchame bien, Xiao Lang Li. Yo soy la guardiana de tu cuenta. Si veo que este matrimonio no va hacia ningún lado, el dinero seguirá siendo intocable. Además," Dijo cruzando las piernas, después de volver a sentarse –"El testamento también tiene otra cláusula sobre el matrimonio"

-"¡Ya estoy harto de ese maldito testamento!" Estalló el, golpeando sus fuertes manos contra el escritorio de su prima.

Ella sólo suspiró –"Ya lo sé, pero supongo que mis tíos simplemente buscaban el bienestar de sus hijos" Tras mirarlo intensamente y con algo de pena en su mirada –"¿Sabías que si tus hermanas sobrevivían, a ellas también se les hubieran aplicado estas reglas?"

-"Ya lo sé, Mei. Pero no tengo otra salida" Dijo con un toque amargo en su tono.

-"¿Sabes? No necesitas pagarme el millón con tanta prisa…Podría prestarte el dinero y cobrarte cierto porcentaje"

Shaoran bufó –"¡Ja¿Para que tenga que deberte por siempre?"

-"No quisiera que te cases por interés, primito. Mi padre me mataría si se entera que te permití cometer esta locura" Se estremeció al imaginar qué haría su padre, en verdad.

Pero pensándolo bien, era eso, o su padre se enteraría del faltante del capital de Li Technology. Y eso, definitivamente no sería nada bueno. Tanto para ella como para Shaoran.

-"No. Yo me metí en este lío y yo voy a salir de él" Dijo testarudo.

-"Casarse no es la mejor opción, ya sabes" En realidad, no había ninguna otra.

-"Simplemente recuérdame por qué debo aguantar la tortura de casarme…" Suspiró él.

Meiling sonrió maliciosamente –"Porque querías meterte en los pantalones de Kaho Mizuki, dueña de aquella estúpida empresa de decoración de interiores, que nunca obtendrá ninguna clase de beneficios, en la cual _tú_ muy acertadamente, decidiste invertir; para conquistar a la única mujer en la faz de la tierra que te ha rechazado"

Shaoran se burló –"Mi plan va funcionando bien"

-"Ajá. Aunque no estoy muy segura cómo se tomará lo de tu boda" Ella le devolvió la burla –"Digo, si te rechazó cuando estabas soltero, no sé si te aceptará con anillo en tu dedo, primito"

Shaoran se levantó con una sonrisa –"Ni siquiera el matrimonio me detendrá, ya me conoces, Mei"

-"Eso está por verse" Murmuró para sí Meiling.

–"Y por favor, consigue algo que puedas _presentar _ante la familia¿quieres?"

Él sólo le volvió a enviar otra sonrisa satisfecha –"El dinero te será enviado el lunes, primita"

Pero antes de que pudiera salir triunfalmente de la oficina de Meiling, ella le dijo –"No te olvides que este fin de semana tienes la convención de inversionistas en _Las Vegas_" Dijo ella sardónicamente.

Shaoran se volteó –"¿Y a qué viene ese sarcasmo?"

-"A que es curioso que tengas que ir a Las Vegas, buscando esposa"

Él sólo resopló –"Estaré ahí" Y se encogió de hombros.

Aún Shaoran no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tokio, Junio 24/2006**

**10:00**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se secó el sudor, con una toalla blanca y bebió más agua. Le dirigió una mirada rápida a su contrincante. Oh, por Dios. Era tan guapo. Sus cabellos estaban empapados debido al sudor. El fuerte sol iluminaba aún más sus expresiones masculinas. Y sus ojos… sus ojos brillaban como dos zafiros…

Pero su encanto no se encontraba simplemente en su perfecto físico. También estaba su cortesía inglesa, heredada de su familia.

Eriol Hiiragizawa había sido desde siempre parte del trío de mosqueteros conformado por Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji.

Los ojos esmeraldinos al fin pudieron alejar su mirada de su mejor amigo.

El partido de tenis había sido intenso, especialmente por los potentes rayos de sol que esta mañana traía consigo. Pero si ver a Eriol, con una camiseta mojada, equivalía a soportar las inclemencias del rey astro, estaba dispuesta.

En sus veintitrés años de existencia, Sakura no podía recordar un día en el que Eriol no formara parte de sus pensamientos y de su vida.

Habían compartido todo. Eran vecinos, habían sido compañeros de jardín, de escuela, de colegio y de universidad. Ambos se graduaron de la escuela de leyes, y ahora también tenían en común el trabajo. Trabajaban para uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados en todo Japón.

Tenían dinero debido a que sus familias tenían empresas, pero ambos habían decidido no tomar parte de ellas.

Seguramente todo habría ido a la perfección en el primer año de secundaria, hasta que una chica se interpuso entre ellos. Tomoyo Daidouji lo había hecho inconscientemente, al entrar en el corazón de Eriol. Desde entonces se había formado el catastrófico trío.

Sakura aún sentía el dolor profundo que le había causado Eriol, al confesarle, todo sonrojado a los trece, que se había enamorado, de ahora, su mejor amiga Tomoyo. Su corazón se había roto en ese entonces, al tener que callar durante tanto tiempo sus sentimientos.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por aquella enigmática y varonil voz que poseía el amor de su vida.

-"¡Oye, Sakura!" Le gritó desde el otro lado de la cancha de arcilla –"¿Vamos otro set, o te rindes?" Le había ganado dos sets de tres. Debería conocerla mejor, en su diccionario no existía la palabra 'rendirse'.

Y quizás era por eso que todavía lo seguía a todas partes, como si fuera un cachorro perdido.

Qué patética era su vida.

-"¡Ja¡Pronto serás tú el que se rinda!" Le respondió, mientras hacía un saque inesperado, tomándole por completo de sorpresa.

El shock que se mostró en la cara reveló que aquel tiro de verdad lo había sorprendido.

-"¡Eso fue trampa!" Pero no tuvo más tiempo de refutar porque Sakura ya había vuelto a sacar otro brillante tiro, marcando un segundo ace.

-"Oh, vamos, Eriol. No seas tan llorón¿quieres?"

Sus familias siempre habían sido amigas, pero nunca se habían unido en un casamiento con uno de sus miembros.

Por eso, se mantenía las expectativas altas con respecto a que la amistad de ellos se transformara en algo más.

Pero Sakura sabía que eso nunca sucedería. Porque Eriol a su vez, vivía enamorado de Tomoyo, aunque éste tampoco había revelado sus sentimientos. Tomoyo era muy lista y perspicaz con respecto a los sentimientos de los otros, pero nunca lo era cuando se trataba de sí misma.

Lo que no sabía Eriol, y lo sabía Sakura, era que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Sakura había decidido, que el día en que estuvieran juntos, sería el fin de aquel trío y ella simplemente recogería los pedazos rotos de su corazón y se alejaría de ellos, de una vez por todas.

Por eso, cada momento con Eriol tenía un valor incalculable para ella.

Una hora más pasó, y al borde de estar completamente deshidratados, su hermano mayor, Touya, ingresó a la cancha de tenis, de los Kinomoto.

Una sonrisa maléfica rozó sus labios. ¿Así que Sakura iba perdiendo, eh? Aquel sería el motivo de burla de esta semana.

Qué lástima que el partido tuviese que ser cancelado.

-"¡Sakura!" La llamó a lo lejos. Pero tanto como ella como Eriol lo ignoraron. –"¡Monstruo!" Gritó más fuerte. No iba a acercarse a aquella cancha para que su hermana menor le diera un golpe con su raqueta, 'accidentalmente'.

Al escuchar el sobrenombre con el que su hermano siempre la fastidiaba, Sakura se volteó y, haciéndole un ademán de que espere a Eriol, se acercó hasta donde su hermano había avanzado.

Su mal humor iba en incremento. ¿Hasta cuándo Touya la llamaría así¡Por Dios! Se lo había dicho en frente de Eriol! Ojalá tuviera un buen motivo, esta vez.

-"¿Qué?" Le preguntó ya estando sólo a cinco metros.

El semblante de satisfacción de Touya se amplió, dejando escapar una sonrisa mayor –"Papá me mandó a buscarte. Quiere que Eriol y tú, vayan a su despacho"

Confusión se mostró en la cara de su hermana menor. –"¿Qué¿Para qué?"

Touya simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"No lo sé"

-"¿No puede esperar a que terminemos con el partido?"

Touya negó –"Los padres de Eriol también se encuentran aquí, y dijeron que necesitaban verlos…_urgente_"

Sakura creyó desplomarse del cansancio. Si había algo que no quería hacer en aquel momento, era ver a los padres de Eriol. Estaba sudada, posiblemente su piel se había quemado un poco y probablemente apestaba debido a todo aquel esfuerzo físico.

Suspiró. ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente que no los dejarían siquiera tomarse una ducha?

-"Está bien. Subiré dentro de media hora, después de haberme refrescado"

Touya volvió a negar –"Dijeron _ahora_, monstruo"

Sakura se sintió fastidiada –"¡Está bien!" Dijo rindiéndose.

Eriol que los esperaba, para terminar el partido, se sintió sorprendido cuando Sakura lo comenzó a llamar. ¿Qué sucedía?

-"Eriol" Le dijo ella, exhausta –"Nuestros padres quieren una reunión. No sé qué diablos quieren, pero dicen que es urgente" Miró a Touya –"Aunque no entiendo por qué te enviaron a ti"

Touya sonrió confidentemente –"No lo hicieron. Pero quería ser yo el que se llevara el placer de interrumpirte"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Sakura miró a su padre intensamente. ¿Qué se proponía?

Eriol estaba a s lado, ambos de pie, con una toalla en mano. Los padres de Eriol, sentados cómodamente en las sillas que ofrecía la amplia habitación. El lujo había formado parte de sus vidas.

-"Los hemos reunido porque queremos revelarles algo" Dijo con voz profunda el señor Hiiragizawa.

Eriol lo miró sorprendido –"¿Revelarnos?"

Fujitaka Kinomoto miró a su hija –"Esperamos que puedan entender…"

Sakura lo interrumpió –"¿Papá?"

Fujitaka lo miró impasible –"Escuchen, por favor. Como bien saben, nuestras familias siempre han sido colegas, socios en nuestros negocios. Pero decidimos, hace veintitrés años que era hora de fortalecer aquellos lazos que nos unían. Tanto Christina—" señaló a la madre de Eriol –"Como Nadeshiko habían quedado embarazadas, de un niño y una niña, respectivamente, nos pareció que aquel era el momento oportuno"

Tanto Sakura como Eriol, palidecieron al presentir lo que se les venía encima.

-"Ustedes… no, no pudieron habernos…" Susurró Sakura, mientras su corazón palpitaba con locura.

Richard miró a su hijo –"¿Comprometerlos? Sí. Lo hicimos"

Christina suspiró –"Recibieron toda su educación juntos, convivieron juntos y se hicieron amigos. Su crianza no fue una casualidad"

Para Sakura no pasó desapercibido que Eriol apretara sus puños.

Y aunque su corazón bailaba de alegría por estar atada a Eriol, en su interior sabía que esto no estaba bien.

-"Pero," Dijo el padre de Sakura –"si ustedes no llegaran a gustarse, el compromiso quedaba anulado. Nunca les hubiéramos dicho nada, y todo seguía con normalidad"

Richard Hiiragizawa miró a su esposa –"Pero, afortunadamente, ustedes son unidos. Y creímos conveniente decirles nuestro arreglo"

Sakura deseó que nunca lo hubieran hecho –"¿Y si nosotros no queremos comprometernos?" Eriol fue el primero que reaccionó.

-"¿Qué dices?" Dijo furioso. A Sakura aquel gesto la sorprendió. ¿Qué diablos hacía Eriol¡Él estaba enamorado de otra chica, por Dios Santo!

-"¿Perdón?" Le preguntó ella anonadada, mirando sus ojos. Pero en ellos tan sólo encontró vacío.

Esto era una actuación en beneficio de sus padres. Lo sabía.

Eriol siempre había sido respetuoso ante las decisiones de sus padres. Pero a Sakura no podía entrarle en la cabeza cómo podía acatar una orden así. Ella no participaría en esta farsa. Aunque tampoco sería quien la destruyera. Eso correría a responsabilidad de Eriol.

Fujitaka le preguntó a su hija –"¿No quieres casarte con él, Sakura?"

Miró a Eriol otra vez, en busca de ayuda –"¡Por supuesto que sí! Sólo hacía una pregunta hipotética"

Richard le pasó una cajita de terciopelo a su hijo –"Toma, Eriol"

Eriol como si fuese un simple títere, se dejó llevar por la situación.

Se arrodilló, abrió la caja, extrajo el anillo y lo colocó en uno de los dedos de Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi siete meses después, aún aquel anillo se encontraba en el dedo de Sakura.

Tomoyo no le dirigía la palabra. Eriol se encontraba ensimismado en su propio pequeño mundo y tan sólo estando a dos semanas de la boda, decidió que era tiempo de tomar cartas en el asunto. ¿Hasta dónde sería Eriol capaz de llevar todo esto¿Hasta que estuvieran en el altar y dijera 'No, no acepto' y la humillara frente a todos¿O hasta que Tomoyo irrumpiera en la capilla y gritara '¡No, Eriol no te cases!'?

En cualquiera de los dos casos, ella sería la más humillada. Prefería estar en el papel de mala mujer que en el de la tonta. Estaba enamorada, no idiota.

Cerró la segunda maleta que llevaba consigo. Todos sus fondos habían sido transferidos a un banco estadounidense. Siempre había querido visitar Las Vegas, y qué mejor que ahora, para encontrar en aquella ciudad a un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a casarse, por unos cuantos dólares.

Guardó el contrato prenupcial que había preparado, y cerró la carpeta.

El matrimonio era la única salida. Explicaría a todos el por qué había huido de Eriol y de su boda, también cambiaría su nombre, haciéndola indetectable ante las posibles búsquedas que su padre realizaría.

Se miró en el espejo. El cabello rojizo no le quedaba mal. No, ni tampoco le quedaban mal los rizos. Se colocó unas gafas oscuras, agarró sus maletas y salió de la habitación.

Si su plan tenía éxito, no volvería a esta casa hasta dentro de un año.

Más tiempo que el suficiente para que Eriol y Tomoyo resolvieran sus problemas. Y también el tiempo suficiente como para que su estúpido e idiótico enamoramiento por su mejor amigo muriera.

Y con un poco más de suerte, encontraría al hombre adecuado, e incluso llegaría a amarlo.

**Continuará…**

**Notas de Autora: **

¡Hola! Aquí Sakki reportándose con una "nueva" historia. No, chicos, antes de que empiecen a lanzarme bolas de fuego por no haber acabado mis otros fics, tengo que decirles que no es nueva la historia. He borrado mi vieja versión de 'Bajo Contrato' para escribir esta nueva- Sí, tal como me oyen. Perdí todo, perdí los reviews, los hits, simplemente para poder llegar a ustedes con esta nueva versión. Espero poder alcanzar el éxito que tuve en la anterior versión. Y sólo ustedes pueden hacer eso posible, dejando sus comentarios¿sí?

Si esta versión no atrae la atención, la borraré dentro de una semana. En caso contrario, la próxima semana publicaré el próximo capítulo.

Besos y saludos para todos,

Sakki.


	2. Encuentros

**Fanfic: **"Bajo contrato"

**Capítulo 2: **"Encuentros"

**Por **Sakki Chan

Sin duda alguna, no había nada que la aterrorizara más que subirse a un avión. Desde la comida, hasta el mismísimo personal de servicio a bordo, le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y hacían que su piel se estremeciese.

Pero sin duda, nunca antes se había sentido tan asustada como ahora.

-"¿No es posible que me cambie de asientos?" Le inquirió nerviosa a la azafata que le ayudaba a colocar en lugar su equipaje ligero.

La joven simplemente sonrió, como si quisiera disculparse con ella.

¡Ella no necesitaba una disculpa, maldita sea! ¡Necesitaba un asiento que _no_ tuviera una maldita ventanilla!

-"No, lo lamento señorita. Pero le recuerdo que puede cerrar la cortina…"

Sakura no podía creer su mala suerte. Odiaba a las aerolíneas más que a nada en el mundo. ¿No se suponía que brindaban un servicio de primera clase?

Suspiró. –"Yo pedí expresamente que me dieran un asiento sin ventanilla…" Pero no tuvo más tiempo de protestar porque la mujer se alejó sin decir nada.

¡La había dejado con la palabra en la boca!

Tomando una buena bocanada de aire, tomó asiento en el último lugar en que quería estar.

No había tenido nunca este tipo de molestias, desde que su padre había adquirido un jet privado. Maldito fuera él, por haberla metido en tal estúpido compromiso. ¡Y maldito Eriol por enamorarse de Tomoyo! Si no fuera por él, en primer lugar, ella sería la mujer más feliz de la faz del planeta, no una prófuga de su familia, y tampoco estaría a merced del terrible servicio que las aerolíneas prestaban.

Cerró sus ojos. Sabía que el viaje sería largo. Quizás para entonces, el avión se hubiera estrellado y ella moriría. Quizás así les remordería la conciencia tanto a su padre como a Eriol por obligarla a casarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca se sentía tan cómodo en los aviones como quisiese. Y aunque este avión en particular, pertenecía a la familia Li, el conocimiento de encontrarse a miles de metros sobre la tierra, sin nada más que toneladas de aire frío entre la nave y el planeta, podía poner a prueba sus nervios de acero.

No le gustaba para nada tener que embarcarse tan a menudo, pero al parecer, aquella era la única actividad que había realizado durante el transcurso de esta semana.

-"¿Desea algo, señor Li?" Le preguntó la asistenta de vuelo. Sin poder evitarlo, con su mirada recorrió las curvas de la joven que no debía tener más de una veintena de edad.

Tentador, pero no hace mucho se había metido problemas por dejarse llevar por los bajos instintos. Negó y despidió a la muchacha. Lo último que necesitaba era una virgen respirándole —mejor dicho, asfixiándole— en la nuca.

Dichos problemas que aún no había resuelto.

Tal y como había planeado, Meiling se había distraído con eso de la "boda". Ya sabía que su inescrupulosa prima en el fondo, —muy en el fondo, tenía que admitirlo— también era una mujer. Y por lo tanto, romántica.

Pero pronto se percataría de que él no podría disponer del dinero de la herencia aún cuando se casara.

Gruñó. Qué bien lo habían conocido sus padres, aún cuando la muerte los había separado de él, en su temprana juventud. ¿Sabrían desde entonces que él sería un mujeriego empedernido en su adultez? Ésa sería otra pregunta que no tendría respuesta para Shaoran.

Meiling se había despistado. O simplemente no se sabía al pie de la letra el testamento redactado por el abogado de sus tíos. Shaoran sí se lo sabía.

Sabía que para disponer del dinero, Shaoran tendría que mantenerse casado durante un año. Y por algo, la lógica le dictaba que un año, no era el tiempo que su prima le esperaría.

La otra opción era pedir un préstamo. No. Ése sería su último recurso. Si para salir de una deuda, tenía que adquirir otra, concluyó que aquello no se veía demasiado atractivo.

-"¡Uf!" Bufó. Vender las acciones que había adquirido estaba fuera de cuestión. No había pasado tantos aprietos sólo para terminar vendiéndolas. Además, sus asuntos todavía estaban pendientes con la dueña de la empresa.

Pero entonces, ¿qué le quedaba por hacer?

Shaoran suspiró.

No tenía idea de cómo salir de esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La llegada a la cálida ciudad en donde millones de personas perdían millones a su vez, fue casi un baño de alivio para Sakura.

Su cabello rojizo, recientemente adquirido, brillaba bajo el implacable sol, resaltando su blanca piel y sus ojos verdes. Pero al verse expuesta a aquel calor infernal, se colocó las gafas.

Estados Unidos había sido un lugar perfecto para exiliarse de Japón. Nadie la reconocería, de eso estaba segura.

Por lo menos durante los meses que planeaba quedarse, podría disfrutar de algo de libertad. Siendo hija de un millonario no podía salir de la casa sin ser vigilada. Había salido de la casa vestida de una mucama, haciendo su escapatoria triunfal por la puerta de servicio, que no contaba con la suficiente vigilancia como para ser detenida. Nadie la había reconocido con aquel cabello rojizo de tono tan fogoso. Había observado con maravilla cómo su cabello castaño claro se había transformado en aquel rojo que tenía diferentes tonalidades, pero predominaba la oscuridad en él.

Los Ángeles había sido una ciudad muy acertada para realizar su huida.

Sabía que no podía llegar directamente a la ciudad que ella deseaba, porque no tardarían en encontrarla y regresarla a casarse.

Agarró su liviano bolso, en el que llevaba sólo algo de dinero en efectivo y por su puesto sus tarjetas que le daban acceso a la cuenta bancaria que había creado, bajo un alto nivel de confidencialidad. En caso de ser descubierta, su cuenta requería una exclusiva numeración como clave de acceso para descubrir desde dónde se estaban realizando los retiros.

Dudaba que los administradores del banco violaran el código ante un soborno, si no querían verse inmiscuidos en una fuerte demanda que ella misma podría, si revelaban su paradero ante su padre.

Entró en el local donde vendían autos.

El aire fresco le golpeó la cara. Inhaló el frío del almacén mientras recorría con su mirada el lugar. Observó con fascinación ciertos autos. Lástima que no pudiera permitirse nada llamativo…

Una voz la hizo despertar –"¿Señorita?" Preguntó un hombre a sus espaldas.

-"¿Sí?" Si su instructor de lenguas no le había fallado, no tendría ningún problema con el acento.

El hombre simplemente la miró –"¿Va a comprar alguno de estos autos?" Dijo mirándola.

-"Oh, no. No tengo dinero suficiente" Dijo, quejándose de no poseer una cartera tan llena. –"Pero sí quisiera algo más… sencillo"

El hombre sólo asintió –"Sígame, por favor"

Cuando un sencillo auto familiar de color verde oscuro le fue mostrado, resolvió que aquel auto era el que más le convenía. No era llamativo y seguramente no era un exclusivo. Habría varios como éstos recorriendo las carreteras y avenidas.

El único problema se encontraría en dar su nombre.

-"¿Le gusta?" Dijo el vendedor, totalmente escéptico.

Ella simplemente asintió –"Lo pagaré en efectivo. ¿Cuánto cuesta?" Preguntó ella abriendo su maleta.

Rogó que el dinero le alcanzara. Sólo había traído cinco mil para hacerse de un auto y comprar algo de ropa hasta que llegara a su destino.

-"Cuatro mil dólares" Ella suspiró. Contó el dinero, mientras se iban acercando a caja.

El hombre se perdió en la trastienda, y la dejó con la cajera.

-"¿Su nombre es?" Preguntó una mujer del otro lado del vidrio.

Sakura sonrió.

Sacó un billete de cien dólares y se lo pasó por la misma rendija destinada al dinero, a la muchacha.

Ella la miró sorprendida.

Sakura le guiñó un ojo –"Cómprate algo lindo y nos olvidamos del nombre y los demás datos ¿está bien?" La joven le asintió.

-"Mary Smith" Susurró la cajera mientras insertaba los falsos datos en la computadora.

Sakura volvió a sonreír. Todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran aparcó su recientemente alquilado BMW en el espacio que se destinaba al estacionamiento de coches, en el hotel. Satisfecho con el deportivo de asientos de cuero, no había resistido la tentación de rentar el ejemplar. Todo el viaje corría por los gastos de la compañía y, aunque usualmente no escatimaba en gastos, al estar en la cuerda floja con su prima, notó que no sería apropiado presentarle una exorbitante factura de gastos por sus dos días de estadía en Las Vegas.

Aseguró el vehículo, sacó sus pertenencias del maletero —entre los que estaban simplemente una maleta ligera— y se dirigió a la recepción del hotel.

Una muchacha estaba detrás de un ordenador, atendiendo a varios clientes.

Extrajo de su bolsillo su pocket PC y leyó un apunte dejado por su secretaria.

Según el apunte, la reservación estaba hecha a su nombre.

Podía apostar hasta el último centavo en su posesión, que Meiling no le habría otorgado una habitación muy confortable y era remota la oportunidad de que ésta fuera lujosa.

Con fastidio, esperó a poder ser atendido. Un botones se acercó a él, dispuesto a cargarle el equipaje. Shaoran negó, indicándole que no necesitaba ayuda.

Continuó chequeando su agenda.

El sábado por la mañana, más exactamente a las ocho tenía aquella molesta conferencia de inversionistas que compraban acciones.

Qué ironía que él tuviera que escuchar reprimendas de un extraño, al haber cometido tamaña tontería de invertir capital ajeno.

La recepcionista se dirigió a él –"¿Señor? ¿Tiene una reservación?"

Shaoran asintió sin despegar la mirada de su agenda electrónica –"Sí, a nombre de Xiao Lang Li"

Por la tarde, no tendría nada qué hacer. Ni por la noche.

Trazó un plan. Tenía que ganar un millón de dólares. ¿Y qué mejor que en un casino para hacerlo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, llevaba todo el día viajando pero sabía que era imprescindible llegar a Las Vegas. Muy pronto su padre descubriría su ausencia y una intensa búsqueda se vería realizada por todo Japón. Al no descubrirla en el país, buscarían otros lugares. Pero seguramente no en esta ciudad.

Aquel despiste que pudiese cometer su padre, le haría ganar días, quizá semanas a su favor.

Tamborileó sus dedos con nerviosismo. Hasta ahora, el plan había funcionado bien. Pronto llegaría a su destino y después de un extenso —muy extenso— descanso, buscaría un candidato que llenara todas sus expectativas para esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran estudió los riegos de apostar, sin ser para nada consciente de la retahíla que el orador predicaba.

¿Qué sucedía si perdía, y terminaba aún más endeudado de lo que ya estaba? Meiling de seguro lo lincharía.

Y como si hubiera llamado con el pensamiento a su prima, su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

Sin que nadie en la conferencia se percatara de la interrupción, Shaoran se escapó por la puerta principal. Ya sabía que Meiling era madera difícil de roer.

-"¡Shaoran! ¡Me engañaste! ¡El testamento dice que…!" Shaoran pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaños.

-"Ya sé, ya sé lo que dice. Y sí, te engañé. Lo lamento," Dijo sin lamentarlo en lo más mínimo –"Igual conseguirás tu dinero"

Meiling estaba furiosa –"¿Cómo diablos piensas obtener todo el dinero?"

Shaoran bufó –"¿Me estás dando más tiempo, primita?"

-"¡No!" Gritó ella.

Él rezongó –"Entonces no es tu asunto" Para alivio de él, Meiling no tardó en terminar la conversación.

Rayos. Meiling sí que podía ser un grano en el culo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa Kinomoto había enloquecido en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando una mucama había gritado horrorizada al no encontrar a la señorita de la casa en su dormitorio, todo el personal había buscado a la muchacha por toda la propiedad.

Las noticias no tardaron en llegarle a Fujitaka y a su hijo, Touya.

Touya no podía creer la irresponsabilidad de su hermana. ¿Fugarse? ¡Y justo antes de su boda!

Aquella conducta era irracional en la pequeña monstruo. Entendería que se diese a la fuga, si su padre le hubiera comprometido con uno de sus viejos amigos empresarios, pero era Eriol el novio en cuestión. Sí, Touya sabía del enamoramiento de su hermana y creyó que ésta era la oportunidad de Sakura para ser feliz con el hombre al que amaba.

Por este motivo, cuando recibió la noticia, fugarse había estado fuera de cuestión. ¿Fugarse de un matrimonio con Eriol? Aquella frase no sonaba a la Sakura que él conocía.

Estrelló sus manos contra el escritorio de su padre.

-"¡Papá! ¡Te digo que no puede haberse escapado!" Insistió con más ímpetu. Su hermana menor estaba perdida y él removería cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla.

Fujitaka seguía sin articular palabra.

-"Seguramente la han secuestrado y aquellos malditos piensan pedir un rescate…" Siguió cavilando Touya.

Fujitaka resolvió calmar los nervios sobre protectores de su primogénito –"Touya, cálmate"

Los estribos frágiles del joven explotaron ante la calma de su padre. –"¡Padre! ¿Cómo puedes estar así de calmado? ¡Es Sakura de quien estamos hablando!"

El mayor de los Kinomoto sólo asintió.

Él también estaba preocupado. Por todas las horas que habían pasado durante la noche, Sakura podría hallarse en el Perú y ellos no lo sabrían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando al fin se registró en la pequeña pensión que se hallaba en el camino, y cayó rendida en la cama, instantáneamente el sueño la venció.

Ocho horas después, ya era sábado por la mañana. Parte de su cansancio se había evaporado, pero al verse ataviada con la misma ropa durante un día, decidió que era tiempo de partir para continuar su camino a la ciudad. Y de la ciudad a un banco. Y del banco al centro comercial para comprar algo de ropa.

Tras sacarse la ropa, y probar la temperatura del agua, se metió a la ducha. El agua trabajó en sus doloridos músculos, limpiando su escaldada piel y refrescándole un poco la consciencia.

Usó el kit de aseo que encontró en la gaveta de la cómoda y se enrolló el torso con la toalla.

Todavía húmeda por el baño, encendió el pequeño televisor con el que contaba el cuarto. Tras escanear los canales, determinó que lo más productivo sería ver las noticias mientras se alistaba para salir.

_-"En la madrugada del día de ayer, cinco casas se derrumbaron en…" _ Escuchó decir mientras terminaba de secarse.

Se colocó algo de ropa interior limpia que había traído consigo.

-_"Entre otras noticias, en Tokio ha causado revuelo la súbita desaparición de la hija de un magnate japonés…"_

Sakura inmediatamente colocó su atención a la pantalla que mostraba una fotografía suya.

Oh, genial. Esto era simplemente genial. Ya no sólo era prófuga de su familia, ¡sino también del resto del mundo!

_-"La última vez que se vio a la joven fue en su propia casa, por lo cual se presume que fue secuestrada…" _

¡No! Sakura sintió ganas de llorar. ¡No, no, no!

La frustración la embargó. Ella no había sido secuestrada.

Creyó que todo había ido bien, pensando que su familia sabría que había huido de aquel matrimonio. Ahora, todo estaba jodido. ¿Era idiotas o qué?

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Qué estúpida había sido.

En su huida, Sakura se había olvidado lo más importante. Dejar una nota, diciendo por qué había huido. Y principalmente que en efecto, _ella había huido. _

Al borde de un ataque de rabia contenida, gritó con fuerzas sobre su almohada.

Pensándolo bien, quizás tuvieran razón. Ella no tenía ninguna razón para escaparse de aquel matrimonio arreglado. Su corazón dolió, Eriol Hiiragizawa tenía todo lo necesario para que fuera su alma gemela.

Tanto Touya como su padre pensarían que ella estaba ansiosa por casarse, no por escapar del acuerdo matrimonial.

En otras circunstancias, sin que estuviera Tomoyo de por medio, ella habría aceptado gustosa y con alegría el acuerdo entre su familia y los Hiiragizawa.

Pero éstas, no eran aquellas circunstancias.

No podía imaginarse viviendo con su mejor amigo, como su esposo. Seguramente él y Tomoyo mantendrían alguna relación a sus espaldas y aquello acabaría pulverizando el poco corazón que todavía le quedaba.

Su vida sería una amargura al saberse, atada a un hombre que no la amaba.

Pero aquello en vez de desmotivarla, la impulsó a vestirse con más velocidad. Sabía que la carrera contra el reloj estaba iniciada. Si iba a actuar, tenía que hacerlo ya.

Esta noche, buscaría un hombre que la atrajera aunque sea físicamente, le rogaría que se casara con ella, y rogaría a Dios que con el paso del tiempo pudiese enamorarse de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disponía de mil dólares para hacerse con un millón. Qué buena burla del destino. Shaoran se consideraba un jugador decente, pero cuando se vio desprovisto de la mitad de su dinero en tan sólo diez minutos, declaró que el blackjack no sería el juego apropiado para ganar aquella cantidad.

Al fondo del casino, vio las máquinas tragamonedas y se inclinó a probar su suerte con la máquina de en medio.

Dentro de cinco minutos, se vio con sólo un cuarto del dinero con el que había empezado. Aquella maldita máquina había salido del infierno sólo para tragarse el poco dinero que aún le quedaba.

Cuando una desgarbada anciana, optó por intentar en la misma máquina que él, sintió algo de pena por la vieja. Ella no iba vestida de acuerdo a la elegancia del lugar y seguramente apostaría todo o nada contra la máquina.

Era imposible ganarle, por lo que todo lo que le quedaría sería nada.

Pero los ojos de Shaoran no dieron crédito cuando las cuatro mismas figurillas encajaron perfectamente en una línea horizontal.

La anciana gritó de alegría y cuando los miles de miles de dólares empezaron a bajar a borbotones, se dijo que tenía ganas de matar a aquella estúpida anciana.

Llanto se arremolinó en sus ojos cuando no pudo creer su mala suerte.

Si hubiera invertido una moneda más…. Todos sus aprietos financieros hubieran pasado de reales a inexistentes…

Con ganas de arrancarse cada cabello de su cabeza, debido a toda su frustración, se convenció de que era hora de tomarse un trago, si deseaba llegar a conseguir aunque sea el dinero con el que había comenzado en la velada.

El bar estaba lleno, como de costumbre. Parejas intercambiaban conversaciones, coqueteos e incluso caricias leves ante el ojo público. Se sentó en la barra y sólo ordenó un whiskey para hundirse en la amargura.

Mujeres lo miraban con interés, pero por el momento él estaba desconectado del mundo.

Casi bebiendo su copa de un solo trago, se encontró con compañía más pronto de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

En su pésimo humor, ordenó otro trago. No estaba disponible, no por el momento.

Pero cuando un reflejo de rojizo captó la poca atención que quiso prestarle, se volteó para encontrar a una beldad, sentándose a su lado.

-"¿Deprimido, eh? Quizás te pueda ayudar, muchacho" Los ojos verdes esmeraldinos le hicieron salir, aunque no del todo, de su estado de encierro mental.

Se burló de la frase –"Sólo podrías ayudarme si tuvieras un millón para regalarme," Posó su mirada por el corto y escueto traje que ella cargaba –"y dudo mucho que tengas un millón en el escote, ¿o me equivoco?"

Ella le sonrió maliciosamente –"Talvez no en el escote, pero en el banco sí"

Shaoran sólo atinó a abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente.

¿De dónde había salido esta mujer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de haberse instalado en una habitación confortable, decidió que era hora de un cambio de ropa. Necesitaba un armario nuevo, y salió resuelta a encontrar uno.

Calcetines, ropa interior, pantalones, faldas, zapatos, blusas y dos de los más provocadores vestidos que en su vida había visto formaron parte de las compras de Sakura. No tenía intención alguna en volver a su casa hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, no al menos sin marido. Necesitaba alistarse lo mejor que sus atributos le permitieran. Si no tenía nada qué ofrecerle a un hombre, que le atrajera para concertar un matrimonio con ella, por lo menos lo dejaría llevarse por la lujuria.

Se miró en el espejo de su nueva habitación. El vestido negro le favorecía, pero no tanto como el vestido rojo escarlata que exhibía parte de su belleza sin cruzar la línea de lo vulgar.

Siempre le había dicho que era hermosa, pero nunca en realidad lo había tomado en serio. El vestido ajustaba sus curvas más pronunciadas, especialmente su busto y su trasero, mientras que su cabello suelto caía como cataratas de fuego sobre su espalda. Nunca le había hecho falta aplicarse maquillaje, pero ahora su piel se veía más blanca que de costumbre, resaltando la necesidad de ponerse algo de polvo sobre sus pómulos pronunciados.

El reloj ya marcaba las nueve de la noche, cuando estuvo lista para salir a la cacería de un marido. Agarró la carpeta de su cómoda, tomó su cartera y se marchó al bar.

Bien sabía que necesitaría algo fuerte para llevar a cabo el plan.

Examinó el lugar, a cada uno de los hombres que estaban ahí, cuando voltearon sus miradas a su atrevido vestido. Aquello la avergonzó un poco, pero se sentó en una mesa y no tardaron en atenderla.

-"¿Desea algo?" Preguntó con más amabilidad de la acostumbrada, un joven camarero.

Ella le sonrió probando sus recién adquiridas habilidades de seducción –"Sí. Tequila" ¿De dónde diablos había salido aquel súbito deseo de probar tequila?

El joven asintió, algo abrumado por la belleza de la mujer.

Mientras le traían su bebida, siguió registrando con cuidado el lugar. Repasó la barra, cuando hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Mejor dicho, alguien.

No… no estaba nada mal.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió un súbito deseo de conocer a aquel apesadumbrado hombre. Se percibía por su forma de sentarse, que estaba en problemas, y quizás, si contara con algo de suerte, ella podría ser la solución a aquellos problemas. Y definitivamente, él sería la solución a los suyos.

Algo se movió en su interior. Descubrió que estaba excitada. Sí, excitada tan sólo de ver a aquel hombre, sentado en la barra.

¿Qué diablos sucedía con ella?

Como si fuera atraída por una explosión magnética, caminó con paso lento hacia la barra. Se sentó a su lado, pero él no le prestó la más mínima atención.

-"¿Deprimido, eh? Quizás te pueda ayudar, muchacho" Ella susurró casi en el oído del hombre.

¿De dónde le salía aquel comportamiento tan poco… pudoroso?

Registró cada una de las facciones del hombre, que seguramente serían sensuales, si él de verdad no estuviera tan abatido.

Lo escuchó reír con sorna –"Sólo podrías ayudarme si tuvieras un millón para regalarme…" Dijo él, y juró estremecerse ante la mirada intensa de él sobre su cuerpo –"Y dudo mucho que tengas un millón en el escote ¿o me equivoco?"

Sakura concluyó que le agradaba este hombre. Ambos tenían necesidades que podían satisfacer en el otro. Miró sus manos. No tenía anillo, y, aunque eso no le daba garantía de nada, sonrió. –"Talvez no en el escote, pero en el banco sí"

Él pareció sorprendido.

Ella tomó una decisión.

Éste hombre iba a ser su marido.

Le extendió su mano –"Sakura" Susurró, repentinamente cerca, muy cerca de aquel extraño.

Él sólo la miró intensamente, hasta después de varios segundos también murmuró su nombre –"Shaoran"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora:**

Y a aquello se le llama 'deseo a primera vista' ja, ja, ja, ja.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, así como a mí me gustó escribirlo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por dejar sus reviews! Y también gracias a aquellos que no los dejan, pero que gracias a la maravillosa página de noto que están interesados por ella.

De verdad aprecio a todos y a cada uno de los reviews que dejaron en el primer capítulo. Estoy infinitamente agradecida con todos.

Piensen en que yo les escribo cuatro mil palabras para ustedes, y que lo menos que merezco es un hola por parte de ustedes, ¿no les parece? Ja, ja, ja.

Lo único que me queda decirles es que HOH va a paso de tortuga, pero tanto yo como ustedes estoy a la merced de la escritora. Espero que abril sea el mes de la actualización… estoy a punto de comerme lo poco que me queda de uñas por aquel fic…

Con respecto a este fic, las cosas van a estar muy pero _muy _ calentonas entre ese par. Ya veremos cómo se va desarrollando la historia.

Saludos especiales para todos aquellos me enviaron los reviews, lamento no poder darles contestación por el momento, estoy a full. La próxima, será, lo prometo.

Besos,

Sakki.


	3. Acordados

**Fanfic: **"Bajo contrato"

**Capítulo 3: **"Acordados"

**Por **Sakki Chan

**Las Vegas 1:33 a.m. **

No sabía cómo había terminado _hablando_ con una mujer. Quizás ésta fuera la primera vez que de verdad tomaba al sexo femenino con la suficiente seriedad como para entablar una conversación con una de su especie. Con frecuencia, lo único que compartía con alguna mujer era sexo, más no intimidad, mucho menos una _conversación. _

Era casi curioso todo lo que la mujer decía, y se preguntó si todas las mujeres serían iguales de interesantes. Talvez si se hubiera tomado el tiempo necesario con cada una de las que habían pasado por su cama…

-"Y entonces simplemente estaba allí" La escuchó reír. Una risa melodiosa y admitiéndolo, un poco sensual. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de verdad escuchar la risa de una mujer.

Quizás estaba tan borracho que en lo único que podía pensar era en la risa burbujeante de la fémina sentada ante él.

Pero de repente, aquella risa se detuvo y Shaoran pudo observar el semblante serio que había tomado posesión de la delicada cara de ella.

La miró mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

-"Vayamos al punto, Shaoran" Él juró que nunca había escuchado su nombre con tanta sensualidad en la voz.

¿Cuántos tragos había bebido?

-"¿Punto?" Preguntó él, dando otro sorbo a su vaso de whiskey.

Ella asintió –"Yo te conozco, tú me conoces. Sé que necesitas un millón¿cierto?"

Shaoran sólo la miró intensamente.

Ella prosiguió –"Yo… podría proporcionártelos, pero… ¿Qué tal si hablamos de un _trueque?_" Sakura lo miró. No estaba esperando que este hombre aceptara aquel trato.

De hecho, ningún hombre en la faz de la tierra quisiese meterse en tamaño problema como lo era el de _secuestrar_ a la hija de uno de los hombres más influyentes en Japón. Eso sería lo que pensaría su padre si llegase a enterarse de toda aquella locura.

Pero, él no tendría por qué saberlo¿no?

Shaoran, por otro lado, sí. Necesitaba saber de qué diablos estaba huyendo. Está bien, de acuerdo, no _todo_.

Shaoran la cortó –"¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

La observó tragar con nerviosismo. –"Necesito protección, Shaoran"

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Esta mujer necesitaba protección? Entonces¿por qué no se compraba un maldito guardaespaldas con el millón de dólares que le estaba ofreciendo?

Se había enojado por la respuesta que le dio ella. ¿Por qué le había fastidiado tanto el saber que esta mujer no iba a ser otra de sus conquistas?

Ella sólo atinó a tartamudear, al ver el fastidio reflejado en las facciones de Shaoran. Era ahora o nunca.

-"B-bueno… es mucho más complicado que eso" Suspiró –"Soy prófuga, Shaoran"

Si lo de la protección le había caído como balde de agua fría, lo segundo le cayó como balde de cubos de hielo.

-"¿Prófuga¿De la ley¿De inmigración?" Preguntó sin vacilar.

Ella sonrió con un poco de melancolía –"No. Estoy huyendo de mi familia. De hecho, ellos piensan que estoy secuestrada…"

Él la interrumpió –"¿De tu familia?"

Sakura sólo volvió a sonreír –"Sé que suena ridículo, pero es la verdad"

Él la urgió a continuar –"¿Qué más?"

-"Yo… en mi huida, olvidé dejar una nota diciendo que me iba por mi propia voluntad… y ahora creen que fui secuestrada" Se mordió el labio al terminar la oración.

Era increíble cómo un simple gesto por parte de ella, podía encenderlo de tal forma que se volvía su deseo casi insoportable.

Pero trató de mantenerse concentrado. –"¿Secuestrada, dices?" Ella lo corroboró con un asentimiento –"Entonces supongo que tienes dinero. Mucho dinero"

Sakura sonrió de soslayo –"No. Yo no tengo tanto dinero. Mi padre, sí"

Shaoran suspiró –"¿Y qué clase de protección quieres?"

-"En realidad, quiero la protección de… un marido" El silencio se hizo en los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tokio, 10:23 a.m. **

Eriol no había dormido casi nada. Las llamadas telefónicas no habían cesado ni un instante desde que la desaparición de su prometida había tenido lugar.

Se agachó para desconectar el cable de línea telefónica.

Sabía que no había otro culpable para la desaparición de Sakura, que él.

Con ojeras y semblante cansado, se dirigió al baño. Cuando pasó por el gran espejo que contenía su habitación de aseo, decidió no observarse por temor a descubrirse tan horrible y agotado que se echara directamente a la cama, a dormir.

Abriendo la ducha a una temperatura fría, se despojó del resto de su ropa, y entró, para que el agua casi helada le diera una bienvenida.

Casi inmediatamente los recuerdos lo asaltaron.

Los mismos recuerdos que lo habían atormentado durante tanto tiempo.

Qué estúpido había sido aquella vez. Qué temor había tenido.

Ah… Sakura…

El móvil no tardó en sonar, haciéndolo despertar de sus cavilaciones.

Miró la pantalla del artefacto y fijándose en el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba, presionó el botón para hablar.

Las recriminaciones no tardaron en llegar –"¡Eres un cobarde, Eriol Hiiragizawa¡Y te odio!" La voz de Tomoyo se hizo oír con severidad.

Él sólo atinó a suspirar –"Lo sé, lo sé, Tomoyo. Sé que soy un maldito cobarde"

No sólo había sido un cobarde, y ambos lo sabían. Había cometido la peor falta y seguramente ya no habría reparo en todo este caos.

-"¡Pues sí, lo eres¡Eres un cobarde y mentiroso¡Y te odio por alejarme de ella, también!" Ella gruñó de furia histérica –"¡Me obligaste a mentirle a Sakura!"

-"Te recuerdo que yo nunca apunté tu cabeza con un arma…" Dijo Eriol, testarudo.

-"Grr... ¡No te atrevas a no tomar responsabilidad en esto, Eriol!" Gritó histérica la que se decía ser su mejor amiga.

-"No estoy evadiendo mis responsabilidades, Tomoyo" Dijo impasible.

Pero ella no parecía calmarse –"Eres un idiota. Y sé que yo también lo soy…"

La línea permaneció en silencio.

Eriol no tardó en oír sollozos al otro lado de la comunicación.

Volvió a suspirar –"Lo lamento" Aquellas palabras simplemente sonaban vacías.

Tomoyo, al menos, lo percibió así –"Ambos tenemos la culpa de todo este lío, Eriol. Sakura no…" Los quejidos debido al llanto no cesaban en cortar sus oraciones.

Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué le había movido a alejarse tanto de su mejor amiga?

Eriol, por su parte, rugió por lo bajo, -"Shh… No digas más. Sabes que buscaré a Sakura hasta el fin del mundo…"

Pero se vio interrumpido por la mujer –"Tenemos que arreglar esta horrible situación, Eriol. Nosotros la empezamos y nosotros la terminaremos"

De nuevo, ella tenía razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La sorpresa lo había dejado atónito. ¿Qué diablos…?

Ella pareció incomodarse ante el breve shock que estaba reflejado en su cara.

¿Marido?

¡Ja! Ya sabía que esta mujer se traía algo entre manos. Pero no tenía mucho de qué quejarse. Ahí se encontraba él. Un poco más y se caería del banco por lo borracho que estaba, pero de todas maneras, se encontraba lo suficientemente sobrio como para entender lo que esta mujer le estaba ofreciendo.

¿Quién iría a pensar que una mujer otra vez, sería la solución? Le pareció casi irónica la situación que el destino le estaba deparando.

Un matrimonio fácil, sería éste. Definitivamente, uno fácil. Ambos tenían algo que necesitaban del otro. Pero él tenía las de ganar. Si incluso, pudiera convivir con esta mujer más de un año… su herencia sería liberada, al fin. Pero ella no necesitaba saberlo _todo, _¿no es así?

Por esta razón, siguió tan escéptico como si el tema se tratara de otra de sus inversiones.

Bebió otro sorbo de su trago y la miró casi burlonamente, _casi _-"¿Marido?"

Ella lució más exquisita que nunca –"Sí"

Y aunque su cerebro no terminaba de procesar la información, no pudo evitar preguntar –"Tú… ¿estás preguntándome a mí¿Estás proponiéndome matrimonio?" La idea sonaba más descabellada que nunca antes. Por lo menos, rogó que así fuera como sonase. Sakura merecía una actuación, y por lo menos una buena. No tenía por qué saber que su posible matrimonio le representaría más que un millón…

Ella se relamió los labios… Oh… Ella definitivamente _no_ debía hacer _eso_ si pretendía que él pudiera _pensar_. Pero por todo lo que sabía de esta mujer, podía ser precisamente eso lo que quería… Quería… ¿Qué quería?

-"Sí" Dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Pero años de experiencia con mujeres, le decían a Shaoran que había algo detrás de toda aquella pantalla de beldad exquisita… Después de todo, también había algo detrás de sus propias intenciones…

-"Dime, Sakura. ¿Acaso tu _papi_ no te ha enseñado que no debes hablar con extraños? Supongo que con hablar también se refiere a _no _pedirles que se casen contigo…" El sarcasmo tan sólo era una fachada. Shaoran quería desatar a la fierecilla que esta adorable mujer de no tan claros propósitos, tenía en su interior.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había pasado en la compañía de Sakura, fuego se extendió por sus ojos. Pero cuando habló, sus modales seguían tan intactos como siempre.

-"No, Shaoran. Yo no tengo _papi. _Tengo un padre. Y él no domina mi vida" Bingo. Punto débil.

Shaoran alzó sus cejas en sorpresa –"Oh… Con que ésas traemos¿no? Todo esto de la escapadita de casa es sólo otro berrinche porque tu _papi_ no te compró el auto que querías¿estoy en lo cierto?"

Sakura se mordió los labios para no insultar al hombre que tenía en frente. No podía permitirse caer en la trampa que le estaba tendiendo. Por alguna razón, el hombre quería que se alejara de él… ¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró con mayor intensidad –"No. No estás en lo cierto. Quizás nunca lo estés porque nunca te voy a contar el por qué"

Shaoran rió con sorna –"Touché"

Sakura no tardó en colocar la carpeta que había traído consigo sobre la barra.

Sin duda alguna, como por sus propios labios Shaoran había testificado que necesitaba una gran suma de dinero. Ella necesitaba con urgencia cambiarse el nombre, quizás huir de nuevo hacia otro país. Necesitaba una fachada, necesitaba un impedimento para aquella locura de casarse con un hombre que amaba a otra, terminara ya.

-"Lee el contrato y si aceptas…" Lo miró provocativamente –"…quizás lleguemos a un arreglo"

Shaoran no pudo evitar las súbitas fantasías eróticas que aquella última frase trajo consigo. Una fantasía erótica en donde se veía envuelto por el sedoso cabello rojo de esta mujer…

Con esfuerzo que traía consigo el que se pudiera concentrar, observó el contracto perfectamente redactado. El lugar parecía haberse reducido. El oxígeno era escaso.

Sintió que la joven se había aproximado aún más si así era posible. Su mirada pasó de su cara hasta llegar a las descubiertas piernas, pasando previamente por cada una de las voluptuosas curvas.

Se sintió consciente de su presencia y por primera ocasión, recorrió la mirada por el lugar. No había hombre que no estuviera dirigiendo su atención hacia su acompañante.

Furia fue todo lo que sintió.

Pero Sakura no había entendido por qué su mano estaba recogida en un puño, casi arrugando el papel.

Supuso que la propuesta simplemente lo había enfurecido. Ella se encogió de hombros ante la expresión de gravedad en la cara del apuesto hombre. Sus castañas cejas se habían cerrado al fruncirse su ceño, y decidió que si incluso era aún posible, se veía más atractivo.

-"Si no quieres, lo acepto. Buscaré a otro" Ella comenzó a recoger la carpeta y su cartera. No esperó a ninguna reacción. No necesitaba que otro hombre la rechazara. Habría alguno sobre la faz de la tierra que aunque sea, la quisiera por su dinero.

No había dado ni un paso cuando sintió la severa mano rodear su brazo, sobresaltándola en su afán de huir del rechazo que recibiría.

Él la miró de nuevo, -"¿Tienes una pluma?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

¡Saludos, queridos lectores! Aquí está Sakki Chan reportándose con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Espero poder actualizar cada fin de semana puesto que entre semana estoy ocupada con mis asuntos personales. Este capítulo tenía que salir el fin de semana pasado, pero por cosas de la vida y del destino… mi hermoso teclado… falleció.

Un minuto de silencio por el teclado de Sakki…

Ja, ja, ja sí. De tanto escribir, (es broma, no es de tanto escribir) se dañó mi teclado. Ahora tengo uno al que recién me estoy acostumbrando pues tiene las teclas más… resistentes, por así decirlo. Así que es un fastidio… y no pude actualizar durante toda la semana pasada.

Pasando a otras noticias… ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por los bellos reviews!!! De verdad los aprecio mucho y siempre me causa una gran satisfacción que mi duro trabajo se vea retribuido de alguna forma por todo el apoyo que recibo de ustedes. En un mundo perfecto, todos los que entraran a ver el fic dejarían reviews… Así que¿por qué no formamos un mundo así? Ja, ja, ja.

¿Cómo va el fic¿Shaoran aceptó muy rápido? Recuerden, Sakura, después de todo fue la solución a todos sus problemas… ja, ja, ja y quién sabe, quizás hasta pueda ser su solución a aquel problema de… celibato breve por el que nuestro casanova está atravesando. Palabra clave: quizás.

Y como en el capítulo anterior… las chispas no hicieron falta. ¿Y de dónde salió tanto instinto posesivo en parte de ambos? Ja, ja, ja. Recuerden que escribo lo que me gusta leer, así que espero que sus gustos coincidan con los míos.

Finalmente, debo decirles que por favor tengan un tilín de paciencia más con mi traducción de HoH. Creo que ya nos estamos acercando al siguiente capítulo y prometo que actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Para aquellos fanáticos al fic, que siempre quisieron saber qué significaban los títulos a los que yo nunca les doy traducción, les sugiero que chequen mi Bio quizás mañana o pasado.

Les dejo algunas preguntas finales a ver si aciertan, ja, ja, ja.

¿Qué era esa conversación de Eriol con Tomoyo¿Y Sakura¿Podrá olvidar algún día todo el pasado y buscar un nuevo futuro?¿Sakki seguirá haciendo toda esa bola de preguntas sin sentido? Ja, ja, ja.

Besitos,

Sakki.


	4. Peleados

**Fanfic:** "Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 4: **"Peleados"

**Por: **Sakki Chan

El piso de roble —si es que alguna vez lo había sido— de la capilla de mala muerte en la que habían terminado, estaba siendo víctima de las polillas. A la paredes les hacía falta un brochazo de pintura —_casi _gritaban por ser pulidas— y el techo era un emporio de arañas.

Pero lo que quizás nunca olvidaría de su boda era la colosal arruga del ministro. Un ministro—cabía decirlo— vestido de Elvis. Y aunque ahora todos aquellos detalles carecían de importancia, no podía evitar recordar las últimas cuatro horas.

Su cara lucía absolutamente exhausta… Si varios trenes le hubieran pasado por encima, apostaría cada centavo en su cuenta a que no se sentiría tan molida.

Basta ya de quejas. Se reprimió a sí misma un bostezo.

Y, aunque su único consuelo era saber que Shaoran se encontraba casi tan desgastado —quizás más— como ella.

Elvis la regresó al planeta tierra. –"Y tú…Sakra Kinomito¿tomas a… Shiolan Lee para serle fiel y respetarlo?"

Si el ambiente a lo pasado de _era_ no era suficiente, la cereza del helado había sido la pésima pronunciación de los nombres. Diablos¿quién se quejaba¿Qué otra capilla estaba abierta a las cinco?

Shaoran sintió ganas de reírse. La expresión en la cara de su "prometida", no tenía precio.

-"¿Tú, también?" Elvis lo interrumpió en sus cavilaciones.

-"Sí" Ahí estaba, la palabra que lo uniría a esta perfecta extraña por un año. Sencillamente, no tenía planeado compartir _cada _aspecto de su vida con _ella. _Sólo una pantalla. Ella necesitaba una pantalla y no le había dicho la verdadera razón¿por qué él habría de ser honesto con ella?

El acta de matrimonio apareció en un segundo ante la vista de ambos. Una pluma les fue otorgada a cada uno, y ambos no tardaron en terminar en todo aquello. Quizás, debería decirse, _empezar _toda aquella locura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran extrajo su zapato derecho de su pie, después de haberse sentado en la amplia cama que su esposa les había proveído. Ahora mismo, su _esposa_, sí, su esposa, estaba en el aseo.

No había dejado de hacer cavilaciones sobre el nuevo contrato que había firmado, uno que incluía las cláusulas más extrañas que nunca se hubiera podido imaginar.

La luz del baño fue apagada y sintió algo que lo hizo erguirse en su posición. Siempre se había imaginado que en su noche de bodas, la que sería su mujer saldría en una sensual prenda adquirida en una tienda de chucherías atrevidas, dispuesta a hacer todo tipo de cosas pecaminosas y a realizar cada una de sus fantasías realidad.

Quizás fue por eso que sintió tal desilusión al ver a la sexy Sakura en una niña de doce años.

Tenía el cabello suelto, algo alborotado, sin una pizca de maquillaje en la pálida cara, con un pijama de Barney, el dinosaurio. Pero si aún le quedaban las dudas de que se trataba de aquel personaje infantil, las pantuflas lo confirmaban.

De la coqueta mujer que lo había atrapado en las cadenas del matrimonio no quedaba ni el recuerdo.

Shaoran dejó caer sus hombros en señal de derrota. Esto no podía estar pasándole…

La escuchó bostezar y su último atisbo de esperanza se quebró –"Ah… Tengo sueño. Supongo que mañana nos espera un día largo¿no?"

Ante aquella frase, una pizca de esperanza volvió a restaurarse –"¿Mañana?" ¡Mañana sería otro día! Seguramente ella estaría demasiado cansada hoy pero mañana…

Ella descuartizó sus expectativas –"No seas tontito, mañana tenemos que viajar, tú mismo lo dijiste…"

Diablos, podría haberle dicho que le bajaría la luna, pero… ¿cómo podía haberse concentrado teniéndola en frente, casi rozándola?

-"Ah… sí, sí" Dijo ya, completamente exhausto. Últimamente, las mujeres parecían lograr manipularlo a su antojo.

Y, aunque Sakura no lo sabía, ella había sido la vencedora en lo que tantas otras no habían conseguido.

Le había echado el lazo a Shaoran Li.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Incómoda y con su mano entumecida, Sakura se retorció en la cama. Pronto amanecería, pero no había conseguido pegar un ojo durante todo lo que restaba de tiempo hasta la salida del sol.

Tal vez sería porque estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación con un extraño.

Que bien podría estar enfermo.

Que bien podría ser un esquizofrénico recién salido del hospital psiquiátrico.

Que bien podría ser un asesino serial que sacaría un arma de la nada y la sometería a una tortura…

O quizás fuera que se había casado con este perfecto desconocido.

O quizás fuera que había escapado de casa, huido de su país, sin dejar ninguna pista sobre su paradero y que, con algo de suerte, su familia no la encontraría hasta después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Alguna de aquellas cosas debía ser.

Pero en medio de toda aquella catástrofe llamada vida… estaba sacando provecho.

Shaoran había resultado ser más cómico de lo que esperaba. No había tenido precio la cara de éste, al haber visto su atuendo preconcebido.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas. ¿De verdad esperaba que después de conocerlo durante un día, ella se le entregaría¡Ja! Pues si así pensaba —estaba casi convencida de que así era— se tendría que dar derechito contra el poste.

Por un momento, no pudo evitar preguntarse si debía echar todo su estricto "código" por la borda. Se preguntó cuál sería la expresión de Eriol al saber que ella estaba en Las Vegas, disfrutando y casada, teniendo sexo frenético con un espécimen masculino.

Por más que lo había intentado, Eriol aún seguía en sus pensamientos. Qué irónico había resultado que después de tanto tiempo enamorada de él, ella huía de su boda. Irónico pero real.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos mismos momentos¿Estaría celebrando su ausencia, con Tomoyo¿Estaría su amiga dándole besos, mientras ella misma se hundía en la miseria?

Inhaló el aroma a limpio de la almohada del hotel. Eriol podía pudrirse. Y también Tomoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Touya descargaba su furia contra su contrincante. Sabía que era una mujer, pero el desfogarse le hacía tanta falta. Además, ella misma se había ofrecido como consuelo. Pero él, no necesitaba exactamente consuelo.

La espada en su mano pareció más ligera, al imaginarse el rostro horrorizado de su hermana al haber sido secuestrada. Casi dos días habían pasado desde su desaparición, y los malditos que la habían secuestrado no había dado cara para enfrentarse a su furia.

Estrelló el filo de la espada contra el cuello de su rival, en un movimiento certero, cerrando así el duelo.

Ambos hicieron las correspondientes venias ante el otro.

Touya no se tomó la molestia de quitarse el casco protector. Su adversaria sí.

Los cabellos negros violáceos se deslizaron con suavidad, y los ojos amatistas revelaron preocupación en la chica.

-"Escucha, Touya" Ella suspiró desde su lugar –"Sé que esta situación es difícil… para ti. En realidad, es difícil para todos"

Él le miró no entendiendo el punto –"¿Para qué mencionar lo que se puede percibir con entrar en la casa?" Él bufó –"Esos malditos se la verán conmigo los voy a …"

Un destello de culpabilidad pasó por la mirada de la joven antes de interrumpirlo. –"¿Has…¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que…?" Ella negó y sonrió levemente. –"Olvídalo. Estoy hablando tonterías"

Touya frunció el ceño –"Continúa lo que ibas a decir, Tomoyo"

Ella simplemente le miró con intensidad –"La posibilidad… de que no sea un rapto"

Él la miró sorprendido, y no tardó en acercarse para aferrarla por los brazos. –"¿Qué¿Ella te dijo algo, Tomoyo¡Contéstame!" Demandó con autoridad, casi sin conseguir perturbar la calma que siempre la rodeaba.

-"No. No, Touya. Ella y yo no nos hemos hablado desde…" No fue capaz de mirarlo directamente, así que desvió su mirada.

-"¡Dilo, Tomoyo!" La sacudió nuevamente.

-"Desde que su compromiso con Eriol fue… anunciado" Dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Touya no necesitó otros segundos más para soltarla.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Yo…no puedo decirte. Lo lamento pero no te diré el por qué no nos llevamos" Touya se quedó atónito.

-"¿Por qué, Tomoyo¡Cualquier cosa puede ayudar en su búsqueda!" Casi gritó.

Tomoyo negó –"Te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con su desaparición…creo. Ella, creo que huyó porque…" Miró hacia un objeto inexistente en el piso –"Porque no le gustaría casarse en un matrimonio sin amor"

Touya la miró sorprendido –"¿Sin amor¡Ese par de tontos ha estado juntos desde que nacieron¿Cómo no podrían estar enamorados?"

Los ojos azules de la mujer, reflejaron la mentira que no podía pronunciar.

¡Maldito fuera Eriol!

Ahora, tenía que mentirle a la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

Su Touya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su parte, Shaoran había dormido como un bebé. Cielos, después de todos aquellos tragos y sentir a Sakura revolviéndose en la cama, había conciliado un gran, profundo y reparador sueño. No así su _esposa._

Aunque el término le parecía extraño proviniendo de sus pensamientos, una rara sensación de conformidad.

Se levantó y después de salir de asearse, llamó a servicio a la habitación para pedir el desayuno de ambos. Les quedaba un día agotador, aparentemente. Sakura parecía querer partir de Estados Unidos tan pronto como le fuera posible, y por él, no había ningún problema. Total, él también tenía que partir para cancelar su deuda con Meiling.

Cuando regresó a la cama, encontró a una Sakura, ya casi lista. Se estaba cepillando el cabello, sin importarle demasiado sus rizos, que cada vez se perdían, más y más.

Frunció su ceño a la vista de un pequeño mechón castaño que anteriormente había pasado desapercibido.

-"¿Castaña, eh?" Preguntó casi con disgusto. Tenía que afrontar la realidad que no había percibido por el efecto de las copas. _Esta mujer era una extraña. _

De la Sakura risueña, seductora y fascinante, no quedaba nada. Ahora, sólo quedaba un duro caparazón de mujer, y una esquiva mirada. Sin olvidar el ceño fruncido.

-"Buenos días" Dijo él, ante la obvia respuesta de ella. _No es tu asunto. _Le había dicho con su mirada.

Ella guardó el cepillo, y con un ceño aún más apretado, farfulló –"¿Qué tienen de buenos?"

En ese momento, Shaoran se sintió totalmente embaucado. Aquella mujer lo había engañado por completo. Aparentaba ser un sexy tigresa dispuesta cuando en realidad era una fría, calculadora y malhumorada abogada.

Ni siquiera sexo había obtenido de ella, anoche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La expresión de desilusión de Shaoran, fue incluso mayor a la que puso ayer, durante

" la noche de bodas". Bien por ambos. Ella sencillamente no estaba disponible por el momento. Así que sintió que era apropiado decírselo. No valía la pena que él se esforzara por alcanzar lo inalcanzable.

-"Shaoran" Apenas podía mascullar las palabras, diablos, sabía que se arrepentiría de esto.

Él la miró –"Quiero decirte… que disculpes mi mal humor" Al quedarse callado, ella prosiguió –"También quiero imponer algunas reglas con respecto a nuestra _situación_"

Él frunció el ceño¿situación? –"¿Qué?"

Ella tragó. Esto sería difícil. –"En el momento en el que me pongas un dedo encima, haré que pierdas cada centavo que yo te proporcione. El contrato quedará nulo y los trámites para el divorcio comenzarán"

Shaoran la miró dubitativo –"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

Sakura suspiró –"Este no es un matrimonio real, Shaoran. Necesito una pantalla, ya lo sabes, pero quiero conservar nuestras distancias. Lo siento Shaoran, pero sólo podemos ser amigos" Él arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Eso está en el contrato?"

Ella asintió –"El momento en que me toques, perderás todo el dinero que alguna vez te haya dado. No estoy interesada en una relación. Ni contigo ni con nadie"

Shaoran la miró intensamente, una mirada que la penetró hasta su alma –"¿Es en serio¿Podemos tener _amantes_?" Dijo sarcástico –"Porque no creo que pueda subsistir una semana sin sexo"

Ella le envió una mirada de repulsión.

-"Sí, sí podemos tener _amantes"_

Él no se inmutó –"Pues qué felicidad. ¿Tendré que unirme al convento para vivir contigo o qué?"

Sakura le envió una mirada amenazadora –"No. Podrás quedarte en tu prostíbulo hasta que el contrato se acabe. ¿Es que no leíste nada del maldito contrato?" Los ánimos comenzaban a exaltarse. La atmósfera de la habitación estaba cada vez más densa.

Él tensó sus puños –"No demasiado bien, querida Sakura. Quizás me distraje con tu faldita… o talvez con tus pechos, una de las dos fue"

-"¡Cállate¡Sólo un imbécil firma algo sin leer! Pero llamarte a ti imbécil, sería insultar a los imbéciles" Dijo furiosa.

-"Pues sí. ¡Soy un imbécil¿Y qué?" Gritó fuera de sus cabales.

Ella estrechó su mirada –"Cuando abordemos el avión hacia Japón, será la última vez que nos veamos, señor Li"

Él estaba a punto de explotar de rabia. Aquella mujer no sólo lo insultaba. También lo despreciaba. Aquella mujer que decía ser su esposa. Ahora, al fin podía entender por qué nunca antes se había casado.

-"¡Perfecto!" Gritó él, sentándose en la cama.

-"¡Perfecto!" Replicó ella, antes de terminar de empacar sus cosas.

Y en medio de aquella discusión, su desayuno tocó la puerta.

**Notas de autora: **

¡Saludos cordiales, mis queridos lectores! Aquí Sakki Chan con otra entrega de su fic, Bajo Contrato. Sé que todos queremos ver (también me incluyo) acción YA!! Pero… no puedo todavía. La historia tiene que irse desarrollando y cuando el momento llegue para ese par, no habrá fuerza natural ni sobrenatural que los saque de la cama, je, je, je. Por favor, tengan un poquito de paciencia.

Sí, oficialmente comencé el colegio. Mi demora se debió básicamente a que fue mi cumpleaños…(ninguno de ustedes se acordó U.U) y que ahora sólo tengo los Domingos libres, ni tan libres puesto que tengo que hacer las tareas del lunes… ah… No pongo más excusas. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS BELLOS REVIEWS!!! Sí, sí, sí. Como saben, no puedo agradecerles personalmente, pero cada uno haga un acto de conciencia y pregúntense. ¿He dejado un review a esta historia? Si la respuesta es NO¿qué diablos estás esperando? Sakki acepta hasta un "apestas" por review. Je, je, je. Recuerden que mi única paga por escribir, es desarrollarme como escritora y sólo ustedes pueden colaborar en hacer aquello.

Después de los comerciales, con la historia. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE AQUELLA PELEA? Prometo que estará mejor descrita en el próximo capítulo, en el que leerán los sentimientos y pensamientos de…Shaoran. ¿Por qué se puso tan furioso¿Sentirá algo por nuestra protagonista? Ja, ja, sólo digo que es muy pronto aún.

¿Y Tomoyo¿Qué confesión fue esa? Umm…

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de…

Bajo Contrato.

Besitos,

Sakki Chan


	5. Propuesto

**Fanfic: **"Bajo contrato"

**Capítulo 5: **"Propuesto"

**Por **Sakki Chan

Y había sido tal como ella lo había dicho. La última vez que la había visto, fue aquel día. Ahora ya llevaba seis meses de haber conocido a aquella irritante mujer. Al principio todo había sido seducción y falsas promesas y una vez lo atrapó, se marchó tan rápido como había llegado.

Era casi lamentable el hecho que no pudiera olvidarla, justo como ella parecía conseguirlo.

El millón había estado depositado en la cuenta al día siguiente; fue lo único que recibió de ella. No se había contactado con él desde que la vio partir, aquel día en Hong Kong.

Ni una llamada.

Ni una carta.

Ni un e-mail.

Nada, absolutamente nada. Intentaba convencerse que nada había cambiado. Por supuesto que no llevaba ningún anillo en el dedo, ni había dejado a un lado a sus citas.

No necesitaba decir que en las noticias, esporádicamente, aún andaban tras la pista de la joven japonesa.

Y era precisamente por todas estas razones, que cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento, retiró a la mujer que tenía sobre sus muslos y fue a abrir la puerta, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

Mojada, con ropa deportiva que no la abrigaba nada en una noche tan lluviosa, estaba parada ahí, su esposa. Sakura Kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No hacía falta decir, que verdaderamente estaba _en aprietos. _De lo contrario, nunca, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, _nunca_ hubiera recurrido a _él._

A aquel morboso, lascivo, pervertido y engreído hombre, que aún creía que el tamaño de su perinola compensaba su falta de sesos.

Sin ninguna clase de delicadeza —no estaba en el ánimo para _fingir— _lo apartó de la puerta, y le cerró la boca. ¡Cielos, no era para tanto!

Estudió el cuchitril en el que se vería obligada a vivir por los siguientes días, por lo menos hasta que pensara en un plan de escapatoria.

Qué asco. Si antes, Shaoran no se había ganado un buen puesto entre sus mejores conceptos sobre las personas, definitivamente este chiquero le restaba puntos a favor. Cuando se volteó, para poder encararlo y decirle la razón de su inesperada sorpresa, escuchó una voz femenina y pasos que se acercaban a ellos.

Entrecerró sus ojos, y esta vez reparó en la semi-desnudez de su marido.

-"Debía haberlo supuesto," Dijo asqueada. Cuando la mujer de apariencia vulgar, alcanzó el campo de visión de Sakura, le dirigió una mirada de repulsión a Shaoran.

-"Con un millón de dólares¿no puedes conseguirte una mejor, Shaoran? Me desilusionas," Replicó con desdén. No estaba en el mejor de los ánimos, eso era todo.

La tonta mujer ni siquiera entendió el comentario, puesto que no pareció ofenderse. El que sí se había puesto pálido había sido Shaoran.

-"Sakura. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó con rabia contenida, mientras aún sostenía una toalla que cubría desde su cintura para abajo.

Ella lo ignoró, y siguió estudiando el lugar.

Por su parte, Hilary, la mujer de turno, lucía confundida. –"¿Shaoran¿Quién es ella?"

Shaoran pasó sus manos por sus cabellos. ¡Ah! –"Es mi esposa" Ambas jóvenes lo miraron, pero Sakura fue la única que consiguió murmurar algo – "Regresa en seis meses, querida. Para entonces el cupo estará libre" Dijo con voz acaramelada, seguida por una risita burlona.

Aunque Sakura se había mofado de la situación, Hilary lucía horrorizada.

-"¿Qué¿Shaoran¡Di que estás mintiendo!" Sakura suspiró.

-"Niña, por desgracia este poco hombre no miente. Soy su esposa. Pero tranquila, puedes conservarlo, si quieres" Dijo ella sin la menor preocupación y comenzó a recorrer la sala, observando cada detalle. Claro que también su oído se agudizó para poder seguir la conversación del par. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Shaoran, por su parte, iba guardando cada comentario en su contra pronunciado por la japonesa. Acumulando también más y más rabia.

-"¡Eres un cerdo!" Gritó de improviso la otra muchacha.

Shaoran tuvo la decencia de lucir culpable –"Lo siento"

Cuando la bofetada llegó a su cara, una risa también llegó a sus oídos. Genial, esto era lo único que faltaba.

Agarró a Hilary —si es que ése era su nombre— y la sacó del departamento, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Por su parte, a Sakura toda esta situación le parecía entretenida. Demasiado entretenida.

-"¡Vaya final, eh!" Escuchó otra carcajada, y ya no lo pudo soportar más. Agarró a la mujer, que no había cambiado nada desde la última vez, por su muñeca y la aferró con fuerza. Ella no se molestó en forcejear. Simplemente clavó una mirada acusadora con aquellos mismos ojos esmeraldinos que una vez lo habían obligado a firmar.

Su risa se había evaporado y aquel detalle lo satisfizo. Pero la satisfacción no le duró mucho.

Vio que la mirada de Sakura se perdió hacia abajo, y esta vez no hubo agarre que detuviera una renovada carcajada.

Con la rabia que había sentido, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de la toalla, dejándolo expuesto a la vista de Sakura. Por primera vez, se sintió avergonzado de su erección. Como acto reflejo, la soltó y se agachó para recoger la toalla que yacía caída en el piso.

Sakura seguía destornillándose de la risa.

-"No te preocupes. Eres tan pequeño que es como ver a un gusano en una manzana. Bueno, manzanas. Aunque pensándolo mejor, las manzanas son grandes. Pero tú eres minúsculo así que diré que es como ver un gusanito jugar con dos cerezas" Y siguió riéndose.

Shaoran quiso estrangularla.

Avanzó hasta su habitación, ciego por la furia.

_Nunca_, pero _nunca— por más enojada que estuviera—ninguna _una mujer le había dicho que tenía… un equipo pequeño.

Pero después de todo, Sakura había sido para él muchas _primeras veces_ y ésta no sería la última primera vez con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De verdad había conseguido engañarlo, pensó con alivio Sakura. Aún sentía el calor en sus mejillas.

¡Oh, Dios! Se sentó en un mueble, con la intención de coger algo de ventilación.

No podía creer que se le hubiera caído la toalla…Y en frente de ella.

Y aún mucho más cerca.

Algo que él no había notado, es que al estarla agarrando por la muñeca, también había tirado de ella, y fue precisamente este movimiento lo que la hizo estar consciente de la potente erección del hombre, en su abdomen.

¡Oh, Dios!

Aquellas clases de actuación habían valido cada centavo gastado.

Cuando él llegó, dos minutos después, ya vestido, no le extrañó ver el nubarrón de rabia cargar el ambiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran clavó su enfurecida mirada sobre la mujer. Condenada. No debía verse tan pequeña ni tan frágil como para no poder golpearla.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo con aquellos pensamientos. ¿Tanto la odiaba?

'_No. No la odias, imbécil.' _Repuso una voz interior, que retumbó en la cabeza de Shaoran. '_Simplemente no soportas el rechazo'_

Con más furia cargada sobre sus venas, recordó lo vergonzoso de su "despedida" con ella, en Hong Kong. Bueno, si a _eso_ se le podía llamar despedida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seis meses antes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella había batido sus pestañas, y con un puchero en su rostro, lo había convencido de buscarle un capuccino.

La furia lo embargaba ahora. ¿Dónde diablos estaba esa mujer?

Entre el gentío del aeropuerto no podía distinguir la cabellera rojiza de Sakura. Habría jurado que hace cinco minutos estaba aquí….

Y fue en ese instante cuando sintió una corazonada. Sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo —quizás años— antes de volver a verla.

Desde el principio, Sakura le había visto la cara de tonto.

Ahora, desaparecía en pleno aeropuerto de Hong Kong.

Ella era una farsa.

Al igual que su matrimonio.

Y no iba a gastar más tiempo intentando buscarla. Ni tenerla. Se lo prometía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meses más tarde, aquella promesa parecía imposible. Había tratado de no mirarla por debajo de la cara, al saber que aquella ropa que cargaba puesta bien podría llamársele segunda piel…

Y otra vez sintió el impulso de excitación que experimentaba cada vez que la veía.

Maldita fuera.

Shaoran suspiró –"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó sin ánimo.

Sakura fingió inocencia –"Te extrañaba" Y acto seguido le guiñó el ojo.

Shaoran frunció su ceño. –"Eso no lo crees ni tú. Dame una excusa que pueda aceptar, Sakura"

Ella se enfurruñó –"¿No puedes creerlo? Bueno, ese no es mi problema. Es tuyo," Dijo sentándose en el sofá, ya poniéndose cómoda.

Como siempre, era experta en sacarlo de sus casillas.

-"¿Y bien¿En dónde voy a dormir?" Escuchó su voz, interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos.

-"En la calle. Porque te vas a largar de aquí ahora mismo" Agarró las maletas de Sakura, y se dispuso a sacarlas.

Sakura se sintió horrorizada. ¡Necesitaba su ayuda!

Agarró el brazo de Shaoran –"¡Por favor¡No tengo otro lugar a dónde ir!"

Él soltó las maletas, pero no dejó ir su furia –"¡No te entiendo, mujer¿Podrías explicarte?" Gruñó.

Sakura se negó –"No. No puedo contártelo," Dijo terca.

Pero Shaoran estaba decidido. Esta mujer se iba a largar de su vida de una buena vez, por todas.

-"Entonces, sólo me queda decirte _sayonara_, japonesita" Arrojó las maletas fuera de su departamento.

Bien, un bulto menos. Sólo uno más para terminar.

-"¡Oh, no¡No puedes hacerme esto, Shaoran!" Gritó Sakura con pánico, cuando el hombre —demasiado fuerte, para su gusto— la agarró de una muñeca y la tumbó sobre su hombro. Por más patadas y puñetes que Sakura le lanzara era inútil. El hombre parecía estar hecho de acero.

Llegando a la puerta, Shaoran se dispuso a expulsarla por fin de su vida.

-"¡Espera, espera¡Diablos¡Si tanto quieres saberlo, perfecto!" Shaoran sintió que había ganado una gran batalla.

La soltó sin mucha delicadeza, provocando que cayera sentada. Sonrió con gran satisfacción al ver el gesto dolorido que pintaba el rostro de su esposa.

-"¿Y bien?" Preguntó impaciente. –"¿Dónde has estado todos estos meses?"

Sakura lo miró hostil –"Eso no te incumbe"

Shaoran sonrió malévolo –"Respuesta incorrecta, señorita"

Sakura frunció su ceño –"Te odio"

Él volvió a sonreír –"El sentimiento es mutuo, querida" Fingió mirar su reloj que descansaba sobre su muñeca –"El tiempo se agota, Sakura"

Haciendo una mueca, ella contestó –"¡Está bien! Estoy huyendo. Sí. _Todavía_" Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Shaoran, masculló con fastidio –"Cierra la boca, las moscas se te están entrando"

Él rió con humor negro –"¿Es en serio¿Todavía te buscan?"

Sakura lo miró con fastidio –"¿Eso no fue lo que acabé de decir, genio?"

Él continuó riendo –"Disculpa" Tosió para aclararse la voz –"Aunque todavía no me queda claro el por qué estás aquí. No es el mejor lugar del mundo para esconderse¿sabías? Quizás en una alcantarilla no te encontrarían. Ahí tal vez tus amigas, las ratas, te acojan mejor"

Sakura rodó sus ojos –"Oh, cállate. Sólo necesito estar aquí por un par de meses. Nada permanente¿sabes?" Ante esto, Shaoran frunció su ceño.

-"¿Nada permanente¿Llamas a dos o más meses, '_nada permanente'_?" Prácticamente estaba vociferando. –"Querida, ninguna mujer se ha quedado en este departamento más de _dos horas_¿y tú aspiras quedarte _meses?_ Debes estar bromeando"

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido –"Ya sé que eres un mujeriego asqueroso. Pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda" Se dirigió hacia un bolso pequeño que había pasado desapercibido por Shaoran. De éste, extrajo una chequera.

-"Menciona un precio"

Shaoran sintió su rabia volver a explotar. ¿Es que esta mujer creía que podía comprarlo cada vez que quisiera?

-"No. Esta vez no, Sakura." La agarró nuevamente de la muñeca. Y comenzó a sacarla del departamento.

Sakura de verdad estaba desesperada. Esto no formaba parte de su plan original.

-"¿Cuánto quieres, Shaoran¿Otro millón¿Quizás dos?" Al sentir que aquella frase no le había afectado para nada al hombre, de repente se fijó verdaderamente en su alrededor.

Había estado demasiado concentrada en él, que no se había percatado verdaderamente del contenido del departamento. Debajo de aquel ligero desorden general, se notaba un lujo que no habría asociado con Shaoran ni en un millón de años, debido a aquel problemita financiero del que padecía cuando se habían casado.

¡Este hombre era millonario!

Y seguramente, en aquella época debía haber perdido alguna apuesta o algo por el estilo, y necesitaba dinero. Y ella había tenido la suerte de poder comprarlo.

Pero ya no necesitaba dinero.

Y fue ahí cuando Sakura sintió la verdadera desesperación angustiar su corazón. Su sangre parecía haberse drenado de su cara, poniéndose fantasmalmente pálida. Shaoran no iba a ayudarla. No tenía por qué.

-"Tú…" Susurró ella, por lo que Shaoran tuvo que esforzarse por escucharla.

-"¿Qué dices?" Aquello no impidió que la siguiera expulsando de su vida.

-"Tú no necesitas dinero¿verdad?" Shaoran sonrió sarcástico.

-"No, cariño. En realidad no lo necesito. Así que ya no estoy en stock,"

Miró una última vez la cara de Sakura Kinomoto y le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Al fin se había deshecho de aquella fastidiosa aunque sensual mujer.

O eso había creído.

Cuando escuchó los golpes, firmes pero no paranoicos en su puerta, volvió a abrirla.

-"¿Qué?" Una mirada extraña en ella lo había tomado por completo, de sorpresa. Una mirada que nunca antes había visto en ella. Una mirada, cargada de deseo pero mezclada con desesperación. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos ojos esmeraldinos fueran capaces de decir lo que miles de palabras no podían?

-"¿Qué quieres de mí, Shaoran? Estoy dispuesta a dártelo. ¿Me quieres en tu cama? Sólo tómame"

Continuará….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora: **

Ahí está. Ya pueden empezar a mandar reviews amenazadores y a sus asesinos a sueldo a mi casa. Je, je, je, je. Sé que en este momento me están queriendo matar, en parte porque me demoré y por otra por el hermoso final de este capítulo. ¿Confundidas/os? Creo que ya había advertido que este fic no va a ser una típica narración que lleve una continuidad progresiva. Iré saltándome partes que no tengan relevancia puesto que el contenido futuro tiene temas profundos y quiero ser lo más directa posible. Aquí empieza el verdadero contrato, si todos se lo estaban preguntando.

¿Qué diablos pasa en la cabecita de nuestra protagonista¿Por qué está tan desesperada¿Shaoran será tan vil como para usarla? Lo descubrirán… si dejan un review. Ja, ja, ja, qué malvada soy.

LES AGRADEZCO UN MILLÓN A AQUEL 2 POR CIENTO DE QUERIDOS LECTORES QUE CONTRIBUYEN A QUE ESTE FIC CONTINÚE!! De verdad no saben cuánto aprecio aquellos pequeños o grandes comentarios que dejan. Yo soy ciega, y ustedes son mi guía. Con los reviews, yo sé si voy por buen o mal camino.

Para el próximo capítulo, espero que aquel dos por ciento de lectores que dejan review, se transforme en tres por ciento, ja, ja, ja.

PD: Chicos. Yo también estoy desesperada¡qué diablos le pasa a Shinsei que no actualiza Head Over Heels! Han pasado meses, ella dice que pronto actualizará, pero hasta la fecha no lo ha hecho, no crean que soy yo la perversa que no está traduciendo, ja, ja, ja.

Me despido, mandándoles un besazo a todos.

Sakki


	6. Aprobado

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 6: "**Aprobado"

**Por **Sakki Chan

De verdad aquella mujer _debía _ estar **desesperada. **

Shaoran decidió aquello después de analizar la verdad que revelaban los ojos de Sakura.

Todavía le parecía imposible que aquella frase hubiera salido de los labios de su esposa. Una esposa no muy normal, por decirlo así.

-"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó, no cediendo a la tentación de _realmente _creer que aquello **no** había sido fruto de su imaginación.

Pero todo lo dicho estaba escrito en grandes letras rojas en la frente de Sakura.

Pero como así de rápido había aparecido, así de rápido se había esfumado.

Ella estrechó su mirada. ¿Tenía que rebajarse tanto para poder captar la atención de él?

Si no fueran por las desdichadas circunstancias y la desgraciada decisión que la había llevado a estar parada en el umbral de una puerta, rogándole a un mujeriego que la aceptara. Aunque fuera en su cama.

Sintió ganas de explotar en una risa histérica. Su vida era un chiste, eso era.

-"No pienso arrodillarme ante ti. Eso te lo garantizo," Dijo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Si él se negaba a aceptarla, sería el final de la poca confianza que gozaba en sí misma.

Y era por eso precisamente que esperaba con ansiedad la llegada de una respuesta.

Shaoran gruñó con disgusto. El descaro de esta mujer. Era increíble, cómo incluso en una situación en la que ella estaba atrapada, lo hacía sentirse como la peor calaña del mundo.

Incluso pidiéndole recibirla aunque sea como su prostituta, de algún modo conseguía tergiversar los hechos, saliendo ganadora. Lo hacía sentirse como la última opción disponible en su lista de opciones, lo hacía sentirse como la última rueda del coche.

Y era por ese motivo que sentía una ansiedad de tirarle la puerta en la cara, por segunda ocasión. Él también tenía su orgullo, ¿lo sabían?

Pero por otra parte, ella de verdad _necesitaba _ a alguien.

-"Olvídate de esa estupidez de acostarme contigo" Se hizo a un lado, y con un gesto la invitó a entrar. Y, aunque su cara no estaba bañada de dicha y felicidad, su seriedad confirmaba la importancia de la pregunta aún no formulada. Sakura sintió algo de alivio, pero sería tan sólo temporal, al imaginarse lo que vendría.

Shaoran pediría respuestas. Y ella, no se sentía capacitada para darlas.

Por su parte, Shaoran, necesitaba resolver este misterio que significaba Sakura Kinomoto.

-"Tendrás que contarme cada detalle," Ella lo escuchó gruñir. –"**Cada. Maldito. Detalle**"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era más fácil encontrar una aguja en un pajar que a su pequeña hermanita con una jugosa cuenta bancaria disponible. Cuando los movimientos en la cuenta de su hermana, fueron revelados por Inteligencia, Touya sintió una profunda decepción de Sakura. Ella nunca había sido una estúpida. ¿Cómo podía despreciar un matrimonio con el hombre al que había amado por más tiempo del que tenía conciencia?

Simplemente la huida, —ahora confirmada por los datos— de su hermana menor no tenía ningún sentido. Hasta ése entonces.

Ahora, todas las piezas habían encajado en su sitio. Cuando el jefe de Inteligencia, le había dicho que su hermana, en realidad no había sido secuestrada, se había sorprendido. Pero cuando éste mismo le había entregado una copia del acta matrimonial de Sakura, cómo articular palabras se había esfumado de su cerebro.

-"¿Está tomándome el pelo, verdad?" Dijo Touya varios minutos después. El jefe de la policía sólo atinó a negar. Estaba hablando con uno de los hombres más influyentes en todo Japón. Y precisamente no de un tema muy agradable, puesto que el enojo enturbiaba ahora las facciones del hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-"¡Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto!" Exclamó histérico Touya, a la vez que aventaba los papeles sobre el escritorio. –"¡Déme algo en lo que pueda creer, no una barbaridad!"

-"Lo lamento mucho, señor. Pero lamento informarle que esto no es una broma" Como si se atreviera a hacerle una mala pasada a _él. _

La familia Kinomoto era demasiado importante en el país, como para poder gastarles una broma, y menos que nada con la heredera menor incluida.

Touya casi había parado en el hospital, al borde del colapso. No podía creer la irresponsabilidad de su hermana. ¿Ella? ¿Ella, la que siempre había sido la única de cabeza fría en la familia? ¿Sakura, la que siempre era seria y centrada en todo lo que hacía? Admitía que a veces podía ser un poco infantil, pero él lo era más, y era mayor.

Apretó sus puños. Y este gesto no pasó desapercibido por los que estaban con él. Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada culpable a Eriol, que estaba sentado en el extremo lejano del avión privado de la familia. Fujitaka sencillamente no se había pronunciado ante la irresponsabilidad de su hija. El nombre de la familia estaba en juego. Los estaba avergonzando frente a toda la sociedad, al casarse clandestinamente con otro hombre, cuando ya estaba prometida a su mejor amigo de la infancia y al heredero de otra fortuna.

Touya, en su furia, ni siquiera se había molestado en investigar quién era aquel sujeto que osaba robarle tanto a la familia Kinomoto, como a los Hiiragizawa, a Sakura.

-"Tranquilízate, Touya" Tomoyo comenzaba a perder su propia calma.

Por primera ocasión, Touya no soportó la tranquilidad con la que Tomoyo se manejaba. También algo en su instinto le dictaba que ella sabía algo más, y que no quería revelarlo.

Cuando el capitán anunció el aterrizaje en la metrópolis de Hong Kong, una nueva inyección de furia, se propulsó por el torrente sanguíneo de Touya.

Sakura iba a tener que vérselas con él. Si su padre no hacía nada por disciplinarla, entonces, por más que le doliera hacerlo, él actuaría. No dejaría que Sakura saliera de ésta con tanta facilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que más quería en este momento, era clavarse en una bañera con agua tibia, sin tener que pensar en nada.

Shaoran la había prácticamente obligado a sentarse en el sofá. Su cara lo decía todo. De verdad estaba esperando respuestas.

Suspiró. –"Mira, no tengo que…"

Shaoran frunció su ceño. –"Si quieres quedarte ya sabes mis condiciones. De lo contrario, ya conoces cómo salir"

Finalmente, consiguió ponerla entre la espada y la pared.

-"No…" Lo miró esquivamente –"No quiero que pienses mal ni…"

Shaoran rodó los ojos –"Córtala. Al punto"

Sakura sintió furia al fin, -"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Ya sabes que mi familia me está buscando. Lo que no sabes es el por qué escapé"

Shaoran guardó silencio, expectante.

-"Quieren que me case, ¿sabes? "

Shaoran se sintió en medio de una obra teatral. Aquí estaba ella, la dama indefensa que huía de casa, porque su familia la quería casada.

-"¿Y?" Preguntó él, encogiéndose de hombros. –"Mi familia quiere que me case desde hace años, y aquí me ves. Todavía no me caso," La miró burlesco –"Bueno, no me caso _en serio_"

Sakura sólo le envió una mirada despectiva –"Sí, claro. A ti no te están obligando a casarte con tu mejor amigo"

Técnicamente, no era obligación el poder casarse con Eriol. Su corazón palpitó, aún lastimado. Shaoran no tenía por qué saber el verdadero motivo de su huida. Simplemente lo dejaría atar cabos falsos.

Al verlo sorprendido, continuó –"Estábamos comprometidos a condición. Si nos llevábamos bien, seríamos prometidos. Ahora me arrepiento de pasar tanto tiempo junto a él"

Shaoran sintió un aguijonazo de curiosidad –"¿Él quién?"

Sakura lo miró –"No presiones, Li"

Él rió –"Está bien, sigue"

-"Huí. Esperé hasta casi la fecha de la boda para escapar, así no sospecharían que no me casaría en realidad." Tomó aire y dijo otra mentira –"Sólo lo quiero como amigo, por si te estás preguntando. Al vernos tan infelices, decidí que no quedaría bien que _él_ me dejara plantada así que volteé la moneda a mi favor"

Shaoran la escuchó con atención. ¡Al fin! El Infierno debía haber colapsado.

-"¿Y eso no podías decirme?" Preguntó sarcástico.

Con hostilidad, Sakura continuó –"Necesitaba salir del país si quería escapar de todas las influencias de mi familia. Fui a los Estados Unidos. Tenía que encontrar un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a casarse conmigo, quería cambiar mi nombre y también no poder cumplir con el acuerdo que mis padres hicieron antes de mi nacimiento" Terminó con un bufido.

-"Y fue ahí cuando el primer mequetrefe —o sea yo— al que viste, le propusiste casarse contigo"

Sakura asintió –"Tú lo has dicho"

Shaoran cruzó sus brazos –"Quiero saber, ¿por qué te separaste de mí, ya sabes, en el aeropuerto?"

Sakura suspiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo estaba preocupada. Pensándolo bien, ¿cuándo no estaba preocupada, desde que Sakura cometiera la estupidez de huir? Pero si bien le echaba la culpa a Sakura por caer en suposiciones incorrectas, se echaba a sí misma la culpa de hacerle _creer _ en aquellas suposiciones.

Se pasó las manos por la cara. Cómo había sido capaz de traicionar a una amiga, para ayudar a un amigo a mantener las apariencias, ése había sido su grave error. Porque en aquel momento, o era seguir a uno, o era seguir al otro.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Touya. ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura no se hubiera percatado de todas aquellas mentiras sobre su 'enamoramiento' por Eriol? ¿Qué acaso no se notaba que llevaba más tiempo de lo que podía recordar, perdidamente enamorada de Touya? ¿Por qué Sakura tenía que ser tan despistada?

¿Y por qué tampoco se había percatado de quién verdaderamente estaba enamorado Eriol?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fujitaka Kinomoto cavilaba todavía sobre el paradero de su hija menor. Era casi inaudito que su pequeña Sakura huyera de una responsabilidad como ésta. No sólo quedaban mal ante la sociedad, sino con los Hiiragizawa, que casi formaban parte de su propia familia.

Desde la muerte de Nadeshiko, sus hijos no habían tenido demasiada disciplina. Él siempre había confiado aquella tarea a su esposa, y al ser inútil imponiendo órdenes a los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo, decidió que aquella tarea quedara omitida en la familia. Sus hijos eran personas de bien, puesto que las bases que su esposa había consolidado en ellos eran lo suficientemente sólidas.

Conocía a sus hijos, y conocía especialmente a Sakura. Ella no sería capaz de hacer alo así, en un arrebato de locura. No iría a casarse con alguien a quien no hubiera presentado a Touya ni a él. La conocía. Y era por eso, que se negaba a creer que Sakura había tomado esa decisión por mano propia.

De seguro, se trataba de algún hombre interesado, que habría encontrado una manera de mantenerla a su lado o chantajearla. Estaba convencido. Aquel hombre pagaría con su sangre la falta de robarle a su hija.

No por algo se decía que era uno de los hombres más influyentes de todo el Japón y del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"No vas a ceder, ¿verdad?" Dijo Sakura con cansancio.

Shaoran sólo sonrió quedadamente, ansioso –"No"

-"Cuando… Cuando insististe en ir a Hong Kong yo… Necesitaba ir a Japón" Dijo con gesto dubitativo.

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos –"¿Y?"

-"Y fue por eso que me separé de ti. ¿No es obvio?" Sakura masculló ya fastidiada.

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Él necesitaba pagarle a Meiling en Hong Kong, pero si bien recordaba, Sakura le había dicho:_ 'Cuando abordemos el avión hacia Japón, será la última vez que nos veamos' _ En ese tiempo, la furia había bloqueado cualquier pensamiento racional en su cabeza, y no había procesado aquel dato.

Con algo más de certeza de que _pudiera ser_ que la mujer no había _huido _ de él, sonrió más confiado.

Aceptó la información, sin hacer mayor requerimiento sobre el tema y decidió ir al punto.

La miró intensamente, -"Todo está bien. Aunque todavía no cuadra en la ecuación, querida Sakura, por qué estás aquí"

-"¿Me creerías si te dijera que estoy terriblemente desesperada?"

Shaoran gimió. Aquella frase de repente le brindaba pensamientos no tan inocentes.

-"Sí"

Sakura lo observó, aunque exhausta, intensamente –"¿Me creerías si te dijera que… estoy terriblemente necesitada…de tu…?"

La habitación pareció haberse comprimido. Esperó ansiosamente a que terminara la frase.

-"De tu… protección"

Ah, no. Esta mujer volvía a embaucarlo. Pero ya lo había convencido una vez con aquella frase, no volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra.

-"Explícate"

-"Mi familia no está muy lejos de aquí. Pronto llegarán. Necesito que actúes como si de verdad estuviéramos casados" Expresó ella con vehemencia.

Shaoran aprovechó su oportunidad. De repente, el _sacrificio _ que ella proponía, no lucía tan mal después de todo. A ver si acostándose con ella lograría arrancársela de la cabeza, de una buena vez por todas.

Sonrió malicioso –"Cariño. Si damos una actuación… no nos creerán" Como si fuera un depredador, y ella su presa, Sakura sintió que su pulso se paraba.

-"Quieres… ¿Quieres que…lo hagamos?"

Y aunque no quería oír una respuesta, la misma le fue retumbada en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

-"Tú lo ofreciste, cariño. Yo sólo acepto mi paga" Dijo con galantería, mientras se aproximaba más a la joven. Bastó con que le pasara un brazo por la cintura, y quedaran cara a cara, para que Sakura temblara.

Y por primera vez, en la relación de ambos, se sintió atrapada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de autora: **

MUAJAJAJAJA!!! —Inserten risas malvadas— ¡los dejé cortos! Ja, ja, ja. Lo lamento, pero esa no era mi intención, en serio. Lo que sucede es que horita estoy ocupada con otra cosita y era ésta actualización o nada, así que, ¿qué prefieren? Ja, ja, ja.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!!!! Así que pónganse los cinturones de seguridad porque aquí vamos.

Al fin siento que estoy yendo al punto de la historia. Y es que ahora estoy no sólo escribiendo fics, también escribo para un periódico… (Sí, chicos, sueño hecho realidad, estoy siendo publicada, ¡Al fin!) Y aunque no lo quiero tomar como excusa, es en parte el por qué de tanta demora, si se lo estaban preguntando.

Sólo quiero agradecer infinitamente, a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez me han dejado review. Son gracias a sus críticas y apoyo que he logrado llegar (y espero llegar todavía) a ser como escritora. Al principio inicié con nada excepto ideas y sin saber nada sobre escribir. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES!!!

Si quieren motivarme a que escriba aquel SS que yo sé que tanto esperan, sugiero que le den clic a aquel botoncito de allá abajo y dejen review. Ja, ja, ja.

Me despido,

Sakki Chan


	7. Enredados

Fanfic: "Bajo Contrato" 

Capítulo 7: "Enredados"

Por Sakki Chan

Cuando sus brazos la rodearon con firmeza, se sintió desvanecer. Confesaba que había imaginado algo así, desde la primera vez que lo vio. La corriente eléctrica que descendió por toda su columna, fue un dato adicional. Sus ojos lo decían todo. Estaba dispuesto a completar aquella oscura promesa, como si fiera el mismísimo Lucifer, vendría a colectar su paga, tarde o temprano.

Pero con Shaoran, había sabido que sería más temprano que tarde.

Cuando los sorprendentemente suaves labios del hombre rozaron su desprotegido hombro, toda su resistencia se vino abajo.

Como si toda su vida hubiera estado en un completo estado de avidez, se aferró con afán a los anchos hombros de su marido. Algo que sin duda no le había dicho, entre los motivos de la separación meses atrás, había sido precisamente el intenso deseo que sentía por este casanova.

Sabía que sería fácilmente desechada, como cualquiera de sus anteriores conquistas. Pero ya no le importaba. Nada importaba… Sólo aquella sensación maravillosa, de encontrarse atrapada en la dureza de este hombre.

-"Sabes tan bien…" Lo escuchó murmurar con voz enronquecida por el deseo. Sintió una satisfacción no conocida, orgullosa de poder ser deseada por aquel hombre que seguramente había experimentado más de un tipo de mujer.

Sólo atinó a suspirar, incapaz de formar palabras, mucho menos frases coherentes.

-"Mmm…." Un gemido se le escapó, cuando aquella delicada y húmeda succión llegó a una de las áreas más sensibles de su anatomía. Le produjo un mayor placer, el ver la cara de aquel hombre tan apuesto, pegado a su pecho, estremeciéndola toda con cada lametón que daba. Sin poder soportar más la tortura, puesto que parecía que se encontraban a millas de distancia, enterró sus dedos entre su cabello exigiéndole aún más cercanía, dejando escuchar su deleite.

-"Shaoran…" Sintió las piernas convertirse en gelatina, cuando aquel apasionado beso se vio acompañado de más caricias. Peligrosas caricias que distaban de ser inocentes y que descendían para encontrar el punto en su cuerpo que parecía explotar en cuestión de segundos.

Se sintió ser arrastrada en medio del vaivén de sensaciones. El lugar era lo menos importante, de eso estaba segura. Una locura le había nublado los sentidos, éste hombre podía empujarla desde un precipicio y ella no se percataría hasta sentir el golpe.

Cuando sintió que más prendas le eran arrebatadas con poca paciencia, experimentó una súbita urgencia. Una urgencia por algo que nunca había sentido anteriormente.

Miró casi con gesto salvaje a su pareja, que sonrió satisfecho al verla tan necesitada, desnuda y a su merced. Fue así como se sintió Sakura, al menos.

Dos dedos expertos, se deslizaron por la planicie de su abdomen, para encontrar el paraíso terrenal de la mujer. Shaoran no pudo evitar volver a sonreír ante su sumisión. Cuando el momento del contacto se convertiría en más íntimo, Shaoran desistió en su tarea para besarla profundamente en la boca. Como nunca lo había hecho, arrasando con las pocas barreras de cordura que le faltaban todavía romper.

Sakura correspondió el beso, había esperado demasiado por aquel contacto. Demasiado tiempo anhelando… demasiado tiempo… esperando poder sentir.

Cuando nuevamente la mano de Shaoran se deslizó hacia su zona íntima, la posición provocó que su muslo tuviera un íntimo contacto con aquella dureza que se escondía de su conciencia. Lo sintió respingarse, pero ni aún así se detuvo la tortura para ella.

La asaltó con más pasión que antes, y cuando tocó aquel delicado botón en la feminidad de ella, Sakura creyó que moriría. Esto era demasiado para soportar al mismo tiempo.

Su necesidad por sentirse llena de Shaoran incrementó a niveles insoportables.

Fue por eso, que casi con vehemencia, le suplicó –"Shaoran, ahora. Por favor, te necesito dentro de mí" El cómo había mascullado aquella frase, lográndose soltar del intenso beso del hombre, aún le era desconocido.

-"Shh…" Lo escuchó murmurar, aún concentrado en acariciarla. Pero cuando la frase activó una alarma de excitación interna en él, la mano se evaporó, dejándola por completo sola.

Sólo fue conciente de un breve periodo de tiempo, el del sonido de cremallera deslizándose hacia abajo, permitiendo que el pantalón fuera removido con rapidez insólita.

Tan ansiosa estaba, que se sintió lo suficientemente audaz como para bajar la mirada y encontrarse con algo que la horrorizó, pero a la vez la excitó muchísimo más.

Completamente erecto y con una longitud mucho mayor a la esperada, se encontraba la virilidad del primer hombre que se había ganado la lujuria de la joven Kinomoto.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa.

Y, aunque con algo de timidez, se atrevió a preguntar –"Es…quiero decir… ¿todos son siempre así de grandes?" Se percató de su estupidez, tan pronto como aquella frase brotó de sus labios.

Como si de un hechizo roto se tratara, toda la excitación que Shaoran sentía se fue por el caño. ¿Ella? _¿Sakura? ¿Virgen? _ No, no se lo podía creer.

Sakura sufrió una profunda decepción. La curiosidad había matado al gato. Bueno, en su caso, a la pasión.

De repente, se sintió asqueada, por lo que estaba por hacer. Su desnudez le pareció insultante, y despertó del letargo en el que había estado sumida.

Se percató que de la sala no se habían movido, y se encontraba reclinada sobre el sofá, a la merced de la dura mirada que recaía sobre ella. Pero no hizo nada por cubrirse. ¿Cubrirse qué? Este hombre ya había visto cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando sintió que las dos fuertes manos de él la sacudieron con severidad, por los hombros, no supo cómo reaccionar.

-"Sakura, ¿eres virgen?"

Tampoco supo responder a la pregunta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque ya menos furioso, pero para nada tranquilizado, Touya se encontraba en una limosina, que se deslizaba con calma por las calles de Hong Kong. Tomoyo se encontraba dormida en uno de los asientos, no pudiendo soportar el alto nivel de exigencia física al que todos se habían visto expuestos, desde que habían recibido el horrible reporte, en el que se demostraba que la menor de la familia Kinomoto estaba casada.

Aplastaría la cara de aquel vividor que había osado colocar un solo dedo en su hermana menor. Lo aplastaría como cucaracha, después de darle una buena reprimenda a Sakura, por supuesto.

Apretó los puños. Sakura tenía mucho que responder. Su hermana no era una pequeña ramera que se casara con cualquier sujeto, en Las Vegas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo pretendió dormirse, sin ser capaz ya de soportar la ira de Touya. Entendía el por qué sufría, diablos, ella también estaba sufriendo. Pero lo que no soportaba en realidad, era saberse cómplice de que toda esta situación tuviera lugar. Se arrepentía tremendamente el ser cómplice de aquella locura que Eriol había inventado.

Imaginaba la cara de Sakura. No la había visto en más de un año, y estaba segura que si algún día toda esta horrible situación fuera olvidada, la amistad que había entre ellas, ya no sería lo mismo. Ella, por su parte, ya no se sentía igual que antes. Se sentía traidora, sucia; a pesar que ella no había sido la generadora de todo el problema.

Sabía el peso que también recaía sobre los hombros de Eriol. Pero a la vez, su cólera también estaba dirigida para el joven que había probado ser un completo cobarde.

No sabía cuándo expiraba aquella promesa que le había hecho a Eriol, hace tanto tiempo atrás. No sabía si podría mantener la cordura, si continuaba guardando el secreto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Shaoran esperó ansioso una respuesta. Pero Sakura no parecía estar dispuesta a darla. Así que hizo otra pregunta, sin dejar de sujetarla.

-"¿Qué edad tienes?" Preguntó no permitiéndose ni una mirada hacia el tentador cuerpo que ella no intentaba cubrir, y que dejaba expuesto sin ninguna clase de pudor.

Ella desvió la mirada –"¿Cuántos crees?" Shaoran sintió que la sangre se le había caído a los talones.

-"Por Dios bendito, no me digas que eres menor de edad" Dijo aterrado.

Sakura volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-"Idiota. Tengo veinticuatro, los cumplí en abril"

Cuando la pasión se había evaporado, regresaba la misma contestona y gruñona mujer. Sin poder desviar la mirada del cuerpo de la mujer, casi con furia, la soltó y se inclinó a recoger la ropa de ella.

Lanzándosela casi a la cara, continuó con su interrogatorio –"Sakura. Esta es la última vez que te pregunto" La miró con intensidad –"¿Eres virgen?"

Sakura esquivó su mirada, y sólo procedió a vestirse.

Shaoran sentía ganas de arrancarse cada hebra de cabello que reposara sobre su cabeza. ¡Aquella mujer debía pudrirse en el infierno!

Cuando ella terminó la tarea de vestirse, —algo que parecía casi irreal— la frustración cegaba los instintos de Shaoran.

-"Mujer, me responderás ahora" Dijo casi sombrío de la furia.

Ella sólo le dirigió una mirada furibunda, -"¡Sí, demonios! Soy virgen. ¿Tienes alguna acotación que hacer?"

Shaoran sintió su mundo derrumbarse. La evidencia había estado clara. Pero con una confesión así, no había forma de dudarlo. Si antes, Sakura había estado prohibida debido al acuerdo, ahora era su código de honor el que le restringía la delicia de disfrutar de esta mujer.

Él nunca, nunca se metería con una joven virgen. Ni siquiera si de virgen aparentaba poco, como era el caso de Sakura.

La escuchó cavilar sobre cosas, -"Es sexo, maldita sea. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo" Pareció reír –"Oops. Creo que eso ya lo hiciste. De todas formas, fuiste tú el que sugirió esta horripilante idea"

Sakura tenía algo especial. Algo extremadamente especial, que conseguía sacarlo de sus cabales, para dejarlo ciego de furia.

-"Supongo que tienes amnesia, querida. Hasta hace dos minutos suplicabas por mí" Ella hizo un mohín.

-"¡Eso no es cierto!" Replicó, aunque sabía que Shaoran no podía estar más cerca de la verdad.

A pesar de su enojo, consiguió mostrar un risilla sarcástica –"Sigue engañándote, querida"

Sakura decidió cambiar de tema –"Como claramente no cumplo los requisitos, para poder _disfrutar_ de tu lecho" Dijo sarcástica –"Igual tendrás que darme alojamiento, esposo mío"

Shaoran entrecerró su mirada –"Si no cumples con una de las cláusulas más importantes de nuestro acuerdo, lo siento querida, yo tampoco cumpliré con mi parte" Abriendo la puerta, comenzó otra vez a sacar las maletas de la joven.

-"Shaoran, ¡por favor! ¡Maldita sea, no puedes echarme a la calle después de…!" Pero por algún motivo la frase había palidecido en los labios de Sakura, y su cara estaba lívida. ¿Había visto alguna clase de fantasma?

Y es que, al encontrarse de espaldas al corredor, Shaoran se había perdido de ver a un muy furioso Touya, con sus puños apretados de la furia.

Lamentablemente, Sakura no contaba con la misma suerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La ciudad de Tokio resplandecía, a pesar de ser un día un poco apagado. Yue abrió las ventanas y recibió con gesto hosco la brisa fresca que bañaba sus facciones angelicales. Durante la secundaria, siempre había sido fastidiado por sus compañeros por lo plata de su pelo. A decir verdad, era una cabellera única y hermosa, pero el carácter del joven había alejado a todos y a todas las personas que deseaban ser amigos del joven.

Había sido destacado en cada actividad física que se realizara. Había arrasado con los corazones de cientos de muchachas, que lo había atosigado con cartitas de amor y uno que otro chocolate en su casillero.

Pero todo eso había quedado guardado en el pasado. Ahora vivía exiliado de su familia —si es que a eso se le podría llamar familia—, y con su propio recién comenzado negocio. No tenía amigos ni amigas, y prácticamente viviría solo, de no ser por Eriol.

Y precisamente se encontraba de mal humor, porque no había visto al hombre en lo que parecía ser una década. Sabía que se encontraba en aquella encrucijada por la hijita de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Durante la preparatoria, hacía sabido que esa niña iba a ser un estorbo. Eriol estaba prendado de la ridícula joven, que se hacía coletas, como si tratara de un infante.

Año tras año, había convencido a Eriol de despegarse de la joven, pero todo parecía inútil. Todos sus esfuerzos por alejarlos se habían visto en vano, y cada día que pasaba, odiaba más y más a la ahora, mujer. Le robaba el precioso tiempo que pasaba con Eriol. Diablos, incluso cuando no estaba, lo hacía.

Otro molestoso estorbo era sin duda Tomoyo Daidouji. Ella se encargaba de unir al par, y destruía todos sus esfuerzos por separarlos. Nadie podía entender el amor que lo unía a Eriol, nadie. Mucho menos aquella entrometida de Daidouji, y la despistada Kinomoto.

Pues entonces, ellas serían las primeras en pagar las consecuencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Touya había llegado en el momento propicio para oír la última frase de su hermana.

-"¡Shaoran, por favor! ¡No puedes echarme a la calle, después de…!" El ver las maletas de su hermana, en pleno pasillo del edificio, confirmó que aquella escoria de hombre planeaba echarla. Y como ella misma había dicho, a la calle.

Si antes había estado furioso, ahora estaba colérico.

El rostro de su hermana había palidecido con brutalidad. Bien, sabía lo que se le venía.

Pero primero era lo primero. Este hombre merecía ser estrellado contra la pared y golpeado hasta morir. Sus puños se cerraron.

-"Sakura. ¿Nos presentarás o sólo te quedarás ahí parada?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Antes de que me linchen, sólo deseo expresar mi deseo final. ¡¡¡Dejen review!!! Ja, ja, ja, ja. Saludos, queridos lectores. No sé cómo debo encararlos en este momento, sé que me están queriendo matar, —si yo fuera la lectora, estoy segura que mataría a la escritora—. Sé que en el capítulo pasado desenredé un poco el nudo que significa este fic, pero en este capítulo le di como unas nueve vueltas más, terminando aún más complicada. Dios, tantos misterios, poquito a poquito van saliendo a la luz ciertas verdades. Sólo les pido un poquito de paciencia, porque si me pongo a explicarles cada detalle, juro que nos quedamos sin historia, ja, ja, ja.

¿Les gustó el lemon? Si no, porque lo corté, os prometo que en los próximos capítulos habrá más acción.

Como siempre, los dejé colgados con mis finales… No importa, descarguen toda esa furia en un hermoso review!

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS BELLOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBÍ EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO.

Recuerden que sin ustedes, no hay historia, y sin historia no hay Sakki Chan, ja, ja, ja.

Muchas gracias por el interés que algunos de ustedes mostraron por mi publicación en el periódico. Contestando a sus preguntas, les puedo decir que el periódico que me publica es local, y escribo sobre todo, desde temas sobre problemas que acechen a la juventud del mundo actual hasta redacción sobre algún hecho.

Finalizando mi testamento, sé que estuvo rara esa escenita de Yue, prometo que toda explicación tendrá lugar en un futuro, je, je.

Se despide,

Sakki Chan

PD: No, chicos. Head Over Heels todavía no es actualizada, y tanto como ustedes, estoy comenzando a desesperarme. Apuesto a que Shinsei publicará un nuevo capi cuando justamente yo esté ocupada y no pueda traducir inmediatamente… . Típico de ella.


	8. Bienvenidos

**Fanfic:** "Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 8: **"Bienvenidos" 

**Por **Sakki Chan

Sakura sentía que se encontraba en medio de una turbulencia de emociones. Y nadie la podría acusar de estar en lo incorrecto. Tenía ganas de gritar, y decir: ¡Alto! ¡Aquí me bajo yo!, del bus de la catástrofe.

Todo había comenzado por su gran bocota. Lo que había prometido el fin de su virginidad, había finalizado con la pregunta cargada de inocencia por parte de ella. Por alguna extraña y aún desconocida razón, Shaoran había tomado a mal, aquella pequeña virtud —según parecía para él, defecto— en ella.

Se había sentido tan humillada. Shaoran pareció desilusionarse, en vez de entusiasmarse, como ella había pensado que sería. Ella no estaba exigiéndole nada a cambio, en vez de eso, estaba infringiendo el contrato que ella misma había redactado con tanta cautela.

Pero su boca aún no había finalizado su papel. No señor. Recién había comenzado.

Cuando en medio de su desesperación, Shaoran había comenzado a sacar sus maletas, completamente insensible a su realidad, casi con furia ante la actitud del que se suponía, era su "protector", había escupido la frase, casi sin pensarlo.

Cuando un muy furioso Touya, había llegado a la puerta, sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir.

De inmediato había sentido que la sangre que deambulaba por su cara, había sido drenada. Sintió que le faltaba la respiración y no había podido mascullar ni la primera letra del abecedario.

-"Sakura. ¿Nos presentarás o sólo te quedarás ahí parada?" ¡Oh, debían agradecer que aún estaba parada! Sus piernas parecían de gelatina y estuvo a punto de orinarse ahí mismo.

Y es que ése era el efecto que causaba un muy sombrío Touya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando escuchó la voz masculina, Shaoran se volteó. Un hombre que le hacía una extraña resemblanza a alguien, sin poder atinar de dónde lo conocía.

De todas maneras, sintió un aguijonazo extraño, al escuchar la familiaridad con el que éste hombre le hablaba a Sakura. Casi inconscientemente, escondió a la mujer detrás de sí, y altaneramente preguntó.

-"¿Quién es usted?"

Pero el hombre pareció ignorarlo.

-"Sakura, maldita sea. Ven aquí a no ser que quieras que te lleve a rastras" Shaoran sintió que varias alarmas tintineaban en su cabeza. Debía proteger a Sakura de la rabia de este hombre.

-"Usted no le va a hablar así a _mi _mujer, en _nuestra _casa, y mucho menos en _mi_ presencia" Cada vez se sentía más irritado por la presencia de aquel hombre.

Y por primera vez, sintió que éste reparaba en él.

-"¡Tú, cállate! ¡Este asunto es entre mi hermana y yo!"

Shaoran enseguida ató los cabos sueltos. La desesperación de Sakura era debido a que su familia, ya se encontraba en su pista, muy, muy cerca de ella.

Fingió que aquella frase no lo había afectado en nada. La realidad era que casi lo había llevado al borde de perder la cordura.

-"¿Sakura?" Le preguntó Shaoran muy suavemente, sobre su hombro –"¿Es cierto que este hombre es tu hermano?" El parecido estaba ahí, ya lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que podía confiar en las aseveraciones de un hombre que sólo había decidido pararse frente a su departamento, a gritar como loco.

Sakura asintió, y pareció reunir el valor suficiente como para salir de la sombra de Shaoran.

-"Hola Touya" Dijo con una voz pequeña, casi inaudible.

Pero Touya estaba ciego, sordo y definitivamente no mudo.

Cuando el golpe había caído sobre la mejilla lozana de Sakura, era demasiado tarde para impedirlo. La palma abierta de Touya, había recaído como hierro sobre el cachete, dejando roja la zona del impacto.

Sakura no lo había visto venir. Y si lo hubiera hecho, tampoco se hubiera retirado. Sabía que se lo merecía, por toda la insolencia, por todas las preocupaciones que le había hecho pasar a su familia. Pero eso no le quitaba el dolor no sólo físico sino emocional al sentirse culpable.

Los ojos de Touya lo decían todo. Estaba defraudado de su hermana, diablos, ella estaba defraudada de sí misma.

Por su parte, Shaoran había enloquecido. Cuando su puño, a su vez, se precipitó por la cara de este extraño, sintió que en alo había calmado su furia. Había estrellado su puño cerrado, sobre la cara de aquel maldito que había osado colocarle una bofetada a Sakura, justo en frente de sus narices.

Aquella acción le había despertado una irracional sed de venganza, a pesar de saber que nunca debía meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.

Pero si se trataba de Sakura, no podía evitar sentirse colérico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Touya había salido como un huracán, arrasándolo todo con su ira. Después de haber azotado la puerta de la limosina, bajó de ella y fue el último registro que Tomoyo había guardado de él.

Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, por lo impulsivo y alocado de sus actos, no tuvieron más opción que mantener la calma. Dos minutos después, Tomoyo, Eriol y el mismísimo Fujitaka, estaban contemplando cómo Touya le asestaba un golpe a un desconocido.

Pero para Tomoyo aquello perdió su color cuando en su campo de visión se encontró su amiga. Casi tuvo que frenarse a sí misma, contener aquellas insanas ganas de abrazar a Sakura. Miró casi con horror, cómo ella había borrado aquel precioso color natural, con aquel chillón rojo. ¡Oh, definitivamente ella había perdido la cabeza!

Pero su atención cayó sobre el par de hombres que rodaban por el piso de aquel elegante edificio. De inmediato, sintió que perdía color, al ver que aquel desconocido le había partido el labio a Touya con un solo golpe.

¿Por qué nadie hacía nada por detenerlos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la delgada silueta de Sakura fue captada por sus ojos, juró que podía arrodillarse ahí mismo para agradecer al mismísimo cielo por su bienestar.

Poco o nada le importó que el hermano de su prometida estuviera peleándose a puños con un desconocido. Casi pisando al par de hombres que parecían verdaderos cavernícolas, Eriol corrió a abrazar a la joven que había ocupado un lugar permanente durante todo el tiempo de búsqueda.

Por su parte, Sakura se había debatido entre detenerlos. No entendía por qué Shaoran estaba buscando pelea a su hermano. No era la primera vez que la hubieran castigado de esa manera, y creía considerarse afortunada si sólo esa bofetada recibiría como reprimenda.

Pero la pelea había pasado a segundo plano, cuando vio a los demás presentes. Más pálida de lo acostumbrado, estaba Tomoyo, junto a Eriol.

Su corazón latió desbocado en amargura. ¿Cómo osaban estar aquí? ¡Ellos sabían que no podía aguantar verlos juntos! ¡Demonios! ¿Es que no les bastaba con haber sido los causantes de toda su desgracia? ¿No les bastaba que le hubieran arruinado su futuro, obligándola a casarse con un hombre al que ni conocía? ¿No les había bastado con alejarla de su familia? Sintió que furia recorría sus venas, como un torrente interminable.

¿No les había bastado a aquel par, el haberle convertido en una miserable? ¿En una prófuga? ¡¿Qué acaso aquello no era suficiente?!

Los únicos dos que tenían derecho a reclamar lo vergonzoso de su conducta, era su padre y Touya.

Fue por esta misma razón que cuando Eriol se le acercó, completamente ignorante de su furia, recibió un empujón de rechazo rotundo por parte de la que creían, hasta ahora, delicada Sakura.

Eriol no pudo controlar su cara de sorpresa.

Ni tampoco Touya, que a pesar de estar involucrado en un enfrentamiento, dejó de pelear. Fue por esto, que aprovechando la situación de distracción de su contrincante, Shaoran asestó un golpe que dejó noqueado al corpulento Touya Kinomoto.

Se escuchó un alarido, que había provenido de Tomoyo, que corrió en auxilio del hijo mayor de Fujitaka.

Sakura miró directamente a su padre. Una parte de su corazón se rompió.

Miró a su hermano. También a Tomoyo. Sabía que él sobreviviría. Tomoyo no lo haría, si seguía tocando a su hermano por un segundo más.

Sin siquiera ser conciente de ello, Sakura se sintió tentada a comenzar una propia pelea por sí misma.

Finalmente, miró a Eriol. Sintió que su corazón se retorcía.

De repente, sintió la mano masculina de Shaoran, reposar sobre su cintura. Sabía que había llegado el momento. Shaoran lucía serio, tal como el papel lo exigía.

-"No sé para qué han venido. Si es para saber si estaba bien, mírenme. Estoy perfectamente. Ahora ya pueden irse y dejarme a mí y a mi esposo en paz. ¿Qué? ¿Creían que había sido secuestrada? Pues qué ilusos. Ahora…" Dirigiendo las palabras a Eriol, puntualizó –"Soy más feliz que nunca"

Movida por la furia, sonrió de una manera frívola, y se volteó, junto con Shaoran, cerró la puerta.

En su interior, sabía que algo se había roto. Pero todavía no sabía qué era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cielos, aún sabiendo que aquella frase no iba dirigida hacia él, Shaoran sintió miedo por primera vez de esta mujer. Era cierto que la conocía poco, casi nada era mejor decir, pero también era cierto que en el pequeñísimo lapso de tiempo que Sakura había estado en su compañía, sabía que era una mujer firme pero dulce. Podía ser gruñona, pero nunca malvada.

Y era precisamente eso lo que había sido. Había sido malvada, muy malvada con aquellos que tanta preocupación habían mostrado por ella.

Se sentó en el sofá, cansado. Miró sus puños. Seguramente le quedarían recuerdos de esa pelea. El hermano de Sakura se había distraído. ¿Por qué? Todavía no lo sabía.

Después de librarse de la carga que el hermano representaba, había podido analizar a todos los presentes. El más viejo, aquel que había guardado el silencio de una tumba, seguramente era el padre de Sakura. Pero él no era el que más le inquietaba. Evidentemente Sakura no le guardaba ningún rencor a su padre. De hecho, daba la impresión que no quería hacerle ningún daño. Aquellas frases corto punzantes habían sido dirigidas únicamente a aquel joven y aquella mujer.

Después de cavilar por casi diez minutos, dirigió sus pensamientos a Sakura. La mujer estaba sentada en una esquina de la sala, sin hacer ningún sonido, su cabeza gacha.

-"Haz algo útil y acércame el botiquín que está en el baño" Cualquier excusa servía para alejarla de aquel ánimo sombrío.

En seguida, chispas salieron de sus ojos esmeraldinos –"No sé dónde está el baño"

Shaoran se sintió satisfecho. Sakura suplantaba la tristeza por la rabia con mucha facilidad.

-"Al fondo a la derecha, querida" Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

-"Jódete, Li" Y siguió por el pasillo hasta perderse en lo más interno del departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fujitaka Kinomoto apenas podía controlar la rabia y la profunda tristeza que sentía. Su hija, su querida Sakura, les había cerrado la puerta en las narices, sin el menor escrúpulo. ¿Qué le había sucedido a la pequeña y dulce niña que él mismo había criado? Aquella niña que nunca le había faltado el respeto, ni a ella ni a su hermano.

¿Quién era aquel sujeto con el que ella se había casado?

Eran indescriptibles las sensaciones que cruzaban por su corazón. Decepción, decepción, decepción. No había otra palabra para describir el conjunto de horribles sentimientos.

Había tanto que quería preguntarle. ¿Por qué los había abandonado así? ¿Por qué sin despedirse? ¿Por qué los rechazaba? ¿Por qué había rechazado con tanto afán a Eriol y a Tomoyo? ¡Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, por Dios bendito! ¿Cómo osaba atentar contra todos los que la amaban? ¿Por qué no había detenido la pelea en la que Touya había salido tan desfavorecido? Ahora mismo estaba dolorido.

Aquella mujer descorazonada no era su hija, decidió Fujitaka con resolución. Había algo que la había hecho cambiar. ¿Qué podía ser? Lo único nuevo en ella era aquel hombre que la acompañaba.

¿Aquel hombre era en verdad su esposo? ¿No sería un secuestrador, obligándola a aparentar encontrarse bien? ¿La estaría chantajeando de alguna manera? ¿Le estaría quitando todo su dinero?

Fujitaka se sumió en las sombras de la lujosa habitación que lo rodeaba. ¿De qué le servía tener tanto poder y dinero, si no podía influir sobre lo que más quería? ¿Cómo podía arrancarle de los brazos a aquel sujeto, a su hija?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Touya despertó de una verdadera pesadilla. Por un momento, no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Cuando se percató de que se trataba de la suite que habían rentado por su estadía en Hong Kong, suspiró. Sentía la cara dolorida, pero no más dolido que en su orgullo y en su espíritu.

Se sentó. Tanto tiempo practicando esgrima, para nada. Su oponente tenía más o menos su misma estructura física, y a pesar de eso, salió perdiendo. Pero eso era lo de menos, ese hombre no sólo le había ganado aquella estúpida pelea, también le había arrebatado a su hermana menor. Cuando escuchó un ligero golpeteo en su puerta, no dijo nada. No estaba preparado para ver a nadie.

Pero poco le importó a esa persona.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se reveló a una Tomoyo de ojos llorosos. Aunque estaba preparado para correr a cualquiera que hubiera osado acercarse a su habitación, a Touya se le partió el corazón al ver a la que también podría ser su hermanita, llorar.

¿Y quién no lo haría? Toda esta locura incluso lo movía a él a llorar.

-"¡Oh, Touya!" La escuchó lamentarse. Touya sólo pudo entrecerrar su mirada.

-"¿Qué?" Prácticamente ladró. No estaba de ánimo para nada, ni siquiera para Tomoyo.

Pero Tomoyo no lo tomó de esa manera. Ahora no sólo había perdido a su mejor amiga sino que también estaba perdiendo a Touya.

La mirada acusadora de él recayó sobre ella.

-"Sakura. Sakura no te dirigió la palabra ni a ti ni a Eriol" Tomoyo casi se atragantó.

-"¿Qué?" ¿En qué momento él se había percatado? Pudo recuperar su postura, justo cuando creyó ser estudiada con más agudeza. –"Por supuesto que no. No nos dirigió la palabra a ninguno de nosotros"

Touya desvió su mirada –"Por supuesto que no, pero hubo un momento durante mi pelea con aquel sujeto que…" Se interrumpió para suspirar –"…que me pareció que Sakura estaba rechazando a Eriol…"

Tomoyo sentía que el corazón le había parado de latir. ¡Oh, Dios! Si no conseguía desviar aquellos pensamientos de Touya, del rumbo en el que estaban corriendo, no quería imaginarse…

-"¿Sakura? Es probable. ¡Mira todo lo que nos ha hecho! Se ha escapado sin decirnos nada, y déjame decirte que ésa no es la Sakura que todos conocemos"

Oh. Se iba a pudrir en el infierno, por todas las mentiras que le había contado a Touya, con tal de cubrir la barbaridad a la que Sakura había sido arrastrada…

Cómo una mentira se podía convertir en una cadena viciosa, Tomoyo no lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sakura le había exprimido el frasco contenedor del alcohol, justo en plena herida —la cual estaba ubicada en el arco de la ceja—, había pegado un sonoro alarido.

-"¡Mujer, qué diablos te pasa!" Expresó enfurecido. Sakura por su parte, sólo atinó a fruncir su ceño.

-"¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?" Dijo ella, enojada. –"¿Es que no eres lo suficientemente macho como para aguantar la curación?" Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá. –"Hasta hace poco eras lo suficientemente _macho_, si debo recordártelo"

Shaoran frunció el ceño –"¿Estás enojada por eso?"

Sakura no lo aguantó más.

-"¡¿Enojada?! ¡Enojada es poco, Shaoran Li! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Golpeaste a mi hermano, estúpido! De hecho, ¡lo dejaste inconsciente!" Vociferó perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba.

A Shaoran aquel ataque de furia lo tomó por completo desprevenido.

-"¿Qué? ¡¿Estás enojada por que te _defendí?!_ ¡El sujeto te había acabado de golpear por si el bofetón te borró la memoria!"

Sakura se mordió el labio. –"¡Me da igual! ¡Lo golpeaste!"

Shaoran entrecerró su mirada –"Creí que todos ellos se merecían golpes, Sakura. Honestamente, no te entiendo. Eres más voluble que la marea, y a decir verdad, yo no estoy para tus jueguitos de niña malcriada" La miró una última vez, para decir –"En ningún momento escuché 'Gracias Shaoran, por defenderme cuando Dios sabe por qué lo hice'"

Sakura se golpeó mentalmente. Viendo a Shaoran comenzar a dirigirse hacia el gran corredor, sintió algo más de qué arrepentirse.

Aunque su orgullo no le permitía agradecerle, su ira quedó más aplacada.

-"¿Dónde voy a dormir?" Preguntó con voz débil. Shaoran había hecho demasiado por ella. No merecía ser el chivo expiatorio.

Lo observó encogerse de hombros. –"En mi cama definitivamente no. Estás tan loca que podría entrarte un ataque y me asesinarías en pleno sueño"

Sakura suspiró. –"Lo siento, Shaoran". Pero ni esa frase lo detuvo, y simplemente volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-"Supongo que el sofá estará bien para ti" Lo escuchó decir, cuando ya casi se había perdido al fondo del pasillo.

Y aquella frase tan insignificante, la hizo sentirse como la peor alimaña de la tierra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy lejos de considerarse preparada, Sakura sintió que era hora de integrarse al mundo de los vivos. Shaoran se había sumido en aquella actitud de más frío que un témpano, y ella, por su parte, había estado sumida en la oscuridad de sus cavilaciones.

Por eso, casi después de una semana de estar vegetando, se levantó temprano a preparar el desayuno.

Ayer por la noche, Shaoran había llegado tarde, ella no se había molestado en preguntarle de dónde venía. Sencillamente no era su asunto, pero el lápiz labial en la camisa blanca del hombre, le daba algunas pistas. A pesar de no estar celosa por aquellas mujeres que habían gozado del talento del hombre, sintió envidia porque Shaoran parecía sufrir de amnesia, y a ella los recuerdos la atormentaban. La semana pasada había sido un huracán de emociones. Todo había sucedido, incluyendo el hecho de que casi había tenido relaciones sexuales con su esposo.

Agradecía a Dios, que Shaoran no se le hubiera ocurrido tocar el tema, ni ése ni el de su familia. No por nada ella se había asegurado de pasar como una completa sombra, en los días que había estado residiendo el apartamento.

Hasta la fecha, no había recibido recriminaciones por parte de Shaoran, ni tampoco había percibido noticias de su familia. Seguramente Touya estaría demasiado avergonzado que se negaba a enfrentar a las críticas que los Kinomoto estaban recibiendo gracias al comportamiento tan "inmoral" de la menor heredera.

Creyendo ya poder superar todo el caos que había reinado en su vida durante los últimos meses, decidió que estaba lista para enfrentarse al mundo, volver a trabajar a pesar de que su fama seguramente estaría destruida. También debía enmendar muchas cosas, como su relación con su padre y hermano, además de Shaoran. También debía emprender la venganza que tanto había codiciado. Ella no era ninguna clase de mártir, y se aseguraría que tanto Eriol como Tomoyo sufrieran la misma vergüenza, pero concediéndoles el triple de todo por lo que ella había pasado.

Era tiempo de que una nueva Sakura se levantara de sus cenizas, y el primer paso consistía en vencer el miedo de mirarse en el espejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran decidió no dedicarle otro segundo de pensamiento, a aquella mujer que se hospedaba en su departamento. Era difícil no hacerlo, debido a todas las circunstancias por la que habían atravesado. Fue muy duro reconocer que de esta mujer, de verdad no conocía nada más que su superficie, que parecía estar hecha del mejor de los aceros, tan fría y resistente como siempre.

Se había asegurado de no incomodarla, de tratar de mantenerse alejado de ella. Y casi lo había conseguido de no ser por la "menuda" sorpresa que se había encontrado.

-"Buenos días, Shaoran" Él no tuvo oportunidad de prepararse para lo que se le venía.

Sólo hasta ayer había visto a una demacrada, flacuchenta y debilucha mujer, que había sufrido, pasándolas duras para poder huir de su misma familia.

Pero de aquella mujer no quedaba ni el color de pelo. Aquella cara pálida y con semblante preocupado que había ganado en los últimos meses, se había esfumado. El rubor en sus mejillas era testigo de ello. Rizos dorados caían por su espalda, y mechones adornaban el contorno de su rostro. El contorno de los ojos, había recibido tratamiento, y los párpados estaban reformados con un color que Shaoran no sabía que existía, o que podría verse tan bien en una mujer.

Lo más extraño era encontrar a esta nueva Sakura, sentada en el comedor, desayunando y leyendo el periódico, con una pinta extraña en ella, la de profesional.

Sintió que las palabras no se formaban con la suficiente rapidez como para evitar el ridículo. ¡Vaya!

Fue por esto que no respondió inmediatamente al saludo, y prefirió guardarse cualquier tipo de cumplido.

Sakura, por su lado, se sintió un poco decepcionada. De verdad creía haberle causado un impacto a Shaoran. ¿Por qué no decía nada?

-"¿El gato te comió la lengua, querido?" Dijo ella con naturalidad, continuando con su lectura.

Pero Shaoran hizo caso omiso a su comentario –"Buenos días, Sakura" Y se dispuso a servirse el café humeante que había en la mesa.

Ella hizo una mueca –"¿Nada que quieras agregar, antes de que cambiemos de página?" Él supo exactamente a lo que ella se refería. Para Sakura, todo lo anterior que había sucedido entre ellos, era el pasado. Y el pasado, ya está pisado.

Si ella podía hacer eso, pretender que nada había ocurrido entre ellos, diablos, él también lo haría. No se auto-torturaría a sí mismo.

Se encogió de hombros –"¿Acaso no eres pelirroja de nacimiento?"

Sakura lo volvió a odiar en ese momento.

Shaoran simplemente sonrió.

-"¿Acaso no eres estúpido de nacimiento? No, no hace falta que me respondas" Dijo ella rodando sus ojos.

Shaoran rió con una carcajada sonora –"Bienvenida, Sakura. Se te extrañaba"

Sakura bebió un trago de su café y lo miró con intensidad inusitada –"Gracias"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola!! ¿Qué tal, queridos lectores? ¿Extrañando mi ausencia? ¿Sí? ¿No? Je, je, je. Juro que esta vez fuerzas superiores han impedido la actualización. Inspiración no me ha faltado, os aseguro eso.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!!!! Sin ellos, esta vez sí que no habría capi.

¿Cómo les pareció el retorno de Sakura? ¡¡Ya era hora!! Como que la cosa estaba tomando un rumbo… deprimente. No quise pasar a esa parte, así que decidí que era tiempo de restaurar su vida… y empezar una nueva junto a Shaoran!!! MUAJAJAJA soy malvada, soy malvada…

Sin tener nada más que decirles, se despide,

Sakki Chan.

PD: ¡No crean que me he olvidado de pedirles que dejen REVIEW!! Si quieren que no decapite al lindo de Shao, en medio de la noche, por la loca extraña que vive en su mismo departamento… sólo deben presionar aquel botoncito de ahí abajo que dice, GO! Y dejar un lindo review, ¿sí? MUAJAJAJA Tengo una loca voluble, y no dudaré en usarla!!! Ja, ja, ja, ja.


	9. Coincididos

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 9: **"Coincididos"

**Por** Sakki

Cuando Meiling había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de su primo, menuda sorpresa se había llevado. Agotada de las conquistas inmaduras de su primo, se dispuso a ignorar —debía admitirlo— a la bella mujer que se encontraba en toalla, sentada en el sofá.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado una copia de la llave del departamento de Shaoran. No era la primera vez que se topaba con el cuadro.

Alzando una ceja, observó en silencio a la mujer que no se había percatado de su presencia.

'_Qué raro,'_ Pensó para sí misma. Miró su reloj, eran a penas las siete y media en la mañana. La mujer estaba viendo las noticias; se notaba que acababa de salir de la ducha, y ahora estaba viendo el noticiero matutino. Y algo no encajó ahí.

¿Desde cuándo una mujer de su primo había osado levantarse más temprano que el mediodía? Demonios, ¿desde cuándo alguna tenía lo suficiente de cerebro como para saber lo que era un noticiero matutino? Y más que nada, ¿por qué esta mujer no era rubia?

Aquello no ajustaba para nada en el perfil de gustos que tenía Shaoran. Sin llamar su atención, Meiling se escabulló por el largo corredor que conducía al dormitorio de Shaoran.

Sin hacer ruido, para no asustar a la joven, se encaminó al dormitorio.

Obviamente tenía algún tipo de relación íntima con su primo, o de lo contrario no andaría por ahí en medio de la sala, con sólo una toalla, ¿cierto?

Pero, ¿por qué no encajaba en el perfil?

Debía admitirlo, aunque estuviera junto a Shaoran, era un cambio agradable el que su mujer tuviera más de dos neuronas.

Cuando llegó, entró sin tocar, igual de sigilosa. No le extrañó el ver a su primo todavía acostado, profundamente dormido, sin siquiera ser consciente que el día ya estaba comenzando.

-"Shaoran…" Lo llamó con suavidad. Pero él no se inmutó.

-"Shaoran, despierta" Él se movió.

-"Sakura, sólo diez minutos más…" Dijo con voz adormilada, para sólo dar una vuelta y seguir durmiendo.

¿Sakura, ah? ¿Con que ése era el nombre de ella?

Meiling se acercó más, ya perdiendo la paciencia. No eran muy alentadores los resultados que estaba obteniendo.

Cogiendo una almohada, Meiling se la lanzó en la cara.

-"¡Despierta!" Le acompañó al golpe un sonoro grito. Shaoran se levantó de un brinco, más pálido que un papel.

-"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó él a su vez, ya completamente consciente.

Meiling mostró una media sonrisa –"Shaoran, Shaoran. ¿Cuándo aprenderás?"

Shaoran que había estado teniendo una pesadilla, sólo se despertó para encontrarse a su prima, en su habitación, gritándole tan temprano en la mañana.

Él simplemente gruñó. –"¿Qué quieres?"

Meiling estrechó su mirada. –"¿Te piensas levantar, o no? Tenemos la junta a las ocho, y ya son las siete y media"

Shaoran juró que odiaba a Meiling más que a nada en la faz del planeta.

Levantándose con un salto, corrió hacia el baño que se encontraba continuo a su dormitorio, dándole oportunidad a Meiling de recorrer la habitación con la mirada.

Después de unos segundos de registrarlo con la mirada, no se topó con nada inusual. Todo parecía en perfecto orden, un orden desordenado. Si un inspector calificara la habitación de Shaoran, seguramente reprobaría en orden.

Pero aquello no era extraño, lo extraño era que no había ninguna prenda femenina, como todas las veces que había visitado a su primo. Por esta misma razón, la curiosidad la pudo.

Acercándose a la cama y sentándose relajadamente en ella, Meiling no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-"¿Shaoran?"

-"¿Sí?" Contestó él, tras un segundo.

-"¿Quién es la mujer que—?" Pero su pregunta no tuvo oportunidad de ser contestada porque es ese preciso instante, dicha misteriosa mujer, entraba por la puerta principal de la habitación de su primo. Cabía decir que ya no estaba en toalla, más bien usaba un elegante conjunto gris, —Meiling dedujo que trabajaba en una oficina— y sus ojos se desorbitaron el momento en que se posaron en la prima de Shaoran.

Meiling tuvo que sofocar una risilla que quería escapársele. La cara de sorpresa de la mujer era casi inaudita.

-"¿Que qué?" Preguntó Shaoran completamente ignorante de lo que estaba sucediendo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la ducha, y salía del cuarto de aseo con tan sólo una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.

¿Qué importaba, si Mei lo había visto usando pañales?

Como si estuvieran petrificadas, Sakura y Meiling no había movido un solo músculo.

Shaoran abrió la puerta del baño y salió.

-"Oye Mei, ¿qué dices?"

Menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver a Sakura y Meiling, mirándose incrédulas, por diferentes razones.

-"Oh, demonios"

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se había levantado temprano. No hace mucho había concretado una cita con el líder de uno de los bufetes de abogados más reconocidos en la ciudad. Aunque había decidido dejar su yo pasado atrás, había resuelto que su carrera no tendría que para las consecuencias. Estar en Hong Kong constituía un nuevo reto, sobraba decir las nuevas oportunidades que podrían ofrecérsele.

La nueva ropa que había adquirido para su cambio de imagen, era cómoda, sin dejar de ser estilizada. Toda su vida había vestido con gusto y con marcas de ropa reconocidas, y era precisamente eso lo que extrañaba de su viejo armario. El disfraz de ejecutiva siempre le había sentado mejor que el de niña perdida.

Después de una deliciosa ducha matutina, y de elegir con qué ropa asistiría a la cita de trabajo, regresó al que ahora era su habitación personal en el departamento de Shaoran…la sala.

Dejando la falda, el chaleco, la blusa, sus medias, la chaqueta y su ropa interior lista; encendió la televisión. Las noticias, las noticias... ¿Es que acaso ningún maldito canal pasaba las noticias?

Después de haber escaneado casi todos los canales locales, ¡bingo! Se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, escuchando con brevedad las palabras que salían con velocidad de la boca de la comunicadora social.

"_Un incendio de gran magnitud ha tomado el edificio de..."_

Sintiéndose poco interesada por aquella noticia, decidió que comenzar a vestirse era la mejor opción.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Shaoran. ¿Estaría despierto? No. Lo dudaba. Si él ya estuviera despierto, sencillamente todo el edificio ya se habría enterado. Shaoran de verdad no conocía el término 'silencioso'.

Suspirando, se retiró la toalla del cuerpo y rápidamente se colocó la ropa interior. Uff. ¿Cuál era su apuro? Tampoco no era como si él no la hubiera visto, ¿cierto?

Sintió que un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-"Ya basta," Se dijo así misma. Por alguna razón aún no identificada, se estaba comportando como una verdadera tonta.

Con cuidado no causarles ningún rasguño, se colocó las medias nailon de color plata, que combinaba a la perfección con su traje gris. Usando su fachada de abogada siempre había conseguido sentirse más confidente y segura de sí misma.

La falda y la blusa les siguieron a las medias, y luego continuaron el chaleco y la chaqueta. Aunque sabía que el clima de la ciudad no le iba a permitir usar tanta ropa al mismo tiempo, se aventuró. No quería lucir mal, especialmente no ante el seguramente viejo y presumido abogado que la citó. Sólo había tenido oportunidad de hablar con su secretaria, que le había fijado una hora para realizar la visita al abogado cabecilla. Ningún hombre que no hubiera pasado los sesenta tendría un cargo tan importante.

Se maquilló, tomándose un par de minutos en la tarea. En el peinado no requería casi nada de trabajo, simplemente deslizar sus dedos por el otra vez liso cabello.

Sintiéndose satisfecha, y mirando con asombro el reloj, decidió que era hora de arrancar a Shaoran de los brazos de Morfeo. Después de todo, él mismo le había pedido que lo despertara la noche anterior.

Deslizándose con suavidad por el corredor, y evitando que sus tacones resonaran, abrió con suavidad la puerta. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente, fue que la ducha estaba abierta.

De lo segundo, fue ver a una mujer sentada en la cama de _su_ marido, luciendo totalmente relajada.

Y lo tercero, y lo que la llenó más de rabia, fue ver a Shaoran salir con su típica toalla enrollada a la cintura y su cara con el mismo semblante de siempre. Despreocupado.

Rebasando la sorpresa Sakura miró con incredulidad a la otra mujer. Por desgracia, ella sólo había atinado a escuchar las dos últimas frases de la boca de Shaoran, hasta que éste se percató de su presencia.

-"¿Oye Mei, qué dices?"

¿Mei? _¿Mei?_

¿Quién diablos era esta mujer?

Al ver el rostro repentinamente lívido de Shaoran, le pareció después de todo que no estaba tan _despreocupado_ como creía que había estado.

-"Oh, demonios"

Sakura, por su parte, se sintió asqueada de la escena.

El que Shaoran saliera con otras mujeres, no debía de ser de su incumbencia. ¿Quién era ella para reclamarle algo?

Aunque claro. Eso no significaba que se sentía furiosa, incluso algo dolida.

¿Por qué tenía que venir a restregarle la mujer en las narices?

Fulminándolo con la mirada, Sakura salió tan sigilosa como había entrado, dejando atónitos al par.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que pedirle que lo despertara? Rayos. Si hubiera entrado a la habitación más temprano, seguramente se habría encontrado con un cuadro bastante desagradable. Ése era Shaoran, el mismo cerdo mentiroso y manipulador.

Cuando estuvo en la sala, tomó su cartera y la carpeta con su hoja de vida. Salió del departamento dando un buen portazo, que retumbó en toda la estancia.

¡Maldito fuera Shaoran!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran no daba crédito a sus ojos. Era hasta gracioso. ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura Kinomoto, celosa?

Para él no había pasado desapercibida la ácida mirada que le había enviado.

No pudo evitar sonreírse.

Meiling lo miró preocupada. Pero al percatarse que a su primo toda esta situación le parecía más graciosa que otra cosa, se sintió disgustada.

-"¡Eres un maldito, Shaoran Li!" Ella se levantó. –"¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Tu silencio le dio a entender a esa muchacha que nosotros dos... argh!" Terminó gruñendo.

La sonrisa de Shaoran se amplió más.

Después de toda esa angustiosa semana de convivencia con Sakura, en la que la veía totalmente indiferente a sus encantos, a pesar que el cuerpo de aquella mujer se le había quedado grabado en la mente, ella seguía indiferente a él, a pesar de haber sido tan íntimos.

Era increíble cómo en las situaciones más alocadas uno terminaba ganando.

Nada le había importado a ella. No había mascullado palabra sobre sus llegadas tarde, ni el brillo labial que una mujer le había dejado en la camisa... No había dicho ni a sobre todo eso.

¿Y ahora esto?

Por supuesto que si veía la situación desde el punto de vista en el que ella seguramente lo estaba viendo... tenía razón de sentirse furiosa. Él estaría histérico.

Pero eso no le quitaba el lado gracioso a la situación.

¿Acaso no se notaba el parecido entre él y su prima?

Se escuchó un portazo. A Shaoran se le borró por completo la socarrona sonrisa. ¿Qué diablos...?

Sin importarle estar todavía húmedo, salió corriendo en dirección de la sala. El televisor estaba encendido. Pero de Sakura no había ni rastro.

Salió hacia el balcón. No le tomó demasiado tiempo hasta que divisó a Sakura tomando un taxi.

-"Diablos..."

La mujer de verdad creía que él había traído a otra para...

-"Diablos..."

Hasta ahí había llegado el plan de "conquista a Sakura".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

El taxi que había tomado la dejó exactamente en el lugar de la cita. Sabía que llegaba con cinco minutos de atraso, pero eso fácilmente podía adjudicársele al tráfico.

Todo el mundo parecía en su contra desde que había dejado el departamento. Aún después de ver la pequeña escenita que Shaoran y esa mujer estaban armando, cuando había pasado por una cafetería para tomarse un trago del tinto más fuerte que le pudieran servir, tuvo que hacer una cola kilométrica. La única persona que estaba atendiendo el local era una mujer en sus mediados veinte, con una panza de embarazada que limitaba a la mitad la rapidez y eficiencia de sus acciones.

Justo cuando ya faltaban dos personas para que le tocara su turno, la mujer palideció y se agarró el redondo vientre. Un agudo grito salió de su garganta, acompañado de sudor que recorría ahora toda su frente.

-"¡Voy a tener mi bebé!" Gritó ella. La súper poblada cafetería había estallado en gritos histéricos de '¡Ayúdenla!' y varias personas saltaron el mostrador para darle una mano a la mujer.

Ahí iba el café.

Una ambulancia no tardó en llegar, después de que alguien llamara a Emergencias, y Sakura se despidió oficialmente del café que tanto anhelaba.

Perdiendo casi media hora ahí, decidió que no podía desperdiciar más tiempo, salió corriendo por la acera. Algunos indiscretos la miraron, pero ella evitó prestarles atención.

Y ahí había caído en desgracia. Literalmente.

El tacón de su zapato yacía atascado en una rendija del pavimento, dejando a su propietaria atascada.

Sólo después de luchar unos minutos con el tacón, intentando sacar el pie, se hubo rendido. ¡Demonios!

En medio de los curiosos, que no hacían nada para ayudarla, sino más bien criticarla, se tuvo que extraer el zapato, sólo para agacharse a desencajar el tacón. Y fue ahí cuando el cierre de la falda gris había cedido, provocando que la mencionada prenda rodara hasta dejar expuesto su trasero —el que nunca había visto la luz del sol— a las miradas de los fisgones que la rodeaban.

-"¡Ah!" Gritó mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a subirse la falda, a su vez cerrando la traicionera cremallera.

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había concentrado en su cara, y el furioso sonrojo de vergüenza que mostró cuando escuchó a la gente reírse —algunos incluso a carcajadas— sólo se intensificó después de los recientes hechos.

Sí, definitivamente era preferible el excusarse simplemente tras el tráfico.

Sabiendo lo mentirosos que podían llegar a ser los abogados, —también lo perspicaces que eran —, decidió que aunque le contara aquella espantosa sucesión de hechos desafortunados —los cuales eran todos ciertos—, nunca se tragaría el cuento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Xinghong Zhang esperaba pacientemente. Miró su reloj. Ya tenía cinco minutos de atraso, comenzaba a impacientarse. Qué afortunado había sido.

Cuando una muy profesional Sakura Kinomoto llegó, puso una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

Tuvo la decencia de fingirse sorprendido –"¿Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto?" Las rubias cejas de Xing se levantaron en un gesto de desconcierto.

La castaña se había quedado sin palabras. Abriendo sus ojos desorbitadamente, recordó el nombre del viejo compañero de instituto, Xinghong.

Los años le habían sentado perfectamente al joven desgarbado y sin pizca de seguridad que había sido, cuando ambos cursaban la secundaria. Del oscuro y tímido chico no quedaba más que el recuerdo, además de los hermosísimos ojos celestes, que parecían congelarla con su mirada.

No lo hubiera reconocido de no ser por ellos.

-"¿Xing?" Pero debía ser una extraña coincidencia. Xing no podía estar en esta oficina, mucho menos ser... el abogado con el que ella tenía que entrevistarse.

Él volvió a sonreírle y Sakura sintió algo ligeramente cálido en su interior. ¡Qué transformación, estaba convertido en todo un cisne!

-"El mismo que viste y calza, Sakura" Ella sintió una profunda alegría. Si miraba hacia el pasado, su yo anterior le hubiera metido un golpe en la cabeza. Y pensar que ella le había huido como una verdadera plaga a este hermoso ejemplar.

Eh... Tampoco piensen mal de ella. Después de todo, sólo tenía ojos para Eriol... ¡qué ciega había estado!

-"No me digas que tú eres el jefe del bufete de abogados..." Murmuró ella, todavía sin salir del todo del shock.

A él parecían no agotárseles las sonrisas. Sakura seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

-"¿Te parecería muy increíble si te dijera que sí?"

¿Tan concentrada había estado que no se había percatado de que había entrado a la oficina de Xing?

Sakura pareció relajarse en cuanto tomó asiento en frente del escritorio del hombre.

Hasta se rió –"He estado tan ocupada que..." Se estremeció al recordar toda su mañana –"Es mejor hablar de temas más agradables."

Xing asintió –"Aunque supongo que eso tampoco incluye el pasado, ¿no?"

Sakura se sintió terriblemente culpable. Oh, por Dios. Xinghong nunca le daría una oportunidad de trabajo, no después de todos los rechazos que ella le había propinado.

-"Escucha, sé que me porté como una imbécil contigo, y no tengo cara para pedirte perdón ahora, pero de verdad necesito este puesto".

Xing rió despreocupado. –"¿Te he traído malos recuerdos a la mente, Sakura?"

Ella se sonrojó –"No-o. Es decir n-no." Tartamudeó como pudo, sin evitar recordar el último episodio con el hombre que tenía en frente y del que ahora, paradójicamente necesitaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tomoyo no hacía mucho que se había ido a las prácticas del coro, dejándola a ella sola en la biblioteca para que diera los toques finales al proyecto de fin de curso. _

_La biblioteca escolar no era de su completo agrado. Siempre había sido oscura y... llena de libros. _

_Pero lo que menos le gustaba de ella, era una cierta personita que siempre, __**siempre**__, estaba ahí. Ya fuera leyendo o sólo pasando el rato, su ñoño compañero de clases —el que nunca le despegaba la vista— Zhang Xinghong se ganaba el premio al mayor ratón de biblioteca que existiera en la historia. _

_Por eso, cuando su amiga la había dejado sola con el sujeto que se escondía tras un grueso libro de Química, sintió pánico. _

_Pero más pánico sintió cuando él había comenzado a acercársele. _

_De repente, el terminar el proyecto de fin de curso le importó un bledo... ¡Maldito fuera ese profesor por enviar el proyecto! _

_-"Hola, Kinomoto" Ella se respingó en su asiento. '_Por favor, por favor. Que no se me declare otra vez_'. _

_-"Hola Zhang" Ella lo vio fruncir el ceño. _

_-"Ya te he dicho que me llames Xinghong" Se lo sentía peligrosamente cerca... _

_-"E-está b-bien. X-Xinghong" _

_-"No importa. Bueno, en realidad me dirijo a ti porque..." '_Oh, no. Ahí vamos otra vez' _Pensó ella con amargura. _

_-"...porque quiero despedirme." _

_Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. –"Ya sé que es el fin del curso, Zhang. Nos volveremos a ver después de las vacaciones" _'Por desgracia' _completó mentalmente ella. _

_Él mostró una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, y de repente Sakura notó que el muchacho se encontraba triste. _

_-"No. Eso no va a pasar." _

_A pesar de la tristeza que él reflejaba, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse como para bailar conga. _

_-"¿Q-qué?" Creyó que lo que él había dicho se iba a desvanecer. _

_-"Sí. Mi familia se muda a Hong Kong. Esto es un hasta luego, Sakura" Y de repente, lo más increíble pasó. _

_Xing tuvo la audacia de besarla en la mejilla. Dejándola sonrojada. _

_Y sin más, había tomado su grueso libro, y se había ido. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sakura recordó torturada, cuánto había deseado que aquel niño desapareciese de su vida...

-"Yo... nunca me diste la oportunidad de despedirme" Fue todo lo que atinó a decirle ella.

Xinghong se rió de nuevo. Una risa muy masculina... incluso algo tentadora...

-"No quería que me mandaras zumbando otra vez" Él se encogió de hombros –"Por alguna extraña razón sabía que nos volveríamos a ver".

Sakura suspiró –"De verdad lo siento. Sé que mi disculpa suena falsa, ahora que estoy desamparada a tu merced, pero es la verdad". Siempre se había sentido culpable.

Él negó –"Nunca te guardé rencor, Sakura. Después de todo, tu rechazo me convirtió en el hombre que soy ahora." Y más misteriosamente, casi con galantería, tomó la mano de la sorprendida mujer –"Y esta vez no tienes oportunidad para escapar de mí, querida. Serás mía"

Sakura hechizada por sus palabras, se olvidó de todo lo demás, queriéndose dejar llevar por una ilusión, que pronto sería estrellada por el verdadero hombre al que le pertenecería por completo, que aunque la había destrozado en la mañana, seguía en sus pensamientos.

-"Espero que así sea, Xinghong. De verdad lo hago"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡Fiu! Ja, ja, ja, ja ya puedo ver sus caras, queridos míos. ¡Están pasmados! ¿cierto? Sé que ahora mismo me quieren arrojar algo y honestamente doy gracias a Dios por el Internet... de lo contrario, creo que de verdad podrían hacerlo. Primero lo de los celos de Sakura por Mei... eso me dio bastante risa. Después las calamidades que se me ocurrieron para hacerle pasar un mal rato a la protagonista, y luego para cerrar con broche de oro, se encuentra con el chico ñoño que le hacía la vida de cuadritos en el instituto... aunque ahora, está como para chuparse los dedos... ja, ja, ja, ja.

¿Será Xinghong una oportunidad para olvidarse de Eriol? ¿Y también de Shaoran?? Ja, ja, ja.

La única advertencia que tengo es que el próximo capítulo va a estar medio calenturiento, eh? Así que si quieren tenerlo disponible con más rapidez, espero que TODOS ustedes, lectores que leen pero que no dejan review, se decidan por dejar un lindo comentario, como las lindas lectoras —disculpen si hay alguien del sexo masculino por ahí— que SÍ dejan un bello review. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios!!

Ya saben, TODOS a dejar review, muajajajaja.

Besos,

Sakki.


	10. Celosos

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato" 

**Capítulo 11: **"Celosos"

**Por ** Sakki Chan

Cuando Sakura llegó al departamento, oliendo a alcohol y tambaleándose, Shaoran sonrió. No por nada había esperado que ella llegara, ¿no?

Después de ir a la reunión en la compañía de Meiling, y de tener otra jornada de trabajo, había regresado para encontrar el departamento tan vacío como lo dejó. Pero ahora ya eran las doce de la noche, y Sakura todavía no arribaba.

Una ola de satisfacción egoísta lo bañó. A Sakura le había afectado tanto verlo con "otra mujer". A nadie le afectaría tanto si no sintiese algo por él, ¿cierto?

Observó con una sonrisa cómo la mujer se tambaleaba hasta llegar al interruptor que encendiera la luz. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, la pudo divisar por completo. La mujer estaba por completo desaliñada, de eso estaba seguro, pero no tenía rastros de haber llorado desconsoladamente como debía haber hecho.

Frunciendo el ceño, esperó pacientemente hasta que la castaña se percatase de su presencia. No más de dos minutos pasaron, hasta que Sakura se sentó en el sofá, y se fijara en Shaoran.

-"Hola" Dijo ella como si nada. El ceño de Shaoran se frunció con mayor profundidad. ¿Dónde estaban las recriminaciones, el llanto, el caos?

Sakura estaba celosa.

Él _quería_ que lo estuviera.

Y ella _tenía _ que estarlo.

-"Hola" Casi gruñó. Sakura lo miró extrañada.

-"¿Pasa algo?" La inocente pregunta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban los celos?!

-"No." Dijo él, mientras reprimía otro gruñido. –"¿Dónde has estado?"

Está bien, eso no había salido como él había planeado. Se suponía que _ella _ era la celosa. No al revés.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros –"Me encontré con un amigo" Expresó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Acto seguido, comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

Una vena vengativa se apoderó de la frente de Shaoran.

¿Qué, qué?

¡¿Un amigo?!

-"¿Amigo? ¿Qué clase de amigo?"

Ella sonrió levemente, y su semblante parecía más sobrio de lo que en realidad estaba.

-"Ya sabes, Shaoran. La clase de amigo que una mujer puede tener, ¿no? Supongo que las escuelas chinas dan orientación sexual, ¿verdad?" Y se extrajo la chaqueta.

Shaoran palideció. –"¿Qué?" Casi murmuró.

Ella rió completamente cómoda –"Ya sabes, cuando una mujer y un hombre se gustan..."

La pared de contención de Shaoran flaqueó ante la última frase. Casi como un poseso, saltó del sofá, hasta llegar a donde ella, que lo miró con gesto curioso.

-"¡Dime qué hiciste con ese tipo!" Completamente furioso gritó. Si las paredes hubieran tenido oídos, de seguro se los hubieran tapado. El rugido de furia de seguro lo había escuchado todo el edificio.

Y Sakura se carcajeó. –"Ah, eso fue placentero."

Shaoran se quedó perplejo. ¿Qué?

Ella volvió a reírse. –"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que podrías ser comediante?"

En ese instante, Shaoran entendió el pequeño jueguito que ella se traía en manos. Él no era su juguete. Mucho menos su payaso.

Aunque tragándose la furia, Shaoran rió. –"Supongo que no. ¿A ti no te han dicho que podrías ser dama de compañía?"

Oh-oh. Golpe bajo. Golpe _muy _bajo.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura para quedarse boquiabierta.

-"¿Disculpa?" Masculló.

Shaoran entrecerró su mirada. Estando ahí parado en frente de ella, con todas las ganas de estrangularla...

-"Ya me oíste" Y la agarró de los brazos y zarandeándola, explotó –"¡Dime con quién, qué has estado haciendo, y dímelo ya!"

Sakura lo miró directamente, casi perforándole el alma –"¿Quién era esa mujer?"

Shaoran rezongó. –"Mi prima Meiling" Pero no la aflojó.

Ella rió casi histérica, hasta que finalmente se quedó callada. Y el silencio se hizo en la habitación.

Shaoran volvió a insistir. –"Dime con quién has estado" La acercó más –"Y qué has estado haciendo".

Sakura evitó su mirada –"Estuve con un amigo del instituto. Sí, es guapo." Al ver la mirada de rencor de él, prosiguió –"Y no. No tuve sexo con él. Pero—,"

Se vio totalmente interrumpida por los labios de él, que la invadieron sin compasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo entró en la habitación de su amigo. Como amiga, podía entenderlo. Pero como persona, había llegado a aborrecerlo.

Su cobardía era lo que los había metido en el lío, en primer lugar.

Desde el día en que habían confrontado a Sakura, Eriol había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, cavilando una forma de legar hasta ella.

Por su parte, ella ya se había dado por vencida.

-"Eriol," Lo llamó con un susurro. Pero fue lo necesario para despertarlo de su estado reflexivo.

Él la miró. Estaba ahí, pero en realidad no lo estaba.

-"He decidido que me voy a Japón" Prosiguió ella. –"Si Sakura no puede ver más allá de sus propios problemas entonces—,"

-"¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella en mi presencia!" Aquel estallido no lo había esperado. Pero fue todo lo que tomó para que ella también se sintiera colérica.

-"¿Ah sí? ¡Fíjate que yo no soy la que la lastimó, Eriol!" Ella se acercó con paso seguro. Era hora de sacar los cueros al sol –"¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú eres culpable!"

Él la miró con rencor –"¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto?"

-"¡Maldita sea, habla con ella! Si te ha perdonado tantas calamidades, ¿por qué no ésta?" Ella rió sin humor –"Pero claro. Tienes miedo. Miedo a que tus padres se enteren de Yue, ¿no?"

Eriol desvió su mirada.

-"Nadie tiene por qué enterarse".

-"¡Sakura sí! ¡Ella se merece una explicación!" Gritó Tomoyo.

-"No, si puedo evitarlo" Seguía empecinado.

-"¿Cuál es el problema de que tus padres se enteren? ¿Qué pasa si eres gay? ¿Acaso eres menos hijo por tu orientación sexual?"

Eriol se volteó.

Ahí estaba su mayor secreto. El secreto que no podía ser revelado, porque sus padres eran unos tradicionalistas, nunca aceptarían que su hijo era homosexual. Y por más que había intentado corresponderle a la bella Sakura Kinomoto, no había podido.

Ya podía imaginarse a la prensa rosa de Tokio, sacando artículos y programas sobre él y Yue. Sobre cómo se habían conocido, sobre cómo la curiosidad adolescente había transcendido a mayores. Sobre cómo los Hiiragizawa lo expulsarían de la familia. Sobre cómo la herencia que le correspondía a él por derecho, sería donada a la caridad.

Pero todo eso se podía evitar, si la boda con Sakura se llevaba a cabo. Tomoyo no lo entendía, era tan corta de visión.

Aunque Yue fuera el amor de su vida, lamentablemente, no representaba los millones que Sakura sí.

Y por eso, Sakura nunca debía enterarse. Y el primer paso para asegurar aquello, era descartar a los testigos.

Lamentablemente para Tomoyo, ella era la única.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Touya enfrentó a su padre. Fujitaka sólo se hundió más en su silencio.

-"¿No crees que ya es hora de _aceptar_ que Sakura nos abandonó?" Preguntó el hijo, mientras reprimía toda la furia que aquella frase levantaba en su pecho.

-"No" Replicó el hombre mayor, sin siquiera inmutarse.

Touya se encogió de hombros. –"Yo me regreso a Japón. No soporto seguir viviendo aquí, mucho menos después de que la _desagradecida _ de Sakura nos haya humillado" Después de apretar los puños, explotó en ira –"¡Ese bastardo! ¡¿Cómo nos pudo preferir ante ese bueno para nada?!"

Fujitaka cerró sus ojos con paciencia. –"Sakura ha elegido. Aunque claro, no le importó nuestra alianza con los Hiiragizawa y deshonró a la familia, debemos admitir que Shaoran Li tampoco es cualquiera..."

Aunque con el dolor del alma, Touya aceptaba aquello.

Para su desgracia, aquel sujeto que se había casado con su hermana, no era cualquier mequetrefe. No por nada lo había investigado a fondo.

Para sorpresa de Touya, su padre continuó hablando. –"Aunque, de alguna manera... el que él sea importante... no cambia mis planes, sólo los _complican _ un poco..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura jadeó, tratando de mantener su respiración estable. Lo miró, con ojos sorprendidos. Por Dios, eso sí que había sido intenso.

Shaoran seguía intentando controlarse.

Aquel impulso maniático lo había llevado a besarla con locura. Y le pedía que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Aunque después del beso que había compartido, estaban algo separados, sus cuerpos volvieron a juntarse para el segundo round.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez?

Shaoran invadió la boca de la mujer, sin importarle ser rudo, mientras la aferraba por las caderas, haciéndola consciente de su excitación.

Aunque Sakura se había prometido no volver a caer en las redes del hombre, que hasta ahora sólo le había provocado problemas, el recordarlo tan cerca de otra mujer la había encolerizado. En sus planes no constaba el frenesí que conllevaría el estar con él.

Esto no era lo correcto, demonios, pero se sentía perfectamente bien...

En un segundo, la mujer recobró consciencia y se alejó rápidamente.

Shaoran gimió de frustración. ¿Ahora qué?

Sakura pareció sumirse en un trance. Luego de buenos segundos, lo miró con cólera.

-"¿Qué crees que haces?"

Shaoran la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-"Te beso. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?"

Ella entrecerró la mirada y aunque su cuerpo suplicaba las manos expertas del hombre, ella supo alejarse con maestría, a pesar de que el acto tuvo que ser soportado por toda su fuerza de voluntad.

El cinismo de Shaoran la mantuvo firme, -"¡Todo está mal!"

-"¿Por qué?" El suspiró, y con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios, dijo –"Te recuerdo que no hace mucho me _suplicabas_ por acostarte conmigo"

Ella lo miró desafiante, aunque no pudo evitar que un rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas.

-"¡Cállate! Eso... e-eso no es c-cierto..." Tartamudeó como pudo, alejando su mirada de la tentación que representaba los labios del hombre –"Yo _nunca_ te supliqué" Y sintiendo más confianza expresó –"Ni tampoco lo haré. **Nunca"**

Shaoran mostró una sonrisa algo macabra, que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le provocó un estremecimiento a lo largo de su columna.

Acercándose hasta donde ella estaba, invadiendo su espacio personal, la tomó de la barbilla y la miró con los ojos cargados de deseo contenido.

-"_Nunca_ digas **nunca**, Sakura. _Nunca_ sabes cuán pronto te tendré _suplicándome_, querida" Y con una mirada que pareció desquebrajarla en migajas, se alejó, en dirección de su habitación.

Cuando lo hubo perdido por completo, y cuando sus piernas cedieron ante el temblequeo que aquella última frase le dejó, cayó sobre el amplio sofá, detrás de ella.

No podía continuar con esto. Shaoran sólo la iba a utilizar. Tal como utilizaba a esas mujeres con las que se acostaba todos los días... y que le pintaban las camisas con sus labiales...

No estaba bien, porque sabía que por más que el deseo estuviera manipulando sus acciones, el corazón también estaría en medio de la apuesta.

Y sabía que si llegaba a ceder, Shaoran no tendría escrúpulos en tomar lo que le quedaba por corazón, y quizás ése sería su fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había comenzado un nuevo día en la ciudad de Hong Kong y el sol golpeaba directamente contra su cara, levantándola quince minutos antes de lo que había planeado despertarse. Sintiendo fatiga por el intenso y horrible día que había vivido ayer, bostezó.

El sofá en el que dormía era incómodo, y le provocaba dolor de espalda. No tenía ninguna clase de privacidad, y se sentía una perfecta extraña en el departamento de Shaoran.

No faltaba mucho para que se cansara de estar en él. A penas recibiera la comisión de algún caso, planeaba largarse por la misma puerta que había entrado. Lamentablemente, hasta entonces, estaba atrapada, sin fondos, con Shaoran.

En esos pocos minutos que tenía para pensar, decidió que no sería bueno continuar endeudándose con las tarjetas de crédito. Tampoco era bueno dejar sin ninguna clase de fondos a su cuenta bancaria. Necesitaba un departamento y más urgentemente un vehículo.

Sin dedicarse más al pensamiento, que tan sólo la llevaba al recuerdo de cuán feliz era anteriormente.

Casi con furia, se dedicó a vestirse.

Dolía admitir que Eriol todavía ocupaba parte de sus pensamientos.

Después de algún rato, Shaoran también salió completamente vestido y listo para trabajar, sorprendiéndose de verla a ella también lista.

-"Buenos días" Dijo él, en un tono que no satisfacía para nada a Sakura.

Ella entrecerró la mirada, desconfiada –"¿Qué tienen de buenos?"

Él rió. –"Nada, nada en particular" Y entró en la cocina, a prepararse un café.

Algo se traía entre manos aquel hombre, y aunque la hacía anhelar en expectativa, sentía que no era nada bueno.

...Para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En medio del desayuno improvisado que Shaoran había preparado, sonó el timbre y él se levantó de la mesa de comedor, para atender.

No muy después regresó, con la misma mujer de ayer. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, y Sakura sintió deseos de borrársela a punta de golpes. ¡Qué confiado!

-"Sakura, te quiero presentar a Meiling Li, mi prima" Sakura lo miró sorprendido.

¿De verdad había sido su prima? ¿No le había mentido sólo para poder besarla?

-"Mei, esta es Sakura Kinomoto. Mi esposa" Si Sakura se había sorprendido, la cara de Meiling no podía reflejar más sorpresa si le hubieran dicho que se había sacado la lotería.

La barbilla de la mujer casi golpeaba el piso.

-"Tu, ¿qué?" Preguntó después de varios segundos en los que no había cesado de mirar con escrutinio a Sakura.

Un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de la joven. Shaoran rió y volvió a sentarse en la mesa, para dar un último sorbo a su café.

-"¡Vaya, Mei! Te aconsejo que cierres la boca, de lo contrario las moscas comenzarán a ..." Pero Meiling lo interrumpió –"¡Cierra tú la boca! Oh, por Dios. No puede ser..." Miró más incrédula a Sakura, y se acercó lentamente, como si cuando se acercara, Sakura se desvanecería.

-"Ella... es tu esposa"

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse. El título no...

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para librarse de la mirada de la prima de Shaoran, se disculpó con rapidez, y salió para abrir la puerta.

Se encontró con un muchacho, probablemente en sus quince, cargando con un grande y pesado arreglo floral. Rosas. Enormes, bellas y seductoras rosas de todos los colores.

-"¿Sakura Kinomoto?" Preguntó el chico.

Ella asintió, hipnotizada por las flores. –"Soy yo"

Casi lanzándole el pesado ramo, el muchacho se deshizo de la carga y se fue.

Sakura, totalmente intrigada descansó el ramo sobre la mesita de la sala.

Después de buscar unos segundos por la tarjeta, finalmente la encontró.

Deleitada, leyó lo que ésta contenía.

Sakura se sintió enrojecer. Xinghong era el único responsable de todo esto. Sonrió con calidez. ¿De verdad estaba empecinado en conquistarla?

Sintiéndose malvada, agarró el ramo y lo llevó hasta el comedor, en donde Meiling y Shaoran hablaban, hasta que él se detuvo en seco. Obviamente había visto el ramo, y no le gustaba lo que estaba mirando.

Meiling se sorprendió y rió –"Vaya, Shaoran. Se nota que quieres a Sakura, ¿no?" Más como confidencia hacia Sakura, le dijo –"La única vez que creo que le ha dado flores a alguien, fue a su madre y eso que estaba en el jardín"

Casi instantáneamente, Meiling tomó la tarjeta y leyó en voz alta.

"_Debes estar cansada hoy después de todo lo que hicimos en mi sueño anoche. X"_

Cuando terminó la frase, Meiling se rió –"Ya es hora de irnos, casanova. Se nos hace tarde y hoy cerramos oficialmente el comité"

Shaoran, que hasta ahora había enmudecido, sólo asintió, para después mascullar –"Anda bajando tú. Enseguida te alcanzo"

Meiling se encogió de hombros, y se despidió de Sakura.

-"Nos vemos, primita. Gusto en conocerte, algún día de estos convenceré a este cabeza hueca para que te presente a la familia como debe ser"

Por primera vez desde que había conocido a la parlanchina prima de Shaoran, sintió ganas de pedirle que no los dejara solos. Pero sus acciones tenían consecuencias.

Y pronto las pagaría.

Shaoran se levantó. Con furia casi irracional, tiró de ella, bruscamente y la estrechó contra la pared detrás de ella, convirtiendo en una prisión sus brazos y su cuerpo, evidenciando su coraje.

Hablándole al oído, siendo lo suficiente claro le preguntó –"¿Quién diablos era ése, Sakura?"

A pesar de estar atrapada, Sakura no se intimidó –"Mi jefe. Pregunta de nuevo en unos días, y quizás te conteste '_mi amante'_"

Shaoran la agarró de los cabellos, creando la suficiente presión, para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-"No mientas. Eres virgen"

Ella sonrió sarcásticamente –"¿Ah sí? ¿Tan seguro estás de eso?"

Él entrecerró su mirada, -"¿Has estado con ese sujeto, Sakura?" Ella decayó su mirada, dando el efecto de culpabilidad en sus ojos. Todo lo que Shaoran necesitaba para volverse completamente loco.

-"¡Contéstame!"

Cuando ella iba a soltar una mentira, para acrecentar su furia, se detuvo. No podía.

-"No"

Shaoran la estrechó más contra su cuerpo duro como el acero –"¿Sigues siendo virgen?"

Sakura no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar –"Eso no es tu asunto"

Fuego se encendió en sus ojos –"¿Ah, no?" Deslizó una de sus fuertes manos sobre uno de sus muslos, que quedaban expuestos por la falda que llevaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que él penetrara su mano hasta la parte interior del mismo, hasta llegar a su femineidad para encontrarse con su ropa interior. Nada de eso evitó que pasara dos dedos, provocando un incendio por cada lugar que tocaba.

La ira que llegó Sakura a sentir, se había evaporado por arte de magia, y lo único que pudo hacer ante la invasión, fue aferrarse a los fuertes hombros de él, puesto que sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier segundo.

-"Ah..." Un pequeño gemido se escapó, cuando él profundizó su exploración, evadiendo su prenda íntima, para llegar al fin a tocar el punto de su cuerpo que más atención requería.

Por su parte, a Shaoran se le había olvidado incluso el por qué estaban discutiendo esta vez. Cuando sintió la suavidad de Sakura, se sintió satisfecho. Lo hizo mucho más, cuando humedad arrasó con sus dedos, advirtiéndole que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos estaba más que lista para él.

Acercando su cara a la de la mujer, en un gesto casi predador, recorrió con su lengua el labio inferior de Sakura, para luego tirar de él con los dientes, sin dejar de mover su mano sobre la húmeda intimidad de la mujer.

Estaba tan cálida... pero no ahora. Ahora no era tiempo, no al menos sobre la pared de la cocina.

Muy pronto ella llegaría al clímax, especialmente si tocaba el punto más primitivo en ella. Pero ésa sería toda la diversión que tendrían por el momento, al menos, hasta que llegara la noche.

Justo como lo había pronosticado, la sensual liberación de Sakura llegó, cuando un dedo tocó sin pena su sensibilidad, librando con ella una tormenta de pasión, y pensamientos incoherentes.

Sakura se sintió llegar al cielo, y descender con suavidad, para volver a encontrarse entre los masculinos brazos de su marido. No había podido acallar un grito de placer, cuando Shaoran le dio lo que ella anhelaba.

Ahora, agotada por la fuerza de su orgasmo, se recostó sobre la pared y miró con deseo a Shaoran.

Él sonrió. Ah, ella conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa.

-"¿Te gustó?" Sakura sólo asintió. No podía mentir, no cuando la respuesta era más que obvia.

Shaoran, lentamente la aflojó de su abrazo, pero no la dejó ir del todo.

Mirándola con una promesa en sus ojos, le dijo –"Eso no es nada, cariño. Sabrás lo que es bueno cuando te posea por completo"

Sakura se estremeció, sin ser capaz de pensar en un comentario sagaz, sin ser capaz de mascullar nada.

Él rió guturalmente, -"Mía, Sakura. No lo olvides. Me perteneces, lo quieras aceptar o no" Dándole un último beso, hasta que el aire fuera escaso para ambos, Shaoran se marchó.

Dejándola excitada.

Dejándola con ganas de más.

Pero más que nada, dejándola convencida de una cosa.

Quizás Eriol había intentado doblegarla a un matrimonio sin corresponderla. Quizás Xinghong intentara convencerla de tener algo con él.

Pero su convicción estaba en que de verdad sentía que pertenecía a Shaoran.

Y ésta noche sólo sucedería lo inevitable.

Él la poseería de todas las formas posibles.

Y ella no se sentía en capacidad de negarle nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

No, no hay notas de autora. (Sale Sakki del escenario, con su rostro encendido del color de una cereza).

-

-

-

-

-

¡¡¡AYYYY!!!! ¡Qué vergüenza! Chicas, aunque ustedes no lo crean yo tengo sangre que corre por mis venas, ja, ja, ja. Sí, aunque no lo parezca, Sakki también es humana... ja, ja, ja. Este par de calenturientos han de haber avergonzado a más de una, de eso estoy segura... mujajajaja. Siempre quise usar la palabra 'poseo' en alguno de mis fics, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

ADVERTENCIA: El próximo capi ESTÁ QUE ARDE!!!! Así que mejor les advierto desde ya, que se pongan sus trajecitos contra incendios, porque juro que me voy a esforzar por poner a ese par a sudar, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

De verdad, muchas gracias por todos los hermosos comentarios que siempre recibo de ustedes, sin mis valiosos reviews, no encontraría el apoyo que necesito para continuar con esta historia.

SI NO HAY SESENTA REVIEWS MÁS PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, NO ACTUALIZO, MUAJAJAJAJA.

No, es mentira, no soy una psicópata maniática, bueno quizás si estoy un poco loca, ja, ja. Sólo espero recibir sus comentarios, el que sienta ganas de dejar aunque sea un ¡Mi perro escribe mejor que tú!, yo lo acepto, ja, ja, ja, ja. Yo los leo toditos, no se preocupen.

Besos y me despido antes de que ustedes me maten por dejarlos con la pica,

Sakki.

PD: En muchos de sus reviews he notado que quieren conocerme, yo también quisiera, de verdad me gustaría. Lamentablemente, yo no me conecto al Messenger, mi conexión a Internet es limitada, pero he pensado que pueden agregarme a su Hi5, hasta que yo pueda sacar una página web, (lo cual planeo hacer muy pronto).

Tampoco aseguro que pueda comunicarme con ustedes, pero ahí va por si quieren visitar mi profile sakkaslb (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com

La mejor forma de contactarme es a través de mi mail en yahoo.

Muchas gracias, y nos leemos!


	11. Apasionados

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 11: **"Apasionados" 

**Por **Sakki Chan

No había podido sacarse de la cabeza los hechos de la mañana. Eran demasiados como para poder asimilarlos de golpe, y Sakura prefería evitarse una jaqueca pensando en ellos.

Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, ingresó a la oficina de Xing, después de anunciarse con su secretaria. Lo encontró con su celular en la mano, dando la espalda hacia la puerta y el frente hacia la ventana, que ofrecía una maravillosa vista a la costa.

Sin querer interrumpirlo, Sakura se deslizó silenciosa por el piso de roble, registrando su vista por la enorme oficina que pertenecía a su nuevo jefe. Cada espacio tenía un orden perfecto, que a su vez hablaba de la personalidad del ocupante.

Después de algunos minutos, incluso sin percatarse de su presencia, finalizó la conversación telefónica y se volteó. Lo primero que pudo Sakura ver, fue la sorpresa en el rostro, y después le siguió una sonrisa complacida.

-"Sakura. Te esperaba," Puntualizó él, -"¿Otra vez el tráfico pesado te retrasó?"

Sakura se sintió enrojecer cuando recordó qué la había retrasado en realidad. Cuando encontró finalmente su voz, murmuró avergonzada.

-"Tuve... problemas" Al ver que aquella poca información no le había satisfecho a Xing, suspiró –"En la cocina".

Él sólo levantó una ceja. –"¿Recibiste mis flores?"

Ella sonrió al acordarse del mensaje que le venía incluido con el arreglo floral. –"Sí. Gracias, son hermosas."

Xing avanzó hacia la puerta que se encontraba de espaldas a la mujer –"Qué bien. Ahora, te enseñaré tu oficina" Y finalizando aquello, sólo salió, esperando a que ella lo siguiera; pero Sakura sólo pudo suspirar temiendo lo peor para las siguientes horas que se le avecinaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura deslizó su mirada con rapidez por su nueva oficina. Era amplia, casi tan grande como la del mismo Xing, y con una amplia ventana que iluminaba la fina decoración del lugar.

Sakura no pudo sino sentirse sobrecogida ante la elegancia del lugar. Esperaba que Xing no le estuviera otorgando un lugar preferencial sobre sus demás colegas, que después le pudieran crear problemas de rivalidades.

Ligeramente incómoda, se volteó, y le dijo –"Esto... esto es demasiado. ¿Estás seguro... que todo esto es para mí?"

Desde la fina alfombra que decoraba el piso, hasta las lámparas de arte moderno, la oficina simplemente era... demasiado.

Xinghong sonrió confiado –"¿Te gusta?"

Sakura se mordió el labio. ¿Era esta una forma para acercarse a ella?

Tuvo que admitirlo, –"Es preciosa"

De repente, Xing parecía más cercano que nunca. ¿Cuándo se había acercado y ella no estaba enterada de su avance?

En un intento desesperado por alejarse del hombre — ¿qué diablos le había hecho Shaoran?— se volteó nuevamente, y enfrentó al paisaje marítimo que le ofrecía el vasto ventanal.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando se hubo estremecido ante la respiración del hombre en su cuello. Su aliento caliente le rozaba el cuello y escalofríos invadieron inmediatamente su columna vertebral.

Sakura se tensó cuando sintió la mano de él en su cintura –"Es tuya"

¿Suya, la qué? Ah. Debía ser la oficina.

No podía pensar con claridad. No cuando tenía a su jefe tan cerca... Sin poder hacer nada. Estaba a su merced. Se lo debía, después de tantos años de tratarlo como a un marginal.

Sintió que la pesada y tibia respiración de él recaía sobre su oreja, mientras que su mano se deslizaba peligrosamente hacia su cadera.

'_Contrólate, Sakura. Respira. Inhala, exhala. Ya verás cómo todo esto pronto terminará y...'_

Pero el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, se fue a volar el momento en el que Xinghong tuvo el atrevimiento de besarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

¡Al diablo!

En menos de dos segundos, se sacó de encima la fuerte mano, y se alejó lo más que pudo del hombre. Él pareció sorprendido, y Sakura simplemente se mantuvo firme.

-"No puedes tocarme así, Xinghong. Hay algo que no te he dicho sobre mí" Dijo muy estoica.

Él levantó una ceja, pero guardó silencio.

Sakura tomó aire –"Estoy casada" Y por primera vez Sakura se sintió orgullosa de estarlo

Xinghong frunció el ceño. –"¿Crees que no sabía eso?"

El frágil intento por excusa, se desinfló cual globo recibiera pinchazo. Sakura inmediatamente palideció y sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Sin tener plan b, se forzó a estar a la defensiva.

-"¿Y aún así tratas de seducirme?" Xinghong pareció lucir divertido, pero guardó silencio hasta que dijo su siguiente frase. La misma frase que hizo que Sakura se sintiera acorralada e indefensa.

-"Sólo los tontos persiguen imposibles" Él la miró fijamente, con aquellos mismos ojos que parecían predadores. –"¿Crees que soy un tonto, Sakura?"

Por desgracia, ella era la presa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de aquel episodio, no había vuelto a ver a Xinghong en lo que restaba de la mañana. Despidiéndose de ella tan misterioso y galante como siempre, la había dejado pensando.

Obviamente, Xinghong se había percatado de que por su marido no albergaba sentimientos profundos. Sabía que se mentiría a sí misma si decía que por Shaoran no sentía nada, pues lo sentía. Sentía deseo, sí, mucho, pero a decir verdad, dudaba que aquella relación con él trascendiera a mayores. Por ahora, Shaoran era simplemente un medio para alejarse de su familia, de toda aquella locura del compromiso, y más que todo, una oportunidad para olvidar a Eriol.

Honestamente, quería que todo aquello fuera cierto. Que no sintiera nada por Shaoran, nada más aparte de aquel baño de lujuria que se daba cada vez que lo veía.

¿Estaría Xing en lo cierto? ¿Su corazón podía ser capturado todavía? ¿Es que acaso quedaba _algo_ de corazón en ella?

Cuando el timbre del teléfono sonó, Sakura levantó el auricular, deteniendo la bomba que no estaba dispuesta a hacer explotar.

-"Kinomoto" Su voz profesional sonaba extrañamente un poco más grave que la regular.

Escuchó cómo la suave voz de su nueva secretaria preguntaba con cierta duda –"¿Señorita Kinomoto?"

Sakura sonrió ante la inexperiencia de su secretaria. Rika Sasaki era una joven dulce, de gestos y cara afable; alguien con la que seguramente se llevaría a la perfección y podría trabajar con tranquilidad.

-"¿Sí?" Preguntó la aludida, mientras se concentraba en ingresar los datos que faltaban en su ficha de casos, a la base de datos del centro.

-"Hay un cliente que la está esperando"

Sakura frunció el ceño, extrañada. ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si era su primer día!

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó Sakura, después de unos segundos.

-"Yue Tsukishiro"

¿Yue Tsukishiro? Aquel nombre le sonaba. ¿De dónde lo había...?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la secretaria –"¿Lo hago pasar, señorita?"

Sakura se debatió por dos segundos, pero finalmente se decidió –"Déjalo entrar"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La fuerte presencia del hombre se sintió el segundo en que dio un primer paso, dentro de la oficina de la abogada Kinomoto. Formalmente vestido, lucía un terno gris que bien combinaba con sus ojos. Su apariencia era fría, lo mismo que los gestos de su rostro. Frío. Calculador.

Sakura lo percibió así, por lo menos.

Pero si la apariencia del hombre le había parecido calculadora, su voz la había dejado helada.

Y fue en ese momento en el que recordó a aquel personaje de hombre, que ahora decía ser su cliente. ¡Pero si este mismo Yue, había sido su compañero y el de Eriol en la preparatoria!

Ella no pudo sonreír al escucharlo –"¿Kinomoto?"

Él no correspondió el esto, mientras Sakura sólo asentía con una sonrisa –"¿Tsukishiro, eres tú? ¡Vaya si has cambiado!" Sakura le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en la silla frente a ella.

-"Gracias. Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?" Dijo él.

Sakura volvió a asentir. –"Claro. Déjame decirte que no me acordaba de ti por tu nombre. Sabía que te conocía... pero el momento en el que te vi supe que eras tú"

Yue esbozó lo que bien podía pasar por mueca, nunca por sonrisa –"Es agradable encontrarte aquí"

-"¿Sigues viviendo en Tokio? ¿Qué haces en Hong Kong?" Interrogó con curiosidad Sakura.

-"Sí. Sigo viviendo en Tokio. Pero tengo un proyecto que requiere toda mi atención, y sucede que me enteré que está en Hong Kong" Después de una pausa, casi queriendo evitar el tema, dijo -"Escuché por las noticias que no te encontraban" 

El gesto de Sakura se ensombreció por completo y su sonrisa se borró de inmediato –"Sí, claro. Bien, el tiempo es oro. Dime, ¿qué problema te trae por aquí?"

Yue pareció sentirse más tranquilo.-"Quiero demandar a una socia de la que suponía, era mi empresa"

Sakura levantó la ceja –"¿No dices que vives en Japón?"

Yue asintió –"Sí. Pero la empresa se encuentra aquí y por lo tanto mi socia también"

Sakura se sintió instantáneamente interesada –"¿Ah sí? Continúa por favor. Cuéntame todo lo sucedido con ella, y qué es lo que exiges"

Él continuó –"Sucede que íbamos a crear la empresa. Ella tendría el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones, y yo el otro cincuenta. Se trata de una empresa de decoración de interiores. La idea fue originalmente mía, pero como yo no sé nada sobre esas cosas, y recordé que la conocía, pensé que sería ideal para el trabajo, pues era eficiente como trabajadora. Pero a ella parecía no gustarle la idea de ser socia mía. Ambos íbamos a conseguir un millón de dólares y aquel formaría parte del capital de la empresa." 

Sakura iba rápidamente captando de qué iba todo esto. –"Te dejó afuera, ¿cierto?"

Yue asintió –"No sólo afuera. Encontró a otro idiota que le financiara lo que le faltaba para tener el total control de la nueva empresa. Robó mi idea. Además, yo ya había adquirido ciertos materiales, por el valor de cien mil dólares"

Sakura asintió –"Te tendrá que devolver el estimado de los materiales. No garantizo nada más. Ahora, ¿cómo se llama tu socia?"

Yue se sintió satisfecho –"¿Tomarás mi caso?"

Sakura asintió –"¿El nombre, por favor?"

-"Kaho Mizuki"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sakura llegó al departamento, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el exquisito olor que percibió su nariz. Miró su reloj, eran las diez menos cuarto.

Una cosa la llevaba a otra, y el tiempo se le escapó de las manos.

No había esperado esto. Había esperado la quietud y la oscuridad en la que siempre se sumía el departamento de Shaoran.

La sala estaba rodeada de velas, mientras que había un camino de rosas —lucían sospechosamente familiares— que se dirigía hacia el comedor.

Conducida por él, Sakura se llevó la impresión de su vida.

Perfectamente colocada la mesa, con un mantel de bordados exquisitos, y con comida refinadamente decorada, Shaoran la esperaba, pulcramente vestido y peinado, con un pantalón caqui y una camisa blanca, que sólo conseguían resaltar aquellos ojos, que brillaban por la anticipación del momento.

Sakura se derritió el momento en el que él, recorrió con su mirada cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

Se sintió cálida y a la vez fría. Fría, sin tener su contacto.

¿Cuánto se había esforzado?

Shaoran de verdad podía ser un caballero, si así lo quería.

Ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa, al verlo retirarle la silla, ofreciéndole sentarse.

-"Hola" Susurró él en su oído.

Una corriente eléctrica la rozó, ahí mismo donde sus labios habían entrado en contacto con su piel. ¿Por qué no había sentido lo mismo con Xing?

-"Hola" Su voz había salido trémula. –"¿Qué... qué es todo esto?"

Shaoran le sonrió. Ah, qué bella sonrisa la del hombre.

-"¿Qué prefieres; vino o brandy?"

En medio de su nerviosismo Sakura pudo ver el trasfondo de todo aquel detalle –"¿Intentas embriagarme?"

Él sonrió otra vez, manteniendo aquellos gestos misteriosos, los mismos que nunca había visto en toda su vida. –"¿Qué sucedería si te dijera 'sí'?"

Sakura rió ante su osadía –"Entonces, yo te contestaría que brandy"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La comida se había desarrollado con normalidad. Si podía obviarse la evidente tensión sexual que cargaba el ambiente. Shaoran no dejaba de mirarla provocativamente, instándola a que ella tomara la iniciativa a algo a lo que ambos obviamente deseaban.

Pero después de todo, era su primera vez. Primero se lanzaría de una torre, antes de parecer desesperada por su toque. Bueno, _quizás_ sí estaba un poco desesperada. Pero, ¿quién estaba más desesperado? ¿No acaso había sido él el que planeó la cena romántica?

Casi con miedo, se levantó de la mesa.

-"Gracias. Esto ha estado encantador" Bostezó. Fingió cansarse –"Ahora debo dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano"

Shaoran entrecerró su mirada. ¿A dónde diablos creía Sakura que iba?

Cuando su plan de salida exitosa del comedor, parecía estar completado, escuchó a Shaoran, decirle con la voz enronquecida –"Sakura, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?"

Y esa frase la paralizó. Tampoco descontaba el fuerte brazo que ahora sostenía con fuerza su muñeca –"Voy a dormir. Sabes, Shaoran, es de mala educación no escuchar cuando una persona te está habl—,"

Juraba no haber sentido cuando él la había precipitado a su pecho, y mucho menos cuando tomó sus labios sin ninguna delicadeza.

-"Cállate, tonta. ¿No te había advertido que esta noche sería nuestra noche de bodas?"

Sakura se sonrojó –"Sí, pero—," Retrocedió un poco, tratando de mantener sus cabales... oh, Dios. Esto no estaba bien... no estaba bien.

Shaoran la miró apasionadamente. –"¿Estás huyendo, pequeña Sakura?"

Sakura entrecerró su mirada. ¿Era eso un reto?

Casi por impulso, se acercó corriendo hacia él. Aceptando lo innegable. Shaoran y ella iban a tener sexo, sexo bueno y saludable. Sexo duro, de aquel que te hace sudar por horas y horas por las actividades en el dormitorio. Aunque no importaba si era en el comedor. O en la cocina. Lo importante era que debía ser ya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran sintió gran satisfacción cuando Sakura prácticamente se abalanzó a sus brazos, completamente dispuesta a perder su inocencia con él. No dudó ni un segundo en besarla, buscando su lengua con una inusitada ansiedad, incluso para él. Ella era un néctar dulce, y se sentía bien el saber que también sería el primero en explorar aquella sensual cavidad femenina, que ya había tenido el placer de tocar con su mano.

Sus labios eran llenos y ardientes, ya podía imaginarse el resto de su cuerpo. Él saboreó su boca con lentitud y pasión, y ella gimió, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuero cabelludo de él, aferrándolo incluso más a su boca.

Shaoran no tardó en tomarla por los glúteos, y chocar su pelvis contra la suya, encajando a la perfección ambos cuerpos, buscando el placer máximo.

Siendo parcialmente consciente de hacia dónde se dirigían, la llevó consigo a la habitación, no dejándola de besar ni de acariciar por donde sus manos le permitían.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ella estiró su cuello hacia atrás, dejándole una vista clara a sus pechos. La fricción de sus caderas se hizo casi insoportable, y decidió calmarse antes de que sucediera un accidente. Sakura era como fuego que corría por sus venas, inyectándole más adrenalina a su cuerpo, dejándolo deseoso de más.

Sin poder evitarlo, la tumbó en la amplia cama, dejándola acostada en ella. Su visión era exquisita. Caderas anchas, cintura estrecha y senos del tamaño necesario para ser deseables, como lo era toda ella. Sus ojos estaban nublados debido al deseo y sus cabellos se desparramaron libres sobre la sábana de seda.

Por su parte, en el momento en el que Shaoran se removió la camisa, Sakura tuvo un paisaje ante sus incrédulos ojos. Por supuesto que antes había visto aquel viril y fuerte pecho, pero aquello no significaba que se sentía deseosa cada vez que lo veía.

Los ojos de él demostraban el hambre que le tenía y Sakura no pudo sino sentirse orgullosa de ser mujer y poder disfrutar del hombre que tenía por marido. Tembló al sentirse vulnerable.

Pero la vista de Sakura no descansó ahí, a pesar de estar expuesta a él, su vista continuó bajando, cada vez más hacia esa zona de perfección que se encontraba cerca de sus masculinas caderas. El enorme bulto que se forma en su pantalón hizo que Sakura se sintiera más deseosa de conocer el cuerpo del hombre.

Y para ello, primero debía deshacerse de sus propias prendas. Su blusa hace mucho rato que había perdido un par de botones, y con dedos ligeramente temblorosos debido a la lujuria, se deshizo de ella, dejando expuesto su sostén y su pecho.

Él recorrió con intensa mirada cada acción que ella realizaba, esperando ansioso el momento del que podría disfrutar de todo aquello que le estaba siendo ofrecido. Su masculinidad continuó creciendo hasta casi convertirse en una erección dolorosa. Su urgente deseo era poseerla, convertirla finalmente en suya. Finalizar lo que había iniciado hace tanto tiempo ya. Sin perder más tiempo, y procurando no perder la vista del cuerpo femenino, que ahora ya se despojaba de su falda, buscó en su velador el paquete del anticonceptivo, sin ser más paciente.

Asegurándose dejarlo en el lugar propicio, determinó que ya era tiempo para comenzar a tocarla. No podía soportarlo más.

Casi como un tigre que está a punto de cenar, mantuvo a Sakura firme en su mirada, doblegándola con deseo anticipado, de saber lo que se venía.

Sus manos se deslizaron con suavidad por el vientre plano de ella, hasta tocar cada parte del mismo y ascender peligrosamente a su pecho, acunando uno sobre su sostén, propiciándole caricias, escuchando con deleite los suaves quejidos de la apasionada mujer que hoy compartía su lecho.

Deslizó sus manos sobre su espalda, y encontrando el broche, lo abrió y se deshizo de la prenda que impedía el contacto total hacia el pecho de Sakura.

Rápidamente extrajo la prenda y la envió a volar, descubriendo los firmes pechos de la mujer con la mirada, para luego proporcionarlos con caricias, aumentando la fuerza de las mismas en los pezones, pellizcando, tentando; provocando que la mujer se deshiciera en quejidos de placer.

-"Ah... Shaoran" Gimió en el instante en el que la boca de él tuvo contacto con uno de sus montículos.

Estaba completamente mojada y preparada para él ahora mismo. De hecho, si lo pensaba, había estado excitada desde la mañana.

Completamente febril, decidió suplicar por lo que Shaoran parecía estar dispuesto a dar en cualquier segundo.

-"Shaoran, por favor..."

¿Qué nunca le iba a rogar? ¡Ja! Esa mentira no se la creía ni ella misma.

Pero ya nada importaba. Lo necesitaba en su interior, lo quería ya.

Él interrumpió su apasionado beso al pecho, para sonreír extasiado.

Había llegado el momento. Lo supo después de introducir una mano en el interior de ella y comprobar el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba. Casi con salvajismo, rompió las bragas de la joven, dejándola expuesta a su mirada inquisitiva.

Pero no hubo tiempo para aquello, porque Shaoran mismo se sentía demasiado excitado como para poder soportar otro minuto más.

Colocándose el condón sobre su miembro, Shaoran miró el ardiente rostro de Sakura. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y ella lo miró con decisión.

-"Hazlo ya, Shaoran..."

Él simplemente siguió órdenes, después de encontrar más que aceptación en ella.

Un rugido ronco se escuchó en la habitación, el momento en el que Shaoran comenzó a penetrar en la ajustada feminidad de Sakura. Ah, estaba tan ajustada y caliente...

Un ligero gritito de sorpresa soltó ella, el momento en el que él la invadió, y un ligero dolor la angustió por breves segundos, el instante que Shaoran traspasó la delicada barrera que había sido su inocencia.

Para aliviarla, Shaoran la besó con más pasión que nunca antes, y poco a poco el dolor se transformó en exquisito placer, el mismo segundo en que Shaoran se adentraba por completo en ella, ambos cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Shaoran soltó otro gruñido al sentirse completamente succionado por la cavidad de ella, -"Mía" Sus labios se deslizaron hacia su cuello, mientras la mordía de tal forma que quedaría marcada –"Eres mía, Sakura"

Ella le creyó aquella aseveración cuando ambos alcanzaron la gloria del éxtasis, juntos y completamente sincronizados; como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para el placer y la satisfacción del otro.

Para Sakura, fue una experiencia increíble. Aunque debido a su inocencia, no tenía con qué compararlo.

Para Shaoran, aquello había sido extraordinario. Incluso si demasiadas mujeres habían estado en el lugar de Sakura, aquello había sido... wow.

Con suavidad, se retiró de ella, pero sin alejarse, la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándola.

Ella se aferró a su pecho.

Shaoran, sonrió –"¿Qué tal estuvo?"

Sakura lo miró, finalmente el cansancio tomaba parte de ella –"Más o menos. He tenido mejores" Y ambos rieron como amantes que compartían bromas y secretos entre ellos.

Y eso era precisamente lo que eran, amantes, aunque había un contrato y un matrimonio que aseguraban lo contrario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Todavía no revive! ¡Vamos, otra vez! ¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Hay que revivirla! —Se ve que varios paramédicos tratan de salvar a la infartada Sakki, entre esos uno muy guapo que le da respiración boca a boca...—

Mmmm. Ahora sí que morí, ¡estoy apenadísima! Soy un poco tímida, lo admito, ja, ja, ja, pero eso no evita que tenga una mente malvada, retorcida y manipuladora, ¿no? Ahí está el lemon que tanto pedían y que yo tanto ofrecía... ja, ja, ja.

Cuento que este capítulo se iba de largo, pero decidí dejarlos disfrutar por el momento, ja, ja, ja, ja porque de una buena vez os advierto que habrán más celos, más intrigas y más peligro, peligro que está a la vuelta de la esquina, ja, ja, ja lentamente estoy moviendo las piezas... muajajaja.

¿A qué se debe que Sakki no ha sido tan mala y tan retorcida como usualmente es, y no los ha dejado colgados del fic?

Hay tres razones principales:

La primera: Me torcí el tobillo. Sé que muchos de ustedes han de estar enviándome energía maligna para que yo me quede postrada y no pueda realizar ninguna otra actividad aparte escribir... U.U ja, ja, ja, ja. Es en serio. Me torcí de lo más horrible el tobillo, pobre de mí, ja, ja, ja.

Segunda razón: ¡PANDA sacó en video mi canción favorita de ellos! Ahhh... se podría decir que de la canción saqué inspiración para hacer esto...

Tercera y la más importante razón: ¡Recibí muchos comentarios por parte de ustedes!! Eso fue muy lindo, y agradezco a todos y cada uno de las/os lindas/os lectoras/es, ¡los quiero muchísimo!! Gracias, gracias.

Ahora, me despido advirtiéndoles que pronto voy a actualizar, así que os conviene criticar/alabar/odiar/ demandarme desde ya por sus reviews. Por supuesto que esta actualización no se dará si no obtengo mis valiosos reviews, ¿eh? Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Muchísimos saludos y me despido con cariño,

Sakki.


	12. Agredidos

**Fanfic:** "Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 12:** "Agredidos"

**Por **Sakki Chan

-"Buenos días"

El ambiente estaba tranquilo, y aunque ninguno de los dos había podido dormir —por diferentes razones— igual se sentía la misma tensión que siempre existía cuando ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación.

Ella se sentó con tranquilidad en la mesa del comedor, y simplemente lo observó beberse el cargado café al que sabía que él era adicto.

Él esbozó una de sus raras sonrisas, -"¿Te vas a quedar ahí viéndome o vas a desayunar?"

Ella se sintió flotar por las nubes, rebotando en todas y cada una de ellas hasta alcanzar el mismísimo paraíso.

No pudo sino retribuirle el maravilloso gesto –"No, gracias. No tengo tanto apetito esta mañana"

Él inmediatamente frunció el ceño. –"Estás demasiado delgada. No puedes dejar de comer, especialmente no el desayuno"

Algo en el interior de ella se sintió rebosante de alegría. ¿Él, se preocupaba por ella?

-"¿No crees que ya estoy un poquito crecidita como para decidir si desayuno o no?"

Él la miró intensamente y ella se derritió –"Sí, por supuesto" Y pareció fastidiado por algo, que ella no supo descifrar. Acto seguido, él tomó el diario que tenía cerca, y se dispuso a leer.

Dejándola a ella totalmente intrigada.

Frunció el ceño –"¿Sucede algo, Touya?" Él la miró.

-"No"

Tomoyo se sintió como una idiota. Aunque no supo por qué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran se estiró perezosamente, sintiendo la cálida compañía de la mujer que compartía su lecho. El día iba a ser uno fabuloso, según parecía.

Y es que no había otra cosa que lo pusiera en mejor estado de ánimo que haber tenido una larga noche de sexo. Especialmente con la mujer que más se le había escapado de las manos.

Se sentía en su ley. Confesaba nunca haber disfrutado tanto con una mujer. Quizás aquello se debería a que con ninguna mujer en el pasado había tenido otro contacto a parte del acto sexual. Con Sakura había pasado demasiado tiempo hasta que finalmente había caído en la red de seducción que había tejido, especialmente para ella.

Profundamente dormida, con sus cabellos alborotados, las mejillas rosadas y los labios hinchados, Sakura yacía a su lado, completamente inconciente del mundo que se comenzaba a levantar.

Sin tener ánimos de despertarla, simplemente se quedó acostado a su lado, aferrándola de la cintura en un gesto protector.

Pasaron así algunos minutos, y ya aburrido de esperarla a que se levantara, se decidió a despertarla.

Cuando ya se disponía a hacerlo, una melodía comenzó a sonar en medio de la maraña de la ropa de ambos. Shaoran frunció su ceño. Ésa no era la alarma de su celular.

Levantándose cuidadosamente para no moverla, se encontró con que el bolsillo de la falda de ella, se hallaba un móvil diminuto.

Sin dudar, contestó la llamada.

-"¿Hola?" Escuchó la voz masculina del otro lado de la comunicación.

Sus adentros empezaron a arder de celos. ¿Quién era ése sujeto?

-"¿Quién habla?" Preguntó con voz áspera.

-"Xinghong Zhang, ¿Sakura, eres tú?" Shaoran estudió aquella frase. Este hombre obviamente conocía a su mujer, y tenía el descaro de dirigirse a ella por su nombre y con la suficiente confianza como para llamarla tan temprano en la mañana.

-"No, habla su marido. ¿Usted qué quiere con _mi esposa?_" No sabía por qué, pero había tenido la urgente necesidad de así proclamarlo.

Del otro lado de la línea sólo se oyó una carcajada –"¿Vio mis flores, señor Li? Enviadas para ella, pero dedicadas para usted"

A Shaoran lo bañó una rabia ciega –"Escúchame bien, maldito idiota, si tú te..."

Volvió a escuchar otra carcajada, que lo interrumpió –"Señor Li, florido vocabulario. Aunque debo asegurarle una cosa. Quizás Sakura sea _su esposa_, pero ella será _mi mujer_"

Cuando Shaoran iba a mandarlo al mismísimo infierno a punta de insultos, la comunicación murió.

Enmudecido de la rabia, se levantó en dirección del baño y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Sakura se despertó —lo hizo gracias a un fuerte portazo que retumbó por todo el departamento— encontró la cama vacía, pero todavía tibia.

No muchos segundos después se escuchó el sonido de agua corriendo en la ducha.

Con una sonrisa, recordó los eventos de la noche anterior. Habían hecho el amor muchas veces hasta llegar a fatigarse. Por su parte, ella había caído muerta después de disfrutar del tercer orgasmo que había atravesado en esa noche.

Shaoran había sido todo lo que esperaba en un hombre.

Casi impaciente, saltó de la cama para acercarse al baño, pero no pasó mucho eso y escuchó que el sonido del agua había cesado.

Poco después, Shaoran salió con la típica toalla alrededor de su cintura, peinándose casi furiosamente.

Con algo de pudor, ella se cubrió con las sábanas, esperando a que él se acercara.

Pero aquello nunca sucedió.

Casi como si estuviera pintada en la pared, Shaoran la ignoró por completo y simplemente comenzó a sacar ropa del armario, no mucho después empezó a vestirse.

No resignada y tratando de creer que no la había visto, Sakura lo saludó.

-"Buenos días" Él la miró por un instante, su mirada ardiente en furia y Sakura se sintió temblar. ¿Qué había pasado que ella se lo había perdido?

El saludo no fue correspondido.

No dándose por vencida, lo miró seductoramente y utilizando un último recurso para atraerlo a la cama se quitó la sábana, quedando tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Pero Shaoran ni la miró.

Ella comenzó a sentirse irritada, volvió a cubrirse y lo miró herida –"¿Qué diablos te pasa, maldita sea?"

Él detuvo sus movimientos, vistiendo sólo un pantalón negro –"Eres una zorra"

Sakura no pudo recibir mayor sorpresa que ésa. ¿Qué? ¡¿De qué demonios estaba hablando él?!

-"¿Qué?" A penas pudo mascullar.

Él gruñó –"Eres una maldita zorra. ¿Zhang Xinghong te suena?"

Sakura se sintió palidecer. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo Shaoran se había enterado?

Sintió que lágrimas empezaban a formársele en los ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarla, después de haberle entregado todo de ella?

Olvidándose de sus sentimientos, dejó que el coraje guiara sus acciones.

-"¿Qué diablos tiene que ver mi jefe en lo nuestro?"

Shaoran pareció quedarse en blanco. –"¿Tu jefe?" Él rió sin humor –"Y yo todo este tiempo creí que de verdad eras virgen. Qué idiota soy"

Sakura nunca se había sentido tan ofendida. Shaoran seguía metiéndole el dedo en la llaga y dolía, como demonios que dolía.

Una lágrima cristalina se deslizó por su mejilla pero para él pasó completamente desapercibida.

-"De verdad eres un idiota, Li" Ella lo miró entristecida, antes de hacer su gran salida por la puerta del dormitorio –"Y te odio"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran se sobrecogió ante la brutalidad de aquella última frase. Sakura había finalizado en su tarea de matar, matar todas aquellas pequeñas ilusiones que se habían armado en su cabeza, después de aquella noche.

Sabía que había sido extremadamente severo en sus acusaciones, pero ella demostraba su culpabilidad en el mismo momento en el que no se defendió. Simplemente lo volvió a atacar, sin siquiera preguntar qué había sucedido. Sakura debía haber hecho algo a sus espaldas.

Terminando de vestirse, Shaoran salió como un bólido del departamento. De verdad no se sentía en capacidad de enfrentarla, no después de sentirse tan herido. Él había creído que en verdad Sakura era diferente de todas las mujeres a las que había conocido. Pero había estado equivocado. Ella no se diferenciaba de todas esas otras mujeres que ya sea lo buscaban por su dinero, o por su apariencia.

Sakura lo había usado de la manera más despreciable posible.

Admitía que era la primera vez que se sentía tan posesivo con una mujer. ¿Quién diablos era ese sujeto, de todos modos?

Cuando el ascensor lo dejó en la planta baja, se percató que era demasiado temprano para ir al trabajo. Sintiéndose fastidiado, se dirigió hacia el parqueadero del edificio que se encontraba en el subsuelo. Descendiendo por las escaleras, el lugar estaba sumido en las tinieblas.

El afable guardián de los vehículos no se encontraba en su puesto usual y a Shaoran se le hizo extraño. Aquel hombre nunca antes se movía de su lugar, mucho menos cuando recién eran las seis y media en la mañana. Divisando su auto —un deportivo negro del año — simplemente se dirigió hacia éste. Quizás el guardia estaba desayunando.

Finalizando este pensamiento, sintió un súbito dolor de cabeza, y tomó nota mental de pasarse por una cafetería.

Sacando las llaves para desactivar la alarma, observó una sombra a su lado derecho. Segundos después, otras dos se sumaron a ésa.

-"¿Shaoran Li?" Una voz grave preguntó, mientras Shaoran se volteaba.

Pero nunca hubo una respuesta por parte de Shaoran, porque oscuridad tomó posesión de su vista, negándole la visión de sus atacantes. El dolor en su cabeza se intensificó y cuando estiró la mano para tocarse la sien derecha, de lo último que fue consciente fue del intenso rojo que tiñó su mano...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco después de que Shaoran huyera del departamento, Sakura recibió nuevamente la llamada de Xing.

Con coraje y conteniendo las lágrimas, Sakura contestó –"Kinomoto"

-"¿Sakura?" Preguntó éste dubitativo.

Así que después de todo, Shaoran no mentía –"¿Xing? S-será mejor que t-tengas una _muy_ buena e-excusa de por qué me llamas t-tan temprano" No pudiendo controlar el temblor en su voz, Sakura se delató.

-"¿Estás llorando?"

Sakura suplicó que aquel no fuera Xing. Que fuese Shaoran.

-"N-no. Bien, ¿en qué te ayudo?"

Xinghong entendió la indirecta. Inmediatamente procedió –"Quería avisarte que hoy el bufete está cerrado. La mayoría de colegas estamos en un caso importante y hoy es el veredicto final, ya que tú eres nueva, no tienes que asistir. No va a haber atención al público" Suspiró –"Lo sabía desde ayer y se me pasó por alto comunicártelo"

Sakura se sintió más amargada. ¿No iba a haber trabajo que la distanciara de sus problemas? ¡Estupendo!

-"Ah" Simplemente atinó a mascullar.

-"Mañana es horario normal. Te aviso temprano porque voy a estar ocupado en la corte, eso era todo"

Sakura asintió, sonaba perfectamente racional –"Está bien. Supongo que nos vemos mañana" Sin darle tiempo a despedirse, cortó la llamada.

Shaoran era un hombre. Eriol era un hombre. Xinghong, por desgracia, también era hombre.

En esa mañana, todos los hombres eran objeto de desconfianza para Sakura Kinomoto, así de sencillo. Dos ya habían probado que no valía la pena estimarlos, y sólo habían sabido defraudarla. ¿Cuánto faltaría para que el tercero también hiciera de las suyas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol presionó el botón número diez en el ascensor del hotel en el que Yue se estaba hospedando. Según lo que parecía éste ya había puesto en marcha la fase número uno de su plan.

Continuó por el pasillo en el que había varias puertas, hasta que finalmente llegó a la número 100. Sin tocar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Yue, sentado frente a un escritorio luciendo tan frío como siempre.

-"Buenos días" Eriol mostró una calculada sonrisa –"¿Tan pronto trabajando?"

Yue asintió sin inmutarse –"Es necesario si queremos que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan"

Eriol se sentó cómodamente en un sofá cercano –"¿Sakura primero, eh?"

El otro se encogió de hombros –"No tengo preferencia por ninguna de las dos. ¿Quisieras que Daidouji fuera primero?"

Eriol asintió –"Esa estúpida es una maldita entrometida. No deja de joderme, estoy harto de ella"

Yue comprendió –"Está bien. Aunque deberé decirte que ya moví las primeras piezas con Kinomoto" Eriol rió –"¿En serio?"

Yue lo miró con una sonrisa –"Sí. De repente recordé algo sobre Kaho que quizás la pueda distraer durante un tiempo hasta que nos deshagamos de Daidouji"

Eriol comprendió por qué amaba a este hombre. Ambos congeniaban demasiado bien y tenían la misma mente maquiavélica. Lamentablemente para Yue, no era consciente que Eriol era mucho más macabro que él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fujitaka se sumió en sus cavilaciones. Sabía que sus deseos eran órdenes para las personas que lo rodeaban, mucho más para sus empleados. El grupo selecto de hombres que estaban destinados a su protección, como tantas otras veces anteriores, habían sido encargados de enviar un mensaje. Nunca antes se había sentido culpable o satisfecho por aquellas circunstancias, pero en esta ocasión, se sentía particularmente complacido de saber que sus hombres se harían cargo de hacerle llegar su mensajito al dicho esposo de su hija.

Sentía lástima por aquel hombre. Después de todo, había cometido sólo un error. Pero uno muy grave. Nadie se metía con él, mucho menos con su familia.

Y aquel que tenía la osadía de hacerlo, no merecía sino la muerte. Pero primero iba el dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran se retorció, mientras más golpes le eran asestados en su abdomen. Más sangre emanó de su boca y gimió con la llegada del dolor. Casi hubiera deseado no haber recobrado la consciencia, pero lo había hecho, para encontrarse rodeado por un grupo de cinco musculosos hombres, que se habían asegurado de mantenerlo callado y completamente indefenso.

Sintiéndose patético, recibió más golpes, aceptando así la derrota. Su camisa estaba bañada en rojo. Nadie podría sobrevivir con tanta sangre perdida, ¿no?

No estando completamente impedido, intentó defenderse usando sus puños, pero fue inútil.

Cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza, sus agresores se detuvieron. Sin poder distinguir sus rostros, Shaoran escuchó las palabras que le fueron susurradas en medio de su dolor.

-"Si no quieres morir, aléjate de ella. Esto fue un ensayo, la próxima será la función"

Shaoran perdió el conocimiento otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wei regresó a su puesto de guardia en el hotel, después de haberse tomado un café temprano en la mañana. Ésa era el momento oportuno para hacerlo, puesto que los dueños de los coches aún no se levantaban y nadie requería su presencia en aquel momento.

Pero notó ciertas cosas que no estaban como él las había dejado.

En primer lugar, las cámaras de seguridad estaban desactivadas, y las luces del aparcamiento estaban encendidas.

Avanzó con cautela, empuñando su arma —la misma a la que nunca antes había tenido necesidad de recurrir—. Recorrió sigiloso todo el lugar, hasta encontrarse con un cuerpo recostado en el piso.

Temiendo lo peor, rápidamente se dirigió hacia éste, y lo identificó como Shaoran Li, el dueño de uno de los departamentos del edificio.

Tomándole el pulso, verificó con tranquilidad que éste era estable. La respiración del joven era dificultosa y se encontraba desmayado. Obviamente alguien había decidido darle una lección, y diablos se le había pasado la mano.

Más calmado, porque el joven aunque estaba lleno de manchas de sangre, no demostraba tener alguna hemorragia, intentó despertarlo.

-"Joven Li"

El aludido inmediatamente se despertó, alerta a su alrededor.

-"¡Suélteme!" Gritó, algo paranoico. Wei sólo comprendió cómo debía sentirse.

-"Por favor, tranquilícese. Soy Wei, el guardián del aparcamiento" Y le tendió la mano, ayudándole a incorporarse. –"Parece que usted ha sido asaltado"

Shaoran se tomó tiempo para comprender lo que el anciano le decía.

Asintió –"¿Ha visto usted a alguien?" Murmuró, tocándose la cabeza, que lentamente parecía cesar en su agonía.

El anciano negó -"No. Lo he encontrado aquí. ¿Cree que pueda caminar? Esas heridas no se ven tan bien"

Shaoran evaluó su estado. Realmente no estaba tan lastimado como para sentirse incapacitado para andar por sí mismo. Con lentitud, consiguió ponerse de pie.

Wei lo llevó del brazo, a pesar de su resistencia a andar solo.

El camino hacia su departamento se le hizo eterno, especialmente cuando miradas horrorizadas lo observaban y preguntaban si se encontraba bien.

Wei, intentando evitar respuestas, se internó en una conversación con él, mientras el ascensor subía hasta su piso.

-"¿Tiene a alguien quien le cure las heridas?"

Shaoran pudo haber reído ahí mismo. ¿Sakura? ¿Curarle las heridas? Si había algo que esa mujer quisiera hacerle con las heridas era abrírselas más.

Pero para otorgarle algo de calma al anciano, simplemente asintió –"Sí. Mi esposa está en el departamento"

Aunque Wei pareció sorprendido, guardó silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se paseó por el departamento, sin tener nada que hacer. Memorias la atormentaban y más se recriminaba el haber cedido ante un hombre completamente insensible y bruto.

Después de ducharse y vestirse con una sencilla bata —por desgracia era casi transparente— encendió el televisor, con la expectativa de encontrar algún programa lo suficientemente interesante como para desviar sus pensamientos del funeral de Shaoran Li.

Cuando la puerta principal se abrió, puso sus sentidos en alerta. Shaoran hace media hora que había salido como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Sería acaso una de sus mujeres? O peor aún, ¿sería alguien de su familia?

Curiosa al escuchar pasos, salió de la sala y se encontró en el vestíbulo.

Su espíritu se cayó al piso al encontrarse con un anciano que no reparaba en ella ni en su vergonzosa vestimenta, sino en quien lo acompañaba.

Sakura tuvo que reprimir un grito. ¡Shaoran! 

-"¡Oh, Dios!" Olvidándose de su enojo, de cuán dolida estaba, corrió a recibirlo.

Shaoran la miró de pies a cabeza, como si no pudiera creerla. Pero eso a ella no le importó. Lo más importante era él... él y lo que le había pasado.

Abrazándolo con suavidad, se sintió cálida. Lágrimas quisieron formarse en sus ojos, pero ella intentó evitarlo.

-"¿Qué te ha pasado, Shaoran?" Preguntó con suavidad.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, se vio interrumpido por la voz del anciano.

-"Eh. Disculpe, señor Li, pero me retiro. Creo que ya se encuentra en buenas manos" Y se marchó dejándolos a ambos sorprendidos.

Sakura lo condujo con sutileza hacia un sofá de la sala, mientras corría por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Dejando por un momento a Shaoran completamente solo intentando entenderla. Sabiendo que era demasiado para su atormentada cabeza, decidió evaluarse sus heridas.

Apartando la dolorida cabeza, sus brazos tenían algunas contusiones, mientras que en su pecho ya comenzaban a formarse cardenales debido a los golpes. Le dolía el labio inferior y debido al sabor, seguramente se lo habían roto. En las piernas casi no había recibido daños y agradecía a Dios que ningún dolor indicara fractura.

Sakura no tardó en llegar con el botiquín.

-"Quítate la camisa" Ordenó ella, colocándose guantes.

Él no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa cuando ella sonó tan profesional.

Sin discutir, se la quitó, dejando expuesto su pecho y abdomen.

Ella tomó una gasa y la bañó en desinfectante –"¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres un analgésico?"

Shaoran negó. –"Me duele más la cabeza"

Ella asintió, observando las heridas –"¿Quién te hizo esto, Shaoran?"

Él la miró con intensidad. Bien sabía que eran los matones de su padre; pero no quería agrandar la distancia que ya existía entre ellos.

-"No los conozco" Ella entrecerró la mirada. –"Está bien, no tienes por qué decírmelo si no quieres"

Con cuidado, se acercó a él e inclinándose, comenzó a curar las heridas y limpiar la sangre que lo cubría.

Preocupada en su labor, no se percató que le estaba ofreciendo una muy buena vista hacia su escote y que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Recordando con deleite el cuerpo de la mujer que ahora se encontraba en frente de él, se arrepintió de haberle insultado. Ella había sido pura hasta que su mano la había tocado y ése era un placer que ni él mismo podría quitarse. Ella no tenía la culpa de que sus irracionales celos lo cegaran.

Cerró los ojos para no cometer una locura.

-"¿Te duele?" Volvió a preguntarle ella en una voz ronca, que sólo impulsó pensamientos que en su estado no debían darse.

-"Sí" Pero no precisamente donde ella creía. El ver la piel de sus pechos expuesta, había sido suficiente para excitarlo y desear que el suceso de la noche previa volviera a repetirse.

-"¿De verdad?" La gasa usada fue reemplazada por otra, mientras que los suaves masajes iban ascendiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar a una mejilla.

Su oreja recibió el impacto de la fría gasa, provocándole un estremecimiento. La respiración de ella le siguió al estímulo. El aroma de ella no tardó en invadir sus sentidos... ah, esto era tan difícil.

Mantener el control se le estaba haciendo duro, especialmente cuando la limpieza llegó hasta su labio.

-"Mmm..." Gimió sin poder evitarlo, y abriendo sus ojos se encontró con los verdes de la mujer que había sido su amante.

Sin querer evitarlo, la tomó de una mano y la forzó a sentarse en su regazo. Ella lució sorprendida, casi pasmada. Pero él aprovechó aquel momento para propinarle un beso que la dejara aún más helada.

Su lengua invasora la obligó a abrir los labios, y ella no tardó mucho en retribuirle el gesto. Le pasó las manos por la nuca, aferrando el cuerpo femenino contra su pecho, mientras palpaba con rudeza la suave piel de su espalda.

Escuchó el débil gemido de ella y aquello lo catapultó a llevar las cosas con más rapidez de lo esperado. Hábilmente le soltó los tirantes de la escueta bata que llevaba, para sacarle el sostén por las mismas. Sus pechos quedaron expuestos en su máxima gloria y a plena luz del día.

Shaoran no dudo en soltar la dulce boca de ella, para dedicarse a besar un delicado pecho, que aún permanecía hinchado debido a todo el tratamiento que había recibido ayer.

Esta vez un gemido ronco se escapó de ella, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, y a Shaoran aquello sonó como música para sus oídos. Obligándola a desvestirse por completo, contempló el hermoso cuerpo desnudo por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a capturar su boca, para comenzar a levantarse juntos.

Shaoran no supo ni qué le había estado doliendo hasta el momento.

Sólo buscó la pared más cercana, tal y como su instinto animal le exigía, se bajó los pantalones y aferrándola en contra del muro, la poseyó con salvajismo, escuchando sus gemidos en el oído y sintiendo que su calidez lo rodeaba en toda su extensión.

La penetró una y otra vez, con fuerza brutal e inusitada, tal y como lo había deseado hacer desde que la conoció.

-"Shaoran..." Gruñó ella, completamente apasionada.

A él se le escapó una frase que no había esperado jamás decirle a una mujer –"Perdóname, mi amor"

En ese mismo momento ella cruzó sus piernas detrás de él y la penetración fue más profunda que nunca antes, multiplicando por mil el placer de ambos.

Ella lo besó en los labios, mientras que él se apoyaba con sus manos en la pared, ganando fuerzas para satisfacerla.

-"Ah, eres un idiota" Dijo ella, casi alcanzando su orgasmo.

Él rió con suavidad y la penetró una última vez, antes que ambos alcanzaran el cielo.

Shaoran supo en ese momento, que no importase cuántas palizas recibiera por disfrutar de esta mujer, de su cuerpo y de su espíritu, él las aceptaría con gusto. Porque ella valía la pena arriesgarse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Porque ella era suya y aunque todo y todos se opusieran a ello, ella le pertenecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **

O-O Oh, my gosh. Je, je, je PICARONES!!!!! Los pesqué leyendo lemon, eh!! Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Antes de que empiecen a lanzarme tomates, debo decir lo siguientes anuncios.

Sin duda, de las peleas, lo mejor es la reconciliación. Sabía que si los dejaba así peleados, ustedes iban a hacer filetes a lo Sakki... U.U

Sé que me he demorado en actualizar y eso lo atribuyo a dos cosas.

NO OBTUVE MIS SESENTA REVIEWS, EH??? Ja, ja, ja, mentira, ya sé que por ahí hay unos que me recriminan y me dicen escritora desnaturalizada, ja, ja, ja.

Olviden lo anterior, aparte de que estoy por ahí con la pata media metida, no tenía Internet. Ya ven mi excusa muy razonable.

Ahora... con el capi. Todo fue un lío enorme, eh? Primero la peleíta por Xing, luego los arrepentimientos, luego el asalto de Shao (ya sé que quieren matarme por lastimarlo, je, je, je) y luego la aceptación de Shao que todo la culpa la tuvo los celos... y después... la reconciliación, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Como siempre mis hermosos reviews son siempre recibidos con la mayor alegría y entusiasmo posible. Recuerden que me pueden alegrar el día así sea con una pequeñísima palabra de aliento... ja, ja, ja.

He notado que comienzan a dejarme reviews de Head Over Heels en todas mis otras historias... por favor, no lo hagan. ¿Qué puedo decirles sobre esa historia? A mí también me tiene pendiendo de un hilo y ya prometí que tan pronto recibiera el nuevo capítulo por parte de Shinsei, yo publicaría la traducción a los tres o dos días de su actualización. Sí, oficialmente al fic le faltan sólo dos capítulos más.

También me han preguntado si puedo hacer otra traducción, y yo os contesto que sí. Me gustaría saber si tienen alguna historia en inglés que quieran que yo traduzca ( de preferencia que esté terminada) y aprovéchenme, porque voy a estar de vacaciones dentro de dos semanas.

Finalizando mis notas kilométricas, debo advertirles que tengo exámenes y que ésta será la única actualización en estas dos semanas que vienen porque voy a estar en exámenes. ¡Deséenme suerte! Y síp, tengo un capi listo. Depende de ustedes el que actualice más pronto, ya saben dejando reviews.

Me despido con un saludo a todos,

Sakki


	13. Traicionados

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 13: **"Traicionados"

**Por **Sakki Chan

Bostezando, Sakura se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. La secretaria de Xinghong no se encontraba en su sitio, pero eso no impidió que ella se dispusiera a entrar en la oficina. No hace mucho, Xing le había llamado para que asistiera a su oficina. Tocando la puerta un par de veces, recibió la sobria respuesta por parte de él.

-"Adelante,"

No fue sorpresa para ella, el encontrárselo trabajando, pese que a penas eran las siete de la mañana. Parecía que trabajar ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo y no por nada tenía su propio bufete, aunque contaba con casi la misma edad de ella.

Xinghong seguramente reunía las cualidades que ella no. Por ejemplo, el levantarse temprano nunca había formado parte en la lista de sus actividades favoritas, pero ahora se le estaba complicando un poco la tarea. Shaoran no ayudaba demasiado, y aunque ayer habían holgazaneado todo el día, Sakura sentía que no quería separarse de su lado, especialmente no después de todas las heridas que había padecido éste.

Con gran, gran esfuerzo, se había obligado a dejarlo durmiendo; sin advertirle para nada que tenía que trabajar hoy.

-"Buenos días, Xing. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?" Siendo esquiva, pero no demasiado, Sakura se forzó a mantener distancias con Xing. Ya Shaoran había manifestado su aversión a la cercana relación laboral que tenía con él, y cuando las cosas se habían estabilizado un poco más con Shaoran, sencillamente no quería arriesgarse a perder el poco progreso que habían hecho.

Xinghong, que hasta el momento había continuado enfrascado en la lectura de algún documento en su computadora, renunció a la labor el mismo instante de oír la voz de Sakura.

Con ojos perspicaces, no pasó inadvertido para él, las leves ojeras que hacían acto de presencia en la cara de la joven. Levantando una ceja, respondió al saludo, invitándola a tomar asiento con un gesto de su mano.

-"Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Lista para conocer el horario de actividades de la semana?"

Sakura retuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos. ¡Qué excusa tan pobre para una reunión! ¿No podía ser más creativo? Aunque se abstuvo de decirle sus pensamientos, resolvió asentir mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas en frente del escritorio de Xing.

-"Bien" Xinghong se dirigió otra vez a la computadora, rápidamente consultando el archivo que contenía el calendario –"Tenemos una semana algo ajetreada. Por ejemplo, hoy estás hasta el tope. Cosas sencillas, nada complicado todavía. La única prioridad que tienes es atender a ese cliente tuyo... me parece que su nombre es... ¿Tsukishiro Yue?"

Sakura suspiró –"Casi lo olvido. Hoy tengo cita con él, ¿no? Se supone que debo ir a pegarle una pequeña visita a su ex asociada."

Xinghong la miró otra vez. –"Te sugiero que reúnas el testimonio de tu cliente sobre los hechos y luego, con ese dato vayas a ver a su ex. Nunca es bueno un enfrentamiento entre ellos. Sólo notifícale que tu cliente está tomando acciones contra ella en una demanda." Con gesto más relajado, expresó –"Intimídala, pero no demasiado. Asústala pero no la espantes. Hazla creer que tu demanda es ridícula, y si puedes, engáñala aparentando que eres estúpida."

Sakura sonrió malévola. –"¿Y eso me asegurará la victoria?"

Xinghong asintió –"Está comprobado. No tratará de conseguir un buen abogado, no al menos un experto en la materia. Todo eso, influye aunque no lo creas."

Sakura se levantó –"Bueno, Xing. ¿Algo más que quieras discutir sobre mis casos?"

Xing negó –"No, sólo quería darte algunos tips. Aunque claro, tú no los necesitas."

Ella se encogió de hombros –"Gracias por los consejos, de todos modos."

Cuando ella llegó a la puerta le dijo con descaro –"Cualquiera diría que eres mi secretario, Xinghong"

Él se rió –"¿Lo dices por el horario?"

Ella asintió –"La próxima vez que quieras verme, simplemente dilo y déjame a mí la libertad para decidirlo" Poniéndose seria, para que no malinterpretara sus palabras, le dijo –"Otra sugerencia. No es bueno quitarle el trabajo a gente inocente, Xing. ¿Qué haré ahora con mi secretaria?"

Xing volvió a reírse, -"Ya vete antes de que empieces a refutarme más cosas"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sintiéndose más relajada, y comprobando que ese pequeño encuentro con Xing sólo le había quitado diez minutos de su tiempo. Era cierto que se había olvidado de la cita de hoy tanto con Yue como con Kaho Mizuki.

Se dirigió hacia su propia oficina, percatándose que Rika, su secretaria, acababa de llegar.

-"Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto" Al recibir el saludo de Rika, algo dentro de ella se agitó. Nunca antes se había sentido consciente de ello, no al menos totalmente.

La señorita Kinomoto ya no existía. Ahora, en vez de ella, había una señora Li. Sonaba extraño incluso para sus propios oídos, así que decidió que lo mejor era no comentar nada al respecto, mucho menos corregir el error de la joven.

-"Buenos días, Rika" Contestó, tratando de no mostrar en el exterior la batalla que se estaba debatiendo ahora mismo. Intentando olvidarse de aquel fugaz pero incómodo pensamiento, preguntó a la secretaria. –"Rika, ¿el señor Tsukishiro ha confirmado su cita?"

Inmediatamente la joven se dirigió a la agenda, para buscar el día y el apellido Tsukishiro.

Sakura la vio asentir –"Sí, señorita. Va a venir temprano. Pidió la cita de las ocho," La vio decir con disgusto.

Sakura frunció el ceño al ver que la tan amable Rika—alguien en quien se podía confiar con demasiada rapidez y que era de agrado de todo el mundo— se sintiera inquieta con respecto a algún cliente.

-"¿Sucede algo con el señor, Rika?"

La muchacha se mordió el labio casi imperceptiblemente, pero no para el ojo experto de Sakura –"Es que..." Debatiéndose entre contarle o no, Rika pasó varios segundos.

-"¡Vamos Rika! No voy a morderte" Insistió Sakura.

Rika suspiró –"Al momento en que llamé al señor Tsukishiro fue algo... descortés. Eso es todo,"

Sakura acentuó más su frustración –"¿Quieres decir que te insultó?"

La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –"¡Oh, no! No, señorita. Simplemente se portó un poco _cortante_. Yo creo que lo atrapé en un mal momento, por supuesto"

Sintiéndose relativamente más aliviada, Sakura asintió –"Por favor, Rika. Si sucede algo con el señor Tsukishiro, no dudes en discutirlo conmigo"

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la joven, Sakura entró en su oficina.

La semilla de la desconfianza ya había sido sembrada en Sakura. A decir verdad, no se podía decir que conociera demasiado bien a Yue, cuando en realidad con quien mejor éste se había llevado era con Eriol, si es que en verdad los había visto juntos.

Sin querer retornar sus cavilaciones al punto muerto que era Eriol, se dedicó a preparar el material que llevaría a más tarde a la empresa de Kaho Mizuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la luz del sol se proyectó sobre la ventana abierta de su habitación, pegándole directamente en la cara; Shaoran decidió que por el bien de su vista, era mejor levantarse.

Rápidamente, recordó lo sucedido ayer y sonrió débilmente. Sakura poco a poco aceptaba con mayor facilidad sus caricias. Se podía decir que estaban haciendo un buen avance y aquello lo satisfacía más de lo que podía admitir.

Se podía decir que había actuado como un completo maniático ante las provocaciones de aquel sujeto que todavía ni conocía. Ah, pero de aquel maldito sabría más que su nombre y no descansaría hasta vengarse. Porque si no hubiera pedido perdón a Sakura, seguramente se hubiera abierto una herida, que no se sentía tan seguro de poder cicatrizar.

Dirigiéndose al baño, ya completamente seguro que se hallaba solo en el departamento, continuó pensando. Pero sus pensamientos se desviaron inmediatamente a lo dolorido de su cuerpo y a los otros no tan agradables sucesos que también habían ocurrido.

El verse al espejo le comprobó que se veía tan mal como se sentía. Era increíble creer cuán fácil había caído en la trampa, que estaba seguro que esos tipos habían tejido.

Nunca se levantaba tan temprano. Pero aquellos hombres ya habían estado esperándole ahí, listos para atacarlo. Eso significaba que le vigilaban y muy de cerca. Hasta el momento, no había tenido mayor oportunidad de estudiar aquella amenaza que le habían pronunciado. Ahora, no le quedaba ninguna duda de que Fujitaka Kinomoto había sido el autor intelectual del asalto.

¿Alejarse de Sakura? Ja, eso no podría hacerlo aún así quisiera. Obviamente, al papito de la niña no le había caído para nada bien; especialmente no después de partirle la cara al hermano.

Pero, ¿en realidad le había quedado otra opción? Aquel hombre había atacado por igual, no era ninguna víctima. No es como si él le hubiera tendido una trampa —tal como a él se lo había hecho—, había sido un encontrón casual en el que ambos habían participado activamente y de eso, hasta Sakura había sido testigo.

Eran cobardes. Unos malditos cobardes. Ahora entendía a la perfección a Sakura. Tanto su padre como su hermano seguramente se creían dueños hasta del aire que respiraban y que estaba a su alrededor. No por nada no habían tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes.

Pero la pérdida de ellos, definitivamente era su ganancia. Sakura había caído en sus manos debido a toda ésa serie de circunstancias y podía conceder que se sentía bastante bien a su lado, mucho más de lo que se había sentido con alguna mujer.

Si había algo que aún podía ruborizar —si a eso se le podía llamar rubor— a Shaoran, era definitivamente acordarse de las 'dulces' palabras que le había dirigido a ella, en el calor de la pasión. 'Amor' y 'perdóname' nunca antes habían sido pronunciadas por él, no al menos juntas y formando una misma oración.

Está bien, está bien. Definitivamente sentía algo más por aquella hechicera que simple atracción y 'por sentirse bien'. Había algo en ella, que lo obligaba a esperar más, a desear más, a poseer más. Entrando a la ducha, decidió averiguar qué tenía Sakura Kinomoto que había roto su fachada de mujeriego empedernido, y que le dejaba desnuda el alma, lista para cualquier roce que ella estuviera dispuesta a propinarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hábilmente, Sakura repasó la lista de clientes que Xinghong le había dejado a su cargo. Frunció su ceño. ¿De verdad creía que podría con veinticinco casos al mismo tiempo? ¡Ella era humana, por Dios bendito!

Cuando se disponía a levantar el teléfono, para dejarle bien en claro algunas cosas a su jefe, el mencionado aparato comenzó a sonar.

Con impaciencia, habló –"Kinomoto"

La voz de su secretaria fue lo siguiente que escuchó. –"Señorita, la cita de las ocho ha llegado. ¿Le hago pasar?"

El tono áspero con el que Rika se había referido, le recordó precisamente a quién se refería y por qué había sido tan evasiva sobre ello.

-"Dime '_perfecto_' si se ha comportado mal contigo hoy también" Murmuró Sakura, seria.

-"Perfecto" Y con eso la secretaria finalizando la comunicación.

Con sus sentidos en alerta, pero mostrándose visiblemente cordial, Sakura recibió a Yue. Un Yue, que al parecer sólo se reservaba su glacial sonrisa exclusivamente para ella.

-"Buenos días" Se escuchó a sí misma mascullar, fingiendo inconsciencia sobre los malos modales de Yue ante Rika.

-"Buenos días, Sakura" Vestido formal, como siempre lo había visto, Yue mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar cómo le estaban yendo las cosas, Sakura fue directo al grano.

-"Hoy anunciaré la demanda a tu ex asociada, para ver si desea negociar o llegar a algún acuerdo antes de llevarlo todo a la corte." Puntualizó ella, cuando estuvo completamente segura de la atención del hombre, prosiguió –"Quiero detalles Yue. Todo lo que me puedas decir sobre Kaho Mizuki y su empresa."

Yue asintió, tan reservado como siempre –"Kaho Mizuki es una mujer con poco cerebro, pero el suficiente como para realizar actos bajos. Por lo general, se apoya en múltiples hombres que caen en su red de mentiras y engaños, para que le proporcionen las cosas que necesita a cambio de unos cuantos favores,"

Sakura levantó una ceja –"¿Una oportunista, dices?"

Yue pronunció su disgusto, pero igual asintió. –"Sí"

La abogada no se sintió satisfecha. –"¿Por qué te asociaste con ella, sabiendo que era alguien tan baja?"

Yue frunció su ceño. –"En ese tiempo no lo sabía,"

Sakura rodó sus ojos –"No me digas. Tú eras uno de esos hombres, ¿cierto? Disculpa Yue, pero si lo único que quieres es desquitarte, por favor avísame ahora. Si todo este asunto se trata simplemente de una venganza, debes dejar que yo lo sepa"

Yue se cruzó de brazos –"Esto va más allá de una venganza, Sakura. Y no, nunca fue en realidad mi amante o algo por el estilo. Éramos simplemente socios. Ni siquiera amigos llegamos a ser, con eso te digo todo"

Sakura se apoyó en su asiento –"¿Más allá de una venganza? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?"

Él respondió después de unos segundos –"Es sencillo. Quiero venganza porque esa ridícula pudo verme la cara de tonto. Pero también quiero mi parte del pastel, ¿comprendes, Sakura?"

Sin hacerle saber que la parte del pastel que pedía, era una mera quimera, Sakura se tragó sus comentarios; los mismos que seguramente harían que perdiera a Yue Tsukishiro como cliente.

Por eso, contestó con rapidez inusitada –"Claro, claro. Una buena parte, ¿no?"

Yue asintió –"El resto ya lo sabes todo,"

-"Sí, por supuesto." Ella suspiró –"Mira, Yue. Seré honesta contigo. Una vez ya te había dicho que era probable que no consiguiéramos demasiado, pero el dinero de los materiales que invertiste te debe ser reembolsado." Se aclaró la garganta –"Bueno, estuve revisando los documentos y... honestamente, no creo que hayan las suficientes pruebas que respalden tu testimonio"

Yue frunció el entrecejo –"¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?"

Sakura entrecerró la mirada –"No, nunca he dicho eso. Yo te creo, ¿no? De lo contrario no hubiera aceptado tu caso. Simplemente estoy avisándote que existe una probabilidad de que perdamos el caso por falta de pruebas. Eso es todo"

Yue pareció analizar la situación, pero a Sakura no le convenía que él se echase para atrás.

-"Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si dices que la mujer no tiene demasiado ingenio, es probable que no presente las suficientes pruebas."

Yue negó –"No, no creo que ella tampoco tenga pruebas. Es decir, se habrá deshecho de todas ¿no?" Se rió sin humor, -"Después de todo, cada una de esas malditas pruebas solamente muestran lo que nos es obvio. Yo también soy dueño de la empresa"

Sakura se apresuró a darle la razón. No era un buen indicio perder el primer cliente. No cuando se pertenecía a un bufete. Si ella hubiera tenido una oficina independiente, no se habría molestado en perder su tiempo, pero las cosas definitivamente cambiaban cuando se tenía a alguien que la supervisaba.

-"Bueno, creo que hemos concluido, Yue. Esta tarde notificaré de tu acción en contra a la señorita Mizuki. Si tenemos suerte, ofrecerá una buena suma por evitarse la molestia de entrar en la corte"

Yue pareció sentirse más calmado en cuanto esas frases dejaron los labios de Sakura.

-"Gusto en verte, Sakura"

Sintiendo que la tensión en sus hombros disminuía a cada paso que daba Yue, para alejarse, Sakura se permitió relajarse un poco.

Yue actuaba con hostilidad, eso, hasta un invidente podría verlo. Lo que en realidad Sakura se preguntaba, era hasta cuándo podría hacer la vista gorda sobre la lista de libertades por parte de Tsukishiro.

Si la situación continuaba igual, o peor, su paciencia sería probada hasta concluir que ya no lo soportaba más.

Algo más aliviada, sabiendo que no tendría que encontrarse precisamente con él siquiera hasta dentro de un par de semanas, se dedicó a repasar el discurso y las mentirillas que tendría que pronunciarle ahora a Kaho Mizuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo ingresó al despacho de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Él, como siempre, se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, pero estaba comunicándose con alguien por teléfono. Sin ser vista, se deslizó en la oficina; esperando a que Kinomoto sintiera su presencia.

Pero él estaba demasiado sumido en su conversación.

Tomoyo simplemente observó la espalda del hombre mayor tensarse. Hasta ahora no le había escuchado decir nada, y por eso el grito que profirió la tomó por sorpresa.

-"¡No!" Lo escuchó decir –"¡No lo quiero inmediatamente muerto! Tiene que ser lento, muy lento..."

Tomoyo se cubrió los labios para no gemir en horror. ¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando Fujitaka?

-"Sí. Así es, ahora estás entendiendo mi punto. Lo quiero muerto para fin de mes, sin excusas"

Tomoyo se sintió escandalizada. Faltaban tres semanas para que acabara el mes.

Pero aquello fue lo menos importante. ¿De quién se estaba refiriendo? ¿A quién Fujitaka quería muerto?

Con cautela, decidió salir tan sigilosa como había entrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de un portazo avivó sus sentidos. Los pasos furiosos, y las palabrotas pronunciadas, le quitó la duda, definitivamente era Yue.

Eriol se volteó, con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios. Sin esperar a que fuera Yue el que iniciara la conversación, e intentando contener la risa, habló.

-"¿Qué tal te fue?" Como si la pregunta fuera casual, Eriol la dirigió, bien sabiendo a retahíla de quejas que venían gratis con la respuesta.

-"Maldita sea, Sakura empieza a hacer preguntas, Eriol. No sé hasta cuándo podré contestarlas todas sin tener que evadirlas"

Eriol se dedicó a escuchar con atención.

Si era verdad lo que Yue estaba diciéndole, Sakura no tardaría en sospechar algo.

Cruzándose de brazos, se limitó a observar el show, preparándose para su gran entrada.

-"No importa, Yue. Hemos conseguido lo que queríamos, ¿no? ¿Dejaste el sobre?"

Yue, aún molesto sólo gruñó la respuesta –"Sí, sí."

Perfecto. Fase 1 del plan A ya había sido ejecutado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura entró a la pequeña oficina, y su mirada rápidamente recayó sobre la pequeña mujer detrás del escritorio. El cabello rojizo a ella le había sentado mal, pero a esta mujer le quedaba a la perfección, afinando sus rasgos. Talvez eso sería el factor decisivo para que Kaho Mizuki le cayera instantáneamente mal.

O quizás sería la mueca de desprecio que le había dirigido a penas había entrado en el cuchitril que decía ser oficina.

Alguna de las dos cosas debía ser.

-"Buenos días," Saludó Sakura con voz imparcial.

Kaho se levantó de su silla, y estiró con movimientos rígidos una mano.

-"Buenas _tardes,"_ Su voz era grave y en ella había un tinte de reprensión.

Sakura nunca antes había sentido la necesidad, —porque era una necesidad— de arrancarle los lindos cabellos rojizos a aquella arpía, mucho menos cuando a penas era el primer encuentro con esta mujer.

Tratando de sepultar su furia, Sakura se corrigió con rapidez –"Sí, tiene razón. Ya ha pasado el mediodía, ¿no?"

Al ver que la mujer ignoraba por completo su comentario, Sakura se presentó.

-"Señorita Mizuki, soy Sakura Kinomoto, abogada de Yue Tsukishiro"

Kaho dibujó una 'o' con su boca, dejando ver su sorpresa. Después de una risa inesperada surgió de ella.

Sakura frunció su ceño, pero guardó silencio.

Cuando la risa de la mujer había finalizado, masculló –"Ah, creía que era la nueva encargada de la limpieza,"

Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo diablos se atrevía?!

-"Me parece," Dijo Sakura entre dientes –"Que ha cometido un error. Su secretaria me dijo que ya la había avisado quién soy"

Kaho frunció su ceño –"Raro. Sígame" Sin dar mayores explicaciones, salió de la estrecha oficina, sin siquiera girándose para comprobar si en realidad Sakura la seguía.

Inmediatamente, atravesaron una sala común, en la que estaban repartidos varios cubículos. Después de eso, llegaron a una zona más elegante, en la que la simple alfombra gris, se transformaba en una de detalles exquisitos, y en que las paredes blancas, se transformaban en unas con obras de arte.

Con rapidez, Kaho la guió hasta llegar a una oficina más grande, radicalmente opuesta a la primera.

Sakura examinó velozmente la habitación, mientras Kaho la mocionaba a sentarse en frente del escritorio, tomando ella misma asiento, detrás del bello escritorio de madera tallada.

Pero Sakura no se dejó impresionar.

-"Disculpe, pero esta es mi oficina. En realidad estaba esperando a la dependienta de aseo, cuando usted se apareció"

La breve y escueta explicación no sirvió de nada para que Sakura calmara sus nervios. Ya odiaba oficialmente a la mujer y nada ni nadie podrían hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Aclarándose la garganta, sin querer oír más tonterías, anunció el motivo de su presencia.

-"Mi cliente, Yue Tsukishiro, ha decidido levantar un demanda en su contra por estafa y robo de su propiedad" No sabía por qué —oh, sí que lo sabía— pero soltarle aquella pequeña bomba, le había provocado un intenso placer retorcido.

Otra vez la boca de la bonita mujer —tenía que reconocerlo, era bonita, y por más que la odiase nada le quitaría sus cualidades — se curvó en 'o'.

Sakura quiso reírse, pero se contuvo.

-"Antes de llevar nuestra demanda a la corte, podemos realizar algún tipo de trato justo, si usted lo desea. De lo contrario, pronto recibirá la notificación para asistir a corte"

Kaho había guardado silencio hasta el momento –"¿Estafa y robo? ¿Cuándo le he robado yo a ese mequetrefe? Diablos, ¿cuándo él ha tenido algo para robarle?"

Sakura frunció su ceño –"¿Los materiales que él puso, le recuerdan a algo? Me parece... que la suma de cien mil dólares también debería sonarle algunas campanitas, ¿no?"

Kaho se notó visiblemente asustada –"No hablará en serio, ¿cierto?"

Sakura sonrió satisfecha –"Muy en serio, me temo"

Kaho extrajo algo de un cajón, y pronto se percató que era una chequera.

-"Cien mil dólares, ¿es suficiente?" Sí, sería más que suficiente. Pero Sakura, sin tener razones que sustentaran su desprecio, la tentó.

-"No, me temo que no será suficiente, señorita Mizuki. Mi cliente se siente muy afectado, no sabe cuánto. Él alega que esta empresa era su visón, no la de usted. Quiere parte de las acciones."

Sakura vio el horror en los ojos de Kaho –"P-pero yo no puedo, es decir, no..."

Sakura la interrumpió –"¿No le pertenecen en su totalidad las acciones de la empresa?"

Kaho se apresuró a negar. –"Yo soy sólo dueña del veinticinco por ciento de las acciones"

Sakura levantó una ceja. –"Creí que usted era la dueña"

-"Oh, sí, lo era. Pero un amigo muy cercano decidió que mi negocio era rentable. Yo necesitaba el dinero y él me compró las acciones"

Sakura se encogió de hombros –"Eso ahora carece de importancia. Mi cliente quiere su parte de acciones" Aquello no era enteramente cierto, pero tampoco era enteramente falso.

-"Oh, ¿no serán doscientos mil suficientes?"

Era una excelente oferta. Kaho definitivamente se negaba a vender sus acciones. Eso le dolía. Ése era un punto débil, era bueno saberlo.

-"No, lamentablemente no es así. Mi cliente desea acciones." Suspiró melodramática –"Bien puede avisarle a su socio que se ha levantado una acción en contra de la..."

Pero Kaho la interrumpió, completamente escandalizada –"¡No! ¡No! Él se pondría furioso y..." Miró a Sakura suplicante. –"Espere, por favor. ¿Me haría el favor de esperar hasta que él venga? Quisiera que hablara también con él"

A Sakura no le importó, a sí que decidió concederle el deseo.

-"Está bien,"

Kaho no se durmió en sus laureles, e inmediatamente extrajo de su bolsillo su teléfono celular.

Levantándose, se apartó de ella.

Y comenzó una conversación que ella no alcanzó a escuchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin encontrar nada bueno en la televisión, Shaoran se declaró oficialmente aburrido. Sakura hace horas que había salido a trabajar, dejándolo solo con sus doloridos miembros.

La cabeza le palpitaba y honestamente, ya comenzaba a asustarse.

Incluso alcanzaba a oír timbrazos desagradables.

Ah, no. Eso era su móvil.

Casi con pereza, alcanzó el pequeño artefacto y contestó con voz ronca.

-"¿Hola?"

-"¡Oh, Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!"

Alejándose un poco el aparato del oído, Shaoran gruñó –"¿Kaho?"

-"Sí, Shaoran soy yo. ¡Tienes que venir, en este momento!"

A Shaoran la jaqueca se le intensificó. –"¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna emergencia?"

La respuesta vino demasiado rápido y atolondrada –"¡Una abogada nos está demandando! Ay, no, qué vamos a hacer..."

Shaoran suspiró ante los berrinches de Kaho. –"¿Una abogada, dices?"

-"¡Shaoran esa mujer está loca! Dice que me va a quitar las acciones de la empresa y yo..."

Shaoran inmediatamente perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando la irritante voz de su socia, había comenzado a tornarse más chillona de lo usual.

Sin más ganas de escucharla, y sintiendo que los latidos en la cabeza se repetían con mayor frecuencia, la interrumpió con brusquedad.

-"No te puede quitar las acciones, Kaho. Lo máximo que podrá hacerte es quitarte algo de dinero. Así que cálmate,"

Pero la mujer no tardó en refutar a su comentario, -"Esta empresa es todo lo que tengo. ¡Tienes que venir ahora!"

Levantándose, Shaoran sintió que sus costillas se quebraron ahí en ese instante.

-"No puedo moverme, Kaho. Estoy herido y...—" Pero sus palabras palidecieron con el alarido que Kaho lanzó –"¡Por favor, Shaoran!"

Shaoran otra vez se alejó el teléfono del oído, Dios, cualquiera podría quedarse sordo con aquellos gritos.

¡Alguien, por favor, que hiciera callar a la mujer!

Sin más ganas de rechistar, Shaoran cedió –"Estaré ahí en veinte minutos,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura esperó pacientemente, porque Kaho prácticamente le había suplicado que esperara. Se sentía bien el tener a la mujer a sus pies.

Pero después de esperar media hora, escuchando los quejidos de la mujer que antes se había mostrado como una arpía, se sentía a punto de explotar.

-"Señorita Mizuki, lo lamento mucho pero debo retirarme a almorzar. ¿Le parece bien que regrese en media hora?"

Algún respiro, por más corto que fuera, le serviría de maravilla para olvidarse de la chirriante voz de la mujer.

Kaho aceptó inmediatamente –"Sí, sí, por supuesto. Lamento mucho haberla hecho esperar"

Sakura asintió, y se marchó, agradeciendo al cielo no tener que compartir —por el momento— más tiempo con aquella irritante mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran entró en la oficina, treinta minutos más tarde de lo que había ofrecido.

Pero le sorprendió el hecho de que Kaho no hiciera ninguna protesta, en realidad, era demasiado extraño. Otra cosa que notó, fue que no había ninguna abogada a la vista.

-"¿Y bien?" Juraba que si todo esto había sido una treta para encontrarse con ella...

Kaho suspiró –"La abogada salió pidiendo un receso. Supongo que vendrá dentro de poco."

Al parecer, Kaho se estaba mostrando mucho más calmada de lo que había estado durante su comunicación.

Shaoran se sentó, no sin un esfuerzo.

-"¿Por qué quiere demandarte?" Preguntó paciente.

-"Viene en representación de Yue Tsukishiro. Él solía ser socio mío, antes de que tú decidieras decidir comprar acciones de la empresa" Suspiró –"De él era la idea de iniciar una empresa decoradora... y me aportó algunos materiales. En ese tiempo no le tomé tanta importancia... pero él no se ha manifestado sino hasta ahora. Maldito bastardo," Finalizó con un gruñido de rabia.

Shaoran levantó una ceja. –"¿Y el motivo de mi presencia es...?"

Kaho abrió más sus ojos –"Oh, de verdad lo siento, Shaoran. Pero deseo que convenzas a la mujer para que no nos lleve a la corte. Estoy segura que perderíamos el caso e incluso una parte de nuestras acciones..."

Shaoran suspiró –"Está bien. ¿Cuánto le has ofrecido?"

-"Doscientos mil"

Shaoran asintió –"No podrá decir que no a trescientos"

A Kaho se le iluminó el rostro, y para pesar de las costillas magulladas de Shaoran, se acercó a abrazarlo.

El olor femenino rápidamente le llegó, uno muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado durante toda la semana. Sin querer ser rudo, la alejó discretamente.

Pero lo que no esperaba era lo que siguió a continuación.

Kaho, inesperadamente chocó sus labios contra los suyos, en un intento de beso.

Shaoran inmediatamente sintió una súbita aversión, muy extraña en él; especialmente cuando la razón de su compra de acciones a esta empresa había sido meterse en los pantalones de la mujer.

El Shaoran de hace un par de meses, nunca, nunca hubiera querido separarse de una oportunidad de oro, como ésta.

Luego, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Escuchó levemente la puerta de la oficina abrirse y un pequeño grito de sorpresa; que obligó a Kaho a separarse, acción que él no había conseguido hasta el momento.

Volteándose, se encontró con la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento y en esas circunstancias.

(N/A: Hasta aquí era el fin del capi, pero supuse que querrían matarme, especialmente por el retraso, así que, por favor, continúen leyendo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Gracias" Se escuchó a sí misma, Sakura Kinomoto—Li— decirle a la secretaria de Kaho, cuando le indicó que el socio de Kaho ya se encontraba con ella, y que la estaban esperando.

Sakura definitivamente había esperado encontrarse con un cuadro hostil. Definitivamente no lo que había hallado.

Kaho estaba besando al hombre, que aún no podía... Esperen un momento, ese pelo castaño...

¡Oh, por Dios!

-"¡Ah!" Gritó, casi gimiendo dolorida, el golpe del hallazgo se ubicó en la boca de su estómago, impidiéndole hablar y decir todo lo que en realidad quería.

Observó cómo ambos inmediatamente se separaron y los ojos culpables ámbares inmediatamente le confirmaron lo que no se atrevía a aceptar.

-"Sakura"

Instantáneamente una furia ciega le nubló el cerebro, incapaz de razonar del todo claro.

Se aclaró la garganta, -"Disculpen la interrupción" Logró decir, sin caer en la tentación de gruñir de rabia.

Kaho no pareció notar nada y fue un alivio. –"Señorita Kinomoto, le presento a mi socio, el señor Li Shaoran"

Sakura le dirigió una mirada intensa, cargada de coraje y aunque le costaba aceptarlo, de dolor.

Shaoran se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si quisiese arrancar los cabellos por la frustración.

Sakura estiró una mano mecánicamente. Shaoran le saludó de la misma manera. Y así permanecieron un par de segundos, en un duelo de miradas, retándose el uno al otro; hasta que la voz de Sakura decidió hacer acto de presencia.

-"Señorita Mizuki. Trescientos mil estarán bien"

Kaho la miró sorprendida, pero rápidamente se dirigió hacia su chequera, y lo firmó.

Cuando Sakura recibió el cheque, se despidió escuetamente y con eso, se marchó tan rápido como había entrado.

Shaoran maldijo por lo bajo. Maldita sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldito fuera Shaoran Li. ¡Él se quejaba de Xinghong! ¡Ja! Era un maldito cerdo. Nunca debió haber confiado en él, ¿no? Después de todo, ¿qué clase de hombre se vendía a sí mismo por un millón de dólares?

Sakura bullía en furia cuando llegó nuevamente al bufete. Sin detenerse en ningún lugar, avanzó con rapidez inusitada hacia la oficina de su jefe.

Entró sin anunciarse, tomándolo por completo de sorpresa.

Él le dirigió una mirada desnuda, y fue lo único que bastó para determinar que algo había salido mal con el encuentro que había planeado. Sakura estaba furiosa. Sus mejillas ardían en un rubor, y sus labios estaban apretados contra sí. Pero el rasgo que más denotaba su furia, eran los brillantes ojos de color esmeralda, que ardían con fuego propio.

-"¿Qué pasó?"

Sakura quiso reír ante la respuesta a esa pregunta. '_Nada, sólo encontré a mi esposo besándose con una ramera'_

Rápidamente sacó el cheque, y se lo extendió a Xing. Él leyó incrédulo la cantidad.

-"¿Cómo lo lograste?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Maldito Shaoran Li.

Acercándose a Xinghong, se propuso a conseguir por lo que en realidad había venido. No estaba ahí precisamente para presumir, estaba ahí para obtener dulce, dulce venganza.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del hombre, y disfrutó de la cercanía de ambos.

Xinghong no podía estar menos que sorprendido, pero en realidad no iba a cuestionar los motivos de ella.

Sus labios se juntaron con rapidez y casi con desesperación. Él la rodeó por la cintura, mientras que ella se aferraba con más firmeza al abrazo.

Shaoran la hacía sentirse inferior. Nunca lo alcanzaría, ¿verdad? Ella nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para él. Pues bien, al diablo con él.

Maldito fuera Shaoran Li.

Y maldito fuera el amor que por él sentía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:**

Supongo que con ese final, voy a enfrentar un serie de eventos desafortunados, ¿cierto? Ja, ja, ja, ja. Sé que me quieren matar, diablos, lo siento. Je, je, je, no tengo excusas para ser malvada.

En fin, sé que también se estaban preguntando qué será de Sakki después de tanto tiempo... bueno, sé que dije que tenía un capi listo, y eso era cierto, pero al final, no me convenció. Y tuve que repetir todo el capi.

Estoy en una breve vacación de una semana, y debería tener más capis listos, pero no los tengo. Este me ha costado bastante sacarlo, y tengo una nueva idea para otro fic, que está que pide a gritos que la publique. No os preocupéis, no saldrá hasta que haya terminado con este fic.

Quince hermosas páginas en Word. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores que me dejaron review. En realidad fue un aliento para escribir, porque estoy con perecitis y me cuesta bastante ponerme a escribir. Gracias por todos los buenos deseos y felicitaciones, los quiero muchísimo.

Me despido, esperando que el número de hits sea igual al de reviews, ¿eh?

Besos,

Sakki.


	14. Incautados

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato" 

**Capítulo 14: **"Incautados"

**Por **Sakki

Estaba dolorida, sí. Furiosa, también. Quizás aquellos dos terribles sentimientos —el despecho y la rabia— la habían catapultado a una situación insostenible. Era lamentable, más que lamentable, era triste el verse envuelta en una venganza, la cual ni siquiera afectaría al hombre que la había involucrado.

Sakura se separó, con lágrimas en los ojos, que amenazaban con salir. Pero eso no podía importarle menos.

Porque se sentía mal. Se sentía enferma, se sentía pesada. Llevaba un peso en su pecho, que nunca antes había sentido.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar a ella? ¿Por qué? Precisamente cuando se creía más consciente de su belleza como mujer, tal como Shaoran la había hecho sentir; ahora se lo quitaba todo, con un certero y veloz golpe.

No necesitaba más explicación que el silencio de él. Sus ojos lo habían dicho todo, estaban pintados con arrepentimiento y el arrepentimiento sólo era la consecuencia de la culpa.

El único consuelo que tenía era no haberse humillado. Gracias a Dios había huido de ahí, más impulsada por la cólera que otra cosa, pero no le había mostrado en realidad cómo se sentía.

Cuando más lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, sintió que la mano de hasta ahora, un silencioso Xinghong, las secaba. En ese momento, se aferró más al consuelo que él le ofrecía, cualquier contacto le hubiera servido. Necesitaba un bálsamo para sus heridas, y él se lo brindaba.

El silencio se hizo durante largos minutos, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Sakura se alejó de él, no dispuesta a enfrentarlo, mucho menos a sus preguntas.

-"Sakura" La escuchó llamarla, pero ella estaba inconsciente de su alrededor.

-"Te llevaré a casa,"

¿Casa? Ella no tenía casa. Sólo tenía el departamento de él, y en este estado, sencillamente se condenaría primero antes de enseñarle cuánto en realidad le había afectado.

Era irónico, de hecho. Esta mañana, Shaoran casi no se podía mover, pero aún así, no llegaba la tarde, y ya lo encontraba en los brazos de otra. No quería imaginarse cuando estuviera completamente recuperado.

Sintió que el piso a sus pies se desmoronaba, tan inseguro de cada paso que daba. Xinghong no había tardado demasiado en subirla a su vehículo, y pronto Sakura sintió el movimiento del auto puesto en marcha.

Agradecía mentalmente que Xing no se atreviera a cuestionarla, porque se sentiría mal el contestarle con descortesía y rudeza. No estaba dispuesta a hablar con nadie, no al menos por el momento, aunque tampoco creía que lo hiciera en un futuro. Se respetaba lo suficiente como para publicar en los diarios el tamaño de la cornamenta que cargaba en la cabeza.

Sin que pasara demasiado, Sakura se encontró frente al edificio de Shaoran. El auto de Xing se había detenido y ambos continuaban en silencio.

Sakura reaccionó, pero sólo agradeció la amabilidad de Xing –"Gracias y discúlpame, Xing. Me he comportado como una verdadera idiota,"

Xing sonrió un poco para consolarla, pero no dijo nada.

Sakura se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta. Cuando se disponía a salir, Xing la tomó del brazo, impidiéndole marcharse. Sakura se mostró sorprendida, incluso más cuando él le propinó un fugaz beso en los labios y luego le sonrió.

Sintiéndose ligeramente más relajada, salió del auto.

Totalmente inconsciente de un par de ojos, que observaban con ira toda la escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran miró incrédulo la pequeña escenita desde el balcón del departamento. Era inaudito.

¿Cómo era posible aquello que sus ojos le habían enseñado? ¿Acaso ésa era su esposa?

No queriendo especular, se concentró en la mujer, cuando descendió del auto, y todas sus dudas se evaporaron. Definitivamente era ella. Sakura.

Cuando la perplejidad pasó, la irritación tomó poder sobre su maltratado cuerpo, para dar marcha a una rabia y furia completas. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Saliendo del balcón, no tuvo que esperar mucho en el recibidor hasta que la puerta principal se abrió, dejando entrar a una muy fresca Sakura, que se encontraba ignorante de su presencia. Con un gruñido, se hizo notar, obteniendo la mirada sorprenda de la mujer; luego, cuando lo reconoció una mirada escéptica la reemplazó.

-"Creí que seguías con la mujerzuela,"

Si no hubiera estado tan furioso, Shaoran hubiera reído.

-"¡Por favor! ¡Mira quién habla sobre mujerzuelas!" Sakura lo miró horrorizada, especialmente cuando él se acercaba a paso lento, como si de un león acechando a su presa se tratara.

Sakura se preparó inmediatamente a refutar aquel insulto –"¿Ah sí? ¿No fui yo quien vio a _su_ esposo mientras se besuqueaba con esa imbécil?"

Shaoran apretó los puños –"¡Pues fui yo quien vio a _mi_ esposa besuquearse con un tipejo, en frente de su maldito edificio!" Bramó en un estallido de cólera, que seguramente fue escuchado por todo el edificio.

Sakura confirmó sus sospechas, definitivamente Shaoran la había visto con Xing. Pues bien, eso estaba perfecto.

Shaoran se acercó más a ella, no haciéndola del todo consciente de su cercanía, necesitaba atraparla.

-"¿Me viste?" Preguntó ella en una pequeña voz.

-"Sí, y es curioso que un conejo le diga a otro 'orejón', ¿no?"

Sakura enseguida lo miró herida y mordaz.

Pero aquello no llegó a satisfacerlo para nada. Debía hacerla sufrir, sufrir tal y como él mismo lo hacía. Porque aquello trascendía de simples celos que le exigían reclamarle por su inescrupulosa conducta; aquello se trataba de orgullo, y el saber que ella podía herirlo en lo más profundo, era una puñalada a su orgullo.

Sakura, por su parte, estaba deshaciéndose del dolor. Pero había descubierto la forma ideal para ocultar sus sentimientos. ¿No decían que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque? Se abstuvo de acercarse a él, suplicarle que la perdonara. ¿En qué clase de masoquista se había convertido? ¿Se había olvidado por completo que había sido él en lanzar la primera ofensa?

Se veía tan pequeña, a lado de la furia en la que estaba convertido él; pero no le tomó importancia a aquello. Si Shaoran quería guerra, pues guerra iba a tener. Si creía que ella era otra de sus muñecas a las que podía manipular a su antojo, estaba muy equivocado. Ella también tenía un cerebro y sentimientos, y si él quería sólo un cuerpo, bien podía conseguirse a una mujer tan o más fácil que la resbalosa de Kaho.

Por mucho que le pesara, la situación con él era insostenible. Vivían para pelear, y sólo había armonía cuando ambos estaban desnudos y en la cama. Sakura levantó la barbilla, enfrentando la dura mirada de él. Podría podrirse en el mismísimo infierno. El sexo no iba a resolverlo todo, esta vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo bebió de su tercera taza de café. Siempre le había gustado el aroma de la bebida, pero sólo se volvía en realidad dependiente a ella, cuando se encontraba en una situación a la que no le podía encontrar la solución.

Touya observó con preocupación cómo las manos de la joven temblaban.

Sentándose junto a ella, simplemente la estudió. Ella no pareció inmutarse ante su presencia, y ambos se sumieron en un silencio, que no era para nada desagradable.

Touya no se atrevió a hacer preguntas, se limitó a mirarla. Dios, era tan hermosa. Suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Si ella no se atrevía a decirle lo que le sucedía, él no sería indiscreto ni le preguntaría; no era porque no le interesara, de hecho, la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Guardaría silencio, sólo si ella necesitaba de su compañía.

Pero la curiosidad de Touya, fue rápidamente saciada, porque Tomoyo comenzó a hablar, casi susurrante y con la mirada gacha.

-"Escuché decir a tu padre algo terrible," Comenzó ella y luego lo miró, con ojos llorosos por la inseguridad, determinando si podía confiar en él o no.

Touya apretó los dientes. Quizás él no era la persona más indicada para hablar con ella sobre esto. Bien podía imaginarse de qué se trataba, especialmente cuando estaba al tanto de todos los planes y proyectos de Fujitaka. Lo maldijo mentalmente, por ser tan descuidado y permitir que Tomoyo se enterase. Suficiente era el cargo de conciencia que él mismo ya llevaba, no necesitaba que Tomoyo tampoco pudiera dormir por las noches.

-"¿Qué le escuchaste decir?" Preguntó con suavidad, de verdad arrepentido porque aquella información talvez era demasiado para ella.

Ella suspiró y susurró la respuesta, como si las paredes tuvieran oídos –"Mandó a matar a alguien, Touya. Oh por Dios, alguien va a morir por su culpa,"

Touya se sorprendió. Bien sabía que su padre enviaría a su comisión de hombres tras el marido de su hermana, quizás a que lo golpearan un poco, a que lo asustaran. Pero eso era todo lo que había esperado. Incluso imaginándose que Sakura sufría por aquel hombre golpeado, le retorcía el corazón. Pero, ¿matarlo? ¡No podía ser! Si antes, sólo sabiendo que su padre intentaría darle unos cuantos golpes a ese hombre, no podía dormir por la intranquilidad, soñando con que su hermana lloraba, no podía figurarse qué sería el enterarse que aquel hombre estaba muerto, por la culpa de su padre especialmente.

No podía creer que llegara a tales extremos.

Touya la miró a los ojos, buscando la verdad. Pero estaba ahí. Tomoyo no mentía, todo lo que decía no era más que la pura verdad.

Maldición.

-"¿Estás segura?"

Ella asintió –"Muy segura. Lo escuché hablando con alguien por teléfono. Le indicaba que quería que..." Se interrumpió para dejar escapar un sollozo de angustia –"... que _el trabajo_... fuera hecho en tres semanas..."

Oh, no. Su padre iba en serio, demasiado en serio. Inmediatamente sus preocupaciones pasaron de los planes de su padre al bienestar de ella.

-"Dime, Tommy, ¿mi padre notó tu presencia?"

Ella lo miró con expresión aterrorizada –"¡No! Dios me proteja, el no me vio. No sé qué haría de mí si supiera que yo conozco sus planes..."

Touya sintió el temor de ella, y no pudo evitar abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-"No. No dejaré que nada te suceda," Prometió, y para sellar su promesa le dio un beso inofensivo, en la cabeza.

Pronto, Touya la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos, y ambos permanecieron así, ignorando que las paredes, en realidad, sí tienen oídos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura tomó su maleta, y empezó a meter todas sus cosas, ignorando expresamente todas las agrias palabras que Shaoran le dirigía. Ya era suficiente de vivir con aquel asno sin sentimientos.

Le reclamaba el por qué ella había estado con Xing, sin siquiera darle explicaciones del por qué estaba él, en primer lugar, con Kaho. Le reclamaba el por qué se había besado con él, —no quería saber qué habría sucedido si le hubiera visto en realidad besándose con Xing, no aquel beso fugaz en el automóvil—. Le decía que era una zorra.

Haciéndose de corazón de hierro, y oídos sordos, Sakura finalizó de empacar todas sus cosas. Qué mala suerte tenía en el amor. De hecho, todos sus problemas se derivaban de éste o por la falta del mismo. Había perdido ya una vez, a su familia, por la culpa de su amor por Eriol, ahora, no perdería también su carrera por la culpa de ese naciente sentimiento por Shaoran.

Estaban tan cerca, pero tan lejos. Los sentimientos de Shaoran eran más que obvios para ella, pero no se atrevió a dudar. Ella sabía que él sentía por ella mucho más de lo que se aventuraría a decir, pero también sabía que una relación entre ellos acabaría en un completo desastre. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, y ella primero se condenaría antes de decir el primer 'perdón'.

Su cercanía con Xing simplemente era consecuencia de la escenita que había armado Shaoran con Kaho. Ella sabía que no tenía la culpa, por lo menos, así lo sentía.

¿Cuántas otras veces Xinghong se le había acercado, con evidentes intenciones de seducirla, y ella había cortado directamente por lo sano? Hoy era la primera vez que había tenido algo con él —y aún así, era muy poco para poder reprenderla— y efectivamente, no lo había hecho por elección propia.

Asegurándose que ninguna de sus cosas se quedara en el departamento al que planeaba no volver a ver más, continuó ignorando los gritos de Shaoran. Si algún día, llegasen a aclarar sus malentendidos, ella no volvería a este departamento. No cuando todos los vecinos de Shaoran estaban enterados de sus mutuas infidelidades.

Ella no sería comidilla para las críticas y chismorreos, no cuando en Japón, su país, ya la habían destrozado los rumores y comentarios sobre su conducta.

Tomando aire, escuchó finalmente las quejas de él.

-"¡Ahora te largas, eres una zorra!" Vociferó él, sin importarle el qué dirían sus vecinos. –"¡Pues lárgate, lárgate! ¡Ya me usaste! ¡¿Para qué querrías quedarte conmigo?!"

Sakura se sentía pesada. Pero aún así continuó escuchándolo.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Seguro ahora vas corriendo a donde ese desgraciado!"

Sakura levantó una ceja, sin dejarse vencer por las ganas de vociferar y gritar tanto como él lo estaba haciendo. Suspirando, preguntó –"¿Has terminado ya con tu repertorio?"

Seguramente, si Shaoran fuera un agresor a las mujeres, ya la habría golpeado. Estaba más furioso de lo que alguna vez recordaba estarlo, y el combustible para aquella ira era sencillamente el dolor que aquella mujer sabía inflingirle. Guardó silencio inmediatamente.

Maldito fuera el día en el que los ojos de hechicera de aquella mujer se habían posado sobre él.

Sakura, al notar que él no pensaba decir más nada, apretó sus labios.

-"En primer lugar, YO **no** te he usado. TÚ fuiste quien me quitó **mi** virginidad," Shaoran la miró enfurecido, pero ella continuó –"Segundo, no puedo creer que estés sacándome en cara cosas que yo **nunca** he hecho, especialmente después de que tú fuiste el que me traicionó. Tercero," Ella tomó aire para darle énfasis –"Lo que yo haya hecho, haga o deje de hacer después de que **tú ** me traicionaste, no es de tu incumbencia"

Shaoran estalló, -"¿Ah sí? ¡Ahora te vas con él, cierto! ¿Eso también lo vas a negar?"

Sakura lo miró furiosa, -"Si tanto te mueres por saberlo, ¡me voy a un hotel!"

Shaoran no perdió la oportunidad para aguijonearla –"¿Qué, acaso el papi ya no te persigue?"

Sakura contuvo su furia con poco –"¡Me importa un bledo! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡A ti tampoco debería importarte!"

Shaoran no soportó la provocación, y en pocos segundos la alcanzó y la tomó con medida fuerza por la muñeca. Ella se sorprendió pero no se dejó dominar, ni le expresó que en realidad, su agarre estaba siendo un poco más que fuerte.

-"¡Pues sabes qué! ¡Sí me importa!" Le gritó, demandándole entregar tanto como él lo hacía.

Ella rió, en una carcajada cruel –"¿Ahora te importa? ¡Pues es muy tarde, querido! ¡Este tren se marcha!"

Shaoran la aferró por los hombros y gruñó su respuesta –"No, si no te lo permito"

Sakura se sintió al borde de un colapso. Seguramente, lo que él se proponía era provocarle un infarto, ¿no? ¡Porque, maldita fuera, ésa sería la única cosa que impediría que se marchara de ese infierno!

Ella frunció aún más su ceño –"¡Quisiera verte intentarlo!" Y quiso zafarse, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte –"¡Déjame ir!" Le gritó en la cara, ahora luchando con todas sus fuerzas por apartarse de él.

Pero él tenía otros planes.

Y Sakura los descubrió inmediatamente cuando sintió la implacable presión de sus labios con los de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol escuchó con estupor la conversación que Touya y Tomoyo mantenían. No podía creer que el viejo Kinomoto decidiera eliminar a alguien, nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza aquella idea. Sí, bien sabía que el hombre tenía bastante influencia y poder, pero nunca hubiera asociado la palabra 'asesinato' con él.

Aquello ya formaba parte de una advertencia. Había alguien lo suficientemente tonto como para cruzarse por el camino de Kinomoto, y él ya lo iba a borrar de la faz del planeta. Sin duda, si sus planes llegaban a los oídos de los Kinomoto, ni cenizas quedarían de él.

Prestó la mayor atención a cada palabra que era pronunciada por el par.

-"¿Estás segura de que quieres salir? Digo, ¿no es mejor que descanses hoy?" Oyó que Touya le preguntaba a Tomoyo.

Pero ella sólo respondió con un asentimiento –"¿Podrías dejarme en el centro comercial? Debería haber uno por aquí, que quede cerca, ¿no?"

Al oír la quejumbrosa aceptación de él, Eriol sonrió –"Sí, sí. ¿Me llamarás para que te recoja?"

Fue ignorante de la respuesta que ella le hubo dado, porque ya se estaba alejando. ¡Ésa era la oportunidad perfecta! Oh, no podía estar más contento de que una oportunidad así se le brindara en bandeja de plata.

Todo tenía que llevarse con la máxima discreción. No podría arriesgar su pellejo, ni el de Yue. No si no quería enfrentarse también a Fujitaka y a Touya.

Finalmente, hoy podría silenciar a Tomoyo. Y estaría a un paso más cerca de su verdadera meta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh, qué fácil y poco complicado hubiera sido rendirse ante el fogonazo de deseo y pasión que la atenazó cuando Shaoran la había besado de aquella manera tan única que sólo él podía hacerlo.

Habría sido demasiado sencillo, tan sólo permitirse olvidar todos los sucesos previos, desde el encuentro con Kaho hasta la reciente pelea, permitirse recordar sólo las partes de disfrute junto a él, borrando de su memoria todo lo desagradable en la relación de ambos.

Vaya que hubiera sido fácil rendirse a su brutal pasión y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones.

Pero Sakura, era Sakura y ella nunca tomaba el camino más fácil.

Haciendo acopio de su orgullo, se forzó a separarse del embriagador beso. Cuando lo hizo, no le sorprendió el ver shock en los ojos de Shaoran, completamente pasmado ante su rechazo.

No, cualquiera otra simplemente lo habría perdonado, y le hubiera permitido usar aquella lengua que el hombre tenía para cosas más productivas que el insultar y el maldecir.

Oh, bien sabía que desde ya podía estarse arrepintiendo por apartarlo, pero no se permitiría demostrarle que era débil ante sus besos y que era una completa inútil cuando se trataba de alejarlo.

-"Basta," Pronunció en una pequeñísima voz, que seguramente Shaoran no hubiera oído, de no ser porque se encontraba verdaderamente cerca de ella.

-"Basta," Repitió, bajando la mirada y apretando las manos, estrujándolas en un puño, buscando fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Shaoran se limitó a permanecer en silencio, aunque en su cabeza había todo menos aquello. ¡Era un imbécil! Sí, de verdad lo era. Al menos, se consideraba a sí mismo uno, porque no podía evitar sentir todo aquel huracán de emociones sobre que aquella mujer, que había puesto su mundo de cabeza, apenas ingresó en él.

No podía creer que continuara deseando con locura a aquella mujer, que le había faltado el respeto, que quizás lo haría quedar como el más grande venado de todo el edificio, que lo había traicionado en el momento más crítico, sin darle una oportunidad para retractarse, para explicarle...

Sakura se había circunscrito a ignorar sus insultos, dándole tiempo a descargar todo aquel horrible temor, aquel horrible desprecio hacia ella y hacía sí mismo. Por eso, en el mismo momento en el que el beso se hubiera interrumpido, inmediatamente supo que era el turno de ella para descargarse, y ahora a él le correspondía escuchar. Y si ella había escuchado todo, sin refutar nada, condenación, él haría lo mismo. Ya había reforzado su corazón en un frío acero, batallando por no salir herido después de escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decir.

-"Estoy cansada de que pienses que en la cama se resuelve todo," Dijo ella, esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Shaoran gruñó, forzándose a permanecer callado.

-"Estoy cansada de que me maltrates y luego me beses, como si no hubiera pasado nada," Continuó ella, con una voz extrañamente dura, y una expresión fiera en el rostro.

-"Estoy cansada de que digas lo que sea que se te venga en gana, y luego no te retractes"

A eso, Shaoran ya no pudo contener su objeción. –"¡Vaya que sí me retracto, Sakura! ¡Me retracto de haber firmado aquel maldito contrato, en verdad que tienes razón!"

-"Estoy cansada de tus berrinches, Shaoran"

Shaoran rió, amargado. –"¿En verdad, Sakura? Pues yo también estoy cansado de todo este teatro,"

Sakura abrió los ojos, desmesuradamente, ¿teatro? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablándole?

Shaoran suspiró, agotado –"¿Te sorprendes tanto, ah?" Volvió a reír sin humor, -"Creí que era bastante obvio, supongo que al menos debo estar satisfecho por eso,"

Sakura arrugó su entrecejo. –"Explícate,"

Shaoran la miró más intensamente, mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginarse, transmitiéndole calor a través de sus ojos ambarinos.

-"Yo no besé a Kaho, ella me besó a mí"

Sakura quiso burlarse, pero aún así guardó silencio.

Shaoran continuó, acercándose un par de pasos más a ella –"Y yo nunca podría besarla, porque..." La cercanía entra ambos era cada instante mayor, y Sakura no se atrevió a alejarse. –"Porque... es contigo con quien quiero estar," Acto seguido, la tomó de la barbilla, sin darle importancia a la mirada estupefacta de ella, y la besó con más ternura que la que hubiera besado a alguien en su vida.

Y para Sakura, eso fue más que suficiente para renunciar a su terquedad y a sus celos, olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, porque en los ojos de Shaoran no veía sino la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Segura que esto es completamente necesario?"

Tomoyo sonrió ante lo ingenuo de la pregunta. –"¿Necesario? No, yo más bien diría, ¡obligatorio!"

Y es que Touya no se le había despegado —qué va, ella no se quejaba de eso— desde aquella conversación que sostuvieran. Lamentablemente, ella ahora no era la mejor compañía, o la acompañante que podría haber sido, de encontrarse de un mejor humor.

Si había algo que reestableciera sus fuerzas, habría de ser ir de compras.

Y por su cordura, tenía que hacerlo _sola._

Al ver el gesto de queja que Touya puso cuando le contestó, algo le remordió en la conciencia.

Intentando asegurarle que estaría bien, quizás por la enésima vez en la tarde, al fin consiguió desembarazarse de su presencia, buscando algo de soledad para poder analizar sus sentimientos y más sobre aquella situación de Fujitaka.

Sin duda, si había algo que le permitía despejar de todo en su mente, era pasear por las tiendas, imaginando que podía adquirir algo que captara la atención de Touya. Sí, bien podían llamarla loca, por querer deshacerse de él cuando estaba tan profundamente enamorada, pero todos esos momentos en su compañía, a veces eran difíciles de llevar, debido a que todo lo que él hacía por ella, lo hacía porque la veía como una hermana, y aquello le dolía mucho más de lo que prefería aceptar.

Después de un par de horas de vagar sin rumbo, recorriendo diferentes tiendas, consiguió un par de pantalones y blusas que le llamaron la atención; al fin decidió que era tiempo de llamar a Touya, pidiéndole que pasara por ella.

Tomando su móvil, buscó en su registro el nombre de él, y esperó a que contestara.

-"¿Touya? Creo que ya terminé"

-"¿Estás ocupado? Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperarte."

-"Está bien, dentro de veinte minutos, en el parqueadero. Te espero"

Tomoyo suspiró, saliendo del centro comercial, con sus compras, para esperarlo pacientemente, sentada en una de las bancas públicas que se disponían a lo largo del parqueadero para los clientes.

Había llegado a muchas conclusiones, una entre esas, el que conquistaría a Touya, sin importar el precio. Si había una mujer que pudiera amarlo tanto como ella lo hacía, le dejaría el camino libre, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder sin dar una buena batalla.

Otro asunto sobre el que había pensado era que extrañaba demasiado a Sakura. Había estado tanto tiempo en este país, sólo porque contaba con la esperanza de que Sakura decidiera contactarse con ellos, pero aquella esperanza ahora lucía más remota que nada. Era irónico el pensar que precisamente era aquella situación la que la había impulsado en la oficina de Fujitaka. Quería hablarle sobre Sakura, y si podían ingeniar algún plan para ganar otra vez su confianza, pero al parecer, él tenía sus propios planes, y estaría demasiado ocupado para ella y sus tontas ideas.

Nunca antes Fujitaka le había parecido peligroso, y era por eso que precisamente aquello la había tomado por completo de sorpresa.

Se preguntaba, si tanto Touya como Sakura habrían estado al tanto del alcance del poder de su padre.

Maldijo a Eriol por lo bajo. Si aquel estúpido hombre no hubiera decidido ocultarle nada a Sakura, todo estaría perfectamente bien con ella. Ni Touya ni ella la habrían perdido, y seguramente, nunca se hubiera enterado de lo que en realidad era capaz de hacer el mayor de los Kinomoto.

Desconocía por completo quién podría ser la víctima de aquel atentado, y lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era rezar para que no saliera afectado, si en verdad no se lo merecía.

Sin tener más ganas de pensar demasiado, se dispuso a volver a llamar a Touya, pero se arrepintió y decidió no fastidiarlo. Guardándose el minúsculo celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, esperó. Como siempre más pensamientos tanto de reproche como ira, la atenazaron.

Entre sus cavilaciones, Tomoyo no se percató que una camioneta negra con vidrios oscuros, se estacionaba sigilosamente, justo en frente de dónde ella estaba, para luego de ella descender dos hombres encapuchados.

Todo sucedió con demasiada rapidez. Los extraños rápidamente tomaron a una horrorizada Tomoyo, y uno colocó una mano con un pañuelo sobre la boca y a nariz de la mujer, sin darle demasiada oportunidad a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

Con la mayor agilidad posible, la metieron en la parte trasera, sin siquiera llamar la atención de varios transeúntes, dejando atrás sus paquetes y su cartera, para finalmente marcharse tan rápido como habían llegado.

Fase 2 del Plan A, había sido ejecutado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía por qué, pero Shaoran en verdad estaba siendo honesto. Claro, no le había dicho que la amaba —no podía esperar tantos milagros en un mismo día— pero se le acercaba bastante.

Siempre la había proclamado como un trofeo, un mero objeto, una simple posesión. Cierto era que ella tampoco le había corregido —incluso podía admitir que le gustaba que le dijera que ella le pertenecía— pero aún así necesitaba saber lo que él sentía, y aquellas pocas palabras habían resuelto el hechizo.

Ella aún no había explorado del todo sus sentimientos, no sabía la profundidad de los mismos, pero había descubierto que comenzaba a amar a este testarudo hombre, que la hacía salir de sus casillas con más frecuencia de lo que alguien alguna vez pudo hacerlo.

Por supuesto que ella no se iba a ir de la lengua, dándole a él la confianza necesaria para que volviera a jugar con ella a su antojo.

Sintió que la venenosa lengua de él, se adentraba en su boca, y se sintió en la gloria. Definitivamente aquel uso de esa vigorosa parte de su anatomía se le daba muy bien para el amor, pero podía ser muy peligrosa en un momento de cólera.

Casi inmediatamente después de la invasión, Sakura sólo pudo ser conciente de la cercanía de los dos, de cómo los cabellos de él se sentían tan suaves al tacto, de cómo él la aferraba fuertemente con sus brazos...

Aunque aún renuente a abandonar los fuertes brazos protectores que la rodeaban, Sakura se apartó. Si él había sido honesto con ella, y le había confesado la verdad, ella tendría que hacer lo mismo. Si no lo hacía, seguramente él aprovecharía aquel extraño encuentro con Xinghong, en una de sus futuras peleas. Oh, ¿cómo sabía que habría más peleas? Esa respuesta era fácil, si se disponía a vivir con él, sería prácticamente imposible que no hubiera encontronazos entre ambos. Los dos tenían carácter fuerte y por mucho que se llevaran bien, siempre tendrían que discutir por cualquier cosa.

Él la devoró con la mirada, y Sakura se sintió perdida en aquella profundidad ambarina de sus ojos.

-"Lo que viste... con Xinghong... no fue nada," Al ver que él apretaba las mandíbulas, comenzando a enfurecerse otra vez, se explicó rápidamente –"Es decir, no sentí nada. No significó nada para mí, en serio."

Shaoran suspiró, cediendo –"¿Ojo por ojo, diente por diente?"

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír malignamente –"Sí"

Él la estrechó más contra su pecho, -"Pues te resultó muy bien, querida. ¡Enloquecí al verte con ese tipo!"

Acto seguido, se dedicaron a reconciliarse de la única forma en que sabían hacerlo. Pero esta vez no fue sólo sexo.

Y la fuerza de aquello los asustó a ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Touya registró todo el lugar con preocupación. Tomoyo no estaba a la vista, y aún así sus cosas estaban en una banca, incluida su cartera. Algo no estaba del todo bien, especialmente si ella dejaba descuidadamente sus cosas, para no aparecer enseguida.

De repente, un frío escalofriante recorrió su columna vertebral.

Temió lo peor.

Pero, ¿quién querría hacerle daño a alguien tan inocente como Tomoyo?

En seguida ató cabos, y reconoció con pesar quién querría hacerle daño.

Su padre. ¿Quién más sino él, al ser descubierto por Tomoyo?

Cuando la decepción inicial pasó, furia tomó su lugar, y recogiendo las cosas, condujo hasta donde se encontraría su padre, dispuesto a enfrentarlo sin importarle las consecuencias. Tomoyo era inocente, no tenía nada que ver con todo este alocado plan de alejar a Sakura de su marido.

Con temor por el bienestar de Tomoyo, se prometió a sí mismo que no descansaría hasta recuperarla sana y salva. Incluso si eso significaba enfrentarse al mismísimo demonio. Ya había perdido a Sakura, no iba a perderla a ella también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora: **

Ja, ja, ja, ja sí creo que es cierto que en cada capítulo los mato de la intriga, y aunque de verdad preferiría no hacerlo, es así como escribo, ja, ja, ja.

Bueno, repasemos un poco el capi, la peleíta entre Saku y Shao fue algo fuerte, no tan fuerte como yo quería hacerla —me arrepentí, y tuve que borrar ciertas partecillas, je, je, je— pero me dije a mí misma que era de vital importancia el reconciliarlos. Sé que muchos de ustedes tan desilusionados porque esperaban leer la "reconciliación", pero no quise escribir un lemon, simplemente porque creo que no encajaba del todo. Más quise enfocarme en los sentimientos —je, je,je por primera vez en todo el fic, je, je, — así que les pido que por favor sean pacientes, ¿sí?

Por otra parte, con respecto a Tomoyo... no me atrevo a decir nada. Saquen sus propias conclusiones, y me las dicen todas en un hermoso review, eh? Un bien largo y apetitoso review, ¿sí?

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME BRINDAN!!! No saben cuánto me alegro, ya pasé la barrera de los 400 reviews, vamos a ver si para el próximo capi llegamos a 450.

También lamento mucho el haberme retrasado un poco, pero es que ya regresé al cole... y como siempre, todo se demora por eso.

Se despide,

Sakki.

PD: Por favor, enciéndanle una velita a cualquier santo al que sean devotos, porque Shinsei (autora de Head Over Heels) se ha demorado demasiado con un nuevo capítulo... creo que ya va para el año, estoy bastante angustiada por eso y creo que algunos de ustedes también...


	15. Cuestionados

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 15: **"Cuestionados"

**Por **Sakki Chan

Touya entró intempestivamente en la habitación de su padre. Las puertas de roble temblaron ante el maltrato al que fueron sometidas, pero aquel pequeño detalle no era lo único que evidenciaba que el hijo mayor de Fujitaka estuviera furioso. El ceño fruncido, la vena palpitante en su frente o la expresión compungida de sus ojos eran más que suficientes para hacerle saber a Fujitaka, que su hijo estaba colérico.

Levantando una ceja escéptico, Fujitaka guardó silencio.

-"¡¿Dónde está?!" Vociferó Touya, registrando todo el lugar con su enturbiada mirada.

Fujitaka aún así mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Touya, comenzó a avanzar con pasos decididos, hasta quedar más cerca de su progenitor.

-"Dije," Balbuceó en un bramido, -"¡¿Dónde _demonios_ está?!"

Fujitaka suspiró. ¿De qué le estaba hablando su hijo?

Después de un par de segundos de un tenso silencio que se hizo en la habitación, Fujitaka se decidió a romperlo.

-"Deberías calmarte, hijo, eso no—,"

Pero Touya no estaba ahí para calmarse, ni que su padre le pidiera hacerlo.

-"¡Dime dónde, maldita sea, la tienes!" El silencio de su padre era evidencia suficiente para saber de quién se estaba refiriendo. Lo comprendía todo, entendía su desesperación por el paradero de Tomoyo, y aún así, ¿le pedía que se calmase?

-"No entiendo a qué te refieres, Touya" Dijo con su voz impasible, completamente insensible a la desesperación de su hijo.

Touya quería arrancarse los cabellos de la exasperación. Siempre le había aguantado las bromitas de mal gusto a su padre, pero esta vez no iba a tolerarlo, especialmente porque Tomoyo estaba en medio del asunto.

Con angustia y rabia, se tomó la molestia de refrescarle la memoria –"¡De quién más voy a estar hablando! ¡De Tomoyo! ¡¿Dónde la tienes?!"

Fujitaka, por primera vez pareció ser tocado por las palabras de Touya. –"¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué sucede con ella?"

Tras un breve estudio, al ver que la expresión de Fujitaka no mostraba rastro de mentira, Touya se preocupó infinitamente más que si su padre hubiera aceptado la culpabilidad de la desaparición de Tomoyo. De hecho, lo asustó tanto el aceptar aquella nueva información, que sintió que se quedaba paralizado ahí mismo en donde se había quedado.

Jadeó, mortificado –"¿No sabes dónde está?"

Completamente convencido que su padre se había enterado que Tomoyo conocía de sus planes, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que éste no tuviera nada que ver con ello.

La sangre se le heló en el mismo momento en que Fujitaka negó.

Oh, Dios.

Oh, Dios.

Tomoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Tomoyo fue recobrando la consciencia y despertando del letargo al que había sido obligada a entrar.

Aún albergaba los amargos breves minutos, el pañuelo bañado en una asquerosa sustancia que olía fatal, los brutales brazos que le habían impedido escapar, y por último, el horrible golpe en su mandíbula, que había recibido, cortesía de su secuestrador, y que la había mantenido inconsciente, durante lo que calculaba, eran horas.

_Secuestrador. _

Temiendo que descubrieran que había recuperado la lucidez, Tomoyo volvió a cerrar los ojos. Lentamente, intentó ser consciente de su entorno, a través de sus otros cuatro sentidos.

Sus manos estaban siendo sostenidas detrás de su espalda, y sus hombros comenzaban a arderle por el esfuerzo. Batalló unos segundos contra los amarres alrededor de sus muñecas, pero fue inútil.

Contuvo la respiración. El olor desagradable de aquel pañuelo, bien podría pasar por perfume en comparación al asqueroso hedor que el lugar donde estaba, despedía.

Todavía asqueada, rápidamente se obligó a respirar por la boca. Continuando con su estudio, también pudo saber que así mismo como sus manos, sus pies también habían sido atados, impidiendo el escape absoluto.

Estaba acostada en algún lugar firme, sin moverse, por lo cual, momentáneamente agradeció. No la estaban llevando a ningún lugar más lejano, y sabía bien que mientras más cerca estuviera de la ciudad, más fácil podría ser la labor de su rescate. Pero, si en verdad era sólo un secuestro, ¿qué era lo que se proponían hacer con ella? No era ninguna tonta, y bien sabía que en muchos secuestros, la víctima resultaba herida, o peor aún, muerta.

Si bien no estaba del todo dolorida, no podía olvidar la brusquedad con la que había sido tratada. Su quijada seguramente había sido rota, porque de verdad le había costado abrir la boca para respirar. Sus piernas también comenzaban a engarrotarse, y las ganas de llorar y gritar como histérica no la dejaban en paz.

Intentó recordar los minutos previos al ataque. Estaba tranquila, esperando por Touya, cuando había sido aferrada y obligada a guardar silencio, por más que quisiera gritar pidiendo auxilio. No mucho había pasado de eso hasta que un pañuelo con un hedor la había atontado y posteriormente, el golpe que la dejaría completamente inconsciente.

Y seguramente a la merced de cualquiera de los desalmados que le habían hecho esto.

Continuó haciendo un análisis de estado. A parte de sentir que perdía la circulación en los brazos, y la mandíbula palpitante por el golpe que le habían asestado, se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para planear su escape.

Arriesgándose a ser descubierta, decidió abrir un ojo, muy lentamente. Cuando se aseguró que el cuarto estaba sumido en las tinieblas, se atrevió a registrar el lugar.

Muy lejos de ella, hacia la derecha, se encontraba la única puerta de todo el sitio, lo cual le podía decir que era su única vía de escape. Rodando lentamente sobre sí misma, decidió que el techo era demasiado alto, como para considerar una fuga por el conducto del aire acondicionado. Dado el calor del lugar, suponía que estaba fuera de servicio.

Intentando sentarse, estiró con lentitud sus piernas, lo que le provocó un intenso dolor que la hizo gemir. Sus piernas estaba acalambradas por permanecer tanto tiempo inmóviles. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, consiguió sentarse, apoyándose en la parte externa de sus muslos, pensando que en cualquier momento sus piernas se rendirían y le provocarían caerse de bruces.

Inhalando algo de aire con olor rancio, decidió guardar la calma. Lo que primero necesitaba hacer era liberarse las manos, de lo contrario, nunca conseguiría escapar.

No sentía que los amarres le cortaran la circulación, por lo cual no estaban tan ajustadas.

Tomoyo observó con cuidado el espacio en el que se encontraba encerrada, tratando de buscar algo que la ayudara a aflojarse las manos. Con gran esperanza buscó una silla, algún mueble que tuviera filos o esquinas, o por lo menos ¡algo!

Se sintió muy triste y desesperada el mismo momento en el que se percató que su soledad no sólo se extendía en el sector humano, sino que también no había ningún objeto en aquel cuartucho apestoso y oscuro.

-"_No entres en pánico_," Se obligó a decirse a sí misma mentalmente, -"_Ya verás como sales de esta_" Se dijo, intentando tomar control de sus nervios.

Con eso, empezó una batalla campal contra aquel material que le impedía movilizar sus manos. Pero fue inútil.

Bien. No podría usar sus manos. No importaba. Lo importante era correr, ¿no? ¿De qué le servirían sus manos en aquel momento?

Los amarres de sus piernas lucían más endebles de lo que podrían ser los de sus muñecas, así que intentó ir por ese lado.

Realizó toda clase de movimientos con sus piernas —las abría, las cerraba, las estiraba, recogía sus rodillas—, hasta que por fin la soga que la mantenía atada se aflojaba, primero permitiéndole sacar un pie, para posteriormente sacar el otro.

Se sintió sumamente aliviada, y casi en el acto, intentó pararse.

Nótese que se dijo: 'intentó'.

No muy bien había afirmado los pies en el suelo, cuando sus piernas comenzaron a balancearla y a temblar incontrolablemente. No pasó mucho elevada, cuando cayó de rodillas.

La desesperación tomó lo mejor de ella, y gimió por el intenso dolor que le provocaba el retorno de la circulación por sus piernas.

Una gota de sudor descendió por su sien, mientras que se unía con la lágrima que se le había escapado por el rabillo del ojo.

El calor la ahogaba, el dolor la limitaba, la pestilencia la asfixiaba.

Sintiéndose derrotada, se sentó de nuevo, esperando que sus piernas se adaptaran a movimiento.

Y fue ahí cuando sintió su única esperanza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"No pienso comerlo," Sentenció Sakura con un gesto terminante.

Shaoran suspiró en frustración. –"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Sakura levantó una ceja –"¿Sabes que sus toxinas pueden causar cáncer? Además, tiene un nombre deplorable"

Shaoran rió, -"Por favor, qué exagerada que eres,"

Sakura hizo un puchero –"¡Exagerada! No soy exagerada, simplemente soy realista. Sabe asqueroso,"

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante esto –"¿Cómo sabes que es asqueroso si nunca lo has probado?"

Sakura se escandalizó –"¡No hace falta hacerlo! ¡Su simple apariencia me lo dice todo!" Cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, se enfurruñó –"No quiero probarlo. Digo, ¿quién en su sano juicio come algo que venga de un perro?"

Shaoran la miró incrédulo. ¿Qué había dicho?

Cuando se percató que Sakura estaba siendo todo, menos bromista, Shaoran rió con histeria.

¡Perro!

Sakura lo miró casi furiosa –"¿De qué te ríes?"

Pero aquello sólo provocó que él se riera más.

-"¡Basta! ¿De qué te estás riendo?"

Shaoran se ahogó en su propia risa unos segundos, hasta que finalmente pudo hablar. –"¡Perro!"

Sakura frunció aún más su ceño –"¿Qué tiene?"

-"Tú...Ja, ja, ja" Lo que definitivamente lo hacía más gracioso era que ella hablaba en serio –"Eres estúpida." Dijo finalmente, cuando la risa cesó.

Sakura echaba chispas por los ojos –"¿Qué dijiste?"

Shaoran sonrió, malévolo –"Dije, que eres estúpida. Uno no se come a un perro, es una salchicha hecha de cerdo, aunque también hay de pollo"

Sakura abrió los ojos en sorpresa, que luego pasó a ser desconfianza –"No te creo. ¿Por qué entonces se llamaría '_Hot Dog'_ si no está hecha de perro? ¿No se llamaría _Hot Pig_ si estuviese hecha de cerdo?"

Shaoran contuvo una carcajada –"No sé en realidad por qué se llaman así. La cuestión es que no es de perro." Suspirando dijo –"No puedo creer que en lo vieja que estás nunca hayas probado una salchicha"

Sakura entrecerró la mirada, irritada –"Nunca las probé, porque siempre me pareció escandaloso."

Shaoran arqueó una ceja –"Y supongo que nunca te molestaste en preguntar de qué estaban hechas, ¿no?"

Sakura bajó la mirada, algo sonrojada –"No,"

Shaoran sonrió –"¿Ahora las vas a probar?"

Sakura lo continuó desafiando –"No. El hecho que ya no sean de perro no significa que no luzcan asquerosas"

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, -"Tú te lo pierdes. Son exquisitas," Y le dio un bocado de buena fe a la suya.

-"Mmm..." Dijo saboreando la salchicha que había mordido –"Delicioso. ¿Piensas comerte la tuya?"

Sakura esquivó su mirada –"Ni loca"

Shaoran sonrió y tomó la otra salchicha. Siempre procurando exagerar en su deleite, cada vez que daba un mordisco.

A Sakura le gruñó la panza. Estaba hambrienta y Shaoran no la estaba ayudando mucho.

Ambos habían estado en la cocina, buscando algo qué comer, hasta que a Shaoran se le ocurrió la brillante idea de preparar salchichas. La idea siempre le había parecido grotesca. Pero... con todos aquellos gemidos de placer que salían de la boca de Shaoran y su panza suplicando por algo qué comer, de repente, las salchichas le parecieron muy tentadoras...

¡No!

-"Mmm..." Volvió a escuchar el gemido de Shaoran, mientras su boca estaba llena y masticando. Maldito fuera. Bien podría hacer un comercial, con todo el teatro que hacía. Miles de mujeres —y no dudaba que también algunos hombres— comprarían lo que él promocionaba.

Shaoran observó con placer, la indecisión de ella.

Acercándole una salchicha, se la puso prácticamente en las narices. –"Se está enfriando"

Y con eso, continuó comiendo.

Sakura, incapaz de aguantar más el hambre, tomó con manos renuentes la salchicha. Un primer mordisco fue todo lo que necesitó para no poder parar hasta que había terminado.

Shaoran rió –"¿No estuvo tan mal, eh?"

A Sakura le salieron chispas por los ojos –"Tenía mucha hambre," Nunca admitiría que le había encantado, menos a él. No por nada el hombre ya tenía el ego bastante crecidito.

Justo cuando él se disponía a debatirle, el móvil de Sakura comenzó a sonar.

Corriendo, fue a buscarlo.

Con gran sorpresa, observó quién era la persona que la estaba llamando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"_Contesta," _Dijo mentalmente.

-"_Por favor_,"

Tomoyo estaba desesperada. ¿Por qué diablos Touya no contestaba?

Ya había tenido demasiada suerte, con que sus secuestradores no le hubieran registrado los bolsillos de su pantalón. Como nunca, se había guardado el móvil en el bolsillo trasero.

Le había costado una infinidad de movimientos acrobáticos el poder sacárselo del bolsillo y colocarlo en la posición justa, para que pudiera presionar el botón de remarcado. Como el último número al que había llamado era a Touya, sólo había necesitado presionar un botón, que con gran esfuerzo había presionado con el talón derecho.

Ahora mismo estaba agachada con la cabeza pegada al suelo, para poder llamar.

Pero, maldita sea, Touya no contestaba.

Pasaron unos veinte segundos, timbrando, timbrando hasta que alivio la bañó por completo al oír la varonil voz de su amado Touya.

-"¿Hola?"

-"¡Touya!" No pudo contener la súplica en su voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Touya buscó en sus contactos el número de su hermana y se debatió unos segundos el hablarle. Le dolía demasiado la pérdida de Sakura, pero creía que le dolería aún más la de Tomoyo. Lentamente, la chica se había tomado parte de su corazón, haciéndola que Touya la apreciara muchísimo.

Estaba decidido a recuperar a Tomoyo, y si hacía falta sentir el rechazo de Sakura para eso, no le importaba.

-"¿Sakura?" Masculló, afectado por toda la horrible situación.

Ya había preguntado a todos, a Eriol, incluso había llamado a Japón, absolutamente a todos los que pudieran saber de ella. Nadie le daba razón del paradero de Tomoyo.

Ahora, la habitación desde que llamaba a su hermana, estaban cundidos de expertos de su padre, identificando las voces, buscando rastro de mentiras, y localizando el paradero de los receptores.

Su padre había ayudado, y eso le confirmaba que no estaba involucrado en la desaparición de Tomoyo. Tres angustiantes horas habían pasado, y aún así ni rastro de ella.

-"¿Touya?" La voz de su hermana era un bálsamo para sus heridas. Siempre la había adorado, y ahora acudía a ella, como un último y desesperado recurso. –"Te noto preocupado, ¿sucede algo?"

Touya, que no se consideraba un hombre dramático, ni llorón, contuvo las increíbles y súbitas ganas que tenía de llorar y gritar su frustración.

-"Tomoyo... ha desaparecido,"

Escuchó con angustia el chillido de su hermana, -"¡No puede ser!"

Touya suspiró –"Sí, lo es. Tememos que la hayan secuestrado. Ella... ella no se ha contactado contigo"

-"No"

Touya escuchó el pitido de segunda llamada. Supo inmediatamente que esta conversación con su hermana no podría extenderse más.

-"Está bien. Cuando sepa algo te mantendré informada. Hasta pronto"

-"Cuídate, Touya"

Cortó la comunicación con Sakura, y sin molestarse a ver quién llamaba, contestó.

-"¿Hola?"

Lo siguiente que oyó fue algo que le heló la sangre.

-"¡Touya!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol suspiró en satisfacción. Había conseguido despistar al entrometido de Touya, y habría negado padre y madre con tal de que no sospecharan de él.

No por nada fingía preocupación por la bella Tomoyo. ¿Quién decía que tendría que él mismo matarla? Bien uno de los matones que habían contratado con Yue —quizás el mismo Yue— podría hacerlo. Mientras el resultado fuera el mismo, a él los detalles no le podían importar menos.

Ya había impartido la orden de que la torturasen, y seguramente pronto comenzarían a hacerlo.

Bien. Mientras más esa perra sufriera, mejor. Quería verla suplicando por misericordia, pero si salvar su pellejo y no levantar sospechas le costaba aquel placer, bien podía aguantarlo.

Todo iba sobre cuatro ruedas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura suspiró cuando finalizó la conversación con Touya. Ni siquiera se había percatado que Shaoran estaba contemplándola.

¿Cómo podía ser que Tomoyo fuera secuestrada? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué significaba aquel ataque? ¿Estarían Touya y su padre también en peligro?

¿Podría estar _ella_ en peligro?

Se sintió profundamente preocupada ante las pésimas noticias. Ellos eran su familia, y aunque no había procedido de la mejor forma con ella, eso no significaba que los había olvidado o que los había dejado de querer.

Shaoran aguardó por ella, a que dijera algo. Pero nunca lo hizo, así que decidió atreverse a preguntar.

-"¿Quién era?" Por el semblante preocupado de ella, sólo podía ser alguien de su familia.

Sakura se sobresaltó al oír su voz, pero cuando la sorpresa inicial pasó, supo ser capaz de responderle, aunque algo asustada todavía –"Mi hermano".

Shaoran no dijo nada, por lo que ella supuso que esperaba que fabricara más aquella respuesta.

-"Mi amiga Tomoyo está desaparecida,"

Shaoran levantó una ceja –"¿Desaparecida?"

Ella asintió. Su preocupación estaba pintada por todo el rostro, eso era evidente. Sakura bien podía fingir que estaba enojada o furiosa con su familia, pero en el fondo seguía preocupándose por ellos. Si bien Tomoyo era la culpa de que todo el problema en la vida de la joven se hubiera desencadenado, también hubo una época en la que era su amiga y compartían secretos.

-"¿Alguna pista todavía?"

Sakura frunció el ceño pensativa, -"No. En realidad, Touya cortó la conversación con bastante rapidez" Suspiró –"Me dijo que me mantendría informada,"

Shaoran le acarició el hombro, en señal de apoyo. ¿Qué más podía hacer sino eso?

Ambos se dispusieron a esperar alguna noticia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¡Tomoyo, escucha!" Gritó el mayor de los hijos de Fujitaka, esperando que la joven se calmara un poco. Ni bien lo había escuchado, y había estallado en un llanto histérico.

Cuando a los dos segundos parecía que había tomado un momento para respirar, él le dio instrucciones.

-"Tomoyo, escúchame bien. Describe el lugar en donde estás con lujo de detalles" Ordenó en una tajante exhortación que obligó a la joven a describir dónde se encontraba.

-"E-estoy en-n un cuarto-u oscuro. S-sólo hay u-una puerta y-y" La voz en sollozos se le cortó.

Touya esperó a que ella continuara –"Y apesta m-mucho"

Touya dirigió a los técnicos un rápido vistazo, preguntándoles si ya la tenían ubicada. Cuando ellos asintieron, Touya se tranquilizó más.

-"Bien, Tomy. Ahora dime, ¿estás atada, te duele algo?"

-"Me-e duele-e t-todo" Hablar era un esfuerzo increíble, seguramente le habían fracturado algún hueso de la quijada.

-"Está bien, Tomy, no te preocupes...Pronto te voy a rescatar, cariño, ¿sí? Estate tranquila, tranquila"

A partir de ese punto, no sabía si de verdad lo que quería era tranquilizarla a ella, o tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Tomoyo tragó con fuerza, su garganta ahora estaba reseca –"N-no tardes"

Su voz estaba inyectada de angustia y aquello contagió a Touya. Asegurándose que los técnicos habían rastreado la llamada, se despidió de la muchacha.

-"Tomy, escucha, ahora tengo que irme. Te prometo que no va a pasar mucho hasta que nos veamos, ¿sí?" Como si hablara con un niño, le dedicó aquellas frases con una voz suave y relajante, aún cuando tenía sus propios nervios destrozados.

No pasó mucho hasta que la comunicación se dio fin.

'_Tranquila, Tomy. Te juro que voy a matar a los tipos que te hicieron esto,' _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al recibir el visto bueno por parte de Eriol, Yue afiló con más prisa su navaja favorita. Sí, tenía pensado torturarla. Cortar cada parte de aquel hermoso cutis, hasta dejarlo reducido a trozos de carne. Sería un lindo toque enviarle los restos a la pequeña Sakura, claro está, detrás del conocimiento de Eriol. Obviamente, nunca permitiría que la linda _Sakurita_ fuera manchada por un toque de maldad, no al menos si la quería como plato de segunda mesa, una coartada para su familia.

A decir verdad, no sabía si todo este alocado plan para atrapar a la hija de Fujitaka, funcionaría. Pero, ¿quién era él para no disfrutar del posible fracaso? Tomoyo Daidouji siempre había sido una entrometida, ¿qué mejor que matarla, hacerla sufrir por meter su nariz en los asuntos de los demás?

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el filo del arma, se colocó la máscara de seguridad, para evitar que la joven le reconociera. Con eso, se encaminó a la habitación en la que había abandonado a la joven. Con algo de suerte, incluso ya podría haber muerto.

Caminó por el corto pasillo de la aislada habitación, mientras buscaba la llave de la cerradura en uno de sus bolsillos. Tan pronto la encontró, la introdujo en el cerrojo y la giró, para encontrar a su víctima exactamente como la había dejado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se mordió la uña, mientras caminaba en círculos por la sala del departamento. Si no fuera porque la situación era complicada, a Shaoran le hubiera parecido gracioso el gesto preocupado de la joven.

-"Sabes, ¿podrías caminar así en la calle? Ahí no corres el peligro de agujerear el piso"

Enviándole una mirada de pocos amigos a su marido, Sakura se sentó a su lado, sin soltar su móvil en ningún momento.

Shaoran la miró, estudiándola por completo. Sin duda, era hermosa. ¿De qué otro modo habrían conseguido algo que ninguna de sus otras mujeres había conseguido? Apartando el asunto del millón, Sakura le había llevado al altar, con muy poco esfuerzo, para su pesar.

A partir del momento en el que se conocieron, lentamente, Sakura había ido revelándole facetas nuevas sobre sí misma, dejándolo cada vez más vulnerable a sus encantos. ¿Quién podría creer que el cazador había sido cazado?

Apartando la mirada con brusquedad, rehusó continuar con su escrutinio. No podía pasársela siempre observándola, ni notando cuán vulnerable se veía preocupada, ni lo encantadora que lucía cada vez que le reñía por una tontería...

¡Argh! Comenzaba a pensar como un estudiante de instituto, enamoradizo y absurdamente romántico. Debía convencerse que Sakura algún día se iría, talvez no ahora — ¿no hace poco había armado sus maletas?— pero en su fuero interno sabía que ella era pasajera. Entonces, si estaba tan obsesionado con su cuerpo y con su fiera personalidad, ¿cómo podría arrancársela de la piel? Aquella tarea se le haría imposible, mucho más porque en realidad no quería apartarse de ella.

Sería cuestión de días hasta que uno de sus argumentos o discusiones colmara el vaso y entonces...

Encogiéndose, no quiso pensar en eso.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el teléfono de ella comenzó a timbrar.

Ella, rápidamente contestó –"¿Touya?" Preguntó, sin tomarse la molestia de verificar el identificador de llamadas.

La mirada de Shaoran recayó sobre el pronunciado ceño de Sakura, que no tardó un par de segundos en formarse.

-"¿Cómo obtuviste este número?"

Sakura se había levantado, exaltada. Shaoran la miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Más que nada, ¿quién era capaz de importunarla tan sólo con su voz?

-"Repito. ¿Cómo obtuviste este número?" La escuchó suspirar, -"Está bien. No importa eso ahora, tienes razón. ¿Has sabido algo de ella?" Extrañamente, lució más relajada.

Era una lástima que no supiera cuáles eran las respuestas de su interlocutor.

-"¿No la encuentran aún?"

-"No. Eso es imposible, primero muerto mi padre me recibiría"

Shaoran sintió tensarse. ¿Había mencionado al padre de Sakura? No, eso no estaba nada bien. ¿Recibirla? ¡Ja! Eso estaría por verse, Sakura no se separaría de su lado...

Shaoran se detuvo. Sakura era libre para hacer lo que mejor le pareciese. Y aquel hecho le dolió más de lo que quería aceptar, incluso ante sí mismo.

La observó mirarse el reloj de la muñeca y luego fruncir el ceño. –"A esa hora no estaría bien. Supongo que sería mejor si esperara aquí."

A Shaoran las dudas y las interrogantes lo atenazaron, mucho más rápido de lo que la furia era capaz. Tenía tantas preguntas sobre aquella perturbadora conversación que incluso no se percató el final de la misma.

Sólo cuando Sakura se dejó caer sobre el sofá, fue consciente de ello.

Sin perder un instante, la bombardeó con preguntas –"¿Quién era?"

Sakura parecía sumida en un letargo, pero reaccionó ante la dureza de su tono. No hubiera preferido que aquella frase saliera de sus labios sonando tan irritada, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. La escuchó suspirar, e incluso vio en sus ojos que no quería contestarle, pero no iba a aceptar un 'no' por respuesta.

Con un gruñido bajo, volvió a repetir la pregunta. Sakura no tenía escapatoria. Esta vez, en vez de sonar más como un rugido, su voz se había escuchado clara y muy precisa.

Ella bajó la mirada instintivamente, en el mismo instante en el que él la analizaba tanto a ella, como a su reticencia por revelarle a su breve interlocutor.

Se hizo un silencio, que Shaoran decidió no romper nuevamente. Sakura se levantó, y con pasos ligeros alcanzó el alféizar de una de las amplias ventanas del departamento. Sólo cuando se sintió lo suficientemente distanciada y segura, —dándole la espalda—, contestó.

Soltando otro suspiro, y con una mirada indescifrable perdida hacia el panorama de la ciudad, lentamente masculló un nombre que en tiempos anteriores le provocaba una sensación placentera y maravillosa.

-"Era..." Los segundos parecían horas, al menos para Shaoran.

Dándole más dramatismo, lentamente se volvió, permitiéndole percibir a Shaoran, cuánto en verdad sufría por simplemente susurrar aquel nombre.

-"Eriol"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aún cuando había cortado la comunicación con Touya, y él le había asegurado que muy pronto la rescataría; seguramente más por instinto que otra cosa, Tomoyo no se sentía para nada a salvo. Sí, una pizca más aliviada al saber que la estaban buscando, pero para nada a salvo.

Si bien aún no había recibido la visita de su secuestrador, sabía que no faltaba mucho para hacerlo. Y en absoluto le convenía que la agarrara arrodillada, con el móvil tan cercano. Si quería que Touya la encontrase, debía otorgarle al delincuente la suficiente seguridad como para que no se movilizaran hacia otro lado, que incluso podría ser aún más remoto del que se encontraba ahora.

Reuniendo cada célula de su cuerpo que tuviera fuerzas aún, sin la ayuda de sus manos —por más que lo había intentado, había sido inútil el esfuerzo por romper los amarres alrededor de sus muñecas— consiguió levantarse, y con debilitadas piernas logró mantenerse de pie. Sin siquiera pensárselo por un instante, le dio pequeñas pataditas al móvil, hasta conseguir llevarlo a la esquina más oscura de toda la estancia.

Definitivamente, hubiera preferido volver a guardárselo al bolsillo, simplemente por tenerlo a la mano, pero aquel deseo era imposible. Aún con las manos libres, hubiera decidido lo mismo, puesto que si su raptor había sido lo suficientemente descuidado en no registrarla desde un principio —probablemente sería porque la consideraba poco menos que una amenaza y mucho más que algo indefenso—, no creía que correría con la misma suerte, especialmente después de que hubiera pasado algún tiempo ya encerrada.

Dejando el pequeño aparatejo asegurado, con paso lento y pesado volvió al mismo punto en donde se había despertado. La cuerda que alguna vez le había sostenido las piernas yacía en el piso. Una patada rabiosa fue todo lo que necesitó para enviarla contra una pared. Nadie debía sospechar que se había despertado, puesto que aquello le restaría ventaja sobre los maleantes, y por su seguridad, eso era la última cosa que debía hacer. Rogó que la ausencia de la soga alrededor de sus piernas no fuera percibida en caso de recibir visitas indeseadas.

Sintiendo que su cerebro comenzaba a traicionarla, y empezaba a quitarle fuerzas, se arrodilló primero, para luego, muy lentamente, dejarse caer sobre el frío suelo, no sin dolor.

Sintió ganas de gritar, con todo lo que su garganta le permitiera. Gritar al mundo lo horrible de su tragedia. Pero, ¿para qué compadecerse de sí misma?

Por un momento, deseó morir. Al siguiente segundo, el cansancio la venció y el sueño que comenzó a dejarla inconsciente, fue una renovada manera de hacerla olvidar de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que estaba atravesando.

En serio, deseó morir.

Una vez inconsciente, Tomoyo no advirtió cuán cerca estaba aquel deseo de hacerse realidad, y es que, a veces, cuando uno desea algo con demasiada intensidad, talvez se hace realidad.

Talvez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Shaoran no le hizo ninguna gracia el no saber a quién se refería, especialmente cuando había tanto dolor en la mirada esmeraldina. Sintiéndose como un bombero, que se encontraba a punto de entrar a una casa rodeada por las llamas, tanteó el piso, para saber si iba por el camino correcto.

-"¿Y... él es...?" La pregunta había sido formulada con inseguridad, y una vez pronunciada, a Shaoran en realidad no le importó si le decía una respuesta audible o no.

Porque mejor respuesta no había que la mirada de ella.

Sí, él se podía mostrar como una bestia insaciable, buscando su cuerpo por alguna razón que aún no llegaba a entender del todo; pero nunca podría mostrarse insensible ante aquel sentimiento que ella parecía enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser.

El nombre de por sí, no tenía ningún significado para él, ni tampoco le provocaba algún recuerdo. Pero la expresión de amargura de ella, le había revelado mucho más de lo que unas escuetas palabras podrían haberlo hecho.

Sakura comenzaba a revelársele como un libro abierto. Quizás sería un momento de debilidad, pero aquello en realidad no tenía relevancia.

Su expresión contrita le decía la importancia de aquel hombre, y la melancolía y rechazo en sus ojos sólo expresaban lo que ella rehusaba decir con los labios.

Aquel hombre con el que ella había hablado, era sencillamente el primer hombre en su corazón, el hombre que la había exiliado de su país y el mismo que la había arrastrado a sus propios brazos.

Ella, a regañadientes le había explicado su situación. Le había dicho que no entendía a aquel hombre, pero por supuesto, siempre se había enfocado más en describir sus problemas con su familia. Siempre se había mostrado esquiva al momento de referirse a aquel compromiso y por el dolor que le había provocado el volver a hablar con él, Shaoran inmediatamente supo que aquella breve información que le había contado sobre él y la familia, habían sido verdades. Pero a medias. De hecho, casi podía asegurar que estas verdades —las cuales tampoco eran muchas— eran mucho más mentiras que otra cosa.

_Mejor amigo. _

Mejor amigo, ¿eh? Al diablo con ello. Sakura había amado —aunque le costaba reconocerlo, incluso podría amarlo ahora— a aquel hombre.

Todo la había delatado.

Cuando la verdad le golpeó, Shaoran rió, incluso algo histérico y profundamente amargado.

A ella le extrañó la risa, y pronto frunció su ceño. Bien, al menos eso era preferible a verla triste.

En ese momento, se lamentó el que la reconciliación le hubiera durado tan poco, porque estaba decidido a hacerle la vida imposible, todo con tal de que ella no se acordara de cosas seguramente desagradables.

Shaoran estaba decidido. Aquel Eriol era su pasado. Él era su presente y también planeaba ser su futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yue observó a la pequeña Tomoyo y una risa de burbujeante placer surgió de su garganta. Aquello fue más que suficiente para que ella lentamente recobrara la conciencia.

En seguida, la fría mirada de ella recayó sobre su cuerpo, y se sintió impulsado a recordarse que la máscara que cubría su cara evitaba que la joven le pudiera identificar.

Había esperado que ya estuviera muerta, pero en su fuero interno había deseado todo lo contrario. Quería _torturarla_. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta.

Ella frunció el ceño, y le volvió a clavar su mirada. No le podía identificar. Eso era seguro.

Como su plan era matarla, tampoco se podría decir que aquello tendría mucha importancia. ¿Con quién podría discutirlo, una vez muerta? ¿Con las flores de su tumba, quizás?

Procurando ralentizar todos sus movimientos, para que ella disfrutara también del espectáculo y le siguiera con la mirada, le enseñó la hoja de su cuchilla. Estaba nítida, e incluso por un momento, se pudo reflejar el rostro aterrado de la joven. Pronto, estaría mancillada con su sangre.

Y no había algo que le provocara más placer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo estaba más horrorizada de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida. Sentía una profunda opresión en el pecho, que le negaba cualquier acceso al pensamiento, o una posible forma de escape.

Este hombre, tenía la intención de matarla. Así de sencillo. No habría ninguna petición de rescate, no habría una nota o una llamada amenazante para su familia ni para los Kinomoto, y sobre todo, no habría más tiempo.

No habría tiempo para que Touya la encontrara. No al menos con vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura miró el nuevo ataque de rabia de Shaoran, olvidándose momentáneamente del problema del secuestro, de Touya y su llamada pendiente, de Eriol y de aquella perturbadora llamada.

Sin duda, Shaoran era la única persona que conseguía hacerla olvidarse de todo, aún incluso si le provocaba una úlcera por todas las fuertes emociones que le hacía sentir. Hace dos segundos, cuando estaba hablando con Eriol, viejos sentimientos se agruparon a la preocupación que sentía por Tomoyo.

Sus pensamientos fueron absorbidos por el bramido que Shaoran acababa de lanzar, y por su proximidad.

-"¡Me mentiste! ¿No? ¡Tan sólo eres una mentirosa barata! ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta, no?"

Sakura había perdido el hilo de la pelea, sencillamente porque no le apetecía volver a pelear con Shaoran, especialmente ahora que se había percatado que Eriol no había sido sólo su mejor amigo.

Con cansancio, murmuró lo que iba a contarle, incluso antes de aquel estallido de coraje.

-"Escucha, Shaoran... sí, te mentí." Aceptó, mordiéndose los labios con indecisión. Al ver que se había parado en seco, prosiguió –"¡Pero todo tiene su por qué!"

Shaoran cerró el entrecejo, pero se limitó a escucharla –"Yo... me sentía herida. Eriol... él sólo intentaba usarme. Él... está enamorado de Tomoyo. Al parecer, tenía demasiado miedo a sus padres, supongo que lo desheredaran, si se sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella y si se rehusaba a un matrimonio conmigo. Yo..." rió en ironía –"...no estaba dispuesta a estar involucrada en un matrimonio infeliz"

Aquellas palabras, surtieron el efecto de relajarlo casi por completo. Una extraña indecisión se había tomado sus bellas facciones.

Sus ojos, ahora ya no expresaban furia. Ahora, se tornaban a un mágico color oro, uno que la dejó cautivada. Nunca antes le había visto aquel maravilloso color, quizás sería porque en medio de discusiones lo último que quería era quedar paralizada por aquella profundidad ámbar.

Aún así, lo escuchó preguntar –"¿Lo amabas?"

Esquivando su mirada, un nudo en la garganta se le formó con súbita rapidez. Aguardó, quizás él desistiera, quizás...

No pasó mucho cuando lo escuchó reírse, en una risa amarga, una a la que tuvo miedo. También una que la forzó a contestar, esta vez enfrentándole con la mirada.

-"Sí" Sus ojos ambarinos revelaban que ya conocía la respuesta. Ningún signo de sorpresa se había mostrado en su rostro.

Lo único que había mostrado era aquella fiera expresión, mientras su mandíbula se apretaba, en un esfuerzo por formular la pregunta que más le inquietaba.

-"¿Aún lo amas?"

Sakura permaneció quieta, sin mover un solo músculo. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, buscando una respuesta apropiada. ¿Debería mentirle? Ja, aunque hubiera querido, seguramente no habría podido.

Resignándose, dijo la verdad. Una verdad que a ella misma le había tomado tiempo descifrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola mis queridísimas/os lectoras/es!!! (No vaya a ser que por ahí haya alguien del sexo masculino y se ofenda... je, je, je) ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado? Si alguno de ustedes ha notado mi ausencia . tengo que explicarles el por qué del retraso, no? Bueno, en primer lugar siempre están las cosas del colegio, proyectos, reuniones y otros asuntitos que se confabularon en contra mía... de verdad lo siento muchísimo.

Una vez más, los dejo con intensa intriga. ¿Qué tal les pareció el capi? Disculpen si por ahí hay algún error, la verdad, estaba desesperada por publicar el capi, no quería hacerlos esperar más.

Acepto apuestas eh? ¡Alcen la mano los que crean que Sakki es lo suficientemente retorcida como para matar a Tomoyo! Je, je, je.

En general, me ha gustado mucho escribir este capi, ha sido una experiencia emocionante, debo comentarles. Espero que haya sido igual de emocionante de leer.

Esta vez, en premio porque han tenido que esperar bastante para un nuevo capi, contestaré a los reviews. Siempre me ha encantado poder contestarles, pero el tiempo últimamente se me escurre de las manos. Creo, que a partir de este capi voy a retomar mi costumbre... sí, sí. Lo prometo.

**Hermionedepottergranger:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capi, eh? Muy pronto vendrán más explicaciones sobre el asunto de Tomoyo, no te preocupes, je, je, je. Saludos.

**Antea: **Hola! Tu review me hizo mucha gracia, Eriol de verdad es un maldito en mi historia... U.U no puedo evitarlo, ja, ja, ja. En cuanto Sakura domar a Shaoran... ja, ja, ja creo que esto está por verse. Muchos besos y saludos para ti.

**Vanesa Li Potter: ** Hola! Lamento mucho toda la espera, de verdad lo siento. ¿Qué tal el capi? Ja, ja, ja espero que no quieras matarme por dejarte otra vez con la intriga... Muchos saludos para ti.

**Telia:** Hola, Telia! Lamento mucho dejarlos con ganas de más... ja, ja, ja, en realidad no tanto. Besos, y cuídate!

**Juchiz: **Hola! Gracias por tu review, je, je, je tus lindos comentarios siempre serásn apreciados. Disculpa la demora, eh? Un besote para ti.

**Li Sakura25: **Saludos! Lo único que me pediste (no demorar) no pude cumplirlo, de verdad lo lamento. Espero que el capi haya sido una recompensa por la espera... prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Muchísimas gracias por tu review.

**Clarice: **Holas! De verdad te agradezco el apoyo al capítulo anterior... estaba bastante insegura, ja, ja, ja. Gracias de nuevo y espero saber de ti en este capi, eh?

**Meli17: **¿Qué tal este capi? Espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, se despide con mucho cariño, Sakki.

**Iven Kenoli: **Ja, ja, ja tu review me hizo reír, no sé qué será reconciliarse de esa manera... U.U ja, ja, ja en fin, muchas gracias por dejar tu review.

**HaRuNo-SaMy: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en todos los capis con tus reviews, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, eh! Besos y saludos.

**Nardu: **¡Vaya que fue intenso tu review! Je, je, je. Me gustó mucho que te guste mucho la relación de SS (je, je, eso sonó repetitivo) espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado este capi.

**Aiyume: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en el review que me dejaste, de verdad lo aprecio. Lamento dejarte con la pica de nuevo, eh? Ja, ja, ja, espero saber muy pronto de ti.

**Gabyhyatt: **Como siempre, tu opinión es muy apreciada, gracias por dejar tu review y muchos saludos para ti.

**Margara: **Tranquis, tranquis, que a Eriol lo mato yo! Ja, ja, ja no, en serio. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review, muchos besos para ti.

**Danii T: **Hola, Danii! Je, je, je, déjame decirte que no eres la única a la que le encantan las peleas, eh ! A mí me fascinan cuando se sacan en cara las cosas, ja, ja, ja. Muchos saludos y abrazos para ti.

**Charlotte 87: **Hola mi querida nueva lectora! Gracias por todo tu largo y apetitoso review, ja, ja, ja me encantó de verdad. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado, eh? Espero saber tu opinión muy pronto.

**Yuko.sora: **Oi! Me hiciste sonrojar, muchas gracias por tu opinión sobre el fic, nunca nadie me había dicho que era divino, en serio, eso me movió el tapete, je, je, je. Gracias por tu review y espero que este capi también te haya encantado!

**NaVi-FeR Li: **Je, je, je disculpa la demora... en serio lo lamento. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, muchos besos y abrazos.

**Chocolate-con-Menta: **Hola! A eso es a lo que llamo 'largo' de verdad te agradezco el tiempo que te tomas en dejarme un review, no sabes que tus comentarios no tienen precio para mí, son invaluables. Je, je, siempre me agrada sorprenderte con algún giro en el plot, eso es bueno. Muchas gracias por compartir mi opinión con respecto a la tensa relación de S y S, espero que saques tus propias conclusiones sobre el fin de este capi, je, je, estoy segura que lo harás. Con respecto a lo polémico de mi edad... U.U ( digo polémico porque varias amigas lectoras ya han expresado su sorpresa) tengo 16. U.U no m gusta confesarlo mucho porque algunos lectores podrían pensar 'y esta chiquilla, ¿se cree que sabe algo del sexo, o del mundo?' y eso no me gustaría. Espero que tú no compartas esa opinión, eh? Ja, ja, ja.

Por último, con respecto a HOH, sí, Shinsei siempre se pega su buen par de meses en actualizar, pero esta vez ya ha tardado demasiado. Si mi memoria no me falla, yo creo que ya vamos para el año que no ha habido actualización... U.U Sí, casi siempre contacto con ella por mail, algunas veces por review (ella siempre tiene la amabilidad de contestarme), pero para ser honesta, no me gusta darle la lata todos los días... para mí sería agobiante si alguno de mis lectores me presionara demasiado, no quiero que nuestra relación se deteriore. En fin, me despido, y espero con mucho entusiasmo tu MP.

**Lectora Empedernida: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado también este capi.

**Meg-chan: **¡Hola! Sí, lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que no te hayas sentido defraudada por la espera. Prometo no tardar tanto, okie? Muchos besos y saludos para ti.

**Yarumi: **Gracias por tu review, ja, ja, ja, que lindo que te hayas enamorado del fic, muchas gracias, en serio. Saludos y besos, atte. Sakki.

**Abril-chan: **Je, je, je creo que acertaste en lo de Eriol y Yue, definitivamente nuestra Tomoyo no saldrá bien librada de esta, ¿no? Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y ahí nos vemos, cuidate mucho.

**Atenea: **Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review y agregarme a tus favoritos, de verdad eso vale mucho para mí. Besos y saludos.

Y esos fueron todos los lindos reviews.

Ahora, los dejo con muchas preguntas preguntonas para que se inquieten y esperen con ansias el nuevo capi.

_¿Cuál será la respuesta de nuestra protagonista? ¿Será la respuesta que Shaoran está esperando? ¿Por qué será que está obsesionado por Sakura y sus sentimientos? ¿Podrá Tomoyo salvarse de esta? ¿Touya la encontrará antes de que sea muy tarde? ¿Seguirá Sakki teniendo la mente retorcida, o su familia la llevará a un psicólogo? _

¡Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas en el próximo capi! Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Muchísimos besos y por favor, dejen review.

Sakki.

PD: ¡El capítulo más largo de todo el fic!


	16. Frustrados

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 16: **"Frustrados"

**Por **Sakki

—"¿Ya la tienen?" Preguntó con impaciencia Touya.

Los agentes asintieron, y con ello, le confirieron una mayor tranquilidad. Pero no la suficiente, de hecho, dudaba que estuviera completamente calmado hasta que Tomoyo no se encontrara a su lado, sana y salva.

Tres camionetas se adentraron inmediatamente por un sendero que se alejaba de la ciudad. Iban a una velocidad superior a los cien kilómetros por hora, pero por el nuevo tramo irregular del camino, se vieron forzados a reducirla.

Touya miró con impaciencia por la ventana del vehículo, preocupado por lo remoto de las coordenadas indicadas por los técnicos. Era curioso que hubiera una especie de bosque, realmente húmedo y caluroso tan sólo a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad. Como era evidente, no se divisaba nada entre la maleza, pero aún así agradecía a Dios que el sendero estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para poderlo recorrer en los vehículos.

Después de avanzar por más de diez minutos, y cuando lo único que se divisaba era más maleza y ningún tipo de sentamiento o bodega, Touya, que había permanecido en silencio, estalló de la furia. ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban?!

—"¿Estamos perdidos? ¡Maldición!"

El chofer inmediatamente le contestó, intimidado por el estallido de cólera de su jefe, –"No, señor. Estamos bien, sólo que aún no llegamos"

Touya le miró con desconfianza –"¿No se suponía que debía estar por aquí?"

El chofer se encogió de hombros –"El GPS no siempre es exacto. Podemos tardar unos minutos más"

Touya apretó los puños y se tragó su ira. Maldición. Esos minutos le podían costar la vida a Tomoyo, ella no tenía esos minutos. Demonios, por todo lo que él sabía, su propia maldita cordura no tenía esos minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yue estaba sonriendo, pero eso no lo podía ver Tomoyo. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que era el mismísimo Yue quien estaba a punto de enviarla al otro mundo.

Intentando encontrar alguna manera de retrasar lo inevitable —oh, sí que era inevitable— con gesto nervioso y la mandíbula temblándole, Tomoyo consiguió hablar.

Las palabras salieron más atropelladas de lo que ella hubiera preferido.

—"¿P-por qué-é?" Un gemido le siguió a aquella pregunta.

No tardó mucho en oír que su raptor rompía en sonoras carcajadas, y se sintió desolada y sin ninguna esperanza. Aquel sonido de placer que había soltado aquel hombre era lo más grotesco que había oído, pero al menos le había dado unos segundos más.

—"¿Por qué, dices?" Su risa era malvada, después de todo había que ser lo suficientemente malvado como para cometer una atrocidad de tal magnitud —"¿Por qué? Me gustaría decirte que..." Lentamente se acercó más a la caída mujer, que sollozó ante la súbita cercanía.

Tomoyo juró que escuchaba la misma respiración del hombre, en su cuello… Y se estremeció cuando sintió el primer contacto con el gélido metal punzo cortante...

—"...es por..." El filo que originalmente se había posado sobre su garganta, se deslizó peligrosamente por su clavícula...

Tomoyo ya estaba preparada para lo peor. En ese momento, ya nada le importaba. Iba a morir, sí, pero no lo haría sin presentar batalla. Su cerebro trabajó con rapidez, intentando descubrir la identidad de su agresor a través de su voz. ¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz?

—"...placer..." Continuó diciendo, mientras deslizaba con meticulosidad el frío filo de su arma, hasta alcanzar el pecho de la joven. En un movimiento brusco, cortó tanto el tirante de su blusa como el de su sujetador, dejándola expuesta a su mirada analizadora.

Tomoyo inmediatamente se sobresaltó ante el asalto, pero su movimiento no pudo ser menos favorable, puesto que la certeza con la que el hombre había cortado la tela, había permitido dejar el filo del arma muy cerca de su piel.

Gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir con lentitud, del leve corte que le había propinado la navaja y Tomoyo instantáneamente sintió dolor.

Su secuestrador volvió a reír con histéricas carcajadas.

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la joven. Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

—"¡Maldito!" Aquella frase se le había escapado sin siquiera analizarla, como una reacción inmediata a la agresión proferida. Las carcajadas del hombre se detuvieron, y pronto, Tomoyo sintió aún más dolor.

Yue había apretado su puño y no había dudado en asestarle un golpe furibundo en la boca del estómago.

—"¡Perra! ¡Nunca más te atrevas a insultarme!" Tomoyo luchó por contener las súplicas que su mente le exigía que pronunciara, mientras batallaba por restituir el aire que aquel brutal golpe le había robado.

Cuando observó que volvía para asestarle un golpe más, asintió, en un acto de sumisión, haciéndole entender que no volvería a insultarlo, ni desafiarlo.

Yue sonrió satisfecho, al ver la rendición de ella.

Pronto, no quedaría nada de esta pequeña entrometida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un último y desesperado intento por esconder la verdad, Sakura se quejó, e incluso intentó parecer sarcástica.

—"¿Tú qué crees?"

Shaoran lucía peligroso, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sí, siempre se había mostrado viril, fuerte e incluso conseguía intimidarla —aunque nunca lo sacaba a relucir por no conferirle aquella poderosa ventaja—, pero lo que ahora en realidad lo hacía lucir peligroso, era que esta vez —al menos eso le dictaban sus instintos— parecía querer ir directamente al meollo del asunto, sin ninguno de los preámbulos que siempre había tanto en las charlas como en las peleas.

Por eso, no le sorprendió nada cuando gruñó ante la retórica pregunta.

No admitía que se escapara de ésta.

Bien. ¿Quería una respuesta, no? Pues ahí le iba. Tomó aire, y cuando finalmente iba a confesar lo más recóndito de sus sentimientos...

Sakura se quedó colgada en su frase, porque Shaoran se le había adelantado con las palabras...

-"Yo creo..." Dijo cortándole la oportunidad de responderle, -"que _no"_.

Sakura abrió la boca en sorpresa, mientras él se acercaba más. Aquella afirmación —porque de hecho, lo había sido— había salido demasiado arrogante e inmediatamente consiguió frustrarla.

Estrechando su mirada, fue ahora su turno para gruñir. –"¿Por qué _no_?"

Una sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia y confianza en sí mismo se mostró en sus labios, la irritó.

Aún así, debía reconocer que estaba más aliviada que él hubiera desistido de aquella respuesta. La sonrisa en sus labios había demostrado que aquello no le importaba. _Por el momento._ Se obligó a sí misma a recordarse.

Pero, ¿qué iba a confesarle antes de que fuera interrumpida?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran había logrado su acometido con una amplia victoria. No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que Sakura había olvidado por completo aquella última llamada. Casi había sido demasiado fácil, casi demasiado sencillo tenderle aquella trampa, para alejarla del pozo de depresión en el que se había hundido.

Por un momento, se sintió fuertemente tentado a dejarla hablar; pero aquello no constaba en sus planes, porque se sentía demasiado inseguro con respecto a las probabilidades de confesión. Si bien Sakura podía decirle un alentador 'no', no se atrevía a correr el riesgo de que le desanimara por completo diciéndole un 'sí'.

Sí, si estaban preguntando, ¿es que acaso Shaoran Li tenía miedo? Pues sí.

Como si se tratara de un depredador, acechando a su indefensa víctima, consiguió su premio. Había logrado rescatarla, así que ahora era tiempo de colectar su paga.

Ella rápidamente entendió sus intenciones en el instante en el que la tomó de la cintura. Una risa se le escapó, y Shaoran confirmó su teoría, Sakura había olvidado por completo sus problemas.

Shaoran la miró intensamente y por un momento hubo un duelo de miradas, debatiéndose si debían ceder o no a la tentación. No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que la mismísima Sakura había dado un paso más cercano a él, y comenzó a recorrerle la espalda, con masajes delicados, consiguiendo que Shaoran se excitara de inmediato.

Como si hubieran sido encendidos por una llama, en plena sala del departamento, la pasión los enardeció precipitadamente.

Shaoran, aunque consumido por el deseo; decidió aguardar y llevar las cosas lento, al menos hacer el intento, porque si de Sakura se trataba, dudaba muchísimo que su fuerza de voluntad o su temple fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para no ceder.

Sus labios se aferraron a su cuello, con la obvia intención de seducir. ¿Cuántas veces se era capaz de tener sexo hasta morir?

Sakura sintió escalofríos al sentir el apasionado beso de él sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. Ahí, justamente donde su pulso latía debocado, como cada vez que se trataba de él, de sus íntimos besos, que sólo le recordaban con mayor vigor cuán fácil le era a él, el tenerla a sus pies, completamente rendida.

Era hasta cómico pensar que Shaoran había sido el único hombre en capacidad de hacerse desear lo suficiente como para convertirla en alguien vulnerable y desesperada por sus caricias y su toque, muy, muy lejos de aquella fría y calculadora mujer a la que había estado acostumbrada, lo suficientemente descabellada como para contratar a un hombre a cambio de dinero.

Bastó un segundo para que la realidad la volviera a golpear. Incluso, intentó detenerse. Y lo algo difícil aún, _detenerlo._

-"Shaoran..." Pero aquel intento —como tantos otros en el pasado— había quedado en la nada. Más bien su voz salió ronca, como una súplica de alguien necesitado, no alguien con el carácter necesario para parar aquella locura.

No importaban las circunstancias — se habían acabado de pelear (no era ninguna novedad), su amiga estaba secuestrada, y había recibido una perturbadora llamada—, ella era inútil al momento de decir 'no'.

Sus caderas se juntaron a las de él, en una tentativa por provocarlo lo suficiente, la tortura era demasiada. Sus labios seguían propinándole besos, ahora mucho más fogosos y apasionados y cuya trayectoria ahora descendía a su clavícula, mientras sentía su firme erección, presionada con rudeza en su abdomen.

Paraíso. Esto era el paraíso. Y definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con la religión.

Entregándose ahora por completo, pasó los dedos por sus cabellos, exigiéndole que descendieran más, cada vez más hacia sus montículos, que ahora estaban desesperados porque fueran alojados en su boca, su boca muy experta y que otorgaba sólo placer.

Ella se estremeció nuevamente, cuando Shaoran la despojó de todo tipo de artilugios y prendas de vestir, en un movimiento conocedor de su terreno. Sakura sólo pudo mirar su pícara sonrisa, y sentir que una de ésas se brotaba en sus propios labios.

Ah, Shaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Touya no vendría. Bueno, al menos no lo suficientemente rápido como para poder hacer algo —con hacer _algo,_ se refería exclusivamente a _no_ recoger su cadáver— y si llegaba, estaba convencida que ella ya no estaría consciente —viva— como para contarla.

Así que estaba sola. Sola, completamente sola y en la soledad más evidente.

No era ninguna tonta. Sabía cómo el mundo trabajaba y a pesar de haber estado siempre protegida y/o acompañada por alguien, eso no significaba que no sabía defenderse. Este hombre no planeaba abusar de ella —había sido una de las posibilidades—, no. Planeaba matarla. Y el frío metal que se incrustaría por varias ocasiones en su piel era fiel testigo de ello.

Maldición. Primero se condenaría antes de dejarle el paso a este imbécil. ¿No decían que todo hombre tenía su precio? Quizás, él sería no más que un peón. Siempre había un rey, —uno que no podía comprarse— pero si éste hombre fuera un peón, quizás...

Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró mascullar las palabras, lo suficiente entendibles como para poder ser comprendidas.

-"¿Hay a-algo que-e q-quiera-s-s?" Cada palabra — si se le podía considerar a eso una frase, o un conjunto de palabras— parecía demostrar sus sentimientos, estaba absolutamente desesperada.

Sintió la tensión del hombre. Lo sintió como si fuera propia. Como si, de alguna manera tonta y retorcida, estuviera conectada de una forma grotesca, con aquel espanto de persona, que había conseguido doblegarla con tanta facilidad.

Por un momento, se creyó triunfadora. Había encontrado el punto débil en aquel hombre. Sí, bien, planeaba explotarlo.

Nótese, la palabra clave en la frase anterior es _por un momento_.

Una retahíla de frases que ahora no tenían sentido, no al menos para ella, fue acompañada por una serie de esas sonoras carcajadas fueron liberadas por el sujeto; destrozando los retazos de esperanza que se había formado Tomoyo por breves instantes.

-"¿Me quieres comprar, perra?" Aunque varias veces le habían dicho epítetos tan o más insultantes como aquel, no podía evitar estremecerse por la humillación.

Y más humillación sintió, cuando el desconocido la agarró por su cabellera, obligándola a mirar en su dirección. Pronto, sintió la acompasada respiración del mismo, en la cercanía de su oído.

Recordando aún su pregunta, ella se limitó a permanecer en silencio. No sabía qué respuesta era la más apropiada. Bien sabía que el contestar mal le podría traer graves problemas.

Pero para su momentáneo alivio—y su posterior espanto— él pareció contestarse a su propia pregunta.

-"¿Qué pasaría si te digo..." Ella escuchó atenta cada una de sus palabras. –"...que quiero follarte?"

Una pesada rigidez se tomó su cuerpo, para dar paso a un renovado pánico. No. La tortura del cuchillo no había bastado para este degenerado. Las múltiples heridas que ahora teñían su piel y su ropa de rojo carmín, no le había bastado.

¡No! _¡No, eso nunca! _

Él ya le había quitado todo, ¿también planeaba quitarle su dignidad? ¿Planeaba quitarle aquel regalo que con tanto amor había guardado para su futuro esposo? ¿Planeaba quitarle hasta la última onza de su humanidad? ¿Planeaba denigrarla, como si fuera una bestia de la selva, o una esclava; describiendo lo que debería ser hecho en amor, como una burda pasión, llamada 'follar'?

¡No! ¡_No, eso nunca!_ Quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Pronto, el pavor inicial se convirtió en una ciega cólera, que la colmó hasta el extremo. Evitando cualquiera de las rudas respuestas que tenía en la mente para espetarle a aquel bastardo, se concentró en cavilar sus acciones.

Lo analizó desde un lado más calculador, de lo que haría una mujer experimentada en el arte amatorio, dejando a un lado el importante detalle de su virginidad. ¿Valdría la pena, revolcarse en este hediondo lugar, con un tipo que lo único que le provocaba eran náuseas, por preservar la vida? ¿No aquellos minutos que les tomaría el _follar_, le otorgaban también valiosos minutos para que Touya la encontrara?

Pero, ¿qué sería lo que encontraría Touya?

Aquella misma duda la paralizó. ¿Y si Touya la encontrara en la horripilante situación de haber tocado fondo, tanto que una violación no sería necesaria? Oh, Dios. Aquello sobrepasaba sus límites de supervivencia.

Preferiría morir antes de ofrecerle a Touya, su amado Touya, la oportunidad que la rebajara de su sitio. ¿Qué clase de _perra_ inescrupulosa, se había convertido, para siquiera dudar?

Pero, aún olvidándose del detalle del sexo. Tenía que llevarlo más allá. Si después de todo, aquel hombre sólo deseaba hacerse de su cuerpo, por qué en todos los infiernos, no lo había hecho mientras estaba inconsciente. ¿Por qué si aquellas habían sido sus burdas intenciones, por qué no se había decidido desde un principio? ¿Por qué esperar ver su horror y su asco?

Un momento de lucidez la llenó en su interior, y consiguió sacudirla con violencia.

Aún incluso cuando no podía ver su cara, pudo percibir que la frase propiamente dicha y por sí misma, no tenía peso o valor alguno. ¿Le había dicho todo aquello en broma—una verdaderamente retorcida—? ¿Lo había hecho para ponerla a prueba?

Tomoyo le envió una mirada cargada de odio y desconfianza.

Cuando el silencio se hizo, y ninguno de los dos se movía, Tomoyo volvió a escuchar la interrupción del mismo, no sin antes estremecerse.

Acechándola, se acercó más a ella. —"Lo consideraste por un momento, ¿cierto?" Obviamente el bastardo sabía bien cómo su mente estaba trabajando, y por eso, lo odió más que a nadie en el mundo.

Volvió a sentir lo frío del metal, rozando con placer doloroso la base de su cuello. No tardó mucho aquella gélida presión en convertirse en una más soportable, para de improviso, transformarse en una que le provocaba un intenso y agudo dolor.

Pudo sentir con claridad como el filo atravesaba su piel, e inmediatamente una reciente humedad comenzó a brotar de la herida. Con lenta agonía, aquella misma humedad le recordó con claridad cuánta sangre había perdido, y cuánta más continuaría perdiendo hasta que llegase al punto sin retorno.

Morir. ¿Cuán cerca estaba de hacerlo? ¿Hasta cuándo su cuerpo podría aguantar la pérdida del precioso líquido? Y más que nada, ¿cuánta cordura aún le quedaba?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol sonrió con placer. Si bien podía recordar a Sakura y a su propia niñez y pre-adolescencia, siempre lo había hecho como si de una amiga y sólo una amiga se tratase. Nunca antes, en su poca visionaria mente infantil se le había ocurrido verla como algo más.

Si bien el dinero nunca le había llamado la atención —su familia era tan o más rica que la Kinomoto—, desde que Tomoyo le había hecho pensar con todas sus tonterías, bien sus padres podía desheredarlo. Dudaba muchísimo que los Hiiragizawa —qué tradicionalistas eran— aceptaran la homosexualidad, mucho menos proviniendo de su único heredero. Primero, habrían de preferir donar cada centavo a diversas fundaciones. El anhelo más grande de su madre era saberse abuela. Si su plan funcionaba, aquella posibilidad ya no era tan remota.

Él nunca jugaba sobre terrero inseguro, pero todo debía mantenerse oculto hasta que las cosas con Sakura cuadraran.

Recordando cómo la oportunidad de una tapadera excelente se le había escapado de las manos, se remontó a aquella ocasión de su compromiso con Sakura. Había sido una solución perfecta. Aún podía permanecer con Yue —sobrevaloraba demasiado la ingenuidad de Sakura—, tendría asegurada su herencia y sería feliz. El matrimonio con ella habría sido lo mejor. Aún recordaba con amargo resentimiento cómo Sakura lo había dejado colgado prácticamente en el mismísimo altar, y aunque aquello le había provocado una furia intensa, se había tragado todo aquel coraje, alegando que ella tenía miedo y que debía convencerla.

Pero cuando Tomoyo continuaba presionándole, Fujitaka comenzaba a mirarle con extrañeza, Touya con desconfianza y Yue quejándose, había decidido tomar las cartas para comenzar su propio juego.

Tomoyo había sido su "cover", una pantalla para engañar a todos, incluso a la misma Sakura. Talvez, desde un principio, debía haber usado a la misma Sakura. Le hubiera caído como anillo al dedo. Pero, maldición, había sido lo suficientemente compasivo como para ignorarla lo suficiente como para desalentarla. Sus sentimientos se habían interpuesto, porque Sakura en realidad era una criatura a la que simplemente dolía manipular, pero aquellos tontos sentimientos no volverían a meterse en su camino a la victoria. De hecho, de haberse ahorrado tanta cursilería, la ejecución de Tomoyo sería innecesaria. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dijo a sí mismo que aquello ya no tenía importancia.

Especialmente no cuando Tomoyo Daidouji ya estaba en camino al paraíso. O quizás al infierno, pero eso ya no era de su incumbencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Touya juraba estar al borde de las lágrimas, bien sabía que no era muy masculino, pero aquello no podía tener menos valor que ahora. Estaba a punto de desgarrarse el cuero cabelludo, rebanándose los sesos en la angustia de no hallar la localización desde donde Tomoyo había llamado.

—"¿Cuánto falta?" Preguntó por centésima vez. Parecía un niño que se hubiera embarcado por primera vez de viaje.

El chofer ya ni caso le hizo, y sólo se limitó a concentrarse en el camino.

Touya sólo se volvió a sumir en sus cavilaciones.

Tomoyo había sonado dolorida, pero no tan en pánico. Asustada sí, pero no aterrorizada. Había podido hablar con él, lo cual demostraba que se encontraba sola. Quizás, no estuviera en tan inminente peligro, pensó para sí, sintiéndose ligeramente más calmado.

Pero su alivio fue total, cuando la camioneta redujo su velocidad, y al levantar la cabeza, observó con estupor un gran almacén que se hallaba en este lugar, tan olvidado y alejado de la civilización.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran depositó con delicadeza suaves besos sobre el tenso vientre de Sakura. Ella no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más tensa, completamente a la merced de aquel hombre que había demostrado tener una mente retorcida.

Él la miró desde su posición, observando con deleite, la expresión torturada de su mujer.

Cuando descendió aún más, casi a la altura de su femineidad, se topó con la última prenda que ella vestía. Al sentir sus manos contra la tela, ella abrió los ojos y una mirada sospechosa le pintó los ojos.

—"¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?" Shaoran sólo rió, divertido del rubor que cargaba las mejillas de Sakura.

Él rodó los ojos, como si fuera lo más evidente –"Te voy a dar el mejor orgasmo que hayas tenido en toda tu vida"

Sakura se sintió escandalizada por un momento, pero volvió a sentirse lo suficientemente malvada para rebatirle con otro comentario.

—"Querrás decir el _único_ orgasmo de mi vida" Shaoran abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e incluso se sintió ofendido.

—"¡Único! ¡Ja! Sí, claro" Masculló, continuando con su tarea –"Querida, tienes _muy _mala memoria. Quizás debamos llevarte al médico. Recuerdo con claridad cada vez que tú...—"

Sakura gritó, interrumpiéndole –"¡Ya cállate!" Pero aquello sólo provocó que más de su ronca risa la humillara.

Él se encogió de hombros, despojándola por completo de su prenda íntima. –"Si quieres que me calle, no digas mentiras"

Ella le envió chispas por los ojos, en el mismo momento en que le separó las piernas.

—"Repito mi pregunta, ¿qué crees que haces?" Shaoran le sonrió de aquella manera sexy que sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—"Darte uno de los _mejores_ orgasmos de tu vida"

Ella suspiró, frustrada. –"Yo no hago esas cosas, Shao"

Shaoran no se dejó intimidar por esa frase, -"Antes que me conocieras, no sabías lo que era sexo, pero ahora ya te ves..."

Ella gruñó –"Sé que no me va a gustar"

Él sólo la miró, y se aproximó más a su centro –"¿Cómo sabes que algo no te va a gustar si no lo pruebas?"

Sakura hizo un último esfuerzo, intentado forzar sus piernas a cerrarse. Shaoran frunció el ceño, cuando se vio atrapado por sus muslos.

-"Hablo en serio" Repuso él, completamente serio. Y en una voz sedosa, él añadió más convincentemente –"Vamos, cariño. Si no te gusta, siempre puedes decirme que no"

Ella se dio a la fuga, -"Ya lo estoy haciendo"

Shaoran la miró enojado, -"Podrás tener venganza" Ni bien había dejado toda la frase, en libertad, Sakura se comenzó a debatir.

En un gesto inocente, la idea le resultó irresistible –"¿Podré hacer todo lo que quiera?"

Aunque reticente a aceptarlo, Shaoran se vio imposibilitado en decir 'no'. Hosco, aceptó, mientras descendía su tórax para poder estar más cerca de su objetivo.

Sakura tomó un bocado extenso de aire, como si de una tortura de tratara.

El primer contacto de su intimidad con los expertos labios de él, y se sintió arder en llamas. Los mismos besos apasionados que antes habían sido propinados en todo su cuerpo, fueron incluso más ardorosos en su sensibilidad.

Sakura sintió un pinchazo de deseo, mientras soltaba renuente un enronquecido gemido al sentir que la húmeda lengua de Shaoran la invadía sin ninguna clase de pudor.

No pasó mucho hasta que se veía profundamente invadida por ella, y aunque su conciencia se oponía, ella misma abrió más sus piernas, todo con tal de facilitarle al acceso. Cuando sus traicioneras manos intentaban hallar la cabeza de Shaoran, no sabía bien si para alejarlo o para acercarlo más, un sonido perturbador resonó en el departamento, trayéndola de nuevo al planeta tierra.

Pero Shaoran no se movía. Continuaba empeñado en su labor, pero el timbre de su móvil era aún más insistente que su decidida lengua.

Aunque estaba al borde de llegar al clímax y quería sentirse inconsciente del mundo que la rodeaba, Sakura continuaba oyendo el repiqueteo.

—"No. Shaoran, para" De verdad había necesitado toda su fuerza de voluntad, especialmente cuando todo lo que quería decir era '¡sigue!'.

Shaoran le dirigió una breve mirada, pero parecía más enfurecido de lo que ella podía estimar. La idea le resultó ridícula. ¿Por qué estaría enojado?

Con un esfuerzo, alcanzó el móvil desde su posición, puesto que seguía insistiendo, y Shaoran no cooperaba, lo obtuvo, finalmente para contestar.

-"¿Hola?"

Shaoran se levantó, furioso, y se escabulló con dirección desconocida, justo ante la mirada confundida de Sakura.

Y a éste, ¿qué le había picado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran se movió inquieto, mientras se lanzaba agua a la cara. ¡Maldición!

Hubiera querido adjudicarle aquellos aguijonazos de celos, al hecho de que habían sido interrumpidos. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Shaoran apretó los puños, descargando su furia sobre el lavabo. Sakura seguramente estaría hablando con aquel sujeto.

¿Con qué facilidad podría ella olvidar todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos, para marcharse otra vez a su primer amor? ¿Sería él mismo, tan sólo un mal recuerdo en su memoria, alguien a quien olvidaría con extrema facilidad?

Gruñó, desconforme. Él no sería fácil de olvidar.

Porque Sakura nunca tendría la oportunidad ni la necesidad de olvidarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"¿Qué? ¿Un sobre, dices?" Sakura murmuró, sorprendida. Interesada, escuchó la temblorosa voz de su secretaria, Rika, por teléfono.

-"Sí. Encima del escritorio, pero yo no lo puse ahí" Contestó ella.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo –"¿Tiene remitente?"

Rika negó –"No. Y me resulta extraño, porque a usted sólo le llega el correo que yo le hago llegar"

Sakura suspiró –"¿En serio? Pues ábrelo, tienes mi permiso"

Se escuchó el movimiento de papel, hasta que después de unos segundos, la secretaria contestó.

-"Está abierto. Dice: '_Tengo a su mejor amiga'_"

Sakura soltó un grito ahogado –"¿Qué más dice? ¿No dice nada más?"

Rika volvió a negar –"No. ¿Tiene esta frase algún significado especial para usted, señorita?"

Sakura esquivó la pregunta de Rika –"Gracias. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina" Y colgó, sin importarle cuán descortés podía haber sido con su secretaria.

Oh, no. Todo este asunto se estaba complicando más de lo que ya estaba. No sólo habían raptado a Tomoyo. Bien sabían quién era ella para Sakura, y aquello constituía un nuevo factor de riesgo. ¿Sería acaso un ataque? ¿Estaría en peligro? ¿Cómo la habían relacionado con Tomoyo, especialmente después de no haberla visto en un tiempo, mucho menos de haber compartido algo con ella?

Sakura se revolvió inquieta desde su lugar.

Frunciendo el ceño, fue en busca de Shaoran. Tenía que advertirle. _Sabía_ que tenía que hacerlo. En medio de sus cavilaciones, recordó aquella pelea en la que Shaoran había estado involucrado. ¿Sería posible que ambos fueran un blanco? ¿Habría acaso alguien lo suficientemente desquiciado como para acecharlos? Después de todo, Shaoran había sido de lo más esquivo con respecto a la golpiza —había pensado que era por orgullo— y nunca habían discutido aquel tema.

El sonido de agua corriendo la guió hasta él. Se había mojado la cabeza, y parecía estar furioso por algo.

Con suavidad, se acercó a él. Sus rasgos eran severos y su ceño demostraba que estaba cavilando sobre algo que le disgustaba.

No pasó mucho, hasta que su mirada ámbar recayó sobre ella. Tampoco pasó mucho hasta que espetó una pregunta.

—"¿Quién te llamó?"

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Shaoran... ¿estaba controlándole las llamadas?

Ella se limitó a responder con voz calculada —"Rika, mi secretaria."

Él le dio la espalda con rapidez, como si quisiera evitar su mirada y su escrutinio.

—"¿Tenía algo importante que decirte?" Su voz ya no sonaba tan tensa, e incluso sus anchos hombros se habían relajado un poco.

Sakura suspiró, no tenía cabeza en este mismo momento para ponerse a descifrar a este complicado espécimen masculino. Quizás luego.

—"Estoy preocupada. Aparentemente, me ha llegado un sobre el cual no ha pasado por sus manos. Ella siempre registra mi correspondencia"

Shaoran volvió a encararla –"¿Y qué hay con eso?"

Sakura se sumió en sus pensamientos —"En realidad, que hayan entregado aquel sobre no me inquieta. Lo que me molesta es su contenido" Antes de que él pudiera preguntar, ella prosiguió –"El mensaje que contenía guarda muchísima relación con la desaparición de Tomoyo. _'Tengo a su mejor amiga'_" Finalizó recitando con exactitud la frase escrita en la anónima carta.

Shaoran guardaba un férreo silencio. Tras lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad fueron minutos, él habló.

—"Sabían que guardas relación con esa Tomoyo. ¿No será una advertencia para ti misma?" Rascándose la incipiente barba, masculló –"¿Podrían querer algo de ti?"

Las dudas de Sakura aumentaron, y la mirada firme de Shaoran le confirmaba el peligro al que todos estaban expuestos. Una de sus mayores dudas se encontraba en aquel relato en el que Shaoran había sido bastante escueto.

—"Dime la verdad, Shaoran. Aquel día en el que te atacaron, ¿te dijeron algo? ¿Te amenazaron?"

Como por arte de magia, Shaoran volvió a esquivar su mirada. Pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. No planeaba dejarlo en paz hasta que le contestara.

—"¿Tiene relación tu ataque con el secuestro de Tomoyo y esa carta?"

Sakura aguardó paciente, rogando mentalmente una respuesta.

—"No" Shaoran parecía extremadamente seguro en lo que negaba. Su expresión daba una seguridad completa, que dejaba afuera cualquier rastro de duda.

En un momento de debilidad, se sintió tentada a confesarle su amplia preocupación por él.

—"Shaoran yo..."

El timbre del móvil volvió a sonar, haciéndola reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. Su frase quedó colgando, y tras una breve mirada en su dirección, pudo notar que aquella misma tensión aparecía, endureciendo sus expresiones faciales.

...Shaoran, estaba celoso...

...¿de su móvil?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No había tomado demasiado tiempo para que los agentes que le acompañaban despejaran en el lugar. En la entrada del mismo, no había nadie. El lugar por fuera se veía desértico, pero Touya no andaba para juegos. Éste era el lugar desde donde Tomoyo había llamado.

Con lentitud, el equipo avanzó hacia el almacén, cuidando que nadie realizara algún sonido que pudiera advertir al secuestrador.

Touya estaba desesperado. Todo se movía demasiado lento, maldita sea. Le importaba un comino si el maldito cobarde huía. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Tomoyo o descartar este sitio, para seguir la búsqueda en otro lado.

Ignorando los brazos que intentaban agarrarlo, después los gritos de advertencia, entró casi corriendo al almacén.

Tal y como había sospechado, el lugar estaba tan o más desierto que su exterior. Buscó hacia la izquierda, pero no había nada. Hasta que miró hacia la derecha, donde una pared sucia se levantaba, y una puerta de acero llevaba el acceso hacia otra habitación.

Sin dudar ni por un instante, Touya corrió a la puerta y de un tirón la abrió.

Lo primero que percibió fue el hedor, para luego hallarse en una suma oscuridad.

Un quejido lo despertó en su consternación.

—"T-Tou-y-ya"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

¡¡¡¡¡Hola, estimadísimas/os lectoras/es!!!! ¿Qué tal han estado? ¿Cómo les ha ido? Espero que todos estén bien, eh? Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capi de Bajo Contrato, que va más o menos como lo planeaba. Varias cositas ya van revelándose ante ustedes y eso me gusta.

Ahora que ya pasamos la parte "buena" de mis comentarios, vienen mis quejas.

¿Cómo es posible que el capítulo pasado haya tenido dos mil hits y tan sólo quince personas se hayan tomado la molestia de dejar review? Aquellas estadísticas me dejaron fría y fueron como un balde de agua que me cayó encima. No creo que las mismas quince personas hayan entrado en el capítulo dos mil veces, ¿no? Calculo que _por lo menos_ cincuenta personas entraron a leer el capi. ¿Y que sólo quince se tomen la molestia dejarle un grito de aliento a la cansada autora...? No me parece justo. ¿Qué tal si sólo les envío el próximo capítulo por mail a aquellas personas que dejaron review? Me parece muy legal. Si sólo quince se interesan lo suficiente en la historia como para dejarme sus opiniones, entonces sólo aquellas personas tendrán los demás capítulos.

Por favor entiéndanme. Los reviews son la única forma de saber cómo va la historia, en qué podría mejorar, en fin. Es mi medio de comunicación con ustedes, y además es mi única paga.

Prefiero tener quince fieles lectores que me ayudarán a crecer como escritora, que dos mil personas indiferentes.

Dicho lo dicho, respondo a los reviews.

**Aiko Mizuno: **¡Te agradezco muchísimo el haber leído la historia de un solo tirón! Je, je, je supongo que doy mucha lata en los capis, disculpa por eso. Muchos besos y saludos para ti.

**HaRuNo-Samy: **Hola! Gracias dejar tu opinión y espero no haberte matado de la intriga, eh? Je, je, je espero que hayas encontrado la respuesta que tanto buscabas, U.U aunque creo que no, je, je, je.

**Shiriko.Sakura: **Holas! Gracias por dejar tu opinión, y espero que no te de un paro por lo que viene, eh? Saludos para ti.

**Gabyhyatt:** Como siempre, directa al grano. Je, je, je no eres la única que quisiera ver a ese par muertos...

**LMUndine:** Hola! Gracias por tu review, espero que este capi haya sido también larguito...

**Lady-Scorpio: **¿Qué onda, señorita? Me causó mucha gracia lo del camión, je, je, je todos parecen odiar a mis personajes... je, je con excepción del SS, claro. Gracias por tu review.

**Herminonedepottergranger: **Disculpa si Saku se muestra esquiva a confesarle sus sentimientos... je, je, je, ten por seguro que si lo hace algún día (al paso en que vamos) será mucho más emocionante. Gracias por dejar tu comentario.

**Juchiz: **Bueno, lo de que a Eriol lo coma un gato... es poco probable. El resto de tus teorías podrían ser ciertas, ja, ja, ja besos y abrazos para ti.

**Margara: **¡Tranquis! Todo a su tiempo, je, je,je muchas gracias por dejar tu review.

**Naoka: **Je, je, je, lamento mucho si no hubo una confesión entre los dos, pero todas sabemos a quién en verdad quiere Sakura, ¿no? Besos y saludos para ti.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Hola! Je, je, je, espero no haber cortado tanto la película en esta ocasión... gracias por dejar review.

**Janeth: **¡Hola! Espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez... gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos! 

**Hao-yandrak: **Si eres de México, entonces...¿tengo una amiguita mexicana? Je, je, je, una de mis metas en esta vida (¡ya dice!) es terminar este fic. Así que no os preocupéis. Ja, ja, ja, gracias por dejar tu review, fue fantástico!

**Li Sakura 25: **¡Hola! Pos sí, Saku ya ha confesado a su público sus sentimientos, ¿no? Je, je, je saludos, besos y dulces para ti.

**Miss. Sakurita: **Hello! ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien, eh? Y no demasiado disgustada por todas aquellas interrupciones del capi... je, je, je, saludos para ti.

**Vanessa Li Potter: **¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien, gracias por haber dejado tu review, y ja, ja, ja disculpa por tener que leer mis creaciones retorcidas y todas las maldades que les hago a mis personajes... PD: ¿Cómo te fue en aquella prueba? Espero que excelente.

**Karina I: **Hola, muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review, muchos saludos para ti.

**Danii T**: Como siempre estás presente, te agradezco mucho tus comentarios, no sabes cómo. Muchas gracias por entender, de verdad lo aprecio. Ahora ando más flojita de trabajos, así que no te preocupes...

**Nathss: **¡Niña! Me hiciste sonrojar, je, je, je gracias qué lindos tus comentarios, y te doy la bienvenida oficial a la historia. Contestando a tus inquietudes, me gustaría decir que ya tengo la historia terminada, pero eso es mentira U.U la voy haciendo poco a poco... pero eso sí, en mi borrador ya tengo hasta el final. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu valiosa opinión. Saludos!

**Chocolate-con-Menta: **¡Hola, Choco! ¿qué tal? Ya se me hace costumbre ver tus lindos reviews por aquí. Muchas gracias por el mensaje privado. Ahora mismo estoy sin Internet, y estoy subiendo el capi desde el ciber... en cuanto pueda, desde mi casa te envío la respuesta. Con respecto a la "anhelada" respuesta de Saku para Shao... no estaba entre mis planes que su confesión fuera así. Eso, lo tenía bien en claro, no sé si habrás acertado o no. Seguramente, con mi mente retorcida trabajando a mil por hora, terminaré haciéndola confesarse cuando esté a punto de ser atropellada por un tren, ja, ja, ja, es broma, no va a haber nada de trenes en el fic, pero por ahí nos sobran un psicópata o dos, así que nunca se sabe... Cambiando de tema, por ahí una lectora me dejó el comentario (_ni siquiera tuve tiempo para dejarle reviews a Choco-chan)_ y me quedé pensando y sumado a tu pasado review, deduzco que vos también escribes fics, no? Ahora mismo me paso por tu perfil para leerte. Ahí te enviaré un review, eh? Espéralo, sí? Saludos para ti.

**Antea: **¡Hola! Ja, ja, ja de verdad me hiciste reír con tu review, por fin encontré a alguien de acuerdo conmigo, cierto que le daría un toque adicional la muerte de Tomy! Me he pasado diciéndolo, pero nadie me cree. Ja, ja, ja es broma... muchas gracias por tu lindo review, espero saber de ti pronto.

**Sei August9: **¡Vaya! Mantuve en la silla a alguien, leyendo mi fic. Eso es un record, eh? Muchas gracias por tu review, saludos para vos.

Eso fue todo.

Saludos,

Sakki Chan.


	17. Oprimidos

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 17: **"Oprimidos"

**Por ** Sakki Chan

¿Quién lo hubiera creído tan fácil? Había sido demasiado sencillo el raptar a esta pequeña mujerzuela, pero lo era aún más el torturarla.

La sangre que salía de sus heridas le daba una satisfacción retorcida, que no sabía que tenía oculta. Los lentos gemidos de dolor y las súplicas eran música para sus oídos. Incluso el pestilente olor del cuartucho comenzaba a pasarle desapercibido.

Y es que no había nada mejor que borrar viejas quimeras, haciéndola sufrir.

Nunca se había divertido tanto, ni siquiera en compañía de Eriol.

—"¿Ya te rindes, princesita?" Una carcajada se le escapó, al ver el débil intento de ella por mantenerse firme en su castigo.

Aunque sea eso debía concederle a aquella pesada. No se había doblegado, no al menos cuando le había cortado aquella suave piel, más veces de las que podía contar.

Bien. Basta de diversiones. Hace rato ya debía haber acabado con ella, pero se había ido por las ramas.

Se concentró, pensando cuál sería la mejor manera para encubrir todo.

El mensaje que había dejado en el escritorio de Sakura, sumado a la futura llamada que haría, adjudicaría la culpabilidad de la muerte de Tomoyo, a la negligencia del supuesto secuestrador.

Oh, la pobre había enloquecido. Días habían pasado desde su último sorbo de agua, mientras que el olor penetrante de la habitación y su oscuridad, había sido el factor decisivo que causara la demencia de la joven. Había encontrado un arma y su paranoia la había llevado a usar el cuchillo en su propio cuerpo... pensando que atacaba a su raptor. Para finalmente rendirse por el dolor, y entregar su vida a las dos enormes cortaduras en sus muñecas.

Perfecto.

—"Adiós" Dijo Yue en el mismo momento en que la libraba de las ataduras de sus muñecas. Por desgracia, ahora estaba demasiado débil como para hacer nada.

Inmediatamente después, sintió los dos más dolorosos cortes que el maldito le hubiera propinado...

En sus muñecas.

A sabiendas que si se dormía, no volvería a despertar, luchó contra la inconsciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura gritó, pero su grito no se podía distinguir si era de angustia, sorpresa o furia.

—"¡¡¡¡Nooooo!!!!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El cuerpo yacía en el piso, completamente inerte y sin siquiera hacer ni un solo sonido, que la advirtiera de que aún le quedaba esperanzas de supervivencia.

Miró con todo el odio del planeta tierra al asesino. Porque eso era, ¡un asesino!

Cuando acribillarlo con la mirada no parecía suficiente, corrió con rapidez hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de él y poder golpearlo.

—"¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!" Prorrumpió, con toda la histeria que sentía, cargada en su voz. Pero a él no podía importarle menos.

De hecho, sintió que una burbujeante risa de satisfacción quería escapársele de los labios. ¡Se sentía tan bien el haberse deshecho de aquel aparatejo tan molesto!

A pesar de que intentaba protegerse de la curiosa reacción de Sakura, no utilizó todas sus ganas para ello, porque toda la situación le parecía divertida. Al menos ahora, que ya aquel móvil no estaba en el plano.

¿Si tenía algún problema, había preguntado? De hecho, su único problema, ¡lo había acabado de borrar del mapa!

Un golpe violento contra la pared había sido la acción necesaria para deshacerse del aparatejo, que ya le venía causando algunos disgustos durante el transcurso del día. Era curioso cómo no se le había ocurrido antes, pero no lamentaba para nada la pérdida. Pensándolo bien, la extinción de aquel invento, en lo personal, le habría hecho más bien que mal.

Sin poder contener más la risa, estalló en carcajadas. No sólo se había librado de un teléfono, ¡se había librado de un enemigo!

Pero cuando vio el gesto adusto que adquirió la cara de ella, que ya no implicaba para nada en sí la destrucción del aparatejo en cuestión, sino que iba más allá.

Su risa se evaporó al instante, mientras la observaba sentarse, con gesto meditabundo.

¿Ahora qué? No se iba a poner a llorar, ¿no?

Examinando la especie femenina, la miró reducirse a alguien que guardaba duelo. Frunciendo el ceño, maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Era tan importante para ella?

Maldita sea. Si para ella era tan importante, estaba seguro de tener un par de acciones en una compañía de telefonía. Bien podía cederle eso, si tan mal se sentía por aquel estúpido artefacto.

—"¿Sakura?" Tanteó el terreno. Ya había comprobado en carne propia lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser, especialmente si estaba molesta.

Pero ella sólo se limitó a ignorarlo. Y aquello en verdad era raro.

Aún no sabía si se podía considerar un alivio que ella le hablara.

-"¿Sabes?" Preguntó, tomándolo por sorpresa, —"Aquel móvil era mi única forma de saber si mi hermano encontraba a Tomoyo"

El alma se le cayó a los pies. En ese mismo momento, ella podía pedirle las estrellas, y él le hubiera preguntado, ¿de cuál constelación?...

Se sintió como el desgraciado más grande del planeta Tierra. ¿Del planeta Tierra, dije? ¿Qué tal del universo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero si se trataba de desgraciados, nadie le quitaba la copa a ser el más grande de todos, a Yue.

Tomoyo yacía ahí, no dejándose llevar por las terribles ganas de llorar, pero especialmente no dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia; que con sus tretas sucias y sus artimañas, la seducía cada vez más, dejándola más allá que en la realidad.

Podían pasar segundos. Incluso minutos. ¿Cuánto le quedaría de vida?

El moverse estaba fuera de cuestión. Sólo se provocaría aún más dolor del que ya sentía, pero, ¿para qué? Si iba a morir, quería hacerlo de la manera menos dolorosa posible.

Hubiera agradecido bastante a su captor, el que le introdujera una bala en la frente Pero demonios, si nunca en su vida se daban las cosas como ella quería que fueran, ¿cómo podía esperar aquella pequeña justicia, en su muerte?

Por un momento, en el que la locura la venció, quiso tomar su propia sangre para escribir un minúsculo mensaje en el piso.

_Touya, te amo. _

Pero había parecido muy cruel el hacerlo. Si bien sabía que Touya se echaría la culpa de su muerte, aquella frase podría hasta enloquecerlo.

No era que se tuviera en tan alta estima. Pero sí sabía que Touya al menos, la consideraba parte de su familia. Y aquello le complicaría la existencia... una en la que ella no tendría voz ni voto, porque estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Así que, ¿para qué?

Cuando debía decírselo, no se lo había dicho. ¿Para qué ahora, cuando ya no servía de nada y todo lo que causaría era más culpabilidad pensado sobre los hombros de él?

Debía estar acercándose el fin. La charca de viscosidad roja a su alrededor, que aumentaba de tamaño, de tanto en tanto, lo comprobaba.

Era extraño cómo cuando se acerca más el fin, te parece tener visiones. Esperanza. Comenzaba a oír voces. A lo lejos, pero igual las oía. ¿Habría tenido suerte, y comenzaba a irse al paraíso? ¿Serían acaso ésas voces, las voces de los mismísimos ángeles?

Touya. Aquella débil impresión la hubiera hecho reír, si hubiera podido hacerlo.

Una puerta se abría... o al menos eso parecía.

Ya no estaba segura de nada. Todo era como si una película de pésima calidad estuviera siendo proyectada, y la oscuridad sumiera entre sombras el panorama.

Demonios. Estaba tan jodida, que incluso al borde de la muerte continuaba pensando en él.

—"T-Tou-y-ya" Sólo eso. Quería decir su nombre una última vez.

Ya no podía soportarlo más.

Y en ese mismo momento, Tomoyo perdió la batalla en contra de la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Touya ahogó un grito de horror, pero como en todas las situaciones de riesgo, intentó mantener la cabeza fría. El que saliera bien parado de ésta, equivalía que pensara.

Sin embargo...

..._había demasiada sangre. _

Mucha, mucha más de la que podía medir. No dudó un instante en correr hacia Tomoyo, aquella criatura que yacía encharcada de sangre, que para su horror, comprobó que salía de las múltiples cortadas que ella tenía.

Oh, Dios.

Gimió sin poder contenerlo.

No podría cargarla solo. No se atrevía. Un movimiento brusco podía sólo empeorar su crítica situación. _Si todavía podía empeorar._

—"¡Estoy aquí!" Gritó estrepitosamente, aún sin advertir cuán lastimera había sido su voz. —"¡Necesito ayuda!"

Mas el segundo grito fue completamente innecesario, porque el conjunto de agentes que lo acompañaba, rápidamente lo había encontrado.

Touya tomó la cara de la mujer, sintiendo que algo en su pecho se desgarraba. Estaba mortalmente pálida, y por un segundo no se atrevió a tomarle el pulso.

Ella estaba viva.

_Tenía que estarlo._

Con lentitud, y sintiéndose rodeado, presionó firmemente sus dedos en el cuello de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol suspiró de alivio cuando observó a Yue entrar muy campante al departamento.

Yue sólo levantó una ceja, al ver aquel gesto proveniente de él.

—"¿Dudabas de mi competencia, eh?"

Eriol decidió descartar aquella pregunta. –"¿Qué tal te fue?"

Yue se encogió de hombros. —"En este momento ya debería estar muerta"

Hiiragizawa no pasó por alto aquella frase. —"¿Cómo dices? ¿_Debería_? ¿No te quedaste para confirmar su muerte?" Aunque guardaba su apariencia calmada de siempre, Yue lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuánta rabia sus preguntas ocultaban.

—"No, no hizo falta. Provoqué suficientes heridas sangrantes. Me repito. _Debería estar muerta._"

Eriol apretó tanto sus puños, que sus nudillos empalidecieron. —"¿Hablas en serio? ¡Dijiste que le ibas a dar un balazo!"

Yue sólo atinó a esconder una macabra sonrisa. —"¿Quién diría que me gustara tanto la tortura? He descubierto algo nuevo en mi personalidad."

Eriol estalló en cólera. —"¡Pero eso no nos asegura que aquella entrometida estire la pata!"

Yue volvió a encogerse de hombros. —"Te digo que sería un _milagro_. De todos modos, creo que quedará demasiado trastornada, si es que de verdad _sobrevive,_ como para poder ser una molestia en nuestros planes"

Eriol se resignó. En verdad era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

No perdonaría a Yue por esta grave falta. Por el momento, se limitaría a continuar con el plan y pasaría su ineptitud por alto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura gimió.

¿Cómo podría comunicarse con Touya? Cómo sabría si Tomoyo había sido...

—"Ya para" Escuchó la voz de la última persona en el planeta que tenía derecho a espetarle órdenes.

Ella entornó los ojos. De verdad no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para poder contestarle. Tenía suficiente con todo lo que había pasado.

Aún así, se encontró respondiéndole.

—"¿Parar qué?" Murmuró, pensativa.

Con pesadez, dirigió su mirada hacia su gran nombrado, "esposo".

—"¡Para de atormentarte!"

Obviamente, Shaoran lucía frustrado. Se habían pasado mirándose, después del pequeño '_incidente' _con el teléfono celular. Seguramente no debía sentirse completamente satisfecho, si el romper el bendito celular sólo había conseguido empeorar las cosas.

Ella sólo consiguió devolverle la mirada frustrada.

—"¿Atormentar, dices? ¡Tú me atormentas!" Explotó como no lo había hecho desde las dos últimas... _horas. _

Sólo lo vio levantarse y perderse en la profundidad del pasillo, que conducía hacia su habitación.

Bah. Shaoran se cabreaba de tanto en tanto. _Además, _ella tenía todo el derecho de estar furiosa. A _ella_ le habían roto el único contacto con su hermano, no a él.

No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que él regresó con algo en su mano derecha, dejándola lo suficiente mente intrigada como para seguir su trayectoria con la mirada.

El verlo recoger las piezas del destruido móvil, sólo la encolerizó más.

No pudo evitar el sarcasmo —"¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente? ¿No te bastaba con destruirlo? ¿Ahora también quieres deshacerte de sus restos?"

Shaoran sólo le envió una mirada irritada. Y fue ahí que entendió todo. Él no iba a botar los restos. _Iba a intentar arreglarlo. _

Pero estaba demasiado resentida por su insensibilidad como para poder apreciar el verdadero valor de aquellos esfuerzos.

—"¡Ja! ¿Estás intentando arreglarlo? ¿En serio te crees capaz de hacerlo?" Él la ignoró por completo, mientras continuaba haciendo Dios-sabrá-qué-cosa. —"Pues déjame decirte que creo que es una causa perdida. Es inútil que intentes arreglar algo, especialmente, cuando sólo he comprobado que sirves para todo, excepto eso, y además—," Y antes de que pudiera continuar con aquella verborrea de oraciones despechadas y cargadas de fastidio, un móvil completamente sano fue plantado ante sus narices.

Bueno. No era precisamente como lo recordaba, pero...

... había hecho un maldito buen trabajo.

Si podía arreglarlo en menos de un minuto, ¿por qué no se había puesto manos a la obra?

Al fijarse más en el móvil que sostenía ahora en sus manos, se percató que éste era plateado, mientras que el suyo había sido negro y...

¡Éste no era su móvil!

Ella frunció el ceño —"¿Qué rayos es esto?" Shaoran la miró con algo parecido a una burla.

Pero ella no entendió.

—"Esto" Dijo señalando al móvil de sus manos, y con un tinte bien cargado de sarcasmo, —"es un celular" Continuando con su mofa, le habló al mencionado aparato. —"Dile hola a Sakura. Sí, yo sé que es mala. Pero sino, no sería tan interesante en la cama, ¿no te parece, eh, amigo?"

Sakura decidió olvidar todas sus chanzas. —"No, en serio. Dime qué hiciste"

Shaoran rodó los ojos, mientras se lanzaba a acostarse en un sofá.

—"Cambié tu chip por el chip de _mi_ móvil. Y voilá. Ahora, deja de lloriquear"

¿Lloriquear? ¡Ella no lloriqueaba!

¿O sí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya. La había dejado muda. Eso era un avance.

Durante todo el tiempo de relación con Sakura, o al menos desde que la había conocido, su insuflado ego había ido perdiendo aire, poco a poco, hasta quedar muy, muy aplastado.

Lo cual en verdad era humillante.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Había pasado una hora, hasta que, cansado de oír las silenciosas quejas, las insufribles miradas y el entrecejo fruncido, aquella brillante idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza, sacándolo de su pozo de culpabilidad.

Al menos, a ver si así podía estar más tranquilo...

Pero era demasiado pedir.

Ni cinco minutos habían pasado desde la reparación de su metedura de pata, cuando volvía a oír el molesto repiqueteo de aquel maldito móvil.

Dios. Juraba que demandaría a esa compañía de telefonía de no ser porque él mismo fuera un dueño...

—"¿Hola?" La voz de Sakura no tardó en hacerse oír.

—"¡La encontraron! ¿Y cómo está?"

—"Ah." Pausó por un momento y luego continuó, con la misma voz cargada de preocupación —"Entiendo. ¿En qué hospital dices?"

—"Está bien. Ahí estaré"

Shaoran no se tomó la molestia en preguntar quién era. De cualquier forma, la respuesta sería algo irritante.

Ella se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras se relamía los labios. Estaba nerviosa. Eso se veía a leguas. No hacía falta un experto —y él estaba a punto de graduarse en esta materia— para saber que Sakura estaba consumiéndose de la preocupación.

Suspiró.

—"¿Tu hermano?" Preguntó, esperando que no fuera alguien más —como por ejemplo el ex novio o su padre—.

Ella asintió, pero por las mismas, salió corriendo en dirección de la habitación que ahora ambos compartían.

Shaoran no se molestó en seguirla.

—"¿Irás a verla?" Preguntó, intentando mantener el mismo tono de voz, aunque había algo en su interior que no le permitía guardar tanta calma como su exterior demostraba.

La respuesta nunca llegó. Tampoco no hacía falta que lo hiciera, porque una Sakura arreglada a lo apresurado había salido con tanta rapidez como había entrado.

Sin más que verla recoger su bolso, meter el nuevo celular en el mismo, y sus llaves; Shaoran la observó desaparecer por la puerta principal del complejo, sin siquiera echarle una mirada ni un saludo de despedida.

Shaoran se mordió la pared interna de su mejilla derecha, hasta que se lastimó.

Maldición.

Sakura se vería con su familia.

¿Con cuánta facilidad podrían convencerla de regresar con ellos a Japón, dejándolo a él en un pasajero recuerdo?

¿Con cuánta facilidad aquel sujeto podría volver a resucitar sentimientos antiguos en su corazón?

Pero lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo aquella chiquilla —que él mismo había transformado en mujer— le había importado lo suficiente, como para sentirse tan mal como lo hacía ahora; después de verla partir?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dios bendito. Su corazón todavía latía, y aunque su respiración era lo suficientemente débil como para aparentar que no lo hacía; Tomoyo esta viva.

**Viva. **

Sentía que las lágrimas se le salteaban, mientras el equipo intentaba inmovilizarle los miembros, sellarle las heridas con apósitos improvisados, controlando su pulso constantemente...

Pero todo daba igual, porque ella estaba viva.

Touya no recordaba la última vez —o si había habido una— en la que sintiera tamaño alivio. Todo el mundo había sido detenido, en el mismo momento en el que comprobaba el estado de la frágil joven.

Una vez asegurada, el traslado había sido lo más rápido y a la vez tortuoso que hubiera experimentado. No sólo ver cómo el espacio del piso en el que el delgado cuerpo de Tomoyo había reposado, había dejado un espacio en medio de tanta sangre. Todo había sido duro. Especialmente no encontrarse con el cretino/os que pudieran haberle causado tanto dolor y padecimiento.

Nunca se había sentido tan protector sobre alguien.

Dudaba que fuera porque Tomoyo estaba bajo su tácito cuidado, sino más bien porque en ella había encontrado una amiga en la que confiar y especialmente que confiaba en él.

Se sentía culpable, de hecho. Tomoyo había confiado en él, y de no ser porque la situación les había favorecido en algo —no le habían disparado, habían decidido _torturarla—_ella probablemente no se encontraría con vida. En su sádico juego, el secuestrador no había asegurado la muerte de su víctima. Había preferido dejarla morir desangrada; lo cual dejaba mucho que desear sobre sus técnicas, indicando así que era un inexperto o simplemente no le importaba si ella moría o vivía.

Pero el causante de todo esto no ocupaba un lugar prioritario en sus pensamientos, al menos no por el momento.

Llegar al hospital, había sido casi angustiante. Observar cómo se la llevaban, rodeada por varios médicos y enfermeras que intentaban cubrirle la mayor parte de heridas, al menos, las más profundas.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente capaz de poder mascullar una frase, primero llamó a su padre. Como siempre, se había mostrado sereno y había dicho que enseguida vendría.

Casi inmediatamente después, llamó a su hermana. Sí, aunque pareciese raro que ella viniera, —después de espetarles que no los necesitaba en su vida, y pedirles que no volvieran más porque era muy feliz— Sakura se había mostrado preocupada. La situación era lo suficientemente alarmante, pensó con amargura, como para poder dejar a aquel mocoso que tenía por "marido" y acercarse a su familia.

Su resentimiento hacia ella no había sido superado aún, pero conociendo los sentimientos que siempre había albergado por Sakura, bien sabía que podía perdonarle eso y un millón de faltas más.

Su padre no había tardado en llegar, tal como lo había prometido.

Touya se sintió derrumbarse ante el ceño fruncido del imperturbable Fujitaka.

—"Hijo" Había dicho con su parsimoniosa voz, logrando calmarlo un poco.

—"Papá" Se habían abrazado.

Eso era extraño.

Su padre y él eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para compartir secretos y estratagemas, pero no lo suficiente como para expresar su cariño en muestras de afecto.

Otros quince minutos habían pasado, y ambos habían estado esperando, esperando hasta que una nueva aparición hizo acto de presencia.

Sakura.

Sus ojos verdes eran inconfundibles, y aunque su cabello había probado ser camaleónico —la última vez que lo había visto su color era rojizo— el semblante tan parecido al de su propia madre y aquellos ojazos deslumbrantes revelaban la identidad, de una mujer que en otros tiempos había sido su _monstruo._

Su padre había estado sorprendido ante su visión, y sólo le dirigió a él, una mirada fugaz, como cerciorándose de estar en lo correcto y que sus ojos cansados no le engañaban.

En efecto, Sakura se encontraba ahí, cada paso que daba, más cerca de los dos, y confirmando su teoría de que había estado preocupada por la que en algún momento había sido su mejor amiga.

Ambos se levantaron, cuando ella se había aproximado lo suficiente y había dudado en acercarse más.

A pesar de haberse puesto de pie, Fujitaka no había dado signos de intentar mover un solo músculo más, excepto el apretar la mandíbula.

Era demasiado extraño ver enojado a su padre.

Pero a él, no le importaba nada, porque aunque las circunstancias en las que se había encontrado con su hermanita, habían sido las peores de todo el planeta, bien podía mostrarse agradecido, y aprovechar la oportunidad que los dioses le brindaban para poder recabar algo de ese escaso sentido común que Sakura tenía en alguna parte de aquel maní al que llamaba cerebro.

No tardó mucho en estar fundido en otro abrazo, uno más débil, pero que le hacía igual de bien que el anterior.

—"¿Touya?" Escuchó la débil voz provenir de la joven, que una vez suelta, preguntaba con inquietud clara en sus ojos.

Él guardó silencio por un momento.

Sakura estaba exactamente igual a como la había conocido. Siempre algo vulnerable, intentando conseguir lo mejor de las personas, pero implacable al momento de la acción.

—"¿Hmm?"

Ella dirigió una breve mirada hacia su padre, y luego susurró una pregunta.

—"¿Cómo está?"

Touya se sintió un poco confundido.

—"¿Preguntas por él, o por Tomy?"

Ella suspiró, esquivando su mirada.

—"Ambos"

Él suspiró, a su vez.

—"Papá está enfadado. Tomoyo, no lo sé."

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y volvió a soltar otra pregunta.

—"¿Sigue enfadado?"

La pregunta le sonó hasta descarada y consiguió hacerlo fruncir el entrecejo.

—"Digo, ¿por qué lo estaría? No sólo has arrastrado el nombre de la familia por el piso, y le has dado lo suficiente a la alta sociedad japonesa como para ser comidilla de sus chismes; sino que también has destruido su acuerdo con los Hiiragizawa. Sin contar que tu marido casi me parte la nariz, y que tú nos cerraste la puerta en la cara. ¡Se muestra irrazonable!" Dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo, mientras gruñía cada oración.

La reacción inmediata de ella fue sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

—"Lo siento, pero es que ustedes no—," La frase quedó pendiente, porque de la sala quirúrgica en la que Tomoyo se debatía con la muerte, salió una enfermera, que al parecer estaba buscando a Touya.

La mujer —que no debía tener más de treinta y tantos— se dirigió a Touya, interrumpiendo su conversación.

—"¿Señor Kinomoto?" Aún así, preguntó dubitativa.

Touya temió lo peor.

—"La señorita Daidouji está estable. En este momento está recuperando la sangre perdida, aunque todavía los doctores están suturándole las heridas" Informó con voz impersonal, pero que aún así había conseguido calarle los huesos, por toda la tranquilidad que le había infundado a partir de su reporte.

—"¿Podremos verla?" Escuchó formular aquella pregunta a su hermana.

La enfermera negó —"Aún no. Dentro de un par de horas el doctor a cargo determinará si está en condiciones de recibir visitas o no."

Touya asintió, —"Esperaremos. Gracias por todo,"

La enfermera a su vez, asintió y se marchó.

Touya suspiró en alivio. El peligro había pasado.

_Por el momento._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fujitaka observó a sus dos hijos, conversar sobre algo que sus oídos no podían decirle. Ambos hablaban en voz baja —quizás respetando la orden de la clínica, no hacer ruido— pero aquello era suficiente como para que la curiosidad le picase.

Sakura no se había dirigido a él, de hecho, su único contacto había sido aquella mirada fugaz y ocasional que le enviaba en su dirección.

Dolía demasiado saber que todos los lazos con su hija menor estaban rotos.

Fujitaka tomó su móvil, y buscó el número de Eriol.

Si Sakura se había acercado, eso significaba que Tomoyo le importaba lo suficiente como para lucir inquieta. Quizás la presencia de Eriol fuera otro aliciente, que por lo menos sirviera para que ella no volviera a alejarse de la familia.

—"¿Hola?" Habló con la mayor suavidad posible. No quería que ninguno de sus hijos se percatara que estaba realizando aquella llamada.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar —"¿Señor Kinomoto?"

—"Estamos en el hospital, Eriol. Tomoyo ha tenido un accidente," Aunque estaba hablando a susurros, Eriol aún así pudo escucharlo.

—"¿Tomoyo? ¿Y cómo está?"

—"Está en cirugía. Yo no la he visto, ha sido Touya quien la trajo."

Eriol permaneció en silencio durante un segundo, pero en seguida declaró —"Voy para allá, ¿en qué—?"

Fujitaka lo interrumpió —"Sakura está aquí. Es tu oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con ella"

Eriol nuevamente guardó silencio, pero después en un susurro contestó —"Está bien"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol estrelló un puño sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa. El comedor no era muy amplio, pero aún así se guardaba el decoro y la elegancia característica de alguien que estuviera acostumbrado a la opulencia o que hubiera nacido en cuna de oro.

Los ojos de Yue reposaron sobre él, mientras éste tenía un nuevo arranque de furia.

—"¡Maldita sea! ¡Vivió! La perra entrometida, _vivió._" Una vena se brotaba de su sien, mientras mascullaba ininteligibles insultos y maldiciones.

Yue levantó una ceja —"Bien dicen que hierba mala nunca muere"

Eriol clavó sus ojos azules, en él. —"Rayos, Yue. Se suponía que _tú_ te encargabas de la mala hierba. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Sabes qué podría suceder si esa bruja te reconociera? ¡Estaríamos jodidos! Maldición, por todo lo que sabemos, bien podríamos estar _ya_ jodidos"

Yue continuó sin exaltarse, a pesar de que las probabilidades esta vez no puaban a su favor —"Termínala tú. Yo ya hice una parte, ahora te toca hacer la tuya"

Escuchó a Eriol soltar un bramido, —"¡No lo haré!"

Yue estrechó la mirada —"¿Por qué no? Después de todo, eres _tú_ quien quiere mandarla al otro mundo"

Eriol frunció el ceño —"Sí. Ya lo sé. Pero en tu ineptitud, has sabido hacer algo bien. Gracias a que la mosquita muerta de Tomoyo está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte —," Hizo una mueca desdeñosa —"Tengo la oportunidad de encontrarme con Sakura."

Yue abrió los ojos, esta vez sí sorprendido, —"¿En serio? ¿Kinomoto está en el hospital?"

Eriol bufó —"Sí. Al menos, tengo la segunda parte del plan algo más fácil de seguir, ¿no te parece?"

Yue se encogió de hombros —"O bien podrías joderlo todo de una vez"

Eriol suspiró —"También cabe aquella posibilidad,"

Yue estudió la situación, —"Será mejor que acabes con Daidouji. Ella es la única que puede echarlo todo a perder"

Hiiragizawa asintió, parco. No le agradaba para nada la idea de terminar con Tomoyo, no por compasión, sino por el riesgo que corría por ser descubierto in fraganti.

Touya Kinomoto no dudaría en ponerle una bala entre ceja y ceja. Y definitivamente no podría acercarse a Sakura, ¿no?

Ya se ingeniaría algo.

¿Cuán difícil podría ser acabar con alguien tan débil?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por más que había hablado con Touya, el tema "Eriol" nunca se había dado. Se remordía en curiosidad, por saber en dónde estaba.

Después de todo, durante tantos años había clamado su amor por Tomoyo, a los cuatro vientos y había destruido todas y cada una de sus propias esperanzas. ¿No había dicho que la amaba, más veces de las que podía contar? Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Al llegar al hospital le había tomado por tremenda sorpresa que el más interesado por la situación de Tomoyo, fuera su hermano en vez de Eriol.

Por supuesto que se veía infinitamente agradecida por no tener que toparse con él —simplemente no quería descubrir si sus muertos sentimientos no estaban tan muertos del todo— pero en realidad se cuestionaba su ausencia.

Hasta que la curiosidad la venció, Sakura no se había atrevido a preguntarle sobre eso a Touya.

—"¿Dónde está Eriol?"

Pero la respuesta nunca tuvo oportunidad de llegar.

Porque al voltearse, vio a la última persona que en realidad quería ver.

_Eriol. _

El mismo hombre que había poseído su corazón durante tanto tiempo, mientras que recuerdos agridulces se tomaban su mente.

A Sakura no se le pudo escapar un estremecimiento de miedo. ¿Podría todavía sentir algo, por alguien que prácticamente había sido autor de cada una de las decisiones más erróneas que había tomado en su vida?

¿Aún lo amaba?

Una cosa era decirlo, especialmente cuando no había tenido ninguna clase de contacto con él. No al menos el que había estado acostumbrada.

¿Sus recientes sentimientos por Shaoran, serían lo suficientemente grandes como para empequeñecer los antiguos sentimientos que a Eriol le había profesado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora: **

¡¡¡¡¡Holaa!!!! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo os ha ido? Yo estoy bien, si se lo estaban preguntando. Me tardé un día más de lo que planeaba para actualizar, pero me distraje leyendo a Linda Howard... y pues... je, je, je, sólo digamos que me distraje. Espero que la espera (oopss, creo que eso es redundante, o no?) no les haya molestado mucho. Con todo, creo que este viernes tengo libre... no estoy muy segura; pero puedo asegurar que no tardaré mucho en actualizar. Cada vez que digo fecha de actualización, quedo mal porque siempre sucede algún imprevisto que me impide actualizar... así que ésta me la reservo.

Ufff. Se desató el caos con algunos lectores con respecto a mis notas del capítulo pasado. Bueno. ¿Qué puedo decir? De arrepentirme, no estoy arrepentida, así que no voy a decir 'lo siento'. Lo que sí puedo pedir disculpas es sobre la forma en que lo dije. Estaba molesta (creo que eso se notaba a leguas) y talvez no di mi mensaje de la mejor forma posible Y por eso me disculpo si ofendí a alguien.

Sé que a veces puedo ser muy dura, pero nunca miento.

Con respecto a que voy a enviar capítulos personalmente por mail, eso lo pienso hacer cuando ya publique mi propia página web. Es un proyecto que lo tengo en la mente, y aunque va avanzando a paso de tortuga, sí está progresando. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! Para estas navidades, va a haber un sidestory de nuestra pareja principal (SS) y a toditas las personas que hayan enviado su comentario o que lo dejen, lo tendrán en sus bandejas de entrada en sus correos, el veinticuatro de diciembre; como regalo superespecial de mi parte. No falta mucho para aquella fecha, así que espero con ansias que llegue el momento.

Ahora, contesto a los reviews...

**fiorella D: **¡Hola! Pues muchas gracias de tomarte ese minutito para dejar review. Comprendo que tengas muchas cosas que hacer, yo también las tengo, pero igual me doy tiempo para escribir. Gracias por entender mi posición y espero saber muy pronto de ti. ¿Dónde está tu mail? Si no me dejas tu mail no podré enviarte para navidad el sidestory.

**miss.sakurita: **O//O, me has hecho sonrojar, _nunca_ nadie me había dicho tu último comentario. Wow. No sabes cuánto eso significa para mí, siendo tan fan de CCS como todos. Con respecto a los reviews, yo entiendo muy bien tus razones y concidimos en muchas cosas. Con todo, te agradezco un montón por siempre dejarme tu opinión, quiero que sepas que la aprecio un millón. Besos, y muchos saludos para ti.

**Lectoraempedernida: **Hola!! Muchas gracias por dejar tu comment, je, je, por fa, si vuelves a escribir, no te olvides dejar tu mail para que te llegue el sidestory. Saludos!

**Anilek: **Je, je, je se sintió feo, verdad? bueno así me siento yo cuando veo todos esos hits… en fin, definitivamente te agradezco por unirte a la tripulación, y por supuesto que te enviaré el sidestory. Muchos abrazos y saludos cordiales.

**azenethitaa ♥: **¡Holas! Je, je, muchas gracias tu review, aunque sea después que os regañé. Muchas gracias en serio, y si quieres que te llegue el sidestory, no te olvides de dejarme tu mail, si?

**Piwy: **Hola! Pues que bien que te estés recuperando en tus notas, ya sé bien cómo dan lata los viejos porque uno tenga buenas notas... ahora mismo me vengo peleando con mi madre... U.U es que a veces consigue sacarme de casillas, ¡uff! En fin, muchos saludos, y no te olvides dejarme tu mail para que te pueda enviar el sidestory, okie?

**Vanessa Li Potter**Hola!! Je, je, je tu review me hizo reír. Ya sé que Choco-chan tiene por ahí a algunas lectoras con ganas de matarla, pero qué se va a hacer. Supongo que yo también he de tener mi pequeña cuota, después de este capi. Con respecto a lo del celu, pues se hizo realidad tu predicción. Me causó mucha gracia que hubieras adivinado, pero después de todo, era alo predecible que Shao explotara, no? Es su personalidad... aunque después vaya arrepintiéndose. Muchos besos y saludos para ti.

**tenma24: **Ja, ja, ja, disfruto cuando me dicen 'sádica', pues ya ves que no soy tan mala, no? Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, saludos y besos. Espera por favor, el sidestory para estas navidades.

**Vann: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte unos minutitos, eh? De verdad te lo agradezco. Plis, deja tu mail para que yo te pueda enviar el sidestory.

**Hik: **Saludos! Bueno, yo entiendo que tengas mucho que hacer, sí, sí. Te agradezco que hayas dejado tu comment, en serio. Por favor, si quieres leer el sidestory, deja tu mail para que te lo pueda hacer llegar.

**danny1989: **Hola!! Muchas gracias en serio, por tu review, espero que continúes leyéndolo, sí?

**Gabyhyatt: ** Ja, ja, ja tienes toda la razón, talvez se maten entre ellos. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review.

**naths: **Hola! Si me pusiera a contestar todas tus preguntas, te aseguro que me quedo sin fic, je, je, je, en serio. De todas maneras te agradezco todas y cada una de las teorías que tu cabecita cavila, eh? Muchas gracias por haber leído Tentación o Redención, muchas gracias por tu lindo mensaje, no os preocupéis por Tomoyo que está en buenas manos, ja, ja, ja (risas malvadas) por otra parte, yo soy española, pero vivo en Ecuador por el trabajo de mis padres... en fin. Oh! Antes de que me olvidara, deja tu dirección de correo! De lo contrario no puedo hacerte llegar el sidestory... Besos y saludos para ti.

**Hermionedepottergranger: **Hola! Lamentablemente, el SS no pudo continuar en este capi, je, je, je pero prometo que para el próximo sí... uff. Está medio calentón el que viene. Saludos y abrazos para ti.

**NeNa Li: **Ja, ja, ja no tengo canas verdes, o sí? XD ya no estoy enojada, muchas gracias por tu review, saludos para ti.

**Juchiz: **Holas!! ¿Será normal que Shao esté celoso hasta de un celular? Pos no lo creo... eh. Muchas gracias por tu review, un besote para ti.

**Margara: **Ja, ja, ja, ten por seguro que a todos nos tiene estresados Eriol... Mmm... en fin, muchas gracias por dejar tu review y saludos para ti.

**nena05000: **Déjame decirte que me quedé sorprendida con el nivel de rencor que pusiste en ese review. Me quedé O.O y luego me reí. No por burlarme (no pienses mal), sino porque... no sé. Me dio risa. Voy a ir de a poco.

En primer lugar, comenzaste con que tú hace tiempo escribías, (supongo que no lo harás porque no te alcanza el tiempo), pues si no tienes tiempo para dejarme tu apoyo, ¿por qué si lo tienes para leer quince o más páginas? Dejarme un 'qué bien, estoy leyéndote, continúa, me gusta mucho' no te toma más de treinta segundos. Puedes estar ocupada dos, tres veces, pero el punto al que voy, es que hay algunos lectores _cómodos_, que piensan que su tiempo es muy valioso pero no piensan que los escritores _también _nos tomamos tiempo para escribir. ¿Qué acaso nuestro tiempo no vale nada?

Por otro lado, si yo no escribiera por gusto, no lo haría. ¿Crees tú acaso, que con cada review que me envían, yo recibo un dólar? ¡no! Si no lo hiciera porque me encanta escribir, puesto que no recibo ningún apoyo económico, tenlo por seguro que no lo haría.

¿Dar click en la historia genera un hit? Sí. Te voy a contar algo. Cuando aún tenía tiempo de leer fics, entré a uno que me encantaba, (estaba en inglés) y que estaba ansiosa por su actualización. El título era el mismo, el nombre de la autora se parecía —creo que no lo recordaba muy bien— y entré sin dudarlo ni por un momento. Mi sorpresa llegó en el momento en que leí el summary interior. ¡No era el fic que yo había leído! Inmediatamente cerré la ventana. Bien. Supongo que esto te da a entender mi punto. Por muchos hits que hayan, yo no podré distinguir entre: 'me gustó el fic, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para dejar review' o, 'oops, me equivoqué este no es el fic que estaba leyendo' o, 'este fic apesta'. Los hits no me dicen nada. Incluso alguno pudo llegar a leer la mitad del capi, pero le pareció aburrido y cerró la ventana. Pero el hit ya se generó. A veces, preferiría que borrara el hit stat, porque me decepciona muchísimo verlo. Por otro lado, yo no contesto los reviews cuando no puedo, _no porque no quiera. _ Lamento mucho si alguno de los reviews que me han enviado no ha sido contestado. Mi horario está algo estrecho, lo estaba mucho más antes, y es en esta época del año cuando estoy más floja de actividades por hacer.

¿Chantaje? ¿En verdad pareció chantaje mi mensaje? Yo en ningún momento dije 'SI NO ME DEJAS REVIEW, NO PODRÁS LEER MÁS MI FIC'. Simplemente dije que haría llegar los restantes capítulos a las personas que sí se interesaban... y lamentablemente la lista se redujo muchísimo.

¿Reconocimiento? Yo no pido fama. Si quisiera fama, pondría mi verdadero nombre. Además, pediría que me llamen 'Alabada Sea Oh Sakki, llena eres de sabiduría y en ti sólo en ti creemos'. Maldita sea. Sólo pido que escriban cómo va la historia. No busco cumplidos ni nada por el estilo. Siempre lo he dicho, la verdad os hará libres. Si piensan que este fic es malo, escriban qué les molesta, yo veré si podré corregirlo.

Eres libre, si ya no quieres leer entonces no leas. Con lectoras como tú, que no saben entender los sentimientos de los escritores (a pesar que dices que eras una), y con aquella actitud tan negativa; prefiero dejar de escribir.

**HaRuNo-SaMy: **¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste mucho el sidestory, eh? Besos y saludos.

**ChoCoLaTe-CoN-MeNTa: **¡¡Hola, Choco!! Entiendo que te hayas molestado y te agradezco que te hayas puesto en mis zapatos. No sabes cuán frustrante puede ser el saber que tantas personas te leen ( o que al menos abren la página) pero que sean lo suficientemente cómodas como para no acercarse a mí. ¿No me tomo tiempo yo para escribir? Creo que una relación debe ser recíproca y por eso me molesta muchísimo.

Ay! Confieso que me he olvidado de responderte el mensaje privado O//O qué vergüenza. En todo caso, he leído tu historia... eh... ¡ah sí! ¡Rito de Iniciación! Y ya te dejé review. Me gustó mucho, eh? Cuando tenga algo más de tiempito, me pasaré por tu profile para leer algún otro.

Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, y nos leemos.

**Isuzu 13: **Bueno, respeto mucho tu opinión, pero todo lo que tuve que responder con respecto a mi mensaje del capi pasado, ya se lo dije a Nena05000 más arriba. Por favor, leélo. Con respecto a las adulaciones, no quiero adulaciones. Si es que te gusta, simplemente dilo, sino, también puedes decirlo. Algo como esto podría ser bueno: '_Me gusta mucho el fic, el argumento es genial así como el manejo de la historia, las personalidades y estilos que les has conferido a los personajes son muy buenas.' _¿De dónde lo habré sacado? Mmm... no sé. ¿No te parece conocido?

Por otra parte, Head Over Heels no ha sido cancelada. Aún le faltan dos capis más, y aunque la autora se esté demorando en actualizar, el proyecto no ha finalizado.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, en serio lo aprecio. Espero que este capi te haya gustado también! Muchos besos para ti!!

**Kro: **Holas!! Pues muchas gracias por animarte a dejar tu review. No te olvides de dejarme tu correo, porque de lo contrario no seré capaz de enviarte el sidestory.

**Grety kinomoto: **Hola!! ¿Nunca respondo tus preguntas? ¿? En fin, te puedo decir que sí continúo con Shadow, sólo que quiero terminar primero esta historia y de ahí inmediatamente pasaré a Shadow, no te preocupes, eh? En estas vacaciones te aseguro que termino con este fic y continuó el otro, okie? Muchos besos y abrazos para ti.

**meli17: **Hola! Espero que te encuentres mejor, eh? Gracias por el esfuerzo de dejar tu comentario, lo aprecié una tonelada. Besos y abrazos para ti

**Teff: **Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, por favor deja tu mail para que te llegue el sidestory, ok?

**Ana: **Je, je, je muchas gracias amiga. Por favor, dime tu mail para hacerte llegar el sidestory.

**Lectora molesta: **En fin, no se me antoja contestarte textualmente, así que lo voy a hacer en general. Entiendo tu punto. No estaba amenazando. Fin.

**Shiriko.Sakura: **Ja, ja, ja me hiciste patalear de las carcajadas cuando leí tu review. Tienes toda la razón, nuestra Sakura es muy inocente... ummm... Espero saber más de ti, si?

**Sei August9: ** Hola! Muchas gracias por haber dejado tu comment, je, je, espero leerte pronto.

**Naoko Sakuma: **¡Y las musas llegaron! Eso es gracias a tus buenos deseos, je, je, besos para ti.

**danii T: **¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, espero que te haya gustado mucho el capi y no te olvides de dejarme tu dirección electrónica, para enviarte el sidestory, okie?

**Angel Zafiro: **Me encanta tu nick, en serio. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, y todavía estoy algo indecisa sobre el yaoi de Eriol y Yue... todavía no sé. Ah, por cierto, soy española (nací allá, pero vivo y crecí en Ecuador, por el motivo de trabajo de mis padres...).

**laura kinomoto: **Hola! Muchas gracias por leer toda la historia, espero que te haya gustado. Por favor, si quieres leer el sidestory, deja tu mail para que te lo haga llegar.

**NaRdU MyOuBi: ** Hola! Tienes toda la razón, debería haber más SS... pero son esos breves momentos que todos disfrutamos más, no te parece? En fin, supongo que el siguiente capi te va a encantar, porque está cargado de esa parejita... Besos y saludos para ti.

**Marce's: **¡Muchas gracias! De verdad aprecio que hayas salido del closet ja, ja, ja. Ves? Te he comido? No! Ja, ja, ja en serio, me agrada mucho conocerte, y espero saber de ti pronto, okie? En todo caso, deja tu e-mail porque necesito enviarte el sidestory para esta navidad... je, je, je.

**Khorih: **Oi! Muchas gracias por tu review, yo sabré apreciar aunque sea un 'continúa!' de tu parte, tenlo por seguro. Besos y saludos para ti.

**FENIXGIRL: ** Hola! Y bienvenida a bordo, eh? Muchas gracias por leer, y por haber dejado tu comentario. Besos y saludos. PD: Deja tu mail, porque quiero enviarte el sidestory en esta navidad, sí, por fis?

**NaoKa: **Hola! Muchas gracias por ver lo de la confesión tal como yo lo hago, je, je, je. Besos y abrazos para ti.

**Mel: **Oops, en serio no me había dado cuenta que debo estar fastidiando a las fans de Eriol... pero es que tiene una mente demasiado brillante para ser del todo bueno, no te parece? Je, je, je, muchas gracias por dejar tu review.

**Aiko Mizuno: **Oh!! Muchas gracias, de verdad te estoy muy agradecida por cada una de las cositas que dijiste... y por estar en mi lado. Gracias de nuevo, me despido pidiéndote por favor que dejes tu mail para yo enviarte el sidestory de este fic. Besos y enormes saludos!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que escribieron sus opiniones, y a los que no... pues qué se le va a hacer. Sólo les digo que Santa los está mirando y si se portan mal no les lleva regalo, je, je, je.

Besos para todos,

Sakki.


	18. Necesitados

**Fanfic:** "Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 18:** "Necesitados"

**Por **Sakki Chan

La sangre se le había bajado a los talones. Su palidez pareció no notarse, pero el sentirse casi asfixiada le daba las suficientes pistas como para saber que no tendría el color normal de su cara.

No.

Esquivó la mirada, en un último esfuerzo de no concentrarse en aquella cara.

Quiso cerrar los ojos, pero aquello sólo daría a notar cuánto no hubiera dado, por no estar en aquel lugar en ese preciso momento.

La voz. _Su_ voz.

—"¿Sakura?"

Él.

_Él. _

Volteó su mirada hacia el hombre que había tenido el descaro de llamarla.

Los mismos ojos azules. El mismo cabello. El mismo cuerpo. El mismo rostro.

No había cambiado un ápice.

—"Eriol" La voz le había salido rasposa. Incluso hasta algo quebrada.

¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo...?

No.

No.

Sakura se sentó en la banqueta más cercana, intentando como último recurso el esquivar al causante de todas sus desgracias.

No sólo la había alejado de su país, la había alejado de su familia. _Eso_ era imperdonable.

Intentó concentrarse en alguna otra cosa que no fuera él y en lo mucho que lo...

_...no._

No quería pensar en ello. ¿Alguna vez en realidad lo había olvidado?

Ya no lo sabía.

Tampoco importaba.

Ahora, nada de lo que hubiera pensado o sentido en el pasado, importaba; porque una nueva y fresca imagen del rostro que la había perseguido durante tanto tiempo.

Eriol era alguien que le había causado el mayor daño todavía, constituyéndolo así en un recuerdo muy amargo. Pero la familiaridad aún estaba ahí, haciéndola incapaz de largarse de ese lugar para no volver a verlo nunca. Junto con los amaros recuerdos siempre venían lo dulces.

Sabía que debía despreciarlo como a nadie más en el mundo. Bien lo sabía. De hecho, Eriol debía ser un enemigo para ella. Ella debía huirle como si de alguna plaga se tratara. Debería escupirle en la cara, debería recriminarle. _Debía_.

Pero al no poder sentir ninguna de las cosas que en realidad, _debía_ sentir, hizo la segunda mejor cosa que pudo haber hecho. _Lo ignoró. _

No quería saber nada de él. Especialmente no, si lo veía preocupado por Tomoyo, mientras ella seguía sin conocer si aquellos viejos celos y resentimiento volverían a tomarla presa, dejándola aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Sabía que ya no sentía lo mismo por él, al menos no con la misma fuerza arrolladora de antaño, pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría al verlo junto a Tomoyo? ¿Al ver que todos esos años de sentimientos, por fin salían a brote, sin preocuparles para nada el qué dirían?

_Shaoran._

_Necesitaba _a Shaoran.

Sintió la súbita necesidad de tenerlo a su lado. Si bien aquel hombre conseguía sacarla de sus casillas con más frecuencia de lo normal, era el único con el que se sentiría lo suficientemente segura, por si todos sus viejos esqueletos querían volver a resucitar.

Ay, ¿dónde estaba él cuando más lo necesitaba?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su parte, Shaoran cambió el canal de la televisión por... ¿centésima vez?... en realidad, no había llevado una cuenta.

Sakura se había ido, y él, se había quedado atrás. Estaba cansado de pensar tanto en ella, como en su situación con su familia. Estaba literalmente _desesperado_ por distracción.

Por eso, cuando el teléfono del departamento comenzó a repiquetear, lo atendió con la mayor rapidez posible.

—"¿Hola?" Al segundo timbre ya había levantado el auricular.

—"Xiao Lang" No le tomó demasiado tiempo para reconocer la voz de su prima.

—"Mei, ¿qué pasa?"

Un suspiro le llegó desde el otro lado de la comunicación.

—"¿En serio quieres saber la que se te viene?"

Shaoran frunció el ceño, confuso. ¿De qué le estaba hablando?

—"No te entiendo. ¿Hay algún problema?"

La escuchó reírse en una de sus típicas carcajadas. —"No, en realidad no. _Pero_—," Se interrumpió para darle más dramatismo —"Sí hay alguien que quiere conocer a tu _esposa_"

Shaoran tragó pesado. —"¿A Sakura? ¡No me digas que les dijiste!"

—"Sí. ¿Creíste que te ibas a salvar? Dio la casualidad que mi madre preguntó por ti... ¿Y qué puedo decir? Se me escapó."

Shaoran quiso arrancarse los cabellos de la frustración —"¡Meiling!"

—"Ellos _insisten._ ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Quieren que los vayas a visitar."

Shaoran deseó nunca haber contestado el teléfono. —"Tengo trabajo que hacer. Estoy ocupado, Meiling. Además, Sakura no podría ir porque tiene a una amiga en el hospital... así que _no_."

—"Tonterías. Ya es tiempo de que te tomes unas vacaciones. Sabes cómo van a insistir, Shaoran. Así que es _mejor_ que te des por vencido. Además, sería cuestión de días"

Shaoran se sintió malévolo. —"Está bien. Convenceré a Sakura con una condición"

Meiling no aguardó su pregunta, no podía ser que Shaoran se rindiera con tanta facilidad, —"¿Qué?"

—"Que _tú_ vengas con nosotros"

Ahora fue el turno de Meiling para tragar pesado —"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Bien sabes que eso es _imposible_, Xiao Lang!"

Si a Shaoran no le agradaban del todo sus parlanchines y curiosos tíos, Meiling no los soportaba. Eran constantes las quejas de la pareja Li, sobre la soltería de su hija y sobre cuán estresada siempre estaba. De hecho, siempre para las festividades, ellos le habían recriminado tanto a él y a su prima sobre el hecho que no sentaban cabeza. Shaoran ahora podía salvarse de toda aquella lata, pero para Meiling, la dosis aumentaría; especialmente sabiendo que su primo había contraído nupcias, siendo diez años menor que ella...

Una tortura. Eso sería una visita a sus tíos.

Shaoran retuvo las ganas de reír. —"¡Ésa es mi condición y no hay pero que valga!"

—"P-pero no..." Meiling tartamudeaba.

—"¿Es necesario que se haga aquella visita? Ni a ti ni a mi nos apetece tener un adelanto del fin de año, ¿no?"

Escuchó a Meiling suspirar. —"Mis padres quieren concederte tu herencia. _Es necesario_"

Shaoran suspiró —"Creo que puedo prescindir de la herencia, ¿no?"

Meiling bufó —"Insistirán más que antes. Estás atrapado. Tienes que presentarles a Sakura"

—"Y tú estás atrapada conmigo. Si voy, tú te vienes con nosotros"

—"¡Ya está bien! ¡No tienes que recordármelo!"

—"¿No hay alguna manera de que atrasemos lo inevitable?" Preguntó como un último recurso, Shaoran —"Digo, no creo que se _mueran_ por conocer a mi esposa, ¿no?"

Meiling soltó un suspiro que no albergaba ninguna esperanza —"En lo absoluto. ¿Al menos podrías salvarme a _mí_ de aquel tormento?"

Shaoran no lo pensó dos veces —"Nop"

Meiling estalló en ira —"¡Eres un niñato engreído! ¡Ay, no entiendo cómo conseguiste a una mujer como Sakura! ¿Quién desearía pasar el resto de sus días con un hombre con mentalidad de niño de tres años?"

Obviamente, aquel argumento era otra de las chanzas que siempre había compartido con su prima. No había día en el que los dos no pelearan, por supuesto, siempre peleas inofensivas. Aún así, aquella última frase había removido una fibra sensible, que debía reconocer, le había afectado.

¿En verdad pasaría el resto de sus días con Sakura?

'_No seas tonto. Ella sólo te está usando. Una vez que se vea libre de su pasado, te descartará como si fueras un envase inservible.' _

Como siempre, la voz en su cabeza le recordaba cuán poco en verdad significaba para Sakura. Es decir, ¿cómo podría ella valorarlo más, si había tenido precio? ¿Cómo no podía esperar a ser usado? Para ella, seguramente no era más que otro capricho, fácil de adquirir y fácil de descartar.

Lo cual, le llevó a otra conclusión. Meiling no estaba precisamente al corriente de su _contrato_ con Sakura.

Lo mejor sería aclararlo todo, especialmente si Meiling insistía en llevar a un engaño a la boca del lobo...

—"Mei, hay algo importante que no te he dicho sobre mi relación con Sakura..."

Meiling, como siempre impaciente, preguntó —"¿Ahora qué? ¡No te irás a inventar algún cuento para sacarte ésta de encima, Xiao Lang!"

Shaoran cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Es decir, ¿con cuánta paciencia tendría que armarse antes de hacerle tamaña confesión a su crítica prima Meiling?

—"Primero, quiero que _jures_ que no le contarás nada a tus padres"

Meiling rechistó —"Si se trata de algo malo, Xiao Lang te juro que—," 

Shaoran la interrumpió en seco —"Júralo o no te diré nada"

Shaoran escuchó a su prima suspirar —"Está bien, está bien. Lo juro. Ahora cuéntamelo todo"

Shaoran dudó una última vez, pero se resignó. Los golpes fuertes debían ser rápidos para que impresionaran menos. Indudablemente era algo fuerte, pero no estaba tan seguro de poder conseguir que la historia se narrara lo suficientemente rápido para que Meiling entendiera...

—"Recuerdas que yo había _tomado prestado_ cierto capital de Li Technology, ¿no?"

Al oír el 'sí' tajante de su prima, continuó —"Fui a Las Vegas. Originalmente había planeado ganar cierta suma en el casino, al menos para tranquilizarte un poco hasta que hubiera consiguiera la otra parte...Pero terminé perdiendo el dinero de la apuesta y sumí mis penas entre copas."

Meiling acotó con sarcasmo —"Nada fuera de lo normal hasta el momento, primito"

Shaoran rodó los ojos —"Bueno. La cuestión es que, una mujer como ninguna otra que hubiera visto, se me acercó, ofreciéndome una solución a todos mis problemas"

Meiling nuevamente lo interrumpió —"Escucha, Shaoran, si esto se trata de alguna historia alocada sobre alguna mujer de tu larga lista, creo que no quiero—,"

Shaoran la interrumpió, a su vez —"Me ofreció un millón de dólares. Así, sin más. Pero por supuesto. Detrás de tanta maravilla, había un truco. Siempre lo hay." Guardó silencio, recordando vívidamente la forma en que Sakura le había alcanzado una pluma, mientras en su mano se hallaba el contrato que los condenaría a ambos a estar juntos, —"Ella... necesitaba protección. Había huido de su familia. Necesitaba una tapadera y si aceptaba, yo la sería. A cambio, ella me daría el dinero que me hacía falta"

Escuchó el grito ahogado de su prima.

—"¡No! ¡Shaoran debes estar bromeando!"

Shaoran se mordió la pared interna de su mejilla —"No. Eso no es todo. Inmediatamente cuando nos casamos, yo planeaba regresarme a Hong Kong, ella se separó de mí en el aeropuerto. Por supuesto, el contrato que firmé estipulaba que yo no podía tocarla íntimamente, ni nada por el estilo, por lo cual me olvidé de ella hasta el momento en que volvió a aparecer en mi vida."

Hizo una pausa —"Regresó. Estaba desesperada, algo había salido mal con su plan. Aún desconozco qué habrá hecho todos aquellos meses. Pero como si de un sueño se tratara, la encontré nuevamente, justo en frente de mi puerta." Tragó saliva —"Obviamente, yo estaba demasiado herido por su desprecio, así que me negué a recibirla."

—"¿Y? ¿Qué pasó después?"

Shaoran frunció el ceño, recordando con qué descaro Sakura se había ofrecido a sí misma. —"Ella..._se me ofreció._ Literalmente."

Escuchó otro gemido desde su prima.

—"¿Y qué hiciste? No, olvida aquella estúpida pregunta. _Obviamente_ no la rechazaste, ¿no?"

Shaoran gruñó —"Para tu información, sí la rechacé. Al menos por un tiempo"

Meiling suspiró —"¿Y es así como están ahora? Aunque están casados, no tienen más relación que en lo sexual, ¿no?"

Shaoran se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Había algo más entre ellos aparte de la cama —mueble, mesa o lo que fuera— que compartían?

Honestamente, no lo sabía.

Al no estar seguro, le contestó —"Así es. Obviamente aquella parte del contrato que decía que no debíamos tocarnos quedó bien olvidada..." Murmuró con ironía, acordándose de cuán firme Sakura se había mostrado al principio sobre aquel aspecto. Parecía gracioso que la desesperación le hubiera quitado aquella actitud tan recatada y puritana.

—"Shaoran" Escuchó la voz de su prima, muy clara y firme —"Dime algo. ¿El contrato tenía un límite de duración?"

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo, —"No lo leí muy bien que digamos. Después de todo, _estaba algo borracho_"

Meiling rugió de frustración —"¿Qué clase de idiota firma algo sin leer, aunque esté borracho?"

Shaoran sonrió con suavidad. Sakura le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

—"Ya es muy tarde, Mei. Sakura vive conmigo y lo hará, hasta que decida irse. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué en realidad _no_ es mi esposa? Yo... no planeaba decirte todo esto, porque seguramente dentro de poco nos separemos, así que... ¿para qué tomarse la molestia?"

—"¿Para qué tomarse la molestia, dices? ¡Shaoran! ¡Yo nunca les hubiera contado nada a mis padres de haber sabido todo esto!" Se quejó inmediatamente su prima.

—"Bueno, pero ya lo hiciste, ¿no? La parte buena de todo esto, es que ahora me entregarán lo que me corresponde por derecho"

Meiling lo detuvo —"Shaoran, eso no es ético. Tus padres querían verte casado _de verdad. _ No un acuerdo matrimonial"

Shaoran bajó la mirada en un gesto involuntario —"Sí, ya lo sé. Pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar que yo podría no casarme hasta dentro de diez años? Diablos, por todo lo que sé, podría no casarme nunca. ¿Nunca voy a poder ser dueño del legado de mis padres, especialmente sabiendo que tengo la oportunidad entre mis manos?" Inhaló, tratando de calmarse —"Si yo no te hubiera contado mi historia con Sakura, habrías tenido que cederme la herencia"

—"Tienes razón," Aceptó ella. —"Al menos ya sé la verdad. Pero, aún no me has contado todo, Xiao Lang"

—"¿Sobre qué?"

—"¿En qué pintan los sentimientos en tu relación con ella? Digo, para que tengan relaciones al menos algo debes sentir por ella, ¿o me equivoco?"

_No. _No se equivocaba para nada.

Shaoran masculló una respuesta no del todo bien pensada, —"Nos deseamos. Somos algo posesivos el uno con el otro, y nos pasamos peleando cuando no estamos teniendo relaciones. A eso se resume todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, Mei"

A Shaoran no le gustó oír todo aquello. ¿En verdad eso era todo lo que sentía por Sakura?

¿Dónde quedaban todas aquellas veces que había deseado sólo abrazarla, o complacerla? ¿Dónde había quedado aquel amargo sabor en la boca, que aquella vez que la había visto con su _jefe_, había sentido? ¿Y las veces que quería protegerla, incluso hasta de sí mismo? ¿Y aquel mal presentimiento que tenía en este preciso momento; porque ella se estaba encontrando con su familia?

No.

Bien sabía que a Meiling podía mentirle todo lo que quisiera, pero que él no podía engañarse a sí mismo.

Sakura valía más para él que un cuerpo y una mente con la que debatirse.

Pero aún desconocía con exactitud cuánto en verdad ella le importaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Voces.

Voces que la rodeaban.

Voces que sonaban demasiado débiles como para entenderlas, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerla consciente de su presencia.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Un súbito dolor de cabeza se sumó a los muchos otros que ya sentía.

Dolor. Mucho dolor, fue lo segundo de lo que estuvo consciente. Dolor agudo que bañaba todo su cuerpo. Dolor intenso, que la bañaba una y otra vez.

Intentó mover los dedos de la mano derecha. No pudo hacerlo.

En nuevo intento, luchó por abrir los ojos. Fue inútil. Mientras tanto, las voces se hacían más espesas, pero más entendibles a su oído...

'_Está consciente, doctor. ¿Le inyecto otra dosis?' _

Sintió un súbito pánico, que no le permitió escuchar la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

¿Qué le estaban haciendo? Y más que nada, ¿dónde estaba?

Con lentitud, sintió cómo otra vez el sueño la obligaba a despejar su mente, haciéndola perder la consciencia, alejándola de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Touya gruñó de frustración.

Dos malditas horas.

_Dos malditas horas. _

Ése era el tiempo exacto que había estado esperando por ver a Tomoyo. Estaba literalmente _desesperado._ Es decir, ¿cuánto más podrían tardar en curarle las heridas? ¿Es que en verdad había estado en tanto peligro, pero él no se había percatado?

Una vez la angustia por encontrarla había pasado, pronto se encontró con la fría realidad.

¿Quién había estado atrás de ese ataque? Por Dios, aún se le revolvía el estómago al saber el estado crítico en el que la había encontrado, toda encharcada por su propia sangre.

Estaba en verdad desesperado, porque la única testigo de todo, estaba en ese mismo momento, completamente discapacitada para recibir visitas, mucho menos narrarle lo sucedido...

'_¡Ja! ¡Sigue diciéndote eso, idiota! ¡Lo único que quieres es verla!' _

Se estremeció al reconocer a su conciencia, reclamándole. ¿Era cierto eso?

Ah, pero que tonto en verdad era. Tomoyo en este mismo momento estaba pasándola fatal, y él se encontraba ahí, con aquellos absurdos pensamientos. ¡Por supuesto que quería verla! Es decir, había estado a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones —algo que seguramente hubiera afectado su dura imagen masculina— con sólo imaginarse no encontrándola. ¡Obvio que estaba preocupado por ella! Después de todo, él era parcialmente culpable. Había llegado tarde, dándole una oportunidad de oro a cualquier maniático para poder llevársela.

Una taza de café en su frente, de repente lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones.

Touya levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse a su hermana con el gesto más serio que alguna vez le hubiera visto.

—"Gracias" Sólo atinó a decir, sintiendo cómo Sakura se sentaba a su lado.

El café estaba humeante, pero eso no le impidió dar un buen sorbo.

Pronto, escuchó la voz de Sakura. —"¿Touya?"

—"¿Hmm?" Dio otro sorbo, saboreando lo amargo del tinto.

—"Se te nota preocupado" Dijo Sakura, en un gesto muy confuso para él —"Es decir, mucho más de lo que estamos todos nosotros"

Touya giró la cara. Un sonrojo había tomado sus mejillas, y cuando desapareció, enfrentó a su hermana menor. Igual, decidió que guardar silencio era lo mejor, especialmente si se encontraba bajo su ojo y escrutinio.

Ella sonrió tristemente. —"Ya veo" Dijo después de un rato.

Aquella actitud misteriosa, consiguió sacarlo de su enfurruñamiento.

—"¿Ya ves qué?" Preguntó Touya, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella lo miró, —"¿Estás seguro que quieres que te lo diga, Touya?"

Él asintió sin dudarlo ni por un instante.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —"Me da la impresión de que quieres a Tomoyo"

Touya abrió los ojos, sorprendido —"Por supuesto que la quiero, _monstruo_. Así como te quiero a ti y a —,"

Sakura lo cortó en seco —"No la quieres como a mí, Touya. Me refiero a que la quieres como se quiere a una mujer, y no te atrevas a negarlo"

Touya se horrorizó por un momento. —"¿Qué? ¡No!"

Ella sólo volvió a encogerse de hombros —"Sí. Pero es una lástima"

Touya olvidó lo anterior, mientras arrugaba el entrecejo —"¿Lástima? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

Ante su pregunta, Sakura fue la sorprendida. —"¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes?"

Touya empezó a perder la paciencia —"¿Saber qué, maldición?"

Ella dirigió una mirada perdida, como si le doliera lo que estaba a punto de decir. Aunque aquello duró muy poco como para poder ser definido del todo, Touya igual lo percibió.

—"Tomoyo está enamorada de Eriol." Susurró, —"Y viceversa" Añadió con voz algo quebrada.

Touya sólo consiguió reprimir la profunda sorpresa de su rostro, pero la decepción pronto llenó el lugar vacío. Pronto, todo le comenzó a dar vueltas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, de nerviosismo. No había estado entre sus planes el revelarle a su hermano lo que sucedía entre Tomoyo y Eriol, pero Touya... oh, Dios, su cara de enamorado comenzaba a darle asco.

No dejaba de ver la puerta tras la que Tomoyo se hallaba, mientras que suspiraba de tanto en tanto.

Su padre y Eriol habían salido Dios-sabría-dónde, y ella había aprovechado en ir a la cafetería. Apostaba a que Touya no se había percatado de ninguno de los movimientos de nadie, puesto que al regresar, lo había encontrado en el mismo espacio. No se había movido, sino para pestañear.

Touya era alguien fuerte, no alguien cobarde como ella misma, pensó Sakura con sorna.

De seguro él se repondría mucho más fácil de la desilusión. Era mejor así.

Después de algún tiempo en el que el silencio reinó, Sakura lo escuchó hablar.

—"¿Hablas en serio?" Preguntó muy despacio, si no hubiera estado tan atenta, y no hubiera prestado la menor atención a sus movimientos; quizás aquello le hubiera pasado desapercibido.

Sakura se limitó a asentir.

—"Por eso..." La voz le faltaba para llegarle a confesar a su hermano, sus motivos —"Por eso yo no podía casarme con Eriol... Ahora lo comprendes, ¿no, Touya?"

Él asintió.

Después de un momento, recuperó el habla —"Nos podías haber dicho, monstruo. Mi padre... _te dio una opción_"

Sakura suspiró —"Yo... lo iba a hacer, Touya. Pero por alguna extraña razón," Frunció el ceño al pensar en algo que nunca antes había analizado del todo —"Eriol se mostró complacido con nuestro compromiso"

Touya la miró, también pensativo —"Nunca lo hubiera sospechado si no me lo hubieras dicho. Tomoyo nunca... es decir, nunca se mostró preocupada por Eriol..."

La conversación no pudo continuar, puesto que se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de su padre y Eriol. Ambos se acercaban, con diferentes expresiones en su cara, pero por el momento, Sakura tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para poder analizarlos en ese preciso momento.

Touya volvió a enfurruñarse, mientras que ella ya había tomado la decisión de irse de aquel lugar.

No soportaría un segundo más el escrutinio de Eriol. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

Era ya tarde, y _necesitaba _ver a Shaoran.

Era extraño. Hace un par de años, si le hubieran preguntado a quién _necesitaba_ ver, de seguro ella habría contestado 'Eriol'. En qué curiosa forma trabajaba el destino, ¿no? Precisamente en este momento, lo más primordial era alejarse de él.

Rápidamente se despidió de Touya, de su padre y precisamente, como venía haciendo hacia tiempo, ignoró a Eriol, muy deliberadamente.

A penas abandonó el recinto, más calma la atenazó, junto con la leve brisa nocturna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meiling rechistó algo imposible de entender. Lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

—"¿Qué dijiste, Mei?"

—"Shaoran. Ahora es muy tarde para arrepentimientos. De hecho, Sakura sí está casada contigo. Supongo que tienes razón. Ya es tiempo de que tengas tu herencia. Si al menos vas a conseguir algo bueno, que sea lo que tus padres te dejaron." Bufó, ciertamente arrogante —"Haré los arreglos. Volveré a llamarte cuando tenga todo listo. Tú trata de convencerla, ¿está bien? No sería un viaje muy largo, Dios nos ampare,"

Shaoran rodó los ojos —"Está bien. Esperaré tu llamada"

Con eso, Shaoran cortó la comunicación.

A Sakura le faltaría mucho para llegar.

Meiling tenía razón. Si tienes limones, haz limonada. Ya estaba casado, así que, ¿por qué no cobrar al fin su herencia? Si Sakura le había movido el tapete, qué mejor que sacar provecho de la situación. _Ella le debía esto. _

Bostezando, se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha. Tenía que pensar una forma de alejarla tanto de su oficina como de su familia, al menos una semana. Ése sería el tiempo suficiente para la visita a Pekín, y por lo tanto, a sus tíos.

¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de extorsionarla? La palabra de cuatro letras a la que la mayoría de las mujeres —y seguramente todo hombre— eran dependientes, seguramente contribuiría en la toma de decisiones.

Sexo.

Shaoran sonrió, malicioso.

Sakura no tenía _idea_ de lo que se le venía encima.

Mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A penas había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, Sakura sintió cierta inquietud, que la perturbó. El lujoso departamento estaba sumido en las tinieblas y Shaoran no estaba a la vista por ningún lado. No pudo evitar contener un gruñido.

¿A dónde podía haber ido?

Suspirando, tiró su bolso sobre un mueble cercano y se quitó los zapatos.

Estaba muerta del cansancio y casi podía sentir cómo los párpados se le cerraban. Necesitaba un baño caliente, algo para aliviarle la tensión de los hombros.

Pero primero quería comprobar si en realidad, Shaoran no estaba.

Con paso sigiloso, avanzó hacia la habitación que ambos ahora compartían. Las sombras la rodeaban y aunque eso limitaba sus pasos, no le impidió avanzar. Tampoco se tomó la molestia de encender las luces.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la amplia cama que ésta contenía.

Tuvo que tomar un bocado de aire, porque juró que se desmayaba ahí mismo.

Shaoran sí se encontraba en casa, después de todo. Pensó con ironía, mientras daba un paso más cerca a la viril imagen que ahí se mostraba.

Shaoran estaba dormido, decidió con una sonrisa tenue. Sus músculos estaban relajados y su respiración era acompasada.

'_Hombre, qué cuerpo que tienes'_ Murmuró en su interior, mientras sus ojos no podían despegarse de tanta belleza masculina que reposaba en la cama.

Y es que, Shaoran yacía ahí, en su más tenaz desnudez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos labios lo despertaron. Unos labios, húmedos, llenos y que ahora mismo, recorrían su pecho, haciéndolo lentamente conciente de la realidad.

¿O quizás sería un sueño?

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Una lengua pronto acarició su mandíbula, mientras dos turbantes montículos se frotaban en contra de los suyos propios. Una suave risa se dejó oír en el viento.

Aquello fue el único estímulo que marcó la diferencia entre una de sus interminables fantasías eróticas, con la realidad.

—"Sakura..."

Su erección pronto se mostró, mientras sus manos aferraban a la mujer que ahora se encontraba sobre él.

Ahora lo recordaba todo. Después del baño, se había aburrido de esperar por la llegada de ella, así que se había acostado en la cama. Pronto, el sueño lo había llevado y pronto había perdido la consciencia. No recordaba haberse vestido, así que ella seguramente lo había visto desnudo al llegar.

_Y no se había resistido._

Con una sonrisa diabólica y maliciosa jugando entre sus labios, Shaoran la aferró por las caderas.

No había planeado que su oportunidad para convencerla se diera tan pronto, pero por una vez en la vida, el destino estaba de su lado, juzgó con diversión.

Ella se contoneaba como una gata salvaje sobre su cuerpo, y no podía sentirse menos que excitado. Pero se reprendió porque en verdad estaba excitado y si ella seguía rodeándolo con las piernas, no conseguiría llegar a ningún lado si todo terminaba antes de comenzar.

Con seguridad, detuvo el lujurioso movimiento de caderas que ella hacía.

—"Para" Sentenció en una voz solemne, aunque sintió que el aliento le faltaba. No recordaba haber estado tan excitado, _jamás. _

Respiró una vez, tratando de recordarse cuál sería el verdadero motivo de esta unión. Pronto, a sus oídos llegó primero el gruñido de frustración de ella, y luego una súplica que consiguió estremecerlo.

—"Shaoran, _por favor_" Había algo tentador sobre enviar todo al diablo y complacerla, pero había algo en la voz de Sakura que le recordaba que si se mantenía firme, esta sería una victoria asegurada.

—"Shh..." La calló con un beso devorador en los labios, mientras conseguía ponerla a sus espaldas y él encima.

Por un momento, el encuentro de sus miradas fue casi insoportable. Ella podía extender calor con sus ojos, cuyo color había oscurecido por el deseo. Su cabello estaba alborotado y se desparramaba por la blanca almohada, mientras que su cuerpo resplandecía con la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana abierta.

Sus labios estaban hinchados y sus mejillas, coloradas. Emitía leves gemidos, avisándole qué nivel de excitación estaba experimentando.

Oh, Dios.

Qué deseable era.

Sin poder contenerse más, tomó las manos de Sakura y las levantó sobre las suyas, atrapándola a su vez en un arrebatador juego de besos, que cada vez conseguían motivarlo más.

Con una mano consiguió atrapar las dos de la mujer, mientras que su mano libre, descendía en su trayecto con cautela, primero rozando los sensibles pezones, luego bajando por el suave vientre, para luego encontrar la parte de la anatomía de ella a la que había planeado deliberadamente llegar.

Cuando se topó con su femineidad, no dudó un segundo en explorarla con sus dedos, provocando más de aquellos contoneos tan sensuales que ella hacía, resurgieran.

La besó con más fuerza. Demandando, exigiendo, tomando. Había planeado que ésta sería una tortura para _ella_, pero al torturarla a ella, también se torturaba a sí mismo, en el paso.

¿Quién diría que Sakura podía ser así de deseable y excitante?

Los suaves gemidos que ella pronunciaba, sólo conseguían encenderlo como nadie, y parecía no notarlo nunca.

Cuando sus movimientos pasaron de insistentes a frenéticos, Shaoran supo que era el momento.

—"Mis tíos..." Su voz salió ronca por la tensión sexual del momento —"...quieren conocerte"

Parecía que Sakura no le había oído de no ser porque la vio asentir con debilidad.

—"Ven conmigo" Le dijo, en un último intento de cumplir con su cometido. Ella volvió a asentir.

Shaoran la soltó mientras abría un cajón que quedaba en el velador junto a la cama. Sakura le volvió a suplicar, casi temerosa de que él la abandonara.

—"¿Shaoran?" Soltó un gemido, intentando no separarse de él, aferrándolo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Pronto, Shaoran removió con rapidez el condón de su empaque y lo ubicó en su lugar.

—"Shh... Protección" Consiguió tranquilizarla lo suficiente.

Ella intentó acariciarlo, —"Te necesito, Shaoran"

Él se escuchó a sí mismo, suspirar en satisfacción —"Yo también"

Ella gruñó su respuesta, exigiéndole —"_Ahora"_ Shaoran rió por lo bajo, mientras tomaba su posición entre las piernas femeninas, que ahora intentaban atraparlo.

—"Hay...algo que debes prometerme primero" Consiguió mascullar lo suficientemente claro como para que ella entendiera.

El ímpetu de ella regresó con más fuerza que antes. —"Sí, sí"

Shaoran sonrió ante su victoria, mientras se introducía a penas milímetros en su abertura. —"Vendrás conmigo a Pekín"

Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de refutar aquella aseveración, porque inmediatamente perdió la consciencia de todo, excepto del acoplamiento de sus cuerpos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola, queridos lectores. Tengo bastantes cosas que aclarar en este capi, así que manos a la obra.

Sé que algunos de ustedes estarán algo desilusionados con el encuentro entre Sakura y Eriol, creo que esperaban más acción... no sé. Ja, ja, ja. Pero eso era _imposible_ que sucediera, puesto que yo no lo iba a permitir. No, no, no. Estaría mal que Sakura se lanzara a los brazos del hombre que más daño le ha hecho —hasta el momento, je, je, je — o también que lo insultara en frente de todo el bendito hospital. Sakura en este fic podrá ser algo _histérica_, pero no es para _tanto._

Este capi fue imprescindible para nosotros porque al fin pudimos resolver qué mismo siente Saks por ese malvado de Eriol Definitivamente no lo ha olvidado del todo, especialmente si _necesita_ tanto la compañía de nuestro galán preferido.

¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! La conversación de Shao con Mei. Esto era algo que venía preparando desde hace mucho y quedé bastante satisfecha con ella. En breve, fue como un resumen de toooooda la historia que nuestra parejita protagonista se trae encima.

Otro punto es que, durante el lemon... me percaté que nunca antes me había preocupado por la "protección" (cof, cof) que seguramente tendrían que llevar al momento del... bueno, ustedes saben. Lamento mucho haberme saltado aquel aspecto importante en los anteriores lemons. Pero ya no va a suceder más. A veces pierdo la noción de las cosas, así que me olvido de detallitos importantes.

Como siempre, en los capítulos anteriores se ve que el lazo entre Saku y Shao se ajusta cada vez más. Vamos, acepto apuestas para el número del capi en que se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Con respecto a Touya, presiento que Saku metió las cuatro patas, eh? Pobre. Estaba bien ilusionado con Tomoyo, no? Ya veremos cómo aclarar los malentendidos para todos esos fans de la parejita TT. El único momento en que Sakura decide jugar a la "señorita que se fija en detalles" la embarra.

LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR: Todo aquel que me haya dejado un review en esta historia, recibirá como regalo de Navidad, un sidestrory (una historia adicional de la pareja protagonista, con el mismo plot). Si me han dejado review y es anónimo no podré enviarles a su correo el sidestroy. Por favor, dejen un nuevo review o envíenme un mail con su correo escrito de esta forma:

Nombredemicorreo(arroba)Hotmail(punto) com es la única forma para que ff,net no lo omita.

Ahora, contesto a los hermosísimos reviews que me dejaron:

**Grety Kinomoto: **Hola! Mucho gusto me dio saber que mi respuesta había satisfecho tu duda. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero poder actualizar pronto la historia que más te gusta de mi autoría. Saludos y besos para ti.

**NeNa Li: **Je, je, je supongo que te dio gusto el saber que entre Saku y Eriol no pasó nada. Ya veremos en un futuro. Como siempre, me despido con un besote y un abrazo para ti.

**Margara: **Ja, ja, ja supongo que sí soy buena, muy muy dentro de mí. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, saludos muy cordiales para ti.

**Anilek: **Hola, je, je, espero que no estés tan angustiada, ya ves que no soy tan mala, no pienso separar a Saku y Shao, _por el momento_, ja, ja, ja. Saludos y gracias por haber dejado tu opinión.

**Caarito: **Hola, hola, quiero decirte que me alegra mucho que hayas salido del anonimato, ya ves que no muerdo, eh? Ja, ja, ja muchas gracias por haberte animado a saludarme y a decirme tu opinión. Por cierto por favor deja tu correo de la forma en que lo expliqué más arriba. Así podré hacerte llegar el sidestory... Muchos besos y espero verte pronto.

**Aku: **Hola! Me alegra muchísimo saber que tengo nuevos lectores, no dudes eso. Tengo que confesarte algo, es probable que la historia que hayas leído hace mucho tiempo sea esta misma. Lo que pasa es que decidí editarla por completo y ahora sí que le estoy metiendo empeño para hacer las actualizaciones más frecuentemente... Me da mucho gusto que la historia te haya agradado, por favor, déjame tu correo para poder enviarte el sidestory del fic, de la manera en que más arriba lo explico. Saludos y abrazos.

**Vann: **Hola! Lamentablemente, tu correo fue borrado por por favor vuélvelo a enviar de la forma en que lo explico arriba... Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que te haya gustado también este capi. Un besote y saludo para ti.

**Tomy-chan: **Saludos! Yo te entiendo muy bien, no te preocupes. Me agradó mucho saber que tú también estabas leyendo la historia. Besos y abrazos!

**Danny1989:** je, je, je Supongo que la bomba atómica no explotó... mmm, quizás luego, ja, ja, ja. Gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte pronto.

**Mayee-chan: **Hola!! Mucho gusto saludarte, eh? Gracias por haber dejado tu opinión, un besote para ti.

**Piwy: **¡Y el revió más largo del capi va para...Piwy! Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte mis quejas tan deportivamente (bien sabemos cómo se lo tomaron algunos U.U) y por ponerte de mi lado de la historia, je, je, je, Con respecto a lo de mi página web... yo también ruego que todo salga bien, pero el proyecto en sí, ha de salir en enero, febrero o marzo. Otra cosita que tenía que decirte es que tu correo no asomó por ningún lado... creo que lo está borrando de los reviews. Por fis, déjalo como indico en mis notas. Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión, muchos besos y saludos.

**Gabyhyatt:** Hola!! Gracias por haber dejado tu review.

**Mei17:** Hola amiguita, cómo sigues con esa varicela? Espero que mejor, eh? Gracias por haber dejado tu valioso review, muchos besos y cuídate.

**Alba Diggory-Black: **Hola!! Creo que era algo imposible que Shao se apareciera en el hospital, je, je, je, pero espero que el lemon te haya gustado. Muchos besos y saludos.

**Hana Ichigo: **Saludos, je, je, je creo que sí fui buena en este capi. Confieso que no estaba entre mis planes el que Saku volviera así sin más con Shao... Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, un besote y abrazo para ti.

**Mel: **¡Al fin alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo! Todos desean que Eriol y Yue y Fujitaka desaparezcan... pero yo opino lo mismo que tú, ja, ja, ja. Por favor deja tu correo de la forma en que explico más arriba para poder enviarte el sidestory. Besos y saludos.

**Angel Zafiro: **Hola!! Ja, ja, ja capaz que tomo tu palabra y uso tu lindo nick. Ja, ja, ja por supuesto que vas a recibir el sidestory, por favor, deja tu correo como instruyo en mis notas, puesto que se ha empeñado en borrar todo vestigio de página web... ja, ja, ja. Un besote bien tronador para ti también.

**Laura kinomoto: **Hola, Laura! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, te voy a pedir que me hagas un favor, deja de nuevo tu correo, puesto que lo ha eliminado con su flitro... U.U Sé que es una molestia, pero ha complicado un poco las cosas. Muchos besos y cuidate.

**Lovelyccs: **Hola!!! Muchas gracias por unirte a nosotros, espero que también te haya gustado este capi. Por cierto por favor deja tu correo de la forma en que lo expliqué más arriba. Así podré hacerte llegar el sidestory... Abrazos y saludos cordiales.

**Mel: **Hola!! Je, je, je tienes razón, esa frase es muy tierna… no sé cómo me salió, ja, ja, ja, gracias por dejar tu review. Por cierto por favor deja tu correo de la forma en que lo expliqué más arriba. Así podré hacerte llegar el sidestory...

**Sei August9: **Je, je, je no sé si censuró tu review o lo hiciste tú… je, je, je muchas gracias por leer y ahí nos vemos, okie?

**Aiko Mizuno: **Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review y por todo tu apoyo, espero que estés leyendo este capi y un saludo enorme para ti.

**Fiore: **Hola!! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, con respecto a tu review, muchas gracias a ti por leer lo que escribo. Un besote y saludos para ti. Por cierto por favor deja tu correo de la forma en que lo expliqué más arriba. Así podré hacerte llegar el sidestory...

**Nathss: **Definitivamente tu sueño se hizo realidad, ja, ja, ja espero que haya sido suficiente dosis de 'picante' que a todos nos encanta. Y no estoy arrugada, ja, ja, ja tampoco estoy enojada. Con respecto a lo de tu correo, no aparece por ningún lado y me estoy empezando a molestar con Te agradecería una tonelada si lo volvieras a dejar. Muchos besos y que la fuerza te acompañe, ja, ja, ja.

**Chouri: **Con una palabra me lo dices todo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, saludos!

**Darkmaho: **Hola! Muchas gracias por leer la historia, es siempre agradable saber lo que mis lectores piensan de ella. Por cierto por favor deja tu correo de la forma en que lo expliqué más arriba. Así podré hacerte llegar el sidestory...

**Yarumi-san: **Hola! Sé que no a todos les gusta que Eriol sera gay (ja, ja, ja) pero qué se le va a hacer. Lo elegí como el malvado de la historia porque pensé que encajaba, muchos besos y saludos para ti.

**Beautifly92: **Saludos! Muchas gracias por no parar de leer, espero que este capi también te haya gustado. Besos y abrazos.

**Cherry Angel Moon: **Hola! Muchas gracias por entender mi punto de vista. Espero que estés bien y que también te haya gustado el capi. Espero saber de ti muy pronto!

**Darkangel Moon: **Una tonelada de agradecimientos por mi parte, por haber leído el fic, je, je, saludos y muchos besos! 

**Danii: **Hola! No te preocupes, tus reviews nunca me han parecido simples, por el contrario te estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que me brindas, eh! Saludos y muchos abrazos para ti. Por cierto por favor deja tu correo de la forma en que lo expliqué más arriba. Así podré hacerte llegar el sidestory...

**B+LK: **Muchas gracias por tu review, con respecto a lo de mi página, no te preocupes que cuando la lance, seguramente estará en mi profile. ¡Muchos besos y abrazos para ti! 

**Meiiko:** Hola! ¿Qué tal? Gracias por escribir, te verdad me gustó mucho tu review y el que te hayas tomado la molestia de haber buscado una relación con tu banda favorita. Muchas gracias por todas tus sugerencias y trataré de tenerlas muy en cuenta. Saludos cordiales! 

**Vanessa Li Potter: **Todo a su tiempo, mi querida lectora, ja, ja, ja. Por supuesto que voy a dejar a Tomy moribunda un ratico más, después de todo, me tomé bastantes molestias para ponerla ahí! Ja, ja, ja. Gracias por tu review, espero leerte pronto! 

**Dapass: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu lindo review, definitivamente me gustó cómo describes la relación amor-sexo-odio de Saku y Shao... ja,ja, ja de nuevo, muchas gracias y me despido con un saludote para ti. PD: Por cierto por favor deja tu correo de la forma en que lo expliqué más arriba. Así podré hacerte llegar el sidestory...

**Silvi-chan:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ja, ja, ja espero que te haya gustado también este capi, eh? Muchos besos y saludos para ti. Por favor, no te olvides de dejarme tu correo para así, hacerte llegar el sidestory...

**Nippo29: **Holas! Muchas gracias por salir del anonimato! Espero que este capi te haya gustado, por favor deja tu correo, para poder enviarte el sidestory para estas navidades...

**Choco-chan: **Hola, Choco! Casi no alcanzas a dejar review en este capi, ja, ja, ja bien sé yo cómo el tiempo parece desvanecerse de las manos! Muchas gracias por pasarte de todas formas, espero que el capi haya estado bien... Saludos para ti.

**Miss. Sakurita: **¿Cómo estás? Ese dolor de muelas puede ser bastante molesto... personalmente a mí nunca me ha pasado (gracias a Dios por eso), pero a mi papá sí... y sé cuán horrible puede ser. Tranquila, que yo entiendo. Muchas gracias por pasar dejando review, y tu opinión. Muchos besitos y cuidate mucho por favor.

Y esos fueron todos los reviews.

Si son buenos niños, prometo poner más picantillo al próximo capi, ja, ja, ja, ja. Espero con ansia sus opiniones.

Muchos besos,

Sakki.


	19. Trasladados

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 19: **"Trasladados"

**Por **Sakki Chan

—"No puedo ir," Sentenció Sakura a través del móvil.

Shaoran se estremeció mentalmente, de verdad debía agradecer a los cielos que esa frase no estuviese dirigida a él. Porque sino, sin duda alguna, se hubiera desatado el caos.

Sonrió malévolo. Sakura había sido literalmente, muy fácil de convencer.

Sakura estampó un pie por la frustración, y lo distrajo de las imágenes mentales que le traía el recuerdo de haberla convencido. Volvió a sonreír.

—"¡No Touya! ¡Él no tuvo nada que ver!" Sakura se quejó, inmediatamente volteándose en un intento para que él no la oyera.

Shaoran suspiró. Su familia nunca estaría de acuerdo con su matrimonio, ¿no? Rogaba que no sucediera lo mismo con sus tíos. No es que importara mucho—pensó con acritud—, de todas formas, Sakura y él se separarían tarde o temprano.

—"No. Está bien." La escuchó suspirar, —"Salúdala de mi parte" La conversación parecía finalizar —"Está bien. Adiós"

Sakura volvió con una sonrisa leve pintada en sus labios. Shaoran no hizo menos que responderle.

—"¿Alguna queja?" Preguntó, aunque de por sí, la duda era bastante necia.

Ella levantó las cejas, sorprendida —"¿Queja? No, más bien yo diría que fueron amenazas" Se encogió de hombros —"¿A quién le importa?"

Él levantó una ceja. Sakura estaba escondiendo algo.

Tal y como le había dicho a Meiling, Sakura, sin duda alguna, era mucho más difícil de convencer. Había estado casi seguro al creer que Sakura no cedería esta batalla sin una dura pelea. Por supuesto el factor '_sex_' había jugado de su lado, pero, aún así todo había resultado casi, _casi_ demasiado fácil.

La inquietud lo movió a indagar en el asunto.

—"¿Sakura?" Ella se acercó, mientras lo miraba a los ojos —"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" 

Ella volvió a levantar sus cejas, extrañada —"¿Sobre qué?"

Shaoran clavó su mirada sobre ella. No estaba rara. De hecho, no estaba para nada abatida como había creído que estaría, especialmente tras un encuentro con su familia.

—"El hospital. ¿Sucedió algo ahí?" Shaoran musitó dubitativo.

Ella se mordió el labio, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

—"No. Vi a mi hermano y a mi padre." Pareció querer esconder algo —"Tomoyo no recibía visitas, así que no pude verla"

Shaoran quiso buscar algo más, en aquella misteriosa mirada, en el gesto levemente compungido de ella, en sus cejas que parecían temblar, o en el estremecimiento de su labio inferior...

—"Algo pasó" Determinó. —"Dímelo"

Sakura maldijo por lo bajo. —"Maldita sea,"

La mañana en Hong Kong seguramente era la parte del día que más le gustaba, pero definitivamente no, cuando Shaoran comenzaba a analizarla.

Había algo sobre él que le permitía saber las cosas, aún cuando más se esforzaba para ocultarlo. Quizás la noche anterior le había pasado desapercibido, especialmente cuando prácticamente lo había sacado de la cama, pero hoy, en plena claridad de la mañana, con todos sus sentidos bien puestos —y con un nivel de cero excitación— Shaoran podía ser el hombre más listo y astuto que jamás hubiera conocido.

Definitivamente, eso no era algo que estaba dispuesta a confesar.

Ayer, cuando había llegado, había tenido la necesidad de sentir un contacto humano, que le recordara que no tenía por qué volver a mendigar a Eriol los retazos de amistad que parecía estar dispuesto a darle.

Y Shaoran había estado ahí. Shaoran la había abrazado. Shaoran le había susurrado en el oído palabras dulces, mientras intentaba convencerla para aquel idiótico viaje para conocer a sus tíos.

Pero Shaoran no había sabido algo. Ella _no_ necesitaba ser _convencida._ De hecho, una idea como alejarse de la ciudad —quién sabría con qué pretexto— se le había ocurrido ni bien cruzar por la entrada del departamento.

De verdad necesitaba alejarse de Eriol. No volvería a caer en la débil y triste criatura que había sido lo suficientemente desesperada como para firmar su futuro a un desconocido.

Pero el destino le había protegido. Shaoran, en todos sus defectos —mujeriego, endiabladamente guapo y sarcástico— había resultado ser el mejor hombre que hubiera conocido.

Y había aprendido a amarlo.

Y era por esa razón que no quería que su juicio se viera nublado por fantasmas del pasado que sólo daño le habían causado.

Incluso ahora, sin siquiera saberlo, Shaoran le había ofrecido una oportunidad para amarlo a _él_, y no recordar sus sentimientos por Eriol. Y definitivamente, agradecía al cielo aquella oportunidad.

Sakura sonrió, mostrándose tentadora, lo cual extrañó de sobremanera a Shaoran.

La idea de que Sakura quisiera usar las mismas artimañas que él, para tratar de distraerlo de la discusión, fue casi cómica. De hecho, se hubiera reído, de no ser porque en realidad le interesaba lo que Sakura tenía por decirle.

Por eso, aparentó estar más serio de lo que en realidad estaba.

—"Sakura" Ella le sonrió con suavidad —"No conseguirás distraerme. Ahora, dime. ¿Qué pasó?"

Pero ella no dijo nada, y repentinamente lo único que fue consciente es de cómo los esbeltos dedos se deslizaban con rapidez por aquel camisón que estaba usando...

Shaoran apartó su mirada de ella. Maldición. Ella bien sabía cómo distraerlo.

—"Dime" La respiración inconscientemente se le hizo más pesada.

Ella se venía acercando. Como reacción, a cada paso que ella daba, y el tomaba otro en reversa.

—"Shaoran" Susurró con suavidad, consiguiendo estremecerlo.

Miró hacia el piso y tragó pesado cuando vio que el camisón —bien sabía que era lo único que había cubierto el cuerpo femenino— ya reposaba sobre lo frío de la alfombra.

Con rapidez, su mirada se centró en la cara de ella. —"Sakura, no hagas esto. Quiero... quiero..." La oración se quedó colgando cuando lo único que pudo ver fue el cuerpo de ella, sin ninguna clase de pudor, exponiéndose exactamente como había llegado al mundo...

—"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa cínica pintada en sus labios, mientras invadía su espacio personal y pasaba los brazos por sus hombros...

—"Detente, esto no va a funcio—," Todo intento de palabra se quedó pendiente, porque su orgullo le prohibía tartamudear —estaba seguro de que lo haría— y él no iba a perder los estribos —en realidad, ya era muy tarde— sólo porque ella...porque ella...

¿Qué había estado diciendo?

Los labios húmedos de ella se frotaron en un gesto íntimamente seductor sobre su barbilla. Él cerró los ojos. Podía hacerlo. _Podía_ resistírsele.

Al sentirlo apretar las manos en puños, Sakura rió. Le acarició los cabellos rebeldes de su nuca, mientras que disfrutaba de sentir la dureza del pecho masculino, en contra de sus sensibles pechos.

Un gemido de deleite fue liberado premeditadamente sólo para el deleite de ella y la tortura de él.

—"¿No me deseas, Shaoran?" Preguntó dándole un beso en la mandíbula.

Parecía demasiado gracioso el verlo tan torturado como seguramente ella luciría cada vez que él la acariciaba íntimamente.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para la respuesta de él, y aunque no provino de sus labios, sí vino de un órgano que no sabía mentir.

La oportunidad de cobrarse todas aquellas pequeñas torturas a las que siempre se había visto expuesta, vino tan pronto sintió la erección de él en su mano.

Él dijo algo estranguladamente, mientras apoyaba sus manos en su cintura y se aferraba a la pared de su espalda.

Por encima de la tela Sakura acarició con gran audacia la parte más sensible de todo su cuerpo, mientras le producía la horrible sensación de debilidad, que él tanto despreciaba.

Aquel estímulo —aunque había conseguido llevarlo al mismísimo infierno— definitivamente logró sacarlo de sus casillas. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar un improperio.

—"Maldita sea" Masculló de todas maneras, pero consiguiéndola alejarla de sí, finalmente —"Me dirás _ahora_ qué diablos está pasando"

La vio rodar los ojos, incluso maquinando otra forma de escabullirse de aquella confesión.

—"Vi a mi ex prometido," Bufó ante la expresión estupefacta que de repente la cara de él había adquirido —"¿Contento?"

Shaoran apretó los puños. ¿No se había estado preparando para esto?

—"¿Y?" Preguntó sin retener la curiosidad. Sakura lo miró incrédula.

—"¿Y qué?"

Shaoran frunció el ceño —"¿Sucedió algo malo?"

'_No. Sólo recordé _buenos_ tiempos_' Pensó ella con amargura.

—"No seas tonto. Lo único malo que pasó es que me salpiqué de café. Aparte de eso, no sucedió nada" Dijo ella, mientras se sentaba en frente de él. Aún podía sentir la mirada dubitativa por parte de él.

Después de varios minutos, lo escuchó suspirar, rindiéndose, para luego murmurar...

—"Llamaré a Meiling"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La claridad fue lo primero de lo que fue consciente. Una arrolladora, cegadora y horrible claridad. Siempre le había gustado disfrutar del sol y de su luminosidad, pero comenzaba a creer que había nacido en la oscuridad.

Por más que sus ojos intentaban adaptarse a aquella franca blancura, más lágrimas parecían querer escapársele.

¿Estaba muerta? ¿Había, finalmente, cruzado el túnel? ¿Era esta luz perturbadora su último pensamiento consciente?

Luchó por mantener los párpados cerrados, pero no lo consiguió. Sintió el leve roce de algo en contra de ellos a su menor intento.

Una voz profunda, casi lejana, y muy masculina murmuró algo que sus oídos no fueron capaces de descifrar.

—"T...om..." Eso había sido lo único que había escuchado, con un sonido intermitente, muy seguido de un pitido insistente.

Sus ojos intentaron cerrarse. Ella no quería estar en aquel horrible lugar inhóspito y con pitidos molestos. Ella quería escuchar la voz de su _Touya_.

Touya.

Una sombra se cruzó en medio de toda aquella luz. Fue algo breve, pero aún así lo suficientemente lenta como para poder captarla con sus doloridos ojos.

¿En verdad había muerto?

Su cuerpo. Aún sentía el agudo dolor de su cuerpo. Y definitivamente el dolor no constaba entre una de las características que reunía el cielo. O al menos, eso se decía.

Se sentía decepcionada. ¿Una luz potente, una sombra y dolor era el paraíso? Vaya, muchos debieron haberse llevado una decepción.

Un nuevo roce en contra de su otro párpado, la forzó a exponerse más de lo que en realidad hubiera querido.

La voz regresó, esta vez con más claridad. Con más precisión.

—"...oyo" ¿Oyo? ¿Era esa una palabra? Sus oídos se esforzaron por aclarar el sonido. Pero era inútil.

El roce que no hace mucho se había entendido por sus ojos, ahora había descendido insistentemente hacia una de sus manos. El toque le traía algo de calma en medio de aquel abismo luminoso.

Hizo un esfuerzo para conocer quién la acariciaba con aquella clase de ternura.

—"Tomoyo..." La mencionada gimió ante el reconocimiento.

Al momento de abrir la boca, su cuello se contuvo por el súbito dolor. Sintió cómo sus ojos escocían por llorar.

La voz suave que antes la había sacado de la inconsciencia se tornó en una cruel risa que consiguió calarle los huesos.

_Era él._

Volvía por ella.

Oh, Dios.

Aquel maldito no había conseguido matarla, pero ahora, que ni la lengua podía mover, venía a terminar su trabajo.

Otra cruel risa.

Tomoyo hizo un enorme esfuerzo por hablar. Abrió la boca, pero se le hizo imposible decir nada.

Una ruda mano acarició la suya. Si se hubiera podido mover, seguramente se habría alejado. Sintió aquellos mismos escalofríos y el mismo terror ante el roce del sujeto. Pavor nubló por completo su vista, obligando a sus ojos a cerrarse intempestivamente. No quería verlo. No quería volver a ver a aquel monstruo _jamás._

—"Duerme..._para siempre"_

Escuchó con horror el susurro tenebroso. Hizo lo único que podía hacer.

_Obedecer_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—"¡¿Tan rápido la convenciste?!" Meiling gritó a través del auricular, con pánico.

—"Lamentablemente, sí" Shaoran miró el panorama de su ciudad con irritación. Seguramente Meiling estaría haciendo lo mismo.

—"Dios. No había previsto esto, ¿sabes?" Suspiró. —"Dime tu precio Xiao Lang. Lo que quieras. ¿Quieres un viaje a Hawai? Lo tienes. ¿Quieres ir a la luna? Eso podría arreglarse. _Por favor._ _Dime. Tu. Precio_"

Shaoran sintió ganas de reír ante la desesperación de su prima.

—"Sabes, unas vacaciones no estarían nada mal"

—"_Por favor"_ Ella gimió exasperada.

—"Oh, está bien. Sé creativa. Un crucero por el Caribe no estaría nada mal" Mirando a Sakura, sonrió —"Para dos"

La explosión de entusiasmo por parte de Meiling no tardó en estallar. —"¡Gracias, gracias! No sabes cuánto te debo por esto, primito"

Shaoran suspiró. ¿Qué más daba? Si Meiling no quería ver a sus padres, entonces no los vería. Se puso en sus zapatos. Es decir, que tu primo _diez_ años menor a ti, ya se haya casado y que tú aunque eres _mujer_ aún estés en la gaveta, debe ser algo difícil.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Salvarla de la agonía? Bueno, así sería.

Después de todo, si Meiling fuera, arruinaría todo con sus mohines y quejas; siendo sólo una molesta carga adicional.

Además, ahora estando casado, era probable que sus tíos no tuvieran de qué darle lata.

—"Prepara todo, Mei. Queremos partir lo más pronto posible"

Meiling sonó feliz —"¿Hoy les parece bien?"

Shaoran se resignó —"En la noche. Danos tiempo para empacar"

—"El avión estará listo." Con eso, se despidieron.

Shaoran miró a Sakura —"Prepara tus maletas, _querida_." Ella rodó sus ojos —"El avión estará listo esta noche"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol apretó la mandíbula ante la reprimenda de Fujitaka.

—"Maldita sea, Eriol. La dejaste _escapar_. Volver con aquel sujeto. Quién sabe cuándo volvamos a tener una oportunidad como aquella."

Definitivamente no era la primera vez que había oído las quejas del viejo Kinomoto. Apretó los puños. Definitivamente no sería la última.

Touya se acercó al par, interrumpiendo aquella conversación. Por supuesto, su gesto pesaroso demostraba que no traía muy buenas noticias.

—"Sakura no vendrá." Sentenció, pasándose una mano por los cabellos. Fujitaka enseguida clavó una fría mirada en Eriol.

—"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Fujitaka, sin despegar la vista de Hiiragizawa.

Touya suspiró —"No lo sé. Seguramente aquel idiota la convenció de mantenerse alejada de nosotros. Juro que cuando agarre a aquel imbécil voy a—,"

Fujitaka lo cortó —"Calla, ahora debes preocuparte por el asunto de Tomoyo. De ese sujeto me encargo yo."

Dirigiéndole otra dura mirada a Eriol, se marchó con paso seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si bien Fujitaka había pensado que no tendría que volver a amenazar al marido de su hija, por lo menos hasta dentro de un par de semanas, había estado equivocado. Había pensado que sería un tipo listo, pero evidentemente, no lo era.

Sus hijos eran lo más importante para él, especialmente Sakura.

No le había pasado por alto aquella mirada dolida que había enviado en dirección de Eriol. Aún seguía enamorada de él. Pero, ¿Por qué se había casado tan abruptamente con Li? ¿La estaría coaccionando de alguna manera? ¿Había algo que sus investigadores aún no había descifrado?

¿Había algo que aún la mantenía a su lado?

Sea cual fuera el motivo, Shaoran Li pagaría. Y pagaría un precio muy alto por cualquier error que hubiera cometido con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Touya miró a Eriol con escepticismo. ¿Sería cierta toda aquella tontería que Sakura le había dicho? ¿Era verdad que Tomoyo estaba enamorada de Eriol?

Eriol no podía parecer menos interesado por el bienestar de Tomoyo. De hecho, parecía más preocupado por el hecho que Sakura no aparecería por aquí. Imposible. Aquella idea de que Eriol y Tomoyo estuvieran enamorados era imposible, al menos de parte de Eriol.

Diablos, él mismo se había visto un millón de veces más preocupado por la joven, y él no significaba nada para ella.

La tripa de le retorció al pensar que cabía aquella probabilidad. Era decir, ¿en verdad podían estar _juntos_ y él en su ceguera, nunca se había percatado de lo que podía estar en sus narices?

Una presencia interrumpió el cauce de pensamientos que corrían a miles de millas por hora en la cabeza de Touya. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la apacible cara de una joven enfermera.

—"¿Sr. Kinomoto?"

Él asintió con rapidez. —"Sí, soy yo"

—"La señorita Daidouji está lista para recibir visitas" Dijo con voz suave, que de alguna manera consiguió hacer que su interior ardiera en felicidad.

—"Gracias" Dijo con voz tranquila, mientras suspiraba.

El peligro, había pasado.

O talvez no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura terminó de empacar, mientras observaba a Shaoran de reojo. Era casi cómica la forma en que no se decidía entre un traje negro y otro gris. Apostaba que se le vería igual de bien en ambas cosas, pero aún así parecía mostrarse indeciso. Finalmente, optó por embalar ambos, suspirando en resignación.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta. —"¿Y bien?" Él enseguida la miró con un interrogante en su cara.

—"¿Y bien qué?"

Sakura rodó sus ojos —"¿Cómo debo comportarme con tu familia?"

Shaoran continuó decidiéndose qué empacar. Dándole la espalda. No prestando la menor atención.

Su vena de furia ya había comenzado a revelarse, precisamente en el momento en el que él contestó.

—"Normal. No debes llamar mucho la atención, de hecho" Masculló misterioso. Sakura levantó una ceja.

—"¿Normal?" Bufó —"¿Podrías ser más exacto con tus respuestas?"

Él la miró sobre el hombro —"Déjame explicarte algo. _Mi gran _familia sólo está compuesta por tres personas"

Sakura se sorprendió —"¿Meiling incluida?"

Él asintió —"Pero créeme, juntos, pueden ser más letales que toda un ejército"

Sakura se mordió el labio. Sabía que estaba en terreno peligroso. Era evidente que a Shaoran no le gustaba hablar sobre su familia. De hecho, nunca antes lo había hecho.

La curiosidad finalmente la venció —"¿Y tus tíos? ¿Qué piensas que dirán sobre mí?"

Shaoran rió con suavidad —"¿En verdad te preocupa lo que puedan decir de ti?"

Ella se encogió de hombros —"En realidad no. Pero que me echen a patadas a penas me vean podría afectarme un poco el orgullo, ¿sabes?"

Él volvió a reír, esta vez la misma risa que la había conquistado. _Rica. Profunda._

—"No. Nunca lo harían. Estaban tan ansiosos porque me casara que creo que si llevara a un _hombre_ como mi _esposa_ se contentarían"

Sakura gruñó —"Bueno. Eso _tampoco_ está bien para mi orgullo, Shaoran"

Él rió —"Te van a amar"

Sakura trató de contener un sonrojo que quiso ubicarse en sus mejillas.

—"¿Meiling viene con nosotros?" Shaoran se volteó y le dirigió una mirada coqueta.

—"No." Levantó las cejas sugestivamente —"Tenemos un avión para nosotros solos, ¿qué te parece?"

Sakura estrechó la mirada —"Me parece, que no seré la primera en estrenar el baño del avión contigo, ¿no?"

—"¿Importa?" Preguntó con descaro.

Sakura retuvo un gruñido —"Maldita sea antes de que me toques en un lugar donde has estado con otras mujeres"

Él soltó una carcajada —"¿Celosa, cariño?"

Esta vez, Sakura no se molestó en negarlo —"Sí"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura maldijo por novena vez en el viaje. La azafata era una descarada. Tanto así, que se sintió tentada a ponerle una etiqueta a Shaoran en la frente, que exclusivamente especificara: '_Propiedad de Sakura Kinomoto. Prohibido acercarse'_ Pero no podía hacerlo. Por eso, lo único que le quedaba en el stock de acciones por realizar, era maldecir.

Shaoran parecía no notarlo y eso era lo más le incomodaba. Si al menos, hubiera deslizado una mirada lasciva en dirección de la mujer, no habría dudado en caerle encima con todos los reclamos que había pensado en todo el viaje.

Parecía como si algo le incomodara, pero Sakura no se atrevió a asegurarse. Ya suficiente problemas tenía enviándole las miradas más asesinas que podía juntar en dirección de la despistada y coqueta azafata.

Sin poder evitarlo, las inseguridades la atenazaron sin ninguna razón. ¿Por qué Shaoran estaba con ella? ¿Era simplemente por el dinero que le había dado? ¿O porque le gustaba el sexo con ella? ¿Sería una muñeca lo suficientemente bonita como para entretenerlo para un par de meses más? ¿O talvez pensaba despacharla una vez este viaje hubiera terminado?

Se sintió tensa, por aquella y otras cosas, pero aparentó tranquilidad. Si Shaoran podía hacerlo, maldita fuera, ella también.

Intentó pensar en otras cosas más positivas. Como por ejemplo, el lindo avión privado en el que iban. Definitivamente, la familia de Shaoran —o por todo lo que sabía— y el mismo Shaoran estaban pudriéndose en dinero. Nuevas inseguridades comenzaron a embargarla.

Pero la voz de él la arrancó de sus pensamientos.

—"¿Sakura?" Ella lo miró.

—"¿Sí?"

—"Tengo que decirte algo."

—"Dime" Insistió ella con avidez, no fuera que se arrepintiera.

—"No hagas caso de ninguno de las posibles críticas de mis tíos. Podrías volverte loca y volverme loco a _mí_. Prometo..." Se interrumpió por un momento y Sakura miró hacia sus ojos ámbares que la miraban con indecisión —"Prometo recompensarte por todo"

Ella lo miró ceñuda —"¿Recompensarme?"

Shaoran suspiró —"Pueden ser algo difíciles"

Sakura sonrió y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Shaoran. Con lentitud, compartieron el beso más dulce que alguna vez hubiera compartido.

Totalmente ignorantes del peligro que se avecinaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—"¿Pekín?" Masculló con desprecio.

—"¿Estás seguro?"

—"Elimínalo. Ya superamos la etapa de asustarlo. No sirvió de nada"

—"Espero que no cometas errores, lo quiero limpio."

—"En el momento en el que esté solo. No la quiero a ella involucrada"

—"Claro. Mientras más pronto sea, mucho mejor."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Vaya. Eso fue divertido. Y os aseguro que el próximo capítulo será aún más divertido de leer y escribir —Risas malvadas, muajajajajaja—.

Hola, chicas! (chicos, también eh?) ¿Qué tal os ha ido? Espero que bien. A nuestros personajes no les irá tan bien así que ya voy recogiendo apuestas, ja, ja, ja.

Noto que muchos de mis lectores de HOH están tan o más inquietos que yo. Shinsei no ha actualizado, por lo tanto no podré continuar con la traducción hasta que ella lo haga. Recuerden que yo también soy lectora y que me atengo a la buena voluntad de ella. Por favor, os ruego un poco de paciencia. Dios sabrá recompensarla U.U

Pasando al capi, noto que estuvo carente de esa picazón que tienen los demás capis, pero aunque no lo crean este capi era fundamental. Además agradezcan por el mismo porque lo que se avecina una tormenta.

Por cierto, lamento mucho todas las tragedias que Latinoamérica en general está sufriendo. Yo vivo en Ecuador, y no hace mucho estuvimos a un paso de un terremoto. Se nos viene advirtiendo tsunamis y probablemente el mayor terremoto que este país ha sufrido, así que uno mis oraciones por ustedes, queridos lectores que seguramente estarán atravesando situaciones difíciles y sino, pues agradezcan al cielo, de verdad es una bendición.

Con respecto al sidestory, no lo voy a hacer.

-

-

-

-

Vaya, debieron haberse visto la cara, ja, ja, ja. Tranquilos, porque eso es seguro. Si son pilas, se percatarán que la trama del sidestory está encajada en algún lado de este capi, y por supuesto no va a alterar para nada el cauce de la historia.

Aún están a tiempo para dejarme sus direcciones de correo para que yo pueda hacerles llegar el mismo como regalo de navidad.

El formato para dejar sus direcciones es el siguiente: Nombredemicorreo(arroba)Hotmail(punto) com es la única forma para que ff,net no lo omita.

LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR: A todos mis lindos lectores con cuentas, les agradecería MUCHÍSIMO que me dejaran también sus mails en sus reviews con el formato ya explicado, porque a decir verdad me tardaré una eternidad visitando todos los perfiles para ver sus correos. De anticipado, muchas gracias.

Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de mis queridos lectores que dejaron sus comentarios (y sus correos) en el capítulo pasado. Les agradezco cada sonrisa que me dieron. Las respuestas a sus hermosos comentarios serán publicadas en mi profile el día de mañana. Lamento no poder contestar en este mismo momento, mi prioridad era hacerles llegar el capi, espero que la espera (sonó redundante, ja, ja, ja) no les incomode mucho.

Un besote para todos,

Sakki.


	20. Confesados

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 20: **"Confesados"

**Por **Sakki-Chan

Hideki y Feimei Li constituían uno de los más grandes _problemas_ con los que Shaoran alguna vez debiera enfrentarse. Incluso cuando sus padres vivían, nada que tuviera dos piernas y una cabeza en la familia, podía salvarse de sus críticas. _Constructivas_, por supuesto.

—"Estás gordo" Fue el saludo de bienvenida que recibió Shaoran por parte de su tía, Feimei.

Ahora que conocía demasiado bien a sus tíos, el comentario se podía traducir en: '_te extrañamos, Xiao Lang'_

El abrazo de su tío no tardó en llegar, uno que con el paso de los años había disminuido en fuerza, demostrando así que hasta el invencible Hideki Li también era humano y cada que pasaba era un día más viejo.

Pero el diablo siempre sabía más por viejo que por diablo.

Sonrió con algo de melancolía, imaginando cómo sería esta escena si en vez de sus tíos, estuvieran sus padres...

Un ligero tirón lo sacó de sus alucinaciones, mientras se encontraba con la realidad.

Tal como era de esperarse, Sakura se había escondido tras él —quizás cohibida—, pero el escrutinio de su tía había conseguido sacarla de su timidez, mientras se colocaba con paso firme, a su lado, y fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Shaoran podía adivinar qué cruzaba por su cabeza en este momento. _'Y esta señora, ¿qué tanto mira?'_

Shaoran se le adelantó, no fuera que expulsara sus pensamientos por la boca.

—"Tíos, les presento a mi esposa" Sentenció con voz que no admitía ningún 'pero'.

Sakura que había permanecido en silencio, pareció encontrar su lengua, —"Mucho gusto," Hizo una ligera reverencia —"Mi nombre es Sakura"

La fría mirada de Feimei descendió de la cara de la joven hasta encontrarse con su objetivo. Muy pronto hizo saber lo que recorría su cabeza.

—"¿Está preñada?" Shaoran no podía haberse paralizado más si a su tía le hubiera salido un tercer brazo o una segunda cabeza. ¡Dios!

Su reacción natural fue de mirar cauteloso en dirección de Sakura.

Oh, por Dios. Los ojos le brillaban. _Eso_ no era nada _bueno._

Y es que su tía no sólo le había dicho ramera, prostituta y cualquiera con una 'inocente' pregunta. De paso, también le había dicho _gorda._

Sakura no se tomaba muy bien aquellas cosas.

Al ver que ella se había sumido en el silencio otra vez —y agradecía por esto, bien sabía cuán explosivo era el carácter de la mujer—, decidió contestar en el tono más calmado y pasivo que pudo.

—"No, tía." Suspiró. Feimei rodó los ojos.

—"Con eso te enganchó, ¿no, Xiao Lang?" Dirigió un breve vistazo despótico en dirección de Sakura —"No tienes por qué mentir"

La tensión se hizo a la velocidad de la luz, mientras la mano que Sakura le sostenía se volvía cada vez más firme por la presión.

—"Tía, ¿podrías cortarla por un día? No, Sakura no está embarazada. No, no he engordado. Y no. No mantengo a su familia." La tía hizo un mohín de sorpresa, pero él la interrumpió. —"Estamos cansados. ¿Podrías tener piedad al menos por hoy? Te aseguro que mañana será otro día" Antes de que su tía pudiera rechazar aquella opción, Shaoran habló —"Muchas gracias, sabía que entenderías" Y soltó una de sus sonrisas triunfales.

El apretón que Sakura le había estado dando, se debilitó un poco y pronto se escuchó la carcajada alegre y contagiosa de su tío Hideki.

Sin duda, aquel era un par.

Su tía Feimei era puritana, anticuada y algo víbora, Shaoran no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que hubiera visto a su tía reírse. Su tío Hideki era de alegre convivir, por supuesto, hasta que de negocios se tratara. En ellos, todavía era más víbora que su tía.

Cuando era más joven, se tomaba muy a pecho cada una de las críticas de ambos de sus tíos, pero cuando por fin se le abrieron los ojos, había aprendido que todos los comentarios que ellos hicieran, deberían resbalarle.

Por su cordura y la de Sakura, debía dictarle un curso veloz sobre 'Cómo aprender a que los comentarios te resbalen en diez minutos'.

Miró a Sakura, mientras ambos iban caminando con seguridad a la limosina que los estaba esperando. En ella, se pintaba una sonrisa tenue.

—"¿Qué?" Le preguntó cuando aquella sonrisa se convirtió en una explosión de alegría.

Ella se encogió de hombros —"Ya sé de dónde sacaste tu lengua viperina"

Shaoran abrió la boca para rebatir aquel comentario, pero de ella no salieron palabras. Por más que tuviera una lengua bien afilada, sencillamente no había nada que refutar, _porque era cierto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin duda alguna, éste no era una de sus visitas favoritas. El viaje en limosina a la gran Mansión Li, sólo había tardado diez minutos. Por supuesto, en cada uno de aquellos diez minutos, la tía de Shaoran no había parado en su estudio. Podría jurar que le había mirado el abdomen al menos, unas treinta veces.

Sakura retuvo el impulso de gruñir.

_No_ estaba embarazada. Maldición, en este momento incluso era capaz de hacerlo sólo para darle una bofetada de realidad a aquella mujer.

Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de protegerse de la ácida mirada de la mujer, mientras sentía la proximidad de Shaoran.

Cuando la limosina había adentrado por el enorme portal de protección de la casa, Sakura se sorprendió. Toda su vida había estado rodeada de opulencia, elegancia y sofisticación. Pero por primera vez, algo había conseguido sorprenderla. Quizás porque nunca hubiera imaginado —Dios, ellos tenían un avión privado— que Shaoran y su familia, pudieran estar _pudriéndose_ en dinero. Tragando pesado, tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Feimei. Cualquier mujer podría lanzársele encima a Shaoran sólo por _esto. _ A eso también había que agregarle sus cualidades, como que su belleza —sí, ella lo consideraba _bello_ — era explosiva o talvez que dentro de esa cabeza habían sesos.

A pesar de que el cansancio la atenazaba, no podía conseguir despegar los ojos de los aristocráticos detalles de la gigantesca estructura.

—"¿Sorprendida, eh?" Preguntó Shaoran, mientras le daba una sonrisa sardónica. Sakura rodó los ojos.

—"Ya quisieras. Tu casa podría entrar en mi jardín" Qué mentirosa. Dudaba que una casa así pudiera entrar en todo _Japón._ Si a eso se pudiera llamar 'casa'.

—"Ajá" Masculló Shaoran, mientras la limosina se detenía definitivamente y Sakura sentía otra intensa mirada, esta vez, por parte de ambos de los tíos.

La puerta rápidamente se abrió y Shaoran le tomó la mano.

Jardines rodeaban toda la casa, que estaba inmaculadamente pintada de blanco y que resplandecía especialmente por el sol, que aunque no se comportaba igual de inclemente que en Hong Kong, sí conseguía hacerla sentir su calidez.

Arios empleados salieron a recibirles, algunos saludaban con afecto a Shaoran, otros guardaban las distancias y otros se limitaban a seguir las órdenes que la tía Feimei espetaba por doquier.

El vestíbulo del complejo era majestuoso, mármol por donde quiera que mirara, mientras que había ciertos detalles dorados que Sakura temía preguntar si eran de oro. Aunque costaba admitir, había algo sobre este lugar, que le parecía que resplandecía por sí mismo. También costaba creer que alguien como la tía de Shaoran pudiera ser dueña de esta mansión.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante otro comentario sarcástico por parte de Feimei…

—"Pobrecita," La escuchó dirigirse a su esposo, a sus espaldas —"Está tan sorprendida. Seguramente nunca ha visto una casa así."

Sakura retuvo el impulso de mascullar alguna maldición. En vez de eso, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, y también el apretón en la mano de Shaoran intensificó su agarre. Él inmediatamente la miró, y casi le pareció distinguir en su mirada _súplica._

—"Tía, si no te molesta, iremos a mi habitación a ponernos cómodos" Dijo con voz pacífica, Shaoran. La mujer le envió un frío gesto.

—"No pensarán que mi casa será motivo de pecado" Expulsó Feimei, mientras miraba reprobadoramente a Sakura.

Shaoran contuvo el impulso de insultarla. —"Tía. Estamos casados"

Ella no pareció inmutarse, —"Cada uno tendrá su habitación. Es _mi_ casa, jovencito."

Sakura observó a Shaoran apretar los puños con furia, y apenas se las arregló para no dejar escapar una sonora carcajada. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaban quedarse? ¿Una semana? ¡Ja! Shaoran no podría vivir sin sexo durante aquella cantidad de tiempo... Sería vivir sin aire, incluso para ella.

—"Tía. ¿Hace falta recordarte que ésta casa ahora es…?" Dejó la frase colgando, y pareció arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir. Sakura frunció el ceño, esperando con anticipación aquel breve estallido por su parte. Esperando con ansias el saber el fin de aquella aseveración.

Pero Shaoran no dijo nada. Sorprendentemente, ninguno de sus tíos tampoco.

Todos parecieron guardar un inmaculado silencio, que sólo consiguió incitar la curiosidad de Sakura.

Cuando se iba a disponer a hablar, Shaoran comenzó a halarla en dirección de las escaleras más cercanas.

Con rapidez, ascendieron a paso acelerado, mientras Shaoran mascullaba algo sobre 'reunirnos en la cena', pero para este punto, se encontraba demasiado confundida como para entender aquello.

Pronto, se vio siendo empujada hacia una enorme habitación en el ala oeste del enorme lugar. Una colosal ventana dejaba colar los rayos de sol, mientras que las cortinas se agitaban con calma por la acción del viento.

Shaoran había cerrado la puerta, pero se había quedado apoyado sobre la misma. Sakura lo observó con algo de sorpresa. Shaoran definitivamente _no_ suspiraba.

Ella alzó una ceja, escéptica —"¿A qué fue todo eso?"

Él gimió en frustración. —"Nada. Pensé que mi situación con mis tíos podría mejorar después de casarme" Soltó una exhalación —"Pero parece que sólo lo ha empeorado"

Sakura se sentó al borde de la cama —"Por tus palabras, creí que estarían felices de verte casado con _cualquiera _¿Dónde queda aquella teoría de que me _van a amar_? " Ella rodó sus ojos al recordar el escrutinio de Feimei —"Pero parece que eso no es del todo cierto ¿no?"

Shaoran sonrió por primera vez en todo el viaje —"No. Sólo una pequeña mentirilla piadosa para ahorrarte la preocupación por presentarte a mi familia"

Ella se cruzó de brazos —"¿En serio? Creo que hiciste mal" Ella suspiró —"Si me hubieras advertido que tu tía tenía la lengua más afiliada que jamás hubiera conocido, habría venido preparada"

Él le volvió a sonreír. —"Pensé que yo tenía la lengua más afilada. Querida, me ofendes"

Sakura contuvo una carcajada —"Tienes razón. La _segunda_ lengua más afilada"

Shaoran se sacó un sombrero imaginario e hizo una profunda reverencia —"Gracias, gracias"

Ella no pudo contener su risa por más tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Touya sostuvo la fría y pálida mano de la joven, que yacía en aquella cama de hospital, totalmente inconsciente del mundo que la rodeaba. Apretó el puño que no sostenía la delicada mano, casi hasta el punto de causarse dolor.

Pero ningún dolor podría ser alguna vez comparado al que sentía en este mismo instante.

Tomoyo permanecía en sus sueños, suponía que pesadillas, porque de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño, como si quisiera alejarse de algo que no quisiera ver. Las múltiples cicatrices se perdían ante la palidez de su piel, pero para su ojo experto, acostumbrado a estudiar cada rasgo de la joven, le era difícil ignorarlas o no verlas y sentir un inmediato desprecio tanto por el desgraciado que había hecho esto, como por sí mismo.

Si tan sólo hubiera llegado a tiempo. Tomoyo había confiado en él. ¿Y qué era lo que había hecho? No sólo la había defraudado una vez, sino una segunda, justo en el momento en el que ella más lo necesitaba.

Amargado, se retorció en su puesto. ¿Qué clase de mente retorcida quería lastimar a alguien como ella? ¿Qué clase de bastardo sería lo suficientemente sádico como para perforar y herir aquella perfecta tez, mientras el bello rostro se compungía en agonía? ¿Qué clase de bestia era aquella, que la abandonaba a su suerte, mientras el carmesí de su sangre se dispersaba y la sumergía en su profundidad?

Tomoyo se había salvado por un milagro. Al menos, eso habían dicho los médicos. Touya no lo dudaba. Aún recordaba con dolor cómo la joven se había desvanecido ante sus propios ojos, mientras que aquellos ojos se habían cerrado para no volver a abrirse. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que Tomoyo volviera a ofrecerle la hermosa vista de amatista?

Apretó los dientes ante el súbito recuerdo de su hermana, Sakura, advirtiéndole sobre los posibles sentimientos entre Eriol y Tomoyo. El pensamiento por sí mismo, conseguía retorcerle algo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca del que no había podido librarse desde que había escuchado a su hermana.

¿Sería cierto?

—"N-no" El susurro le había pasado desapercibido por un momento. Su mente antes le había jugado sucio, no sería la primera vez.

Decidió ignorar aquel murmullo, que sería producto de su increíble imaginación.

—"N-no" Touya saltó desde su sitio. Eso definitivamente no era cosa suya.

El leve temblor de la mano consiguió sacarlo de su estupefacción.

El sonido constante de la máquina que aseguraba el débil pulso de Tomoyo se agitó y comenzó a marcarse un ritmo más acelerado. _Excesivamente acelerado_.

Touya miró con horror el súbito estremecimiento del debilitado cuerpo de la joven. Una vez.

Otra más.

Antes de que pudiera analizar cabalmente lo que pudiera ser, decidió seguir sus impulsos, a diferencia de sus acciones del pasado. Por no seguir sus instintos le había fallado ya dos veces a Tomoyo. No habría oportunidad para una tercera.

—"¡Doctor!"

Pronto, un desfile de hombres y mujeres vestidos en un blanco perfecto, invadían corriendo la habitación, mientras decían cosas que los oídos de Touya parecían no querer descifrar.

—"_¡Despejen!"_

Pronto, se vio siendo expulsado por una apresurada enfermera, que no se molestó en explicar nada antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Lo último que Touya pudo escuchar fue la última frase que hubiera deseado oír.

—"_La estamos perdiendo..." _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol torció la boca ante el silencio que se hizo entre Fujitaka y él, al ver el pelotón de doctores y enfermeras que había corrido hacia la habitación de Tomoyo.

El idiota de Touya no había mascullado palabra, mas sólo había aguardado ahí, como si estuviera perdido en alguna nebulosa.

Desde que había visto a Sakura, todo había ido terriblemente mal. Con algo de suerte, al menos, ya no tendría que matar a Tomoyo después de todo. Sí, la suerte le sonreía un poco, aquella débil pero chismosa mujer estaría fuera de su camino.

Aprovechando que Fujitaka había cesado en su cháchara, decidió cavilar sobre su situación actual.

Sakura había ido a Dios sabría dónde, con su marido, dejando esta horrible situación, sin importarle ni su amiga ni su hermano. Seguramente era por él. Obviamente, ella le había demostrado su aversión, y aquello complicaba muchísimo sus planes.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, irrumpiendo el silencio en el que los tres estaban sumidos.

—"Perdón," Se disculpó ante Fujitaka, —"Debo atender esta llamada"

Levantándose de su asiento, contestó.

—"Hijo," Habló con suavidad la voz de Christina Hiiragizawa.

Eriol inmediatamente estuvo atento a cada palabra que pudiera ser pronunciada.

—"Madre," No podía evitar la tensión cuando se trataba de sus padres. Siempre temía que un arrebato de furia le arrebatara todo por lo que había luchado por obtener.

—"¿Cómo sigue tu amiga Tomoyo?" El contacto con sus padres había sido esporádico, pero a la vez, siempre estaban informados. ¿Sería posible que se comunicaran con Fujitaka? Ésa era una gran posibilidad.

Formuló una mentira creíble —"Estable. Han permitido visitas"

—"Qué bien. ¿Algún avance con Sakura, querido?"

Sus padres habían sido junto con Touya y Fujitaka, los más consternados por la súbita desaparición de Sakura. Eriol siempre se podía echar la culpa encima de su fuga. Nunca debió haberle mentido. No si quería tener las manos en la fortuna Kinomoto.

—"No" Decidió ser honesto. ¿Recibiría algo a cambio?

—"Mantennos informados, hijo" Y con eso, finalizó la breve conversación.

Eriol suspiró. Esperaba poder acabar con Tomoyo, pronto, para poder seguir con la segunda parte de su plan.

Recuperar a Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se acostó sobre la amplia cama, después de quitarse los tacones. El agua de ducha se podía oír desde su lugar, armonizando con la lluvia de pensamientos que recorrían su mente.

Shaoran tenía dinero. _Toneladas._ ¿Para qué habría aceptado un acuerdo con ella, si seguramente un millón no significaba mucho para él? Bufó ante la idea fugaz que le cruzó por la cabeza. _Le gustaste._ Shaoran podía tener la mujer que quisiera. ¿Por qué ella? Desde siempre, sólo lo había tratado mal y no recordaba que hubiera un día en el que una discusión no hubiera sucedido entre ellos.

¿Por qué? ¿Sería simplemente porque quería tener a alguien para presentarles a sus tíos? ¿Le daría una patada en el culo una vez que cumpliera con su acometido? Si fuera así, ¿qué haría? ¿Recogería los pedazos de corazón que aún le quedaban y luego empacaría sus cosas sólo para regresar de nuevo donde su padre?

_No._

Su padre no la acogería así como así. Seguramente insistiría en la boda con Eriol.

Maldijo a sí misma su estupidez de aquella ocasión, en la que su padre y los padres de Eriol, los habían confrontado a ambos. Si tan sólo hubiera dicho 'no'. Pero en aquel entonces había creído que sentía amor por Eriol y guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que él correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Pero eso era imposible, porque él seguía enamorado de Tomoyo. Qué irónico que su hermano también hubiera entrado en aquel retorcido triángulo amoroso. ¿Cuán malvada podría resultar Tomoyo, para darle alas a su hermano, a sabiendas que sólo conseguiría romperle el corazón; porque a quien verdaderamente amaba era a Eriol?

Gruñó. Sabía que no debía pensar esto, ni mucho menos desearlo, pero Tomoyo se lo merecía. Se merecía cada una de las cosas que le habían pasado, porque si ella no existiera, ella misma se encontraría casada con Eriol, su hermano no terminaría con el corazón destrozado y ella no habría destruido su reputación ni tampoco se hubiera alejado de su padre.

'_Pero no conocerías a Shaoran'_ Le recordó una voz tintineante, triunfal.

En qué raras circunstancias había tropezado con aquel irritante pero irresistible hombre.

Frunció el ceño. Estaba divagando. El tema central era por qué Shaoran había aceptado algo tan descabellado como casarse con una desconocida, sólo por dinero, especialmente cuando era lo que más tenía.

Recordó la ocasión en que lo había visto por primera vez. Lo había visto sumido en copas y preocupación. Él mismo le había preguntado si tenía un millón. En realidad, ella nunca le había ofrecido tal cantidad. Fue él quien lo propuso y a ella, le había parecido bien.

¿Para qué necesitaba _él_ un millón? De cualquier otro sería lo normal, ¿pero de él?

La ducha había cesado y por lo tanto, el sonido que la acompañaba, cesó. Sakura miró en dirección al baño, donde varios minutos atrás, Shaoran se había encerrado.

Como era de esperarse, salió como otras tantas veces había hecho. Sólo unos pantalones, mientras la toalla le rodeaba los hombros y se secaba el cabello con la misma.

Se levantó de la cama, con un montón de preguntas que en verdad empezaría a disparar.

—"¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?" Empezando por la que más inquietud le causaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran salió de la ducha, después de pensar una estrategia para mantener a raya a sus tíos. Sabía que sería Misión Imposible IV y era ahora cuando más se arrepentía de no haber traído a Meiling. Cualquier estupidez que ella pudiera regalarle no sería lo mismo que una semana de tormento y comentarios sarcásticos por parte de su tía Feimei.

Sakura estaba acostada en la cama, y precisamente cuando se iba a disponer a compartirle su plan, ella había disparado una pregunta que no se sentía para nada dispuesto a contestar.

En vez de responder, intentó moverse por la tangente —"¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Te parece muy imposible que un hombre como yo—," Levantó las cejas sugestivamente, —"quiera a una chica como tú?" Y sonrió.

La vio rodar los ojos, pero no había una pizca de humor en aquellas esmeraldas, como tantas otras veces.

—"De hecho," Ella se puso de pie, —"Sí." Suspiró —"Creí que necesitabas el dinero" Dirigió una fugaz mirada a la exquisita habitación —"Pero me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada. Muy equivocada"

Shaoran tragó en seco. Sakura estaba hablando en serio.

Cuando firmó el contrato con ella, sólo se le había ocurrido cubrir la deuda con Meiling y evitar que ésta fuera donde su tío Hideki, con el chisme. Todo había funcionado a la perfección, incluso después de la súbita desaparición de su recientemente adquirida esposa. Ya llevaba algunos meses de matrimonio y aún incluso cuando Meiling no sabía que estaba casado, aquel tiempo _sí_ contaba para poder reclamar su herencia.

Pero, ¿cuál de las dos cosas debería confesarle a ella? ¿La que había contraído una enorme deuda con su familia, porque había querido conquistar una mujer, la cual le había dejado de interesar en el mismo momento en que la había conocido a ella? ¿O la otra, que recibiría su codiciada herencia?

El silencio se hizo por mucho tiempo, pero Shaoran no fue el primero en romperlo.

—"¿Por qué _sigues_ casado conmigo?" Sakura lucía verdaderamente inquieta. Había comenzado a moverse en círculos, en aquella misma manía en la que caía, cada vez que estaba nerviosa. —"Yo... no soy..." Se interrumpió ahí.

Shaoran encontró una salida fácil, mostrando una sonrisa que en verdad no sentía, habló —"Sakura. ¿Recuerdas nuestro pequeño trato?"

Ella se volteó, mirándolo como si hubiera recibido una bofetada —"¿Sexo por refugio? ¿O el otro? ¿Dinero por boda?" Ella soltó una leve risa, que no sonó para nada feliz —"¿Cuál de ellos, Shaoran? Me gustaría saber qué soy para ti. Me gustaría saber a dónde vamos. Me gustaría saber en qué momento nos vamos a separar"

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo —y probablemente nunca lo haría — aquellas simples palabras habían conseguido estremecerlo. ¿Por qué todo lo que había dicho había conseguido afectarlo? Definitivamente no era la primera vez que una mujer le hiciera éstas preguntas. Muchas habían intentado seducirlo para llevarlo al altar.

Lo lamentable con Sakura, era que ella ya había conseguido ponerle el lazo. ¿Cuán difícil podría ser admitir algo de lo que no estaba completamente seguro? ¿Cuán difícil podría ser aceptar que la necesitaba, que no quería que aquella separación llegara nunca? ¿Cuán difícil era olvidar su orgullo y admitir que se encontraba solo, completamente solo ante la simple idea de que ella lo abandonara? Apretó los dientes, sintiendo la humillación y cuán bajo había caído.

Sí, Sakura tenía un cuerpo deseable, era una mujer inteligente y era divertida. ¿Qué tenía a diferencia de otras, que conseguía hacerlo sentir más vulnerable, idiota y débil de lo que normalmente era? ¿Por qué la idea de verla con otro hombre le resultaba grotesca? ¿En qué clase de criatura dependiente lo había convertido a él, que se jactaba de ser sumamente independiente, de tratar a las mujeres como si fueran muñecas desechables, que iban y venían?

Rehusó aceptar todo aquel huracán de emociones. El orgullo venció sobre él una vez más.

_Él no necesitaba de nadie._

Apretando los puños, dijo una de las peores mentiras que jamás había pronunciado y que después conseguiría hacerlo arrepentirse.

—"¿Qué más da? Un buen polvo vale la pena disfrutar. Nos separaremos cuando no nos necesitemos más" Se encogió de hombros —"Tú me necesitas, Sakura, ¿recuerdas?"

La cara de Sakura constituía una perfecta combinación de estupefacción y horror.

Pronto, ella explotó, con una carga de furia y dolor y sospechables —"¡Fuera de mi vista!" Dijo con una mirada furibunda, —"¡Lárgate!"

Quizás fuera su habitación, pero Shaoran sabía cuándo su vida corría peligro, y si seguía en aquella habitación por más de dos segundos, sólo Dios sabría cuánto tardaría ella en comenzar a golpearlo.

La puerta se cerró con brutalidad, dejando a Shaoran afuera.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos. ¿Qué había dicho de malo? No es como si Sakura no supiera que lo había usado desde el momento en que se conocían. ¿Por qué la súbita explosión? Era _ella_ quien siempre lo había usado, y él nunca se había quejado. Era_ ella_ quien lo necesitaba, no al revés.

_No necesitaba de nadie._ Intentó convencerse una vez más, antes de ir en busca de sus maletas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Un polvo? La idea le pareció nauseabunda. Los recuerdos resultaban insoportables, especialmente cuando su voz se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

No iba a llorar. No ahora, porque sentía que se ablandaría. Y si Shaoran sólo estaba dispuesto a ocultarle todo, entonces ella se vengaría, porque lograría que quedara más expuesto que nunca.

¡Un polvo! Y se lo había dicho en su cara. Dios, no quería imaginar lo que le diría a Meiling, o a sus tíos o Dios sabe quién.

¡Él sabía que algo sentía por ella! ¿Por qué la celaba tanto? ¿Por qué toda aquella protección que siempre le había dado, no era falsa, como él quería hacerla creer?

Sakura maldijo el orgullo testarudo de aquel hombre. Por un momento, cuando todas sus inseguridades habían salido en aquellas preguntas, formuladas atropelladamente, había pensado que él se confesaría. Pero no. Había dicho lo impensable.

Ella, personalmente, se encargaría de hacerle tragar cada una de sus palabras. Aún si eso le llevaba a la muerte a ambos. Shaoran admitiría sus sentimientos, y si no los tenía, porque se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto, conseguiría que los tuviera. Estaría tan muerto de los celos, que no le quedaría de otra.

Shaoran Li besaría el piso por donde ella andaba. Y lo haría pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—"Dinos, Sakura. ¿A qué te dedicas?" Preguntó Hideki, mientras sonreía. El hombre podía resultar amable.

Su esposa. No tanto. —"¿Ama de casa?" Preguntó con acritud, como tantas otras veces durante esta comedia que ellos llamaban, 'cena'.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa que bordeaba el sarcasmo y la burla —"Abogada. Formo parte de un importante bufete en Hong Kong" Si había algo en que no podría disminuirla era en su profesión.

Pero Feimei Li tenía demasiada experiencia disminuyendo a los demás —"La profesión del diablo. ¿Sabían que ningún abogado ha llegado al cielo?" Sakura apretó las mandíbulas más de lo que debía, mientras masticaba otro bocado del apetitoso menú que ostentaba la enorme mesa.

Podría contestarle, pero seguramente caería en lo bajo. Definitivamente no era la mejor forma para comenzar una relación, ¿no?

—"¿Cuándo podremos reunirnos con tu familia, Sakura?" Shaoran que había estado tan silencioso como una tumba, rió de buena gana ante la pregunta ingenua de su tía. Dios. Era hilarante la idea que el padre y el hermano de Sakura se reunieran con sus tíos y ellos, para formar así una gran y feliz familia.

A Sakura la idea también le pareció cómica —"Dudo mucho que eso pudiera darse," Se excusó —"Mi familia vive en Japón"

Feimei abrió los ojos, como si hubiera recibido un baldazo de agua fría. —"¿Shaoran? ¡Te casaste con una japonesa!"

Shaoran sonrió discretamente, —"Sí"

Era fácil mantener una conversación con sus tíos. Ellos abarcaban todos los temas, evitando así que Sakura y Shaoran evitaran el contacto. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pero no podrían estar más lejos, aún si millas y millas los separaran.

—"¿Qué hay de malo con que la chica sea japonesa, Feimei?" Preguntó Hideki, —"Es adorable" Sakura mostró una sonrisa radiante, mientras Shaoran sólo podía apretar las mandíbulas en tensión.

Su tía pareció enrojecer de la furia. —"Los japoneses nunca nos han traído nada bueno, Hideki, además..."

Hideki interrumpió a su esposa —"¿Cuál es tu apellido, querida?" Le preguntó a Sakura, —"Creo que sólo sé tu nombre, Flor de Cerezo"

Shaoran retuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos. ¿Su tío le estaba echando los perros a su mujer? ¡Genial, era lo último que le faltaba!

—"Kinomoto" Todos en la mesa enmudecieron. Sakura se movió incómoda en el asiento hasta que Feimei habló.

—"Querida, ¿tu familia vive en Tokio?" Ella se encogió de hombros —"Sí"

Shaoran decidió firmemente no interrumpir el cauce de aquella conversación. Si se suponía que Sakura le importaba poco, pues que así fuera.

—"¿Has estado casada antes?" Preguntó Feimei, con sus grandes ojos rubí, completamente expectantes.

Sakura casi se atraganta con el vino tinto que había bebido en aquel momento. Pro primera vez sintió perder el control.

—"Si me está preguntando si era virgen," Dijo con los dientes apretados, —"Sí, lo era"

Ahora fue el turno de Shaoran para atragantarse. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Quedaría un trauma permanente por oír aquella conversación? El grito ahogado de su tía, y la carcajada de su tío, le confirmaban que esta conversación permanecería en su memoria por lo menos, un par de décadas después.

—"¡Xiao Lang!" Gritó su tía, como si estuviera de verdad escandalizada —"¿Qué clase de esposa te has conseguido?"

Shaoran no tuvo la necesidad de responder, porque Sakura lo hizo con un gruñido incluido.

—"Señor Hideki, ¿qué clase de esposa se ha conseguido?"

En ese momento, Shaoran se percató, con sólo oír aquella frase ser pronunciada por ella, de que estaba terrible, loca y absurdamente enamorado de Sakura.

¿Cómo no era capaz de estar enamorado de una mujer que podía pararle el carro a su tía?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora: **

¡¡¡¡Hola, hola!!!! ¿Qué tal? Chicos, alguno de ustedes ha de estar haciéndome la brujería. Lo juro. No es demasiado a menudo que me accidento, lo suficiente para estar en mis cabales y mover los dedos sobre el teclado, pero lo necesario para que me quede en casa, en frente del PC y escribiendo / leyendo, lo cual sólo me da más inspiración.

_Por favor_ sé que están ansiosos, pero _tengan piedad de mí_. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

En parte, esa es mi gran excusa, por no haber respondido a los lindos reviews. Sé que tuve más tiempo, pero mi mamá me da la lucha porque no pase tanto tiempo sentada frente al computador.

Muchas gracias a todos mis amables lectores, no saben cuánto les debo porque me ayudan a crecer.

Como ya habrán sabido, para estas navidades voy a dar un sidestory, el único pedido es que dejen sus correos por review para que pueda enviarles.

Un beso para todos,

Sakki.


	21. Descubiertos

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato" 

**Capítulo 21: **"Descubiertos"

¿Qué disgustaría a Shaoran? ¿Qué había en este mundo que pudiera traerle desazones, angustias y que pudiera hacerle pasar un mal rato?

Al principio, la idea le había parecido un poco descabellada. Incluso para sus planes. Algo loco, algo deschavetado. Quiso reírse de su propia ocurrencia. Es decir, Shaoran _no_ caería tan bajo como para tener celos de _eso_, ¿no?

Pero después de analizarlo, mientras se daba una última ducha, alistándose para ir a la cama, le pareció que la compañía no le haría nada mal. Estaba en esta ciudad, con perfectos desconocidos, con un Shaoran que parecía embebido en sus propias cavilaciones, con una tía que disfrutaba sacar a relucir sus defectos, con un tío algo coqueto. ¿Qué podría esperarle durante el resto de la semana, sino fuera completa locura o aún _peor, _ terminar _suplicándole_ a Shaoran por algo de contacto?

Aún así, quiso burlarse de su propia ocurrencia. Valía la pena intentarlo. Después de todo, ya no vivía con Touya y a él ya no le importaría. La opinión de Shaoran poco importaba, porque al fin y al cabo, si _eso_ constituía una molestia, podría darse por satisfecha.

También podría haber efectos colaterales. Es decir, Shaoran por el contrario a su imaginación, _ podría adorar_lo. Se estremeció al pensar que le saliera el tiro por la culata. Para entonces, ya estaría demasiado embarcada y no podría deshacerse de _eso_ —no se atrevía ni a nombrarlo, en temor de revelar algo de su plan, aunque fuera descuidadamente —, por lo tanto, era mejor conseguir _dos._ Si conseguía dos, no habría tiempo para que él la acariciara, porque estaría demasiado ocupada brindándoles a _ellos _ su atención. Si conseguía dos, se harían compañía mutuamente, así que también tendría tiempo para encargarse de otros detalles que tenía planeado.

Decidió concentrarse más en su baño. Un nuevo shampoo con olor a fresas funcionaría bien por el momento. Lamentaba haberse olvidado de su perfume favorito, pero esto era lo mejor que podía hacer hasta que fuera de compras, mañana. Y planeaba hacerlo, aunque la amargada tía de Shaoran quisiera impedírselo.

Puso especial cuidado al momento de frotarse la piel con un jabón líquido, con olor a ¿rosas? Se encogió de hombros al oler el frasco. Olía bien y ése era el único requisito que imponía.

Se secó con meticuloso cuidado, mientras se colocaba la fina bata de color negro que usaría para dormir.

Éste era su plan inmediato. Volver loco a Shaoran, loco de furia, loco de celos, loco de impaciencia. Sea lo que fuera, no importaba. Simplemente anhelaba sacarlo de aquel cascarón en el que se ocultaba, cada vez que ella hablaba de sentimientos. ¡Cómo deseaba que fuera tan apasionado como lo era en la cama! Él debía aprender. Ella no era un maniquí con los que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Ella tenía un cerebro y también un corazón.

Por eso, lo enloquecería con su olor. Éste era su primer intento real de seducirlo, y esperaba no terminar siendo la seducida, como tantas otras veces.

Antes de salir del cuarto de baño, se hizo la firme promesa de no dejarse manipular para terminar en la cama. Se rió con suavidad. De hecho, _sí_ iba a terminar en la cama. Pero si todo salía bien, lo único que haría en ella, sería dormir.

Al dar un paso dentro del amplio dormitorio, se percató de la forma de Shaoran, que se encontraba acostado en un lado de la espaciosa cama, aparentemente viendo televisión. Aunque estaban disgustados, Shaoran nunca se atrevería a aparentar debilidad ante sus tíos. Y por esto, ella también debería sentirse agradecida. No podría imaginar cuántas quejas y burlas recibirían por parte de Feimei, si ésta se enteraba de que aunque eran "recién casados" habían discutido lo suficiente como para dormir en diferentes habitaciones. También debía agradecer a la tozudez de Shaoran, porque sin ésta, su plan sería imposible de ejecutar.

Tomando aire, avanzó con deliberada lentitud hacia la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido un bruto insensible. Lo sabía. Y así se lo había venido recriminando, desde el mismo momento en que había salido de la habitación. ¿Polvo? ¿Un revolcón? ¡Ja! Había tenido muchas aventuras, algunas incluso que habían durado sólo una noche, pero Sakura no podía estar más alejada de aquel concepto.

Había intentado disculparse. De verdad, lo había intentado. Pero siempre había una pequeña sombra que no le dejaba liberarse del todo. Aquella sombra le acechaba, trayendo muchísimas inseguridades consigo.

¿Qué sucedía si ella no sentía lo mismo? ¿Quedaría como un completo tonto, para que aquello sólo produjera efectos adversos?

Es decir, ella no se había visto conmocionada de ninguna manera por lo que él había dicho. Sí, lo había esquivado, pero eso no significaba que de verdad estaba _dolida._

Se sostuvo con una mano la quijada. ¿Quién podría desenredar todo y aclarárselo de una buena maldita vez? Sakura sólo conseguía despistarlo más y más.

Suspirando, se acostó en la cama, y tomando el control remoto, escaneó los canales, uno por uno hasta que encontró un programa de su agrado. No estaba en el ánimo para ver las noticias, ni tampoco repasar los últimos resultados en el deporte. Tampoco estaba para una comedia, pero se encogió de hombros ante la posibilidad de mejorar su ánimo.

Vagamente, se preguntó si Sakura le pediría otra habitación. Nah. Estaba convencido de que ella no le hablaría —al menos no por ahora, — a no ser que él se disculpase. Tenía razón, reconoció a su favor. Pero como no tenía las intenciones de pedirle perdón, al menos por esta noche, estaba seguro que ella preferiría dormir en el piso antes de pedirle que le arreglara otro cuarto. Sakura era orgullosa, y por lo tanto, predecible.

Un tenue perfume interrumpió la cadena de pensamientos. ¿Rosas? Su olfato nunca había sido muy desarrollado, pero el aroma resultaba lo suficientemente cautivador como para incluso atrapar la atención de una nariz algo despistada.

Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia el punto que expedía tal fragancia.

Sakura se encontraba ahí, ahora avanzando con lentitud. Mucha lentitud. _Deliberadamente _ lento.

Trató ignorar a sus bajos instintos, que como tantas veces antes, conseguían nublarle el pensamiento. Inhaló profundamente, intentando calmarse, pero aquello sólo sirvió para empeorar su situación.

Aún más cerca, el olor lo golpeó lo suficiente como para dejarlo tenso en anticipación. Apartó su mirada de ella, dirigiéndola con extrema rigidez hacia la pantalla del televisor.

_Rosas._

Cuando sintió que un peso se sumaba al suyo en la cama, trató de contener la respiración. Pero eso sólo terminó llevándolo a la exasperación. Dios. _Dios. _

Por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo captar la silueta de su esposa, que ahora estaba acostada, dándole la espalda. El marco de su cuello y clavícula resultaba más seductor de lo que podía recordar.

Se mordió los labios, mientras la misma fragancia llegaba a sus pulmones, en el momento en que su respiración cedió.

Estrechó la mirada, mientras se preguntaba con desprecio, ¿era ésta una de sus tretas para conseguir que le confesara sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos? Pues bien. Gruñó para sí mismo, la misma obstinación tomando su lugar. No lo haría.

Ella creía que podía dominarlo a su antojo. Pues no. Él no era un miembro ambulante. Un perfume seductor no podría dominarlo. Él era un hombre, y ella debía aprender a respetarlo. No podría irlo a seducir cada vez que se le viniera en gana convencerlo de algo.

Apagando el televisor, decidió soportar la tortura. Se condenaría antes de dejarse manipular a los antojos de una mujer consentida que siempre conseguía salirse con la suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ambiente del desayuno no había distado mucho del de la cena, pero sí había tenido una ligera diferencia cuando se trataba de actitudes.

Por ejemplo, el de Sakura. Había descendido de su habitación hacia el comedor, con aire tranquilo, majestuoso incluso, y con una contagiante sonrisa que bordeaba la satisfacción y la mofa.

Feimei, por su parte, se había empeñado en un papel más severo incluso que el del día anterior, y si Sakura no se hubiera sentido tan a gusto consigo misma y con sus planes para el día, apostaría lo que tuviera en su cartera, a que no hubiera soportado con tanto entusiasmo los comentarios de su _tía._

La diversión no había tenido límites durante la noche. Después de haber sentido con creciente exaltación cómo su compañero de habitación de había revuelto en su sitio, una y otra vez, como si no consiguiera estar en una posición cómoda por más que lo intentara; había declarado a su plan, un completo éxito.

Había retenido las carcajadas y el constante burbujeo de felicidad que había sentido. Si no fuera porque estaba segura que eso traería consecuencias, habría dejado saber cuánta alegría le traía la noticia que Shaoran parecía ser torturado por el simple hecho de dormir a su lado, sin tocarla.

Se había ahorrado aquel placer sólo cuando el sueño finalmente había podido con ella.

En fin, volviendo con el ligero cambio de actitudes, nos encontramos con Shaoran. Quizás su actitud no fuera la que cambió, sino más bien su humor. ¿Humor? Bah. No tenía un humor, precisamente sino fuera calificado como 'pésimo'. Y es que, no haber podido pegar un solo ojo durante la noche —abandonándote al enloquecedor perfume que lo rodeaba y a los recuerdos que lo acechaban— padecía del peor humor que hubiera recordado tener. Quería gruñir ante cada cosa que escuchaba, quería romper algo, quería golpear a alguien. Por eso, si sus comentarios en la mesa de la noche anterior, habían sido escasos, esta vez fueron nulos e inexistentes. Si alguien se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra —nadie lo hacía, quizás por instinto de supervivencia— respondía con gestos de su cabeza, dejando sin lugar a dudas, demasiado claro que no estaba dispuesto para conversar con nadie.

Pero su tía Feimei no podía tener mucho instinto de supervivencia, ¿no? —"Dime, sobrino. ¿Cómo está mi hija?"

Shaoran se concentró en parecer neutro. Intentó prestar atención a la tostada en su plato. No lo consiguió.

Dirigiendo una dura mirada hacia su tía, contestó casi farfullando —"¿Cuál? ¿Meiling? Porque, que yo recuerde, nunca te refieres a ella como tal"

La tía Feimei, nunca acostumbrada a aquella súbita explosión de honestidad por parte de Shaoran, abrió los ojos, mientras un gesto cargado de acidez tomaba sus labios y la forzaba a fruncir el ceño.

—"¡Shaoran!" De alguna desagradable forma, su tía conseguía parecer que hasta su nombre sonara impropio.

Shaoran contuvo el impulso de rugir en cólera ante la divertida expresión que usaba la cara de Sakura. Genial.

Sin soportar ni un momento más la aversión de su tía o la diversión de su esposa, Shaoran se levantó. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se perdiera en dirección de su habitación.

Hideki, que hasta el momento no había participado en la conversación y se había mantenido a raya de cualquier comentario, también le divirtió la pérdida de paciencia por parte de su sobrino.

Sakura, por su parte, pretendió que nada había sucedido. De hecho, el apetito se le había abierto. Y es que nada sabía mejor que la venganza. Sea de donde sea que viniese.

Encogiéndose de hombros ante sus pensamientos, dijo en una voz que no aceptaba reclamo alguno —"Voy a ir de compras,"

Como Feimei parecía demasiado absorta aún sobre la discusión que había mantenido con Shaoran, Hideki fue el que le contestó.

—"Claro, querida. El chofer estará listo para llevarte,"

Sakura sonrió con placer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los papeles habían llegado a su despacho, pero con todo este aprieto de Tomoyo, simplemente le había pasado desapercibido el pequeño sobre que tenía tan alto contenido.

Las imágenes habían pasado de lo inédito hasta lo totalmente absurdo. Al menos, para el concepto que había tenido de él hasta el momento.

Escaneó las fotografías, mientras sus ojos conducían un mensaje que nunca hubiera sido capaz de creer, si no fuera porque las fuentes que le habían proporcionado la información eran completamente confiables y a demás, habían sido profesionales, contratados por él mismo para hacer el trabajo.

Pero por mucho que las fuentes fueran confiables, eso no significaba que la incredulidad lo forzara a tomar una profunda respiración. Frunció el ceño, ante la posibilidad de que fuera un montaje, dispuesto por algún enemigo que quería verlo forzado a caer en alguna trampa o era un simple aviso para terminar de pisotear el apellido de su familia ante toda la prensa japonesa.

Se preguntó cuánto no daría cualquier periodista amarillista con tal de hacerse con estas fotos.

Dios. Era _demasiado._

Frunció el ceño, alejando las perturbadoras imágenes de su alcance. ¿Sería acaso éste el verdadero motivo por el cual Sakura había decidido huir? Tenía lógica. Si estas fotos eran confirmadas como verdaderas —en lo cual aún albergaba cierta pizca de esperanza— no sólo se vería humillada ella, sino que el escándalo que se había armado en el país, simplemente hubiera sido cien mil veces mayor.

Una ráfaga de furia pobló sus pensamientos. Su hija probablemente sólo era una víctima, mientras el verdadero lobo merodeaba con completa libertad, disfrazado de oveja.

Pero, ¿cuáles eran sus planes? Él mismo había visto cuán determinado Eriol había demostrado estar sobre llevar a cabo aquella boda. ¿Para qué querría casarse con su hija, a sabiendas que ella nunca cumpliría sus expectativas —de hecho, si las fotos eran reales, ninguna mujer podría cumplirlas—, que él no sólo la estaba engañando, sino que o estaba haciendo con alguien de su mismo sexo?

Si la situación no fuera tan seria, Fujitaka talvez se habría reído. Qué ingenuo estaba siendo, especialmente cuando se consideraba que siempre estaba un paso delante de todos.

Pequeña rata traidora. Quería el dinero. Tanto el que Sakura heredaría con su muerte, como también el dinero de sus padres. Conociendo como conocía a los Hiiragizawa, ellos nunca aceptarían que su único hijo fuera homosexual. La pareja parecía vivir sobre una pequeña nube flotante, ignorante de todas las situaciones por las que atravesaba la sociedad actual. Seguramente el que su heredero fuera gay les dejaría el suficiente disgusto como para sacarlo del testamento.

Fue demasiado fácil ver a través de la máscara de engaño de Eriol. Aún así, más dudas lo embargaron. ¿Qué tal si no estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si estaba cometiendo un error?

Había mandado a seguir tanto a Touya como a Eriol y a muchas otras personas, siempre a partir del terrible suceso con Tomoyo, buscando a un posible sospechoso. Pero aquella búsqueda había traído efectos colaterales. Nunca, jamás, habría imaginado tal engaño por parte de un joven, al que el había creído completamente honesto y legal.

Con todas sus dudas, decidió confirmar la autenticidad de las fotografías. Eso era lo primero, después, ya vería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si había habido algo que moviera a Eriol era sin duda alguna el dinero, en primer lugar. Y el poder, en un segundo lugar. Y Fujitaka le acababa de derrumbar todos aquellos sueños. O al menos, alcanzarlos con la familia Kinomoto.

—"Sakura fue desheredada en el mismo momento en que los medios se enteraron que te dejó plantado, Eriol" La cháchara que antes se le había hecho interminable e insoportable, había tomado un súbito rumbo —"Mi único heredero es Touya"

Eriol había enmudecido de la sorpresa. —"P-pero, seguramente si ella le pidiera perdón a usted y a mi familia, y si se casara conmigo, usted…"

Fujitaka lo había mirado, con el gesto más oscuro que hubiera visto nunca, —"Sakura jamás haría eso," Soltó con un dejo de desprecio. —"Y si aún lo hiciera, mi único heredero seguiría siendo Touya"

Cuando esas palabras habían sido soltadas, cualquier esperanza de ponerle las manos encima a la fortuna Kinomoto, se habían desvanecido con una súbita velocidad. La cólera pronto llenó el espacio que la esperanza había dejado.

Apretando los puños y las mandíbulas, asintió, totalmente parco.

—"Entiendo muy bien, señor Kinomoto" Y se levantó del banco de hospital, dejando a un serio Fujitaka atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol estrelló el puño con brutalidad, sobre la mesa; sin impacientar a Yue, que había escuchado su estallido de cólera por ahora, diez minutos.

—"¡No puedo creerlo, maldito viejo desgraciado!" Borbotó con rabia, mientras apretaba los puños sin sentir el dolor del impacto contra la superficie de madera.

Yue hubiera suspirado en exasperación si hubiera podido hacerlo.

—"¡Maldición!"

Yue lo observó con calma, mientras él se paseaba por la sala del departamento en el que siempre se encontraban. No sabía hasta dónde llegaban los límites de su paciencia. Había permanecido en silencio, aparentando que todo lo que Eriol decía no lo intrigaba, pero dudaba que presionarlo sería una buena movida. No especialmente cuando Eriol aún continuaba algo molesto sobre el asunto de Daidouji.

—"Mierda" Lo vio moverse frenéticamente, como si quisiera correr o quebrar algo. Más probable era lo segundo.

Yue exhaló, mientras se decidió por hacer una leve presión. —"¿Te importa explicarme?"

Eriol le dirigió una mirada furibunda. Pareció tomar aire, mientras sus nudillos se tornaban blancos por la clase de fuerza que inflingía sobre sus puños.

—"Fujitaka. El viejo maldito, Fujitaka. Eso es lo que pasó"

Yue frunció el ceño, más confundido que nunca antes. —"¿Qué sucede con él?"

Eriol apretó los dientes, recordando con más furia la última conversación que habían sostenido —"La desheredó."

Yue soltó un improperio porque con solo decir esas palabras, todo había tenido sentido. El por qué de la furia de Eriol, al menos.

—"¿Cuándo?"

Eriol volvió a precipitar su puño contra la mesa. —"Desde que la estúpida me dejó. Dios, ¿te imaginas...? ¡Hemos perdido todo este tiempo...!"

Yue no pudo contener su sorpresa. —"¿Cómo sabes esto? Podría ser un error... después de todo, ella era su favorita, sé que se siente mal porque ella arrastró el nombre de todos por el suelo al dejarte plantado, pero cabe la posibilidad que..."

Eriol lo interrumpió, con los ojos inyectados de una furia ciega, que necesitaba ser descargada en algún lugar.

—"¡No, Yue! ¡No hay ningún _maldito_ error! ¡Fujitaka desheredó a Sakura!"

No. No podía ser.

No después de todo lo que habían hecho para limpiar la vía para que Sakura regresara con Eriol.

—"No" Yue farfulló, él también embebido en cólera.

Todos sus planes personales y los de Eriol, fueron rotos con extrema facilidad. Habían tenido la vida planificada, perfectamente estructurada y una noticia como ésta era simplemente devastadora.

Sakura nunca había sido santa de su devoción. De hecho, la odiaba más ahora que nunca. Pero con ella, habían de venir muchos beneficios. Y por mucho que amara a Eriol, definitivamente amaba más su dinero, y éste no vendría nunca si aquel casamiento con Sakura no se llevaba a cabo. Ahora, si se casaba o no sería indiferente, porque Sakura ahora tenía incluso menos dinero que Yue.

Sakura había sido la elegida de los padres de Eriol, porque parte del legado de Fujitaka iría hacia ella; por lo cual la herencia Hiiragizawa iría a parar derechito a sus manos y a las de Eriol. Nunca aceptarían a una desheredada Sakura que encima de todo eso, ya había dejado a Eriol una vez.

Sakura amaba profundamente a Eriol —de eso estaban convencidos— y no habría sido difícil engatusarla para un divorcio de su actual marido. Además, la pobre era tan ingenua, que no cabía la más remota posibilidad de descubrir la relación entre Eriol y Yue.

_Sakura había sido perfecta._

Pero el monstruo de su padre la había borrado del mapa.

Yue gruñó con ira al pensar cuántos problemas había tenido para callar a Tomoyo, cuántas horas de manipulación y engaños, cuántos meses de trazar meticulosamente este plan. Todos, destrozados por el orgullo herido de Fujitaka.

Venganza fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

—"¿Trataste de convencerlo? ¿Le dijiste que tú podrías convencerla? ¿Le dijiste eso, Eriol?"

Eriol sólo le dirigió una mirada cansada. Por supuesto que sí. Qué tonto había sido al pensar que Eriol no se hubiera arrastrado a los pies de aquel imbécil, con tal de que el plan pudiera continuar ejecutándose.

Sencillamente no habían visto venir esto.

Yue sostuvo hasta la más remota de las esperanzas. —"¿Crees que Sakura podría ser reemplazada por otra ante los ojos de tus padres?"

La idea le revolvía el estómago. Pero sería capaz de compartir a Eriol, si eso significaba la felicidad de ambos.

Eriol rió, con amargura. —"Sabes que no. Esos malditos desgraciados me dejarán sin herencia. Estamos jodidos, Yue. Ni tus maquinaciones podrán salvar nuestro plan." Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, mientras la rabia volvía a dejarlo vulnerable —"Estamos jodidos."

De hecho, lo estaban. Y hasta el fondo.

Yue apretó la mandíbula. —"Hay que vengarnos. Al menos, nos llevaremos el placer, ¿no te parece?" Sonrió ante la posibilidad de causarle dolor al insufrible hombre que había arruinado todo vestigio de buen futuro —"¿Dónde le dolerá más? ¿Su dinero o sus hijos?"

Eriol se encogió de hombros —"El dinero, intocable. Los hijos, diría yo. Pero como ese bastardo no tiene pizca de escrúpulos, dudo que cualquier cosa que hagamos le dolería"

Yue sonrió y su sonrisa resultó algo torcida, puesto que su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora. —"Oh. Tú espera y verás. Le dolerá. Mucho" Acercándose a Eriol, lo abrazó, mientras suspiraba con pesadez, mientras la derrota tomaba forma en ambos —"Espera y verás. Nadie se mete con nosotros"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura decidió tomarse su tiempo haciendo las compras que venía buscando realizar desde hace semanas. Se deleitó caminando con paso firme pero pausado por los corredores del centro comercial, observando las estanterías y vistosos locales. Aunque aún no se había detenido para comprar nada, el simple hecho de observar a las personas, ir y venir, entrar o salir de alguna tienda, le producía cierta paz interior que no conseguía tener desde hace algún tiempo.

Algunas parejas caminaban por ahí, cargando diversas bolsas de compra, agarrados de la mano y aunque quiso desviar la mirada, concentrarse en algún escaparate, que la hiciera olvidar de los celos tan temperamentales que parecían subir y bajar, como si fueran la marea, no lo consiguió. No quería enfrentar la realidad. Quería olvidar que estaba enamorada de un hombre que sólo la deseaba físicamente, que aunque podía resultar brillante y encantador, jamás sería completamente suyo, incluso con un anillo en el dedo anular.

Tomando una respiración profunda, aceleró el paso. Cuanto menos se topara con alguna pareja enamorada, sería mucho mejor. Quizás así podría concentrarse verdaderamente en la misión que se había implantado a sí misma al venir a este lugar.

Una tienda de ropa interior femenina había sido la primera que en verdad cautivó su atención. Nunca antes se había aventurado a comprarse algo realmente loco y sensual, porque en verdad no había tenido la necesidad. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, con sólo cruzar el umbral de la tienda.

Observó con descuido algunas prendas, pero había una semilla de timidez todavía en ella, y parecía haber florecido justo en aquel momento.

Con la mirada baja, recorrió los estantes, observando con cierta fascinación los diversos conjuntos que usaban los maniquíes y mentalmente se preguntó si aquellas piezas encajarían tan bien en su cuerpo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, decidió acercarse a una joven, que usaba el uniforme de la tienda.

—"¿En qué la puedo ayudar?" La joven había preguntado inmediatamente, mientras le brindaba una suave sonrisa que la motivó lo suficiente como para desembarazarse de su timidez.

—"Yo...umm... necesito algo para..." La joven frunció el ceño, y una mirada confundida nubló sus ojos oscuros, —"Necesito un traje para...usted sabe, sedu- ay, Dios no puedo ni decirlo" Se quejó exasperada.

¿Cómo planeaba llevar a cabo todas las cosas que tenía planeadas si ni siquiera podía decirlas en voz alta?

La joven pareció sonreír con amabilidad, mientras le dijo —"No se preocupe, señorita. Por favor, sígame"

Y Sakura sólo la siguió. Sinceramente esperaba que la muchacha hubiera entendido toda aquella tontería que había balbuceado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se podía decir que había estado satisfecha con sus elecciones, incluso después de ver la enorme cuenta que la muchacha le había cargado a su Visa. Con una última sonrisa de complicidad, la joven le extendió sus paquetes, mientras agradecía su preferencia por la tienda.

Totalmente agradecida, porque aquella joven había resultado como un ángel bajado del mismo paraíso, Sakura se alejó, mientras se adentraba nuevamente en los pasillos del centro comercial.

Bien, hasta ahora, todo iba como planeado. Observó su reloj y confirmó que había tardado algo así como unas dos horas en aquella tienda. Tendría que apurarse si deseaba llegar a tiempo para la cena en la Mansión Li. Seguramente Shaoran no se sentiría satisfecho por compartir la mesa con sus tíos, a sabiendas que éstos sólo le habían abstenido de soltar las preguntas más indiscretas, debido a su presencia. La idea le pareció tentadora, Shaoran se sentiría miserable, eso era bueno, pero lo malo es que no estaría ahí para verlo.

Con sus compras firmemente aseguradas, buscó la segunda tienda que necesitaba para alcanzar su propósito.

No pasó mucho hasta que la tienda de Mascotas Exóticas se cruzó por su andar.

Al entrar en ella, Sakura escuchó el bullicio de los animales como algo extrañamente relajante, mientras se acercaba a la única empleada a la vista.

A diferencia de la anterior amable jovencita, la señora que en aquel preciso momento estaba alimentando a una serpiente que sólo Dios sabría con exactitud qué era, no agradeció la intromisión.

Dirigiéndole una mirada breve pero cansada, la mujer que debería estar en sus cincuentas, le preguntó, arisca —"¿Qué quiere?"

Sakura estrechó la mirada, pero decidió que era mejor tomarlo con calma. —"Sí, disculpe. Creo que quizás podría usted tener lo que estoy buscando..."

La mujer, que aún continuaba alimentando a la serpiente, con el segundo ratón muerto, se detuvo en su tarea. Frunciendo el ceño, le espetó —"Aquí no tenemos French Poodle recién saliditos del salón de belleza." Le dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza, completamente despectiva —"Dudo que usted encuentre algo de esta tienda"

Si no fuera porque en verdad necesitaba la ayuda de aquella mujer, habría cedido a la tentación de abofetearla.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, se forzó a mantener la calma —"Oh, no. Yo creo que sí debe tener algún loro o lora que pueda venderme"

De repente, la cara de la mujer pareció ser iluminada por alguna idea fantástica. —"De hecho, tengo un par que talvez le gusten. Sígame, por favor"

Sakura estrechó su mirada, pero su entusiasmo fue evidente al encontrar lo que quería.

Pronto, se encontró frente a una gran jaula, que en lo más alto, ostentaba dos grandes loros, que eran idénticos, a excepción de los colores de sus plumas en la cola. Uno las tenía amarillas, un muy brillante amarillo, y el otro las tenía de un extraño color azul oscuro. El color que predominaba sobre ambas especies era el verde del cuerpo, pero lo rojo de la cabeza y exudaban una inteligencia única.

Sakura sonrió al par, que la miraban totalmente inmóviles desde sus puestos.

—"¿Qué edad tienen?" Preguntó ella con curiosidad, mientras acercaba una mano con cautela.

La mujer habló en voz baja, casi susurrante —"Un año. Son muy buenos chicos"

Sakura se mordió el labio, completamente satisfecha sabiendo el efecto que sus nuevos amiguitos traerían sobre su marido. Iba a enloquecer de furia.

—"Me los llevo"

La vendedora parecía que iba a iniciar una pequeña fiesta, ahí mismo.

—"¿Efectivo o tarjeta de crédito?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura había tenido una pequeña probadita de su éxito cuando observó la cara perpleja del chofer de los Li. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él más que para decirle a dónde quería que la llevara, puesto que anteriormente se había sentido demasiado depresiva y enojada como para entablar una amistad con nadie.

Pero la cara del joven que conducía la limosina no tenía precio. Poco después, y con un pesado acento, se dirigió a ella, en japonés.

—"Señorita..." Dijo como si tuviera dificultad para decir algo —"No creo que llevar loros...umm... sea una buena idea" Por supuesto que no lo era. Y era por eso que se convertía en una idea brillante.

Sakura le sonrió con entusiasmo, un entusiasmo que no había sentido desde días atrás —"¿Por qué?" Deliberadamente preguntó, aparentando demasiada inocencia, estupidez o ingenuidad.

Pero el chofer contestó desde su asiento —"Al señor Shaoran no le agradan las mascotas." Se encogió de hombros y Sakura podía bailar la conga ahí mismo —"Pero su tía sencillamente las _desprecia_"

No le sorprendía que a aquel par no le agradaran las mascotas. Sakura sonrió para sí misma, especialmente no los loros. No si éstos podía competir contra sus lenguas afiladas. Y por la mirada astuta del par de aves, apostaba todo lo que tenía a que sí.

—"¿Cómo creen que debo llamarles?" Se dirigió a las aves, que dentro de su jaula, la observaban con curiosidad. —"Um. Tú" Dijo acercándose al loro de plumas amarillas —"¿Qué tal Mike?" El loro soltó un quejido y ella rió —"Ya. ¿Qué tal Kero? Suena bien" Como el loro se apegó a su mano, y la acarició con suavidad con sus plumas, sakura se sintió satisfecha con la elección.

—"¡Keero!" Borbotó el ave, sorprendiendo a Sakura con su facilidad para captar las palabras. —"Eres un muchacho listo, Kero. Nos llevaremos bien, cariño"

—"¡Caariño!" Ella rió de nuevo, y esta vez se concentró en el otro loro, que parecía más retraído que Kero, pero no por esto menos inteligente. —"¿Y tú? ¿Qué te parece Spinnel?" Ella sonrió, cuando el ave sólo parpadeó —"Siempre quise un gato con ese nombre. Dudo mucho que pueda tener uno, ya que soy alérgica, pero tú serás lo más cerca de eso, ¿no?"

El tacto de las dos aves era suave, y parecía ser que sus nuevas mascotas ya habían sido conquistadas. Bien. No quería que su lealtad estuviera con Shaoran, y a ella le saliera el tiro por la culata.

Se removió en su asiento, totalmente expectante a lo que sucedería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran había estado inquieto toda la mañana. Sentía que algo para nada bueno se aproximaba y había tenido que atarse las manos para no llamar a Sakura e interrumpir su paseo por el centro comercial. Pero simplemente había algo en sus entrañas que le decía que no todo estaba en su lugar.

En el momento en que la limosina que Sakura se había llevado, aparcó frente a la mansión, Shaoran cerró las cortinas de su ventana, con alivio. Había temido que algo le sucediera, pero al verla descender completamente gloriosa y con bolsas de compras en sus brazos, había soltado una exhalación que no sabía que había contenido.

Había analizado toda su situación con ella, y había llegado a la conclusión que estaba dispuesto a pedirle de rodillas perdón por todas las estupideces que le había espetado, cuando ella sólo buscaba hablar con él. Ahora, admitía que había tenido miedo. Sí, había estado asustado. Asustado porque creía que Sakura pensaba escoger esta visita a sus tíos como el momento adecuado para darle una patada en el trasero y decirle que ya no lo necesitaba más.

Por sus cavilaciones, fue que descendió de las escaleras con paso acelerado, sólo para ir al encuentro de su joven esposa, suplicarle perdón y arrastrarla a su cama, donde seguramente limarían cualquier aspereza.

Pero una visión interrumpió aquellas ideas, una visión que lo dejó paralizado precisamente en medio de las escaleras. Abrió sus ojos, con completa sorpresa y horror ante lo que su esposa llevaba en conjunto a sus compras.

Los chillidos de las aves no tardaron en hacerse oír, asegurándole que éste no era un mal sueño. Se vio muy tentado a pellizcarse, pero aquello no fue necesario. La expresión de satisfacción malévola en la cara de Sakura, le aseguraba que todo lo que veía era cierto.

En medio de su estupefacción fue capaz de hablar —"¿Qué has comprado?"

Ella le sonrió con suavidad, quizás una sonrisa no del todo verdadera —"Loros. Ropa interior. Maquillaje. Condones" Ella se encogió de hombros —"No recuerdo qué más"

Shaoran estaba demasiado furioso como para aceptar sus provocaciones. Con aire peligroso, descendió lo que restaban de las escaleras, y los pájaros, seguramente percibiendo el aura que ahora lo recubría, echaron a gritar cosas incoherentes.

Cuando estuvo a tan sólo un paso de ella, la aferró del brazo con más fuerza de la que habría usado normalmente —"¿A qué diablos estás jugando, Sakura?" Shaoran le echó una mirada furtiva a los animales, y esperó con poca paciencia la respuesta de su mujer.

—"¡Contéstame, maldita sea!"

La satisfacción se le borró del rostro, pero un fuego mucho más poderoso se encargó de reemplazarlo.

—"No entiendo lo que estás diciendo" Ella gimió cuando él aplicó más fuerza, ahí, donde la agarraba.

—"No me mientas. Algo te traes entre manos y quiero que..."

Pero fueron interrumpidos, y Sakura no pudo haberse sentido más feliz con aquella interrupción. Nunca hubiera creído que ver a Feimei le trajera felicidad.

Shaoran por su parte, aunque no la soltó se calló. El grito angustioso de su tía, no tardó mucho en perturbar la aparente calma de la mansión.

—"¡Qué demonios es eso!" Mientras apuntaba desde las escaleras a las mascotas recientemente adquiridas de Sakura.

Shaoran sólo pudo rodar los ojos, no antes de advertirle a Sakura con la mirada. _Esto no termina aquí._ Con reluctancia, la soltó. Sakura se sintió muy aliviada.

—"Son mis mascotas," Habló Sakura, como si la pregunta de Feimei no hubiera sido gritada sino más bien formulada con amabilidad —"¿Sucede algo malo?"

Feimei bajó alborozada e histérica las escalinatas, —"¡No tendrás aquellas bestias dentro de mi casa!" Espetó acercándose cada vez más —"¡Largo! ¡No las quiero aquí!"

Sakura se acercó la jaula, como en un acto de defensa al par de loros. —"Vieja estúpida," Farfulló por lo bajo, pero luego se arrepintió.

El par de aves que toda palabra podrían repetir con la misma facilidad que una grabadora, comenzaron a repetir su última frase. Ambos, al mismo tiempo, duplicando la fuerza del mensaje, que de por sí, ya era gritado con sus chillonas voces.

—"¡Ahh...vieja estúpida!" Sakura contuvo el impuso de echarse a reír.

Feimei observó atónita al par de aves que ahora cantaban a todo pulmón 'vieja estúpida' sin parar.

Shaoran, por su parte, se mantuvo rígido en su puesto.

—"¡Vieja estúpidaaaa!"

Sakura decidió, que por el bienestar de las aves, debería huir con la jaula hacia su habitación. Ahí, descubriría que tampoco estaban tan a salvo como pareció creer.

Se disculpó con brevedad ante Feimei —"Lo siento. No están entrenados todavía"

Y eso se notaba.

—"¡Estúpidaaaaa!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se apresuró a ducharse. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, al menos antes de que Shaoran volviera a confrontarla sobre el asunto de Kero y Spinnel. Si no se apresuraba, era probable que Shaoran hubiera dejado volar al par de loros.

Por eso, la larga ducha de la que siempre disfrutaba, esta vez no pudo ser. Se lavó el cuerpo, pero no con la acostumbrada meticulosidad y cuidado que siempre le dedicaba a la tarea.

Se puso la ropa interior que había comprado en la tienda, y como había olvidado traer la demás ropa para poder cambiarse, maldijo por lo bajo.

Sin tomar la precaución de asegurarse que se encontraba sola en la habitación, salió en tan sólo en sujetador y bragas. Se aseguró con una mirada veloz que sus pájaron se encontraran en su jaula y luego se dirigió a la cama.

Menuda sorpresa se encontró sentada ahí. Esperándola.

Sakura se ruborizó al sentir la mirada de él escabullirse a cada rincón de su cuerpo, para sólo regresar a su rostro.

Inspirando, se aseguró que podría tomar sus ropas, y volver a meterse al baño. Ella podía hacerlo. Definitivamente podía hacerlo.

Pero ayudaría bastante que el idiota de su marido no estuviera mirándola con aquella mirada que parecía querer devorarla ahí mismo. ¿No por esto había gastado aquella pequeña fortuna en tantos accesorios de ropa interior?

A la hora de la verdad, la vergüenza le impedía hacer nada, mientras su mente le gritaba con fuerte voz, '¡Huye! ¡Al diablo con tu idiótica venganza!'. Pero su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, y por más que su cerebro espetara órdenes, había perdido el control sobre sus miembros.

_Porque él la estaba mirando. _

—"¿Por qué compraste esos pajarracos, Sakura?" Él se levantó con aquella pose seria y arrogante que siempre adoptaba cuando estaban en medio de una discusión —"¿Es para fastidiarme? Bien, lo conseguiste. ¿Ahora qué?" Él tomó un paso hacia delante, sobrecogiéndola con aquella impactante presencia masculina.

Sintió que todos los argumentos que había ensayado para este momento habían sido robados de su memoria.

—"¿Qué?" Fue capaz de mascullar, mientras sus ojos se fundieron en la mirada encolerizada de él. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros de lo que recordaba.

—"No mientas, Sakura. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te pida perdón?" Shaoran la miró, y esta vez sus ojos ámbares fueron más gentiles.

—"No estaría mal, para comenzar" Logró encontrar su lengua, y una lenta sonrisa se formó en los labios masculinos.

Y entonces hizo lo que nunca hubiera creído que Shaoran fuera capaz de hacer.

_Se arrodilló._

Sakura parpadeó, pensando que aquello era sólo fruto de su imaginación.

—"Te pido perdón, Sakura. Fui un bruto insensible, me comporté como un imbécil y yo jamás debí haber dicho todo lo que dije, pero..."

Sakura lo cortó, colocando un dedo en sus labios. Él la miró interrogante, y casi pudo oír sus pensamientos _¿no era esto lo que quería? _

Sí, había querido que se tragara sus palabras.

Él se desembarazó de su dedo silenciador y continuó hablando —"Pero durante este tiempo —parecieran que fueran _años_ cuando en realidad había sido sólo un _día_ — me percaté de algo muy importante."

Sakura sintió una profunda anticipación.

—"¿Qué es?"

Él la miró, casi con la misma emoción que no sabría reconocer hasta hace poco —"Te dije que tú me necesitabas, pero en realidad... _Yo te necesito a ti._" Las palabras habían fluido a sus oídos, cerrándole la garganta, haciéndola incapaz de contener los alocados tamborileos de su corazón.

Sakura tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntar —"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

Él se levantó, para aferrarla por su cintura, mientras compartían el mismo aliento.

Shaoran continuó —"Creo que te voy a necesitar por el resto de mis días" E inmediatamente después rozó sus labios, y aventuró a beber de ellos.

Por su parte, Sakura le pasó los brazos por los hombros, sintiendo la gloriosa invasión de la lengua de Shaoran, y el reconocimiento de su firme cuerpo, en contraste a su suavidad.

Shaoran retuvo un gemido cuando escuchó al hasta ahora, silencioso público.

—"¿Cuándo piensas devolverlos?" Dijo interrumpiendo el beso, pero no aflojándola. Ella sonrió con suavidad.

—"No puedo"

Él frunció el ceño —"¿Por qué diablos no?"

Sakura suspiró —"La vendedora fue muy clara con respecto a eso. No se aceptan devoluciones" Ella fue la que inició el beso esta vez, que muy pronto se tornó en apasionado y el fuego de siempre se inició entre ellos.

Sí, definitivamente estaba dispuesta a compartir con él por el resto de sus vidas.

Lamentablemente, no sabía cuánto sería aquello.

—"¡Estúpidaaaa!" Vino el balbuceo de Kero, que se hizo escuchar por encima de los gemidos y suspiros de ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de Autora:

¡Hola! Sí, quizás no debería comenzar así mis notas, puesto que he tardado demasiado en traerles el capi. Pero hey, creo que valió la pena. Tengo una larga lista de excusas, pero estoy positivamente segura que ninguna de ustedes quiere oírlas o más bien leerlas.

Ahora mismo, no tengo demasiado tiempo en la compu porque tengo este dolor en el cuello que de verdad me está matando, así que lo único que puedo decirles es que los quiero mucho y les agradezco por toda la paciencia e impaciencia que han de tener conmigo, je, je, je, je.

Un beso muy grande para todos y espero saber de ustedes en los reviews.

Se despide,

Sakki.

PD: A que les gustó mi versión de Kero, ¿eh? No sé por qué pero me pareció bien hacerlo un loro.

PDD: Disculpen mi ignorancia sobre el asunto de las aves, eh?

PDDD: No se olviden de dejar sus correos en los reviews. El momento de la entrega de los sidestory se acerca peligrosamente.


	22. Sidestory

**Sidestory**

Castle in the Sky

**Por **Sakki Chan

El sol iluminó su rostro, consiguiéndola despertarla de un sueño profundo. Frunciendo el ceño, observó con fastidio la fuente de claridad que la había arrancado de los brazos de Morfeo, pero aquello sólo consiguió deslumbrarla aún más. Aferrándose más a su almohada, decidió que deseaba dormir un poco más.

Pero fue impedida por unos gritos que provenían de algún lugar del que ella era inconsciente. Mascullando una maldición, decidió voltearse hacia el lado derecho, insistiendo en permanecer dormida.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, pero ella no intentó hacer el esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo.

Una suave risa se sumó a la lista de cosas que le impedían dormir.

—"¿Con pereza nos levantamos hoy, querida?" Sakura reconoció la voz instantáneamente, aquella misma ronca y seductora voz perteneciente al hombre que ahora se deslizaba hacia su cama.

Con gran irritación se fijó en sus ropas, completamente vestido y en un elegante atuendo. Su cara estaba fresca y relajada con una suave sonrisa, mientras que su cabello estaba húmedo, seguramente porque había salido de la ducha.

Fue en ese momento en el que se percató del lugar en donde se encontraban, mientras otras voces prorrumpían fuera de la habitación.

Sakura miró con estupefacción el cuarto, mientras su cabeza luchaba por reconocer dónde se encontraban. ¿Sería acaso su imaginación? ¿Shaoran la había llevado a otra habitación en la casa de sus tíos, y ella había estado tan cansada como para no percatarse?

—"¿Dónde estamos, Shaoran?" Su voz salió desconocida a sus propios oídos, mucho más ronca de lo usual en las mañanas.

Él la miró con una perfecta mezcla de duda y abatimiento, mientras fruncía el ceño y recostaba un codo para apoyar su cabeza.

—"El doctor no dijo nada de esto. Será mejor que lo llame." Dijo como para sí mismo, pero ahora la miró con preocupación que resultaba extraña en su cara —"¿Todavía sientes nauseas? ¿Mareos?"

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura para fruncir el ceño, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué diablos sucedía con su marido.

—"No molestes. No es divertido, Shaoran" Farfulló intentando levantarse, pero falló miserablemente —"¿Todavía estamos en la casa de tus tíos?"

Esta vez, Shaoran soltó una carcajada —"¿Bromeas, no? No puedes viajar hasta que sea el parto. ¿Segura que te sientes bien?" Y para añadir más peso a su estupefacción, le tocó la frente, como si buscara temperatura.

Sakura abrió la boca para rebatir aquel absurdo comentario —"¡No seas ridículo! ¡Yo no estoy...!" Pero bastó mirar hacia su estómago para confirmar lo contrario y creer que se estaba volviendo loca.

Porque lo que había sido un vientre plano y firme, ahora era uno henchido y enorme.

Súbitamente se sintió mareada ante tal información, mientras luchaba por no gritar en horror.

Sintió el fuerte abrazo de Shaoran, mientras le susurraba cosas dulces que sólo conseguían enfurecerla y confundirla cada vez más.

—"¡Por Dios!" Logró soltar, creyendo ahogarse al golpearse contra la realidad.

Shaoran volvió a reír, sin notar en realidad cuán conmocionada en realidad estaba su esposa. —"Sakura, amor, ¿podrías aterrizar ya? Se nos hace tarde para le presentación de Tomoyo y no me gustaría tener que calmarla de nuevo"

¿Tomoyo? Aquella fue la única palabra que pudo reconocer en aquella descabellada oración.

—"¿Tomoyo Daidouji?"

Shaoran la miró como si le hubiera crecido alguna otra cabeza. —"¿Sakura? ¿Segura que te sientes bien?"

Sakura apretó las mandíbulas. —"¿Qué presentación?" Volvió a intentar, mientras luchaba por sentarse. Shaoran se levantó para ayudarla.

—"La de Tomoyo." Sentenció como si aquello fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Al ver la clara confusión en su cara, dijo con suavidad mientras una sonrisa burlona envolvía sus labios —"Nuestra _hija._ La recuerdas, ¿no?"

_No._

Pero su respuesta no fue necesaria, porque dos personitas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta corriendo y discutiendo a la vez.

—"¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Hien rompió mi vestido!"

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras una cría no mayor a cinco años se acercó a ella, abrazándola en su gran panza, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Rápidamente, intentó absorber con cuidado cada pequeño detalle.

La niña que la abrazaba se parecía lo suficiente a ella misma como para ser su clon. Su cabello castaño caía en cascadas por la pequeña espalda, mientras sus grandes ojos verdes la miraban expectantes, y llenos por completo de lágrimas. Su pequeña nariz estaba roja por el llanto y sobresalía de su piel blanca que parecía resplandecer. Los lagrimones estaban encajados en sus largas pestañas y se deslizaban con suavidad por las infantiles mejillas.

Después de su escrutinio sobre la niña, no pudo contenerse y le devolvió el abrazo, mientras sentía una emoción tan grande que parecía querer explotar sobre su pecho.

Con suavidad, su mirada recayó sobre el otro niño, que la miraba con un extraño gesto plasmado en su cara, y Sakura mentalmente calculó que él era el mayor de _sus _niños.

_Hien._ Así era como la niña lo había llamado. Una gran felicidad hizo que su corazón palpitara, y aunque la confusión estaba presente, decidió dedicarse a observar a su hijo.

Decir que le recordaba a Shaoran era poco, puesto que desde la forma de pararse hasta el fruncido del ceño era idéntico a la del padre. Su cabello era quizás lo único diferente de Shaoran, puesto que tenía una tonalidad más clara que debía ser más parecida a la suya propia. Tenía las cejas pobladas, las pestañas largas incluso para ser niño, y unos profundos ojos ambarinos que ella amaba tanto en su marido.

_Dios._

Sintió un leve escozor en sus propios ojos. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Alguna clase de broma?

Frunciendo el ceño, intentó recordar qué había sucedido. Pero todo lo que consiguió fue recordar hacer el amor con Shaoran, y nada más. Definitivamente no recordaba estar embarazada y/o tener dos hijos. Estaba segura que podría recordar eso.

—"Eso no fue mi culpa, mamá. Fue Kero, porque Tomoyo lo estaba molestando," Sus caóticos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la seria voz de Hien.

Tomoyo pareció enfurecida por aquello —"¡Mentiroso! ¡No fue Kero! ¡Fuiste tú!"

Sakura miró hacia Shaoran, buscando algo de ayuda, pero fue inútil porque él se encogió de hombros.

Tomando una fuerte respiración, inhaló para tratar de pensar de qué forma podría manejar esta situación. Ella nunca había tratado con niños pero tenía que fingir que sí hasta que supiera qué demonios estaba pasando.

—"Calma. Déjame ver el daño, _hija"_ Las palabras parecían querer quebrarse en su garganta, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Tomoyo, obedientemente se alejó para voltearse, mientras mostraba el desgarro del precioso vestido con un extraño motivo navideño.

—"¿Podrás arreglarlo, mami?" Preguntó esperanzada la niña, consiguiendo ponerla a sudar. ¿Se suponía que _podía _arreglarlo? ¡Dios! ¡Sus conocimientos eran sobre los tribunales, no sobre hacer remiendos! Aún así, todos en la habitación parecían creerla capaz de hacerlo.

Con un nudo en la garganta, asintió. —"Shaoran, ¿podrías pasarme una aguja y un hilo?"

Shaoran la miró extrañado, pero le obedeció seguramente pensando que se sentía demasiado débil como para buscar aquellas cosas en vez de adivinar que no tenía idea de dónde encontrarlas.

Hien aprovechó la salida de su papá de la habitación para sentarse a su lado, y abrazarla.

Sakura se encontró sonriendo al niño, mientras éste parecía especialmente preocupado por su vientre.

—"Prométeme mami que me vas a dar un hermanito" Susurró él, mientras enviaba una mirada despectiva a su hermana, —"Porque no soportaría tener a otra princesita que se cree mucho en la casa,"

Tomoyo lo miró con sus ojitos entrecerrados —"¡Te oí, Hien Li!" Pero el niño no se inmutó para nada.

Sakura aprovechó también la ausencia de Shaoran para preguntar con cautela cosas de las que no tenía idea, y que a su marido seguramente sólo le preocuparían.

—"¿Qué obra vas a tener, Tomoyo?" La niña la miró horrorizada, pero igual contestó —"¡Te olvidaste! ¡Te olvidaste!"

Sakura suspiró con pesadez —"Sí, pero no le digas nada a tu padre,"

Tomoyo pareció dudar de sus palabras —"Es mi obra por Navidad. Soy la estrella" Declaró con orgullo, pero Hien fue el que refunfuñó.

—"Y la obra será una desgracia por tu culpa, monstruo"

Sakura retuvo las ganas de reírse, cuando Shaoran entró en la habitación trayendo consigo su pedido.

—"Gracias," Susurró cohibida, porque Shaoran se había acercado a ella demasiado, aún con el semblante de _amor,_ que tenía cada vez que la miraba. Esta vez, analizó a su marido, buscando algún cambio en él, pero fue inútil. El Shaoran que se sentaba junto a ella no era más diferente que el que ella conocía a excepción de la hermosa mirada de afecto que tenía y no la de deseo con la que ella estaba tan familiarizada.

—"De nada," Su voz como siempre, conseguía hacerla temblar de anticipación.

Con cuidado, decidió retirar la mirada del apuesto hombre, mientras se dedicaba a la tarea que su hija le había encomendado.

Señor, casi podía creer que todo esto era cierto.

Cuando finalizó, sorprendentemente mucho más rápido de lo que había planeado, los niños se fueron corriendo así como habían entrado, dejándola de nuevo al escrutinio de su marido.

Con irritación, sintió su penetrante mirada en su pecho. Así es, su vientre no era lo único que había crecido.

Cruzándose de brazos para dificultarle la tarea de observación, decidió preguntarle osadamente.

—"¿Y tú? ¿Qué miras?" Shaoran se sentó a su lado, mientras se reía por el temperamento de su mujer.

Sakura no esperó el beso de él en su cuello ni tampoco su ronca respuesta —"Estoy mirando lo que me pertenece, Sakura" Le recorrió con suavidad la clavícula, —"Y estoy decidiendo si estás demasiado embarazada como para tenerte," Las palabras consiguieron excitarla y responderle de forma audaz.

—"¿Embarazada, yo?" Él volvió a reír, mientras le acariciaba el pecho derecho, provocándole una excitación familiar, la misma que siempre conseguía sentir sólo en brazos de él.

—"Dentro de un mes podría tomar este ofrecimiento," Dijo él, mientras deslizaba sus labios hacia su oreja, —"Un mes no es mucho"

Pero ella lo quería ahora. Frunciendo el ceño, decidió persuadirlo. Cielos, con veinte kilos más seguramente no lo conseguiría.

—"¿Estás seguro? Quizás," Ella lo miró mientras se recostaba en la cama, —"El ofrecimiento ya no esté para entonces"

Algo dentro de él pareció encenderse y finalmente ella venció.

El la besó con rudeza, mientras mascullaba algo que no consiguió descifrar, explorando su boca e invadiéndola sin piedad con su lengua. Sakura dejó escapar un gemido, mientras lo obligaba a acercarse más con sus piernas.

Ella se concentró en su camisa, aún cuando él seguía besándola desenfrenadamente.

Definitivamente _eso_ no había cambiado para nada.

Sintiendo la fiera erección de Shaoran, consiguió apartarse lo suficiente como para preguntar.

—"¿Hace cuánto no lo hemos hecho?" En realidad la pregunta había salido más como un gemido.

Shaoran se frotó contra ella, encajando su dureza aún con los pantalones puestos.

—"Dos semanas," Ella lo agarró de su cabello, mientras suspiraba por sentirlo en su interior.

—"¿Y eso fue porque...?"

Shaoran, impaciente, se quitó sus pantalones, arrastrando el interior de ella después.

—"Porque fuimos unos tontos. Celibato. ¡Ja!" Se burló mientras se ubicaba en el lugar justo para adentrarla. —"Esa palabra no existe en nuestro diccionario" Sentenció mientras la penetraba con una gran facilidad, puesto que ella se encontraba tan estimulada que estaba completamente húmeda y lista para él.

—"Ah, Shaoran" Susurró mientras sentía su firmeza, en lo más profundo de su interior.

Lentamente, él estableció un ritmo en el que ambos pronto llegaron al clímax con una asombrosa explosión.

Sakura se aferró a su marido, y no pudo creer su buena suerte.

—"Te amo," Lo escuchó susurrarle en el oído, mientras la abrazaba con una inaudita ternura. Dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, y consiguió decir la respuesta que su corazón anhelaba.

—"Yo también te amo, Shaoran"

Pellizcándose, quiso estar segura que esto no era un sueño.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Con rapidez, se encontró de nuevo en una cama, pero mucho más fría y oscura de la que había estado hace dos segundos. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y con pesadez pudo reconocer el cuarto con facilidad. Era la habitación de Shaoran, sí, pero en la casa de sus tíos.

Él ahora se encontraba dormido a su izquierda, no abrazándola ni confesándole su amor. La barriga con la que cargaba a un niño había desaparecido, así como también aquel sueño.

Pero algo había conservado.

Las mismas lágrimas que había conseguido deslizarse en aquella ilusión se deslizaban ahora frías sobre sus mejillas.

**Notas de Autora: **

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZ NAVIDADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hola, mis queridísimas/ os lectoras/es!!!!!!!!!!!

Después de mi efusivo saludo, empiezo a explicar lo que seguramente todos están muriendo por saber, ¿no?

Primero que nada quiero perdirles un millón de disculpas. Sí, las pido porque les hice pasar por tanta molestia de dejar el mail, para que yo termine publicando en el sidestory. De verdad lo lamento muchísimo, sé que deben estar enojados conmigo, pero deben saber por qué les he fallado en primer lugar.

Sucede, que me han castigado. Sí, señoras y señores. Así como lo oyen, justo para estas fechas fui castigada. De hecho, ésta publicación no la he hecho yo, sino una amiga mía, a la cual le agradezco muchísimo el favor. Mis padres me han cortado cualquier contacto con el Internet y la PC por ser "abusiva" con el uso del teléfono U.U y yo estoy que lloro a mares porque he quedado mal con ustedes. Mis progenitores no tienen piedad... ni siquiera en Navidad, hey! Eso rimó! Y ya creo que ni regalo voy a recibir.

Segundo, mi idea original para el sidestory era otra cosa, pero debido a que también me han alejado de mi bebé, no tuve tiempo de escribir aquello otro que ya tenía planificado. Así que esta idea me gustó, porque nos dio una idea de lo que sería un final para Sakurita... je, je, je, je espero que os haya gustado, puesto que lo hice en el cole, con todo el cariño que tengo.

Quiero agradecerles gigantescamente el esfuerzo que le han puesto al leer y criticar mi historia. Me han hecho crecer como escritora y como persona y les estoy tremendamente agradecida por aquello. Basta con decirles que les quiero muchísimo y que no se preocupen sino saben nada de mí hasta el final de estas festividades, puesto que también tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes finales.

Un beso grande, enorme y gigantesco para todos,

Sakki.

PD: En cuanto me levanten el castigo (lo que yo presumo unas dos semanas de aquí) escribiré mi segunda idea, y les aseguro que la enviaré a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se haya tomado la molestia de dejar su correo. No duden que me he olvidado de su esfuerzo, eh?

PDD: ¡¡¡Muy próspero año 2008!!!


	23. Renegados

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato" 

**Capítulo 22: **"Renegados"

**Por **Sakki Chan

Sakura se levantó en medio de un extraño bullicio, cosa extraña porque a decir verdad, ella tenía el sueño bastante pesado y había muy pocas cosas en el mundo que fueran capaces de despertarla.

Estaba agotada y al principio rehusó abrir los ojos, incluso cuando el ruido más bien parecía incrementar cada vez más. Con lentitud, al abrir los párpados la luz de la mañana la recibió, pero eso fue lo único que pudo distinguir en medio de su letargo.

—"Agggghhh" Chilló algo, pero el sonido no le resultó familiar.

—"¿Shaoran?" Gimió cansada, preguntándose si su esposo había sido el causante de aquel grito.

Ligeramente, tanteó con torpeza el lado de la cama que le correspondía a Shaoran, pero no se topó con el cuerpo al que estaba acostumbrada a sentir. Sus sentidos inmediatamente alertas le avisaron que estaba sucediendo algo que no era normal.

Abrió los ojos completamente, y esta vez pudo observar con espanto lo que en realidad sucedía.

Lo primero que notó fue que la jaula de los loros estaba abierta. Lo segundo, fue que Shaoran estaba en la ventana. Y lo tercero era que sus loros no estaban en ningún lugar disponible para la vista.

Se levantó, teniendo una breve idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Caminó con lentitud, para no dejar que Shaoran se percatara de su presencia, mientras él expulsaba a sus loros por la ventana de la habitación, y les cerraba la ventana en la cara.

Sakura gruñó con furia cuando su marido corrió las cortinas, para sólo voltearse tan inocentemente como un niño que ha terminado de hacer alguna travesura.

—"¡Dime que no lo hiciste!" Vociferó sarcásticamente, puesto que lo había encontrado con las manos no en la masa sino en los loros.

Shaoran estrechó la mirada y pareció considerar sus posibilidades. Decir la verdad o mentir y negar padre y madre.

Con la cara que seguramente tenía en este momento, eligió lo segundo.

—"Sakura, mi amor, ¿cómo has amanecido?" Preguntó con voz ronca, seductora —"¿Lista para otra ronda?"

Quizás si no estuviera tan enojada, habría caído en la tentación pero no lo iba a dejar pasar así de fácil. ¡Santo Cielo! Los picos de los pájaros aún tocaban el vidrio de la ventana.

—"No me vengas con '_mi amor'. _¡Abre la ventana!"

Shaoran entrecerró su mirada, mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

—"Pero, Sakura, hace demasiado frío, ¿quieres que muramos congelados? Abrir la ventana es una locura"

Sakura se burló —"Oh, ahora hace frío, ¿no? ¡Creo que la temperatura no había bajado tanto en el momento de botar a mis aves por la ventana!" Avanzando decidida hacia el ventanal, pretendió abrirla, pero fue detenida por Shaoran.

—"¿Cómo sabías que detesto a los loros?" Sakura no se dejó distraer por la pregunta. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo su marido. Estaba intentando ganar tiempo, los loros más temprano que tarde escaparían. Era extraordinario que no lo hubieran hecho.

—"Lo supuse," Expulsó con rabia, mientras dejaba entrar al par de loros cuya lealtad había sido probada. —"Supuse que cualquiera que tuviera una lengua más larga que la tuya te haría enojar y rabiar de celos"

Shaoran se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la habitación mientras expulsaba una exhalación cansada.

—"¿Podrías _por favor_ considerar por mi cordura, el vender esos pajarracos?"

Sakura se permitió una leve sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta de la jaula, y dejaba entrar a sus mascotas.

—"Nop." Dios sabía que Shaoran la había vuelto lo suficientemente loca como para tener aquella pequeña vendetta.

—"Condenada mujer" Suspiró Shaoran, quedándose abatido.

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Spinnel. Una satisfacción profunda se pintó en sus labios al saber que el plan había resultado como ella había deseado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—"¿Señor?" Fujitaka suspiró en el teléfono.

—"¿Sí?"

La voz del otro lado de la comunicación habló con rapidez —"Hemos identificado al objetivo, Señor."

—"Bien." Se detuvo un momento, como si quisiera arrepentirse. No. Todo debía seguir su cauce. —"Ya saben qué hacer"

—"Sí, señor"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yue observó la mansión Li, desde la comodidad de su coche de alquiler. La seguridad del lugar era evidente, no cabía ninguna duda, por eso, parecía que las cosas se complicarían un poco.

En todo lo que iba de mañana, nadie había salido de ella, y aunque lo había esperado con paciencia, comenzaba a cansarse. Necesitaba estar seguro del número de personal que trabajaba en aquella casa, especialmente los guardias que podrían vigilarla.

Con impaciencia, marcó el número de Eriol. Él no tardó en contestar.

—"¿Lo hiciste?" La voz ansiosa de Eriol se hizo oír, y Yue sólo tuvo que contener un bufido de irritación.

Eriol cada vez con seguía irritarlo más y más. El viaje hacia Pekín había sido un absoluto infierno a su lado. Maldición. Eriol sólo podía gemir y llorar sobre su pérdida, y no había movido un solo maldito dedo para localizar a la idiota de Sakura. Él había tenido que mover sus contactos para llegar hasta ella.

—"No. Nadie ha entrado a la maldita casa" Farfulló, mientras observaba con más cautela —"Esperaré aquí un par de horas. Alguien tiene que—,"

Un frío metal colisionó en el vidrio de su ventana delantera. Con alerta, Yue observó estupefacto cómo tres hombres rodeaban el vehículo, apuntándolo directamente a la cabeza.

Tragando en seco, escuchó el llamado de Eriol —"¿Estás ahí?"

Apretando los labios se forzó a contestar sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco —"Sí. Escucha. Parece que alguien está saliendo. Tengo que irme," Y con eso, cerró el teléfono, y colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Mierda, no los había visto venir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Touya sostuvo con cuidado la mano de la joven, que aún se encontraba inconsciente. Estudió con cautela cada una de sus facciones, repasando los labios ahora algo descoloridos y las enormes ojeras, con algo cercano a la agonía.

¿Cuándo volvería en sí?

Dios, debía agradecer que estaba _viva._

Con amargura, se había recriminado una y otra vez y se había echado la culpa sobre los hombros.

Pero cuando los doctores habían decidido que Tomoyo estaba fuera de peligro aunque aún inconsciente, todo el dolor y la culpa se habían transformado en rabia ciega. Sí, furia, porque después de darle tantas vueltas, _él _ no había sido el bastardo que le había hecho todas aquellas cortadas. _Él _ no había sido el mismo desgraciado que la había secuestrado y que seguramente la dejaría traumatizada de por vida.

Rogó a los mismísimos cielos que antes lo habían escuchado, para que intercedieran por ella. Para que convirtieran aquel pulso y respiración tan frágiles en unas llenas de calidez y fortaleza. Rogaba para que aquella piel tan pálida se tornara en una con el brillo y rubor que la caracterizaba. Rogaba para que aquellos ojos cerrados pudieran abrirse y se mostraran tan hermosos como su memoria le decía.

¿Podía alguien enamorarse de un inconsciente? Mentalmente, se burló de aquella descabellada idea. No, no debía confundir sentimientos. No era lo más recomendable, porque cuando la culpa se aliviara —creía firmemente que algún día lo haría— podría haberse engañado con falsos sentimientos.

Sostuvo la mano, y no pudo evitar susurrar el nombre de la joven.

—"Tomoyo..."

Suspirando, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla recuperarse sola. Después de todo, ¿qué bien le había hecho su presencia aquí?

Cuando depositó un breve beso sobre la fría mano, pensó que su imaginación comenzaba a jugar con él.

Había jurado haber sentido el leve movimiento de sus dedos.

Con esperanza, miró la mano, para saber si en realidad había sucedido tal cosa.

Después de esperar pacientemente un minuto completo, fue imposible aceptar aquella posibilidad. Tomoyo seguía tan inmóvil como siempre. Seguramente al inclinarse había provocado el movimiento de los dedos. Sí, eso debía ser.

Suspirando, se separó con cierta renuencia. Tenía cosas que hacer. Empezando por encontrar al desgraciado responsable de todo esto.

Volteándose, comenzó a alejarse con paso acelerado. Necesitaba _irse. _

—"T-Touya..." El gemido había salido débil, mucho más débil de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido escuchar, pero Touya estaba seguro.

Con exultante esperanza, buscó el origen de aquel milagro.

Sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Porque ahí estaba Tomoyo, sí, en la misma cama donde segundos atrás la había dejado, pero había una gran diferencia.

Sus ojos.

_Estaban abiertos. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran no se había levantado del mejor humor posible, puesto que encontraba bastante irritante la presencia de dos pares de ojos que observaban cada uno de sus pasos, mientras él se vestía.

—"¡Estúpidaaaa!" Parecía ser lo único que el pajarraco sabía decir, y honestamente, el que no hubiera podido deshacerse del par de insectos le había fastidiado más allá de lo razonable.

Lo había intentado todo. ¡Cielos! ¡Les había abierto la jaula, por todos los Santos! ¿Cómo es que los pájaros esos no se habían largado?

Todavía quedaba una opción. _Asesinato. _Pero aquella opción no era demasiado atractiva, puesto que los bichos parecían más humanos que incluso su tía. También había otro motivo: Sakura se sentiría _furiosa._ Quizás algo horrorizada, y eso, mis amigos, no le convenía para nada.

Resignándose, intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero era inútil. _Completamente _ inútil. Después de todo, el más molesto bicho había incluso inventado una tonada con su palabra predilecta. Sintió el impulso de huir. Quizás salir a trotar al parque no le caería mal.

—"¿Shaoran?" Escuchó la voz de Sakura, que lo llamaba desde el baño.

Avanzando hasta aquel lugar, Shaoran reprimió la excitación que le causó el olor del shampoo que Sakura usaba.

—"¿Hmm?" Preguntó aunque en realidad no le había importado demasiado lo que ella le dijera.

La cortina de la ducha se abrió, revelando una muy desnuda Sakura, que lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.

Shaoran suspiró.

Al diablo con salir a trotar.

Y probablemente no hubiera sido la mejor opción, puesto que Shaoran se abría llevado una fuerte impresión. Después de todo, no todos los días se llevaban a un hombre en una camioneta negra, en contra de su voluntad, justo en la esquina de su mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—"¿Qué quieren?" Preguntó Yue, sintiéndose extremadamente furioso. —"Pueden llevarse el maldito auto si eso es lo que quieren"

Un hombre rió cruelmente, —"¿Este pedazo de porquería? No lo creo."

Abrieron la puerta, y todavía apuntándolo con las armas, lo obligaron a salir del vehículo.

—"Entonces ¿qué quieren maldita sea?" Probablemente fue la autoridad en la pregunta lo que lo hizo merecedor de un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

—"Mi jefe tiene asuntos contigo, pedazo de marica" Gruñó sacudiéndolo mientras lo empujaba directamente a la camioneta parqueada en frente del auto rentado.

Forzándose a no hablar, puesto que sería un riego inútil —no había nadie alrededor en la zona— Yue fue escoltado por los tres hombres, en dirección desconocida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora desde la última llamada, Fujitaka recibió otra.

—"Lo tenemos"

Fujitaka asintió, complacido —"¿Algún testigo?"

—"No"

—"Bien"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El repiqueteo de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras trataba de buscar algo decente qué ponerse.

Sakura ahora estaba nuevamente dormida, y a él no le quedó de otra sino sonreír complacido por haberla dejado agotada. Ella se lo había buscado.

—"¡Shaoran!" Gritó su tía desde la puerta cerrada, —"¡Abre!"

Shaoran bufó en disgusto. ¿Ahora qué? Abriendo la puerta, se encontró con la cara furiosa de su tía, que espetaba alguna frase inteligible, mientras trataba de observar el interior de su habitación.

Frunciendo el ceño, Shaoran la detuvo —"Buenos días también para ti, tía. Ahora, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?"

Feimei detuvo su incesante parloteo para gorgotear con satisfacción —"Hideki y yo te queremos fuera de la casa, _sobrino_"

Shaoran abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero pronto encontró el argumento adecuado —"_Tía. _¿Debo recordarles mi verdadero motivo para esta..." La miró de arriba abajo, recordando cada una de las críticas que su tía le había espetado en toda su vida —"..._desagradable _ estancia? Mi tío no me ha propuesto hablar sobre aquello. Así que me parece perfecto que desees aclarar las cosas"

Feimei palideció por un momento, pero se recompuso —"Escucha, Shaoran. Tú bien sabes que Hideki y yo te amamos pero," Shaoran tuvo que abstenerse a rodar los ojos —"pero tu mujer es imposible. No sé cómo pudiste juntarte con alguien de tan baja clase y con tanta desfachatez como ella y..."

Shaoran la detuvo, irritado —"Gracias por tu opinión. Ahora, ¿podemos pasar a los negocios?"

Feimei asintió, contrita.

Shaoran cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura siempre había tenido la filosofía que las críticas debían tomarse en serio dependiendo de quien viniesen, y para ella, poco o nada le había importado escuchar aquellas quejas y habladurías por parte de la arpía tía de Shaoran.

Sí, otra de las filosofías que tenía era que no era nada bueno escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, siempre podría haber algo que pudiera no gustarte y bien merecido lo tenías por escuchar en primer lugar.

Y aún así, la curiosidad le había podido y había escuchado con atención cada una de las palabras que habían dicho.

Y más curiosidad había tenido ante el súbito contenido de aquella conversación. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando Shaoran? ¿Qué clase de negocios o asuntos pendientes podría tener con sus tíos?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se preguntó por qué Feimei había sonado algo... _preocupada. _

Con rapidez, se vistió para salir en busca de Shaoran y sus tíos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por un momento, todos sus músculos se contrajeron dolorosamente, mientras que su cerebro se forzaba a trabajar laboriosamente intentando asegurarse que el panorama que ahora veía no era un objeto de su loca imaginación.

Pero al final pudo reaccionar, cuando aquellos ojos amatistas se contrajeron en una mueca de dolor.

—"Tomoyo" Habló con suavidad, mientras una cálida sensación de alegría le inundaba el pecho.

—"Me duele..." Susurró casi fantasmalmente, ella.

Touya no tardó demasiado en salir corriendo a buscar un doctor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran se sentó frente a Hideki, en su oficina. La habitación era la misma a la que Shaoran evitaba como si se tratara de un lugar infestado de plagas. Los recuerdos alguna vez habían sido buenos, allá, en la época en que sus padres vivían.

Sí, la misma silla que Hideki ocupaba, había sido ocupada por su padre. Y según lo indicaba el testamento, debería ser ocupada por Shaoran.

Sin poder evitarlo, recorrió con brevedad, la amplia oficina, el pesado escritorio y ciertos accesorios que no reconocía que hubieran sido de la pertenencia de su padre.

Suspirando, no se permitió divagar. Su tía Feimei estaba harta de Sakura, y aunque eso infantilmente le causaba una sonrisa interna, no faltaría mucho para que Sakura también comenzara a cansarse de estar aquí.

Bien sabía que sus tíos tenían miedo de él. Hideki sabía disimularlo, Feimei no tanto. Tenían miedo, sí, porque no querían salir de esta casa, a la que se habían mudado tras la muerte de sus padres. Shaoran sabía que el testamento estipulaba que él heredaría todo, incluida así la mansión.

Pero sus tíos no deberían estar asustados, porque él nunca sería capaz de vivir en esta casa. No cuando muchos recuerdos, dolorosos y felices cabía decir, lo atormentaban. Sus padres habían sido muy importantes, pero ellos no habían sido los únicos que habían fallecido. Sus hermanas también estaban con ellos, y aunque habían pasado los años, Shaoran todavía se sentía furioso por la muerte de sus hermanas. Ellas eran jóvenes, aunque él había sido el menor, ellas también estaban comenzando a vivir, y simplemente parecía injusto que los seres más escandalosos y alegres sobre la faz de la tierra fueran llevadas abruptamente.

Shaoran escuchó a su tío comenzar a dirigirse a él.

—"Hijo," Captando su atención, susurró —"Es tiempo que el legado de tus padres pase a tus manos. Confiamos en ti y en tus decisiones. Ahora, eres un hombre hecho y derecho y nuestra función como tus tutores, ha llegado a su fin"

Shaoran tragó pesado.

—"Tu esposa es una joven inteligente y confiamos que su matrimonio sea duradero y que de él vengan herederos para que el legado de los Li no muera contigo"

Shaoran contuvo el aliento, aún sin saber que lo estaba haciendo. ¿Duradero? Dios, cuánto deseaba que todo lo que estaba diciendo su tío se hiciera realidad. A pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos había admitido amarse, y eso constituía una gran carga sobre la obligación que tenían el uno para con el otro.

—"Gracias, tío, tía" Soltó atropelladamente, —"Que todo cuanto has dicho se cumpla," Finalizó deseándolo de todo corazón.

Hideki le ofreció una sonrisa suave, y lentamente, le deslizó sobre la lisa superficie del escritorio un papel. El papel que lo definía todo.

Hideki le extendió una pluma de oro, que Shaoran tomó para firmar con rapidez.

—"Shaoran," Feimei habló por primera vez —"Desalojaremos la casa en cuanto estemos listos. Tu esposa" Ladró el momento de decirlo —"Estará ansiosa de colocar sus cosas en el cuarto maestro"

Shaoran soltó una risa suave, porque la idea le parecía ridícula. —"No. Eso no será necesario." Él suspiró —"No quiero vivir aquí. En Hong Kong tengo mi departamento y me siento muy cómodo ahí"

Sus tíos lucieron sorprendidos.

Hideki fue el primero en recuperar la palabra —"Pero... Shaoran, ¿estás seguro?"

Él sólo pudo encogerse de hombros —"Sí"

Feimei rodó los ojos, y dirigiéndose irritablemente a la puerta, la abrió de sopetón. Shaoran frunció el ceño, confundido.

Porque al abrir la puerta, Sakura se había quedado sin soporte, y había caído de bruces en el interior de la oficina. Resultaba de más el decir que había estado escuchando a hurtadillas toda la conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fujitaka tomó la fotografía que el más fiel de sus hombres había tomado. En ella, se exhibía a un cabizbajo y amordazado Yue, en medio de una habitación cuyas condiciones sanitarias eran infrahumanas. Bien.

Introduciendo dicha fotografía, cerró el sobre no sin antes escribir una breve nota.

En un nuevo sobre introdujo otra fotografía, una de las que previamente sus detectives habían capturado a Eriol y a Yue juntos.

Extendiéndole los sobres a su hombre de confianza, susurró el nombre de las personas que se encargaría en recibir aquel pequeño presente.

_Nadie se metía con su familia. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol estaba al borde de un colapso. Yue, maldito fuera, no había llamado en _cinco horas. _Maldición, y él no podía llamarlo puesto que podría delatarlo. Habían acordado que _él _haría las llamadas y no las había hecho.

¿Lo habrían capturado? ¿Habría tenido éxito? ¿Podría ser posible que la linda cabeza de Sakura estuviera ahora perforada por una bala?

Impaciente, recorrió la habitación de hotel que habían rentado, y al pasar por la puerta, se percató del sobre que reposaba en el piso.

Agachándose para recogerlo, su móvil vibró en su mano. Contestando inmediatamente, explotó.

—"¡Yue! Maldición, ¿dónde estabas metido?"

La línea permaneció silenciosa, hasta que una voz que consiguió congelarlo en su lugar se dejó oír.

—"Eriol"

Su madre.

—"¿Mamá?" Susurró, queriéndose golpear por el desliz anterior.

—"¿Yue? Supongo que la fotografía que nos llegó es cierta." La voz de Christina Hiiragizawa se quebró por el llanto —"¡Dios!"

Eriol frunció el ceño, temiendo lo peor —"Madre, no entiendo de lo que estás hablando..."

—"¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Tenemos la foto en nuestras manos, Eriol! ¡Tú y ese Yue!"

Eriol abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido.

—"Desde este momento quedas desheredado. Nos avergüenzas y tanto tu padre como yo no deseamos volver a verte" Soltó con una fría calculación, ella —"Tus cosas en esta casa serán donadas a la caridad. Tus cuentas bancarias serán cerradas y te juro por lo más sagrado que nadie en esta familia te ayudará. Mis amistades que tengan contacto contigo o con tu _amante_ se convertirán en mis enemigos. Pagarás caro, Eriol." Sollozó sin poder evitarlo —"Sólo Dios sabe cuándo esta noticia llegará a los medios y nuestro apellido quedará mancillado para siempre con esta vergüenza..."

—"Por favor, madre..." Eriol gimió desesperanzado, sabiendo que no había ninguna esperanza.

—"No. Mi hijo está muerto" Y con eso ella cortó la comunicación.

Eriol miró al vacío, sin poder creer todo lo que había escuchado.

Cayendo de rodillas, mientras una rabia ciega lo bañaba, miró distraídamente el sobre. Rompiéndolo, extrajo su contenido, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de lo que se trataba.

Y confirmando su teoría, estaba la fotografía en la que Yue estaba inconsciente, amordazado y por los moretones en su cara, torturado.

Leyó con lentitud la nota que estaba adjuntada a la foto.

_Eriol. Ya lo sabía, y caíste, maldito bastardo interesado. Ahora, tu amante pagará las consecuencias. _

Apretando las mandíbulas, juró vengarse. Fujitaka Kinomoto creía que lo sabía todo. Pero eso no era cierto. Porque Yue no le importaba, porque ahora en su corazón sólo cabía el sabor de la venganza. Se vengaría de la única responsable y la misma que comenzó todo esto.

Porque ella pagaría, y pagaría con su propia vida.

_Sakura. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora: **

Hello! Bueno, esto es parte del combo del pequeño sidestory, eh? Lamento que la publicación llegue un día atrasado.

Estamos en la recta final del fic, yo calculo que faltarían un par de capítulos más para que este fic acabe.

Un besote para todos, y si no los leo hasta el próximo año, je, je, je un abrazo muy grande y les deseo que todo les salga bien en el 2008. ¡Muchos éxitos para el año que se viene!

Ahora, estoy completamente desconectada del mundo del pero por fis tengan paciencia, sí? Es que encima, tengo que estudiar porque se vienen mis exámenes finales!!! Síp, pero después vienen las vacaciones, no os preocupéis!

Muchos saludos,

Sakki.


	24. Amenazados

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 23: "**Amenazados" 

**Por ** Sakki Chan

Sakura parpadeó aunque incluso aquel leve movimiento le causó dolor. Tres pares de ojos la miraron con diversión pero eso no le podía importar menos, puesto que estaba convencida que se había roto algo.

—"¿Sakura?" La voz de Hideki, le recordó en dónde estaba y qué había estado haciendo antes de caer.

Ajustando las mandíbulas, lentamente se levantó mientras sentía su cara arder por la vergüenza. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se miró las rodillas, que eran las que más dolor le producían, y en ellas comenzaban a oscurecerse. Seguramente, se formarían algunos moretones.

Se forzó a mantener la calma, y evitar la mirada burlesca de la tía de Shaoran.

—"¿Te gustó la conversación?" Escuchó la burla por parte de Feimei.

Sakura suspiró, al fin resignada, pero no menos furiosa por haber sido encontrada _in fraganti._

—"Lo siento. No fue mi intención meterme en sus asuntos," Murmuró finalmente.

Feimei descartó su disculpa con una mueca sarcástica —"¿Entonces podrías explicar por qué demonios estaba tu oído pegado a la puerta?"

Sakura estrechó su mirada en dirección de Shaoran, buscando ver su expresión. Error. Aquello sólo consiguió enfurecerla más.

—"No. No puedo explicarlo" Sentenció, aún no sintiéndose humillada.

La carcajada amable de Hideki pareció controlar un poco la atmósfera.

—"Bueno, bueno. Finalicemos este asunto de una vez," Se dirigió a Shaoran —"Sobrino, en tu cuenta estará depositada tu herencia."

Sakura observó con irritación a Shaoran, que al fin parecía haber encontrado su lengua.

—"Gracias tío. Sakura y yo les agradecemos su hospitalidad" Le envió una rápida mirada en su dirección —"Pero me temo que es hora de poner fin a esta visita,"

Sakura, a pesar de estar furiosa con él, no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—"Dile a Meiling que la espero pronto, Xiao Lang" Espetó Feimei, autoritaria —"Y dile que más le vale traer a un hombre con ella. Dios sabe que estoy demasiado vieja y esa niña ni siquiera se ha casado"

Shaoran sonrió a su tía, pero asintió. Sakura frunció el ceño, pero terminó por despedirse de Hideki.

—"Señor, muchas gracias por todo. Hasta pronto," Perdón. Había querido decir hasta _nunca._

Feimei frunció a su vez el entrecejo, y soltó otra de sus frases viperinas.

—"Y tú, jovencito, para la próxima vez que nos visites trae contigo a otra esposa,"

Sakura contuvo el deseo de ahorcar a la mujer. En vez de eso, dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa amable.

—"Muchas gracias, señora. Me aseguraré de que Shaoran siga su consejo" Y enviándole una mirada rabiosa a Shaoran, salió con rapidez del despacho, en dirección a la habitación que usaban en la mansión. Tenía que salir de esta mansión del demonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran sólo rió internamente, mientras observaba a su mujer recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro con las maletas tendidas sobre la cama. Mientras embalaba todo, Shaoran casi podía escuchar los pensamientos que recorrían su cabeza.

Sakura estaba furiosa, pero eso era completamente natural porque había quedado en ridículo frente a sus tíos. Bien sabía él, que nada de lo que pudiera decirle la tranquilizaría, así que decidió que observando cada uno de sus movimientos sería suficiente.

Tampoco quería hacer sus maletas, puesto que podría meterse en su camino y en aquel momento ardería Troya. Además, no tenía por qué intentar apaciguarla cuando él mismo se encontraba aún irritado por la presencia de aquellas aves cantoras que no eran para nada de su agrado.

Sakura se lo tenía merecido. Y el hecho de que no hablara, lo confirmaba todo.

Levantando el teléfono, llamó al piloto de la familia para que se encargara de los arreglos que se necesitarían hacerse para el viaje de regreso.

Cuando finalizó la conversación, Sakura estaba sentada, y sus maletas ya listas.

Shaoran levantó una ceja. Ella no demoró en soltar lo que estaba pensando.

—"Shaoran. Quiero saberlo todo," Puntualizó cada palabra, —"¿Por qué aceptaste firmar el contrato conmigo?"

Shaoran, que definitivamente no había estado esperando tal pregunta, guardó silencio. Había esperado otro tipo de preguntas, como: ¿cómo murieron tus padres?, ¿por qué no te habían dado tu herencia?, y una millonésima más. Pero no esto.

Suspirando, se debatió por un momento en decirle una mentira. Seguramente se podría furiosa al saber la verdad.

Al ver que él no hablaba, pasó a otra pregunta —"Shaoran, ¿por qué necesitabas ese millón, cuando obviamente tienes muchísimo más?" Ella pareció atragantarse con sus propias palabras —"¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? Esta vez, nada de polvos ni excusas"

Todo reflejo de furia se había evaporado de sus ojos verdes, ahora, sólo se podía ver temor. Sí, temor.

Y eso fue lo que lo catapultó a confesarse de una buena vez por todas.

—"Yo..." Dudó por un momento, —"Todo fue muy complicado. ¿Prometes no interrumpir?" Él se levantó de su asiento, mientras se concentraba en estudiar la contrita cara de ella.

Sakura sólo atinó a asentir.

—"Bien. Sucede que..." Shaoran suspiró —"Soy mujeriego" Ante la mirada de ella, una que comenzaba a levantarse en rabia, se apresuró en hablar —"_Era._ Ninguna mujer se me había resistido."

Shaoran se sentó a su lado, y tomó su mano derecha, —"Ella fue lista. Sabía que las mujeres se me ofrecían y que obviamente encontraría un reto en la que no lo hiciera,"

Sakura pareció erguirse desde su posición, pero mantuvo su promesa y no dijo una sola palabra.

—"Estaba comenzando un nuevo negocio de decoración. Era bien sabido que yo me gano la vida invirtiendo en empresas. Así que me dio a entender el siguiente mensaje: _'Me acostaré contigo sólo si inviertes en mi empresa'. _ Lamentablemente, en aquel momento yo no tenía el capital suficiente en mis cuentas bancarias como para cubrir toda la inversión, así que..." Shaoran exhaló —"tomé el dinero del capital de las empresas de la familia. Meiling no tardó en percatarse puesto que sólo ella y yo tenemos acceso al dinero"

—"¿Así qué? ¿En dónde entro yo?" Preguntó con impaciencia, provocándole una sonrisa lacónica.

—"Bien. Meiling amenazó con contarles eso a mis tíos. Hideki es una víbora en los negocios. Seguramente habría encontrado una forma de castigarme. Después de asegurarle que recuperaría el dinero, Meiling me dio un plazo ridículo."

Sakura se giró para mirarlo, dubitativa.

Él continuó —"Yo tenía cierto dinero reunido, pero aún así me haría falta algo cercano al millón. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente, porque si mi negligencia hubiera llegado a los oídos de mis tíos, la herencia que recibí hoy podría haberse visto afectada. Yo no podía permitir eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia"

Sakura frunció el ceño —"Así que fuiste por ahí buscando embaucar a cualquiera que cayera en tu trampa, ¿no?"

Shaoran rodó los ojos —"¿Te duele algo si dejas tus labios cerrados por cinco minutos?"

Ella rodó los ojos a la vez, pero Shaoran sólo pudo mostrarle una sonrisa burlona —"Además, te recuerdo que no fui _yo_ el que se acercó a mí. En fin, no interrumpas" El estrechó con fuerza su mano, —"Meiling me dio un fin de semana. ¿Cómo diablos iba a conseguir un millón en tan poco tiempo? Y más que nada, en aquel preciso fin de semana tenía que asistir a una convención. En Las Vegas."

—"En fin. Conseguí embaucar a Mei, dándole la falsa pista que iría a Las Vegas y encontraría una esposa. El testamento de mis padres estipula que sólo heredaría si estuviera casado. Pero mi prima no lo conocía tan bien como yo, así que la dejé creer que con sólo casarme tendría el dinero de la herencia en mis manos,"

Sakura entrecerró los ojos —"¿Y eso es incorrecto?"

Shaoran asintió —"Sí. También estipula que debemos estar unidos por más de seis meses. Pero Meiling no lo sabía en aquel momento. Eso no importaba, porque yo sabía que tarde o temprano se percataría, y yo estaría en necesidad de un millón todavía."

—"Así que fui, viaje a Estados Unidos, con un plan en mente. Después de todo, estaba dirigiéndome a un lugar atestado de casinos, así que pensé arrogantemente que podría _ganar _el dinero que me hacía falta. Pero no sólo perdí lo poco que gané, sino que también perdí el dinero con el que estaba apostando"

Sakura no pudo contener una sonrisa traviesa.

Shaoran gruñó —"Sí, búrlate todo lo que quieras. Estaba ahogando mis penas en el licor cuando cierta señorita de intenso pero falso cabello rojo se acercó a mí con un contrato en la mano,"

Sakura bufó —"¿Ya puedo hablar?"

Shaoran rió —"Hey, tú fuiste la que quisiste que te contara. Yo sólo impuse mis reglas,"

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, —"Eso sonó como verdad. Gracias. Ahora, ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?"

Shaoran asintió, —"Pregunta"

—"¿Cómo se llama la mujer por la que te metiste en todo este embrollo?"

Él levantó una ceja. —"¿Es necesario que sepas su nombre?"

—"Sí"

—"Kaho Mizuki" Murmuró él.

Sakura soltó un improperio —"¡Maldición! ¡Lo sabía!" Se mordió los labios, como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba pensando, pero al final la curiosidad la venció —"¿Conseguiste lo que querías?"

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, —"Sí. Pero para aquel entonces estaba demasiado obsesionado con mi extraña _esposa _ como para que la oferta me interesara"

Sakura pareció satisfecha con la respuesta, así que disparó otra pregunta —"¿Qué pensaste de mí la primera vez que me viste?"

Shaoran sonrió perversamente —"Que quería echarte en mi cama tan pronto te sacara de tus ropas"

Ella consiguió girar el rostro para esquivar su burla —"Basta"

Él se encogió de hombros —"Tú preguntaste,"

Sakura decidió omitir aquel comentario —"¿Qué hiciste cuando me desaparecí?"

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos, recordando algo para nada grato —"¿Quieres decir cuando me _abandonaste?_" Ela asintió, una suave sonrisa curvando sus labios —"Primero te busqué. Después, decidí que era lo mejor. Creí que eras una psicópata, verás"

Sakura rió —"¿En serio?"

Él también dejó escapar una risa —"Sí. Tenía varias teorías. Una, que estabas loca. La otra, que eras una fugitiva de la ley. Otra era que habías sido un sueño," Se encogió de hombros —"Pero el millón le resultó lo suficientemente real a mi prima, así que esa teoría quedó descartada"

Ella súbitamente se aflojó de su mano, levantándose de la cama, pero con su leve sonrisa todavía en los labios.

—"Se siente bien saber el por qué." Ella comenzó a bajar las maletas. —"¿Crees que ya esté listo todo para volver a Hong Kong?"

Shaoran asintió, ayudándola con el equipaje. Sakura no tardó en tomar también la jaula que contenía a las dos aves, que los miraban con ojos curiosos.

Shaoran gruñó, recordando aquel pequeño pero gran detalle —"¿Segura que no quieres dejarle un regalito a mis tíos? Dos aves me parece de lo más apropiado"

Sakura frunció el ceño, —"Ni en tus sueños, Li"

Kero y Spinnel no tardaron en torturarlo mientras repetían incesantemente aquella frase hasta que salieron de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo miró confundida la cara de espanto que había hecho Touya el momento de mirarla. Dios, pero aquello ya no tenía importancia, porque había creído que aquella oscuridad en la que sólo los Cielos sabrían cuánto tiempo había estado sumida, ya nunca la dejaría volver a ver a la persona que más quería en todo el mundo.

—"Touya..." La garganta le ardía, incluso después del asqueroso antibiótico que le habían exigido beber para aliviar aquel malestar.

Él inmediatamente levantó la mirada, mientras se acercaba hasta la cama.

Sí, se encontraba en un hospital. Touya se lo había confirmado.

—"¿Cuándo... podré s-salir de a-aquí?" Masculló, haciendo un esfuerzo. Necesitaba decir eso. El entrecejo de Touya se relajó un poco, y pronto le ofreció una de sus rarísimas sonrisas.

—"Pronto. Tú sólo descansa, que de sobornar al doctor me encargo yo"

Aunque le dolía cada músculo de la cara, consiguió sonreírle.

—"Gracias" Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero sus pestañas comenzaban a ganar peso, haciendo inevitable el ceder a la tentación de cerrarlas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol observó a su objetivo con gran cautela. No le convenía que ni Sakura ni su millonario marido se percatara de su presencia.

El ver las pesadas maletas que el chofer introdujo en el portaequipaje le confirmó sus sospechas. Ambos regresaban a Hong Kong.

Mostrando una fría sonrisa decidió que aquello no podía adaptarse mejor a sus planes aún si él mismo lo hubiera llevado a cabo.

Suspirando en satisfacción, dejó pasar unos diez minutos hasta que la limosina se marchó de la colosal propiedad antes de ponerse en marcha a su vez.

Sí, sí, mejor, no podría ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura cayó rendida sobre la cama, mientras Shaoran se encargaba de dejar las maletas a su lado.

—"No recuerdo que el viaje fueran tan largo,"

Shaoran le disparó una sonrisa en mofa —"¿En serio? No lo había notado,"

Sakura le envió una mirada sarcástica —"Oh, cállate. Sólo quiero bañarme" Le envió una dura mirada en su dirección —"Y para cuando regrese, quiero que Kero y Spinnel todavía estén aquí"

Los ojos de Shaoran bailaron en perversa diversión. —"Sí madame,"

Sakura entrecerró los ojos —"Sanos y salvos,"

Shaoran maldijo —"Rayos,"

Sakura sonrió, victoriosa, dirigiéndose al baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—"¿Qué hacemos con él, señor?"

Fujitaka suspiró, —"Quiero que mi hijo lo vea. Ahora que Tomoyo está consciente, estoy seguro que querrá echarle un vistazo,"

—"No creemos que aguante mucho más, señor"

Kinomoto se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a aquel detalle —"Si muere antes de que Touya lo interrogue, dejen todo limpio. No queremos meternos en líos. Esto no es Japón"

—"Sí, señor. ¿Y su otro objetivo? ¿El marido de su hija? ¿Aún quiere que lo vigilemos?"

—"Por el momento no he decidido qué hacer con él. Primero me gustaría preguntarle a Touya"

—"Sí, señor."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Touya salió de la habitación de Tomoyo, y no fue para él ninguna sorpresa encontrarse con el semblante serio de su padre, mientras éste lo observaba. Tampoco fue una sorpresa encontrar que él le extendía un sobre, mientras lo ponía al día.

—"Mira para que creas, hijo" Susurró Fujitaka, —"A mí mismo me costó bastante el asimilarlo"

Frunciendo el ceño, Touya se sentó a su lado, y extrajo con avidez las fotografías que contenía el sobre que su padre le había entregado.

Las pasó, una a una, mientras absorbía completamente incrédulo las imágenes que sus ojos escaneaban.

_Eriol y un hombre. _

—"Oh, Dios" Respiró con fuerza, mientras una furia ciega lo bañaba. _Bastardo._ —"Ese maldito cerdo. Mira lo que se tenía guardado" Apretó los dientes y los puños a la vez —"¿Crees que Sakura lo haya sabido? ¿Crees que por eso ella canceló la boda tan súbitamente?"

Fujitaka se sorprendió, él nunca había pensado en aquella posibilidad. —"No lo sé. Aún no he hablado con ella,"

Touya rugió —"Maldición. ¿Qué medidas has tomado en contra de ese imbécil?"

Fujitaka le extendió otra fotografía, una que no había estado incluida dentro del otro grupo.

—"Este es su amante. Lo tengo cautivo." Fujitaka se la dio, —"Me gustaría que tú lo interrogaras,"

Touya frunció el ceño —"¿Por qué has atrapado al amante y no al maldito bastardo de Eriol?"

Fujitaka sonrió con frialdad —"A veces, es más doloroso que las personas que _queremos_ se vean afectadas."

—"Papá. ¿Qué le hiciste a Eriol?" Insistió Touya, sin creer que ése había sido el único castigo de Eriol.

—"Le entregué las fotos a los Hiiragizawa. Ya sabes cómo son, hijo. Para este momento no me sorprendería que estuvieran quemando sus cosas,"

Touya asintió —"Será mejor que hablemos con Sakura,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Touya entró en la habitación de Tomoyo, que ahora se encontraba dormida, con el sobre que su padre le había extendido hace tan sólo minutos atrás.

Necesitaba saber con urgencia si Tomoyo había sabido algo sobre aquella barbaridad.

Por el momento, decidió despertarla. Había demasiadas cosas de las que tenía que encargarse, ya que las había pospuesto por dedicarse completamente a Tomoyo.

—"Tomoyo..." La llamó lentamente. Sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo, su padre lo esperaba fuera, y también sabía que la joven debería estar agotada.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, algo asustados. Brevemente no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, pero al fijarse en su cara, pareció que su memoria funcionaba bien.

—"¿Touya?"

Él asintió.

—"Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas, Tomy. Si aún no puedes hablar, por favor sólo asiente. No quiero que esto signifique ninguna clase de esfuerzo, ¿comprendido?"

Tomoyo lo miró detrás de sus pestañas, con los ojos casi cerrados por el cansancio.

—"También necesito que mires estas fotografías," Puntualizó, mientras las colocaba en frente de ella.

Tomoyo pareció perder más color del poco que tenía, una súbita palidez fue el primer signo que mostró al observar las perturbadoras imágenes.

—"¿Sabías que Eriol y Yue tenían algo, Tomoyo?"

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, con miedo desde su mirada. Quizás una mezcla de miedo y terror que hizo que Touya levantara una ceja.

—"¿Lo sabías?" Insistió, puesto que ella permanecía inmóvil y sin mascullar nada.

Ella esquivó su mirada por primera vez.

—"Tomoyo, ¿cómo pudiste?" La condenación en su voz no fue sutil.

Ella lo volvió a mirarlo, esta vez, mortificada.

Al fin, sus labios comenzaron a moverse con lentitud. —"Por favor," Se aclaró la garganta —"No malinterpretes las c-cosas," Pronunció lo suficientemente claro para que él entendiera.

Touya apretó las mandíbulas. Tomoyo _sabía_ de todo este horror. La misma cólera que lo había atenazado quiso surgir con más fuerza.

—"¡Sabías de esto! ¡_Nunca _dijiste nada!"

Tomoyo lo miró atemorizada. —"Eriol-l..." Suspiró, sabiendo cuán patética era su excusa —"P-prometió d-decirle a Sa-Sakura"

Touya se pasó una mano por la cabeza, mientras intentaba encontrar algo de lógica en toda aquella locura.

—"¿Me estás diciendo que no dijiste _nada_ porque _Eriol_, aquel bastardo, _prometió decirle a Sakura_?"

Los ojos de Tomoyo pronto se humedecieron, porque sabía cuán estúpida había sido al creer en las supuestas buenas intenciones que tenía Eriol.

—"Siempre..." Respiró tratando de no dejar libres las lágrimas —"quise decirles l-la v-verdad"

Touya esta vez explotó —"¡Y por qué demonios no lo dijiste!"

Tomoyo sólo pudo llorar con amargura —"P-porque cometí el grave e-error de c-confiar en mi a–amigo"

Touya parecía capaz de romper algo, y lo más cercano a él, lamentablemente era ella.

—"Eso no es excusa, Tomoyo. Dime la verdad, maldita sea, ¿Eriol te chantajeaba?"

Tomoyo volvió a esconderse de su mirada castigadora.

Con su cabeza, negó. Tomó aire para al fin revelar la verdad que tanto perjuicio le había traído.

—"E-Eriol no amaba a S-Sakura" Dijo, constatando lo ya previsto —"Y-yo descubrí que él y Yue t-tenían algo" Su voz temblorosa le permitió mascullar —"Sakura sí amaba a Eriol. Así que con él, n-nos propusimos d-desalentarla"

Touya frunció el ceño, ¿de qué estaba hablando Tomoyo?

Ella continuó, con las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas —"F-fingimos ser n-novios. S-Sakura se l-lo creyó. El plan funcionó hasta que tu padre y l-los de Eriol-l revelaran el compromiso"

Touya comenzó a comprenderlo todo. Sakura, después de todo, aunque él bien sabía que amaba a Eriol, en un principio se había opuesto al compromiso con él. Seguramente estaba convencida de que Tomoyo y Eriol estaban enamorados. A decir verdad, fue Eriol quien rehusó romperlo.

—"¿Por qué demonios Eriol aceptó el compromiso con Sakura, aún sabiendo que a quien quería no era a ti, sino otro _hombre?"_

Tomoyo lo miró con cansancio, —"Él t-teme a sus padres." Suspirando, reconoció que en verdad había sido engañada por el imbécil de Eriol —"A m-mí me dijo que rompería el compromiso antes de la boda. Q-que le contaría t-todo a Sakura"

Touya ató más cabos —"Pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, ¿no? Sakura huyó primero.

Tomoyo asintió.

Touya se rascó la barbilla, tratando de asimilar aquel golpe —"Sakura seguramente huyó porque creía que te estaba engañando a _ti,_ ¿no?" Tomoyo asintió, aunque dudó.

Touya apretó los puños. Todavía había algo que no encajaba —"¿Por qué Eriol vino hasta Hong Kong? ¿Por qué no le ha confesado nada a Sakura, aún cuando ha tenido la oportunidad?"

Tomoyo entendió la nueva dirección de las cosas, —"Tiene miedo. N-no quiere que lo descubran. Apuesto que planeaba c-continuar con la boda... S-Sakura nunca se hubiera percatado de que Yue e-es más que un a-amigo"

Touya se cruzó de brazos. —"¿Quién más sabía el secreto de Eriol?"

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros pero el movimiento le causó más dolor del que se permitió mostrar.

—"Sólo yo, creo"

Touya se sentó por un momento, observando la dolorida expresión de ella, y las múltiples heridas que poblaban su cuerpo.

Todavía faltaba encontrar al bastardo que le había hecho esto. Sintió que las piezas encajaban en un segundo. Pero no... no podía ser posible.

—"¡Tomoyo!" Ella lo miró, asustada. —"¿Puede ser posible que Eriol sea el responsable de tu secuestro?"

Tomoyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. —"No...no creo que pudiera l-llegar a tales extremos" Ella tartamudeó las palabras —"Es d-decir yo t-también era su amiga y..."

Touya descartó aquello, —"No. Recuerda, Tomoyo. Seguramente tú lo estabas presionando, para que le confesara la verdad a Sakura. Sólo tú podías interferir, en el caso de que él consiguiera embaucarla. Mi padre y yo hubiéramos estado de acuerdo. De hecho," Añadió con furia —"Le habríamos ayudado. Mi padre, estaba pensando seriamente en conseguir que Sakura se divorciara,"

La realidad la abofeteó por primera vez. No. No podía ser. Pero lamentablemente, todo parecía estar en lo correcto.

Pensó en los días previos a su secuestro. Aquella aterradora llamada de la que había sido testigo, y frunció el ceño.

—"Touya... ¿recuerdas la l-llamada q-que escuché de tu padre?"

El entrecerró la mirada —"Eso fue poco antes del secuestro" Él suspiró —"Sé lo que estarás pensando. Pero mi padre no fue, Tomoyo. Yo mismo lo confronté."

Ella insistió —"Pero c-cabe la p-posibilidad..."

Touya negó —"No. Mi padre fue el que ayudó a tu rescate. Yo jamás lo habría hecho sino hubiera sido por sus recursos"

Eso silenció a Tomoyo, dejándolo a los dos pensativos.

Touya respiró, calmándose —"Ya es suficiente. Sospecho que Eriol estuvo detrás de tu atentado y no me voy a detener hasta saber quién es responsable de todo lo malo que te ha pasado"

Ella lo miró con intensidad, para luego mostrarse verdaderamente agradecida —"No sabes c-cuánto te d-debería,"

Touya negó —"No. No digas tonterías. Necesito que me describas," Se detuvo, pero luego siguió —"Cómo fue tu atacante, cariño"

En un instante, la mente de Tomoyo la transportó a aquel horrible lugar, mientras el cuchillo se deslizaba sobre su piel...

_Su atacante._

Tratando de concentrarse, se obligó a recordarlo todo.

La sangre, oh Dios.

_Concéntrate._

—"No es tan alto. N-nunca pude v-ver su cara. Tenía una máscara" Suspirando, se rindió —"Lo siento"

Touya asintió brevemente, —"¿Crees que podrías identificarlo si lo vieras?"

Tomoyo negó, —"No. Si lo oyera, Dios, lo s-sabría de inmediato"

Él se acercó y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla, que consiguió hacerla ruborizarse.

Luego, se marchó dejándola en un enredo de sospechas y tan colorada como una jovencita inocente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol registró el edificio con la mirada. Bien. Era hora de actuar. Aunque sentía que el cansancio le calaba los huesos, no había nada más que quisiera hacer, sino vengarse de una buena vez de los Kinomoto. Aunque Sakura no había estado demasiado involucrada, había decidido que el mejor golpe a Fujitaka Kinomoto sería acabando con su preciosa hija.

Sabía que debía actuar con rapidez, y lo más silencioso posible. También debía actuar _ahora._ Fujitaka, si es que no había hablado ya con Sakura, seguramente no tardaría demasiado en comunicarle sobre su secreto y el contacto con ella sería imposible.

Sin permitirse segundos pensamientos, decidió chequear su arma. Sí, iba a ser un trabajo rápido, algo que no le permitiera segundos pensamientos ni remordimientos.

Salió del coche, y se adentró al edificio en el que Shaoran Li, tenía su departamento, el arma escondida detrás de su chaqueta.

Mataría a Sakura Kinomoto, y si su marido se interponía, los mataría a los dos.

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Touya no había tardado en informar a su padre sobre su conversación con Tomoyo, camino a pegarle una visita, al amante de Eriol.

Touya tenía la suficiente curiosidad como para preguntarse sobre el curioso individuo que ahora lo miraba con arrogancia, incluso cuando sus manos se encontraban atadas y su cara se teñía de diferentes colores, por los golpes que los hombres de su padre le habían propinado.

—"¿Cuál es tu nombre completo, Yue?"

Él apenas levantó la vista, sólo para escupir muy cerca de sus zapatos.

—"Púdrete,"

Touya se encogió de hombros —"No importa. Sólo quería saber tu apellido. Pasaremos a cosas más importantes," Touya rodeó la silla, —"Como por ejemplo, ¿qué se siente que Eriol te use?" Se estremeció teatralmente —"Cielos, debe ser espeluznante"

Yue lo miró con sorpresa en sus ojos, pero mantuvo el pétreo silencio que había guardado.

—"Sí, Yue. Eriol no ha hecho más que usarte. Es un maldito cobarde," Touya sonrió calculadoramente —"Al igual que tú. Pero supongo que eso no debería sorprenderme, ¿no? Son tal para cual,"

Yue bajó la mirada.

—"Sé lo que hiciste, Yue" Dijo, aunque sólo estaba engañándolo —"Eres un sádico bastardo. ¿Tomoyo te suena?"

Yue levantó con rapidez la cabeza. Touya siguió su instinto, y continuó presionándolo.

—"No sólo la raptaste porque él te dijo que lo hicieras. También estuviste a punto de matarla. Pero su piel fue muy irresistible, ¿no? Era un desperdicio matarla rápido, tal como él quería. ¿Te castigó por haber fallado? Créeme, Tomoyo se sentirá muy satisfecha cuando escuche eso"

Yue rodó los ojos —"No sé de qué estás hablando"

Touya sintió un pinchazo de inseguridad. Pero decidió continuar. Después de todo, lo único que podía parecer era loco.

—"¿No? Pues Tomoyo estaba bastante segura que tú eras el cobarde que se escondía tras una máscara." Touya se encogió de hombros —"No entiendo el por qué esconderse, si pensabas matarla"

Yue lo miró con rabia, pero no dijo nada.

—"¿Y sabes qué? Estoy harto de que no me respondas" Touya extrajo su revólver, por primera vez sintió el miedo de Yue. —"Por cada vez que no contestes a mis preguntas, una bala irá a tu cuerpo. Me parece justo, ¿no?"

Yue se ahogó con sus palabras —"¡No!"

Touya suspiró cansinamente —"Amigo, la vida no es justa," Se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba asiento frente a Yue —"Comencemos. Serán sólo dos preguntas, puesto que me siento generoso"

Yue lo miró con odio.

—"Pregunta uno. ¿Qué hacías fuera de la propiedad del marido de mi hermana?"

Yue miró con duda la pistola que lo apuntaba, y decidió hablar. —"Vigilaba sus movimientos"

Touya entendió con claridad el mensaje. Este bastardo iba a matar a su hermana menor. Aparentando no haber comprendido, prosiguió con la otra pregunta.

—"Muy bien. Resultó fácil, ¿no?" Yue asintió —"Bien. Ahora, la segunda pregunta, y espero que respondas con la verdad"

Yue volvió a escupirle.

—"¿Fuiste tú quien torturó a Tomoyo?"

Yue tenía una mirada feroz en el rostro, pero lentamente se suavizó hasta convertirse en una carcajada cruel.

—"Sabía que mentías" Escupió las palabras, y osado, continuó—"Sí, lo hice. Y disfruté haciéndolo porque—," Su discurso fue interrumpido brutalmente porque una bala del mismo calibre que la pistola que sostenía Touya se adentró en su cabeza, justo ente sus cejas.

Touya, se levantó sin esperar poder ver la lividez del cuerpo inerte, de cuya cabeza emanaba un pequeño torrente de líquido rojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se hundió en la confortable cama que tanto ella como Shaoran compartían en su departamento. Escuchó casi inconscientemente el gorgojeo de sus aves, y se permitió debilitarse escuchando cómo la ducha en la que Shaoran se bañaba, estaba abierta. No sabía por qué, pero el sonido siempre la había relajado.

El cansancio había tomado su mejor razonamiento, dejándola casi inconsciente, sumida en un letargo superficial, sin importarle que aún estaba envuelta en una toalla, y que no se había vestido.

Su letargo fue interrumpido por el sonido estrepitoso de su celular, y súbitamente comprendió el odio de su esposo a aquel aparatejo.

Su voz sonó adormilada cuando contestó la llamada.

—"¿Hola?"

—"¿Sakura? Soy Touya, escucha, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte. ¿Crees que...?"

Pero su voz perdió la atención de Sakura, porque ahora el timbre del departamento sonaba, distrayéndola por un segundo.

Frunciendo el ceño, interrumpió a su hermano —"Touya, ¿podrías regresarme la llamada en cinco minutos? Alguien llama a la puerta y voy a ver quién es,"

Touya gruñó en frustración —"Está bien" y con eso colgó.

Sakura corrió a sus cajones para encontrar unos interiores, una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones de algodón.

El timbre sonaba insistentemente, apresurándola pero también captando la curiosidad de Shaoran, que aún se estaba duchando.

—"¿Sakura? ¿Piensas abrir la puerta?" Lo escuchó decir desde el baño.

—"¡Sí! ¡Un momento, por favor!" Corriendo, atravesó el corredor que llevaba al recibidor, y sin molestarse en observar quién la esperaba detrás de la puerta, abrió.

Ahí, se encontraba el hombre del que alguna vez había estado enamorada.

Y sin saberlo, también era el hombre que pensaba acabar con su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	25. Completados

**Fanfic: **"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 24: **"Completados"

**Por **Sakki Chan

—"¡Eriol!" Sakura no pudo contener su sorpresa, pero evidentemente no lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Eriol no había pensado que así pudiera ser.

Con una sonrisa lenta en sus labios, preguntó —"¿Puedo pasar?"

Sakura lo miró con sospecha, puesto que ambos habían tenido un pasado. De hecho, fue extraordinario que ella se hiciera a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Eriol estudió con rapidez el departamento. Como era de saberse, los Li tenían mucho dinero y este departamento sólo lo comprobaba. Amargamente, fue un recordatorio del motivo por el que tenía que llevar a cabo esta venganza.

—"¿Qué quieres?" Sakura preguntó hostil. Era obvio que sus viejos sentimientos no prevalecían. Incluso su lenguaje corporal —estaba dando pasos alejándose de él— la delataba.

Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió hablarle. No había ningún apuro, ¿no?

—"Sólo quería conversar"

Sakura estrechó su mirada —"Creo que no hay nada que tengamos que conversar, Eriol" Ella se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso más lejos de él —"El pasado está enterrado,"

Eriol se rió ante la frase —"Te equivocas. De hecho, tenemos mucho de qué hablar," Él guardó la distancia —"¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué acepté aquel compromiso contigo, aunque estaba enamorado de Tomoyo?" Una mirada de dolor se reflejó en sus ojos, debatiéndose si de verdad quería saber sobre aquel momento tan horrendo.

Al final, la curiosidad la venció.

—"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Eriol?"

Él sonrió, —"Porque no estaba enamorado de Tomoyo"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en un estallido de sorpresa.

—"¿Qué?"

Eriol dio dos pequeños pasos en dirección de ella, y esta vez, ella no se alejó.

—"No. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, Sakura"

Ella se mostró aún más sorprendida, tanto que sus frases se entrecortaban —"No... eso no puede ser... es decir, tú..."

Eriol soltó una carcajada de burla, —"¿Ves? Eso te hubiera dicho si hubieras hablado conmigo en el hospital. Pero me evitaste, Sakura. Y todo comenzó a salir, mal. Muy mal." Él se acercó y ella se alejó —"Así que tú fuiste la primera culpable. Mi plan" Enfatizó las palabras —"Era a prueba de balas. No había forma de fallar. Especialmente no cuando tú estabas tan enamorada de mí. Lo demás saldría fácilmente, pero me evitaste" Hizo un ruidito de desaprobación —"Me evitaste, y eso es un grave error para ti, porque tú no eres a prueba de balas, ¿no?"

Sakura miró con horror el arma que ahora la apuntaba. ¡Dios! ¿De qué iba todo esto? Quiso gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales decidieron que no era sabio exaltar a Eriol.

—"Escucha, Eriol. No sé de lo que estás hablando pero..."

—"¡Cállate!" Gritó, silenciándola por completo —"Estoy harto de razonar. ¿A dónde me ha llevado sino al fracaso? Debí actuar como Yue. Sí, por impulso."

El teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Sakura sabía que era Touya. Inmediatamente intentó convencer a Eriol.

—"Déjame contestar el móvil. Sospecharán de algo si no lo contesto"

Eriol observó hacia todos los lados, —"¿Estás sola?"

Sakura asintió sin dudarlo. Agradecía que el ruido de la ducha no llegara hasta donde se encontraban. —"¿Puedo?" Preguntó señalando el celular.

—"Que sea breve. Y si dices algo no dudes que una bala es más rápida que tu lengua, Sakura" Amenazó, apuntándole directo al corazón.

Sakura sintió que lágrimas de exasperación conseguían ahogarla.

—"¿Hola?"

—"Sakura, soy yo. Como quería decirte, necesito hablar contigo..."

—"En verdad este no es el mejor momento"

—"¿Qué sucede? Espera un momento. ¿Estás llorando?"

Sakura miró nerviosamente en dirección de Eriol. —"Sí"

—"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el imbécil de tu marido te hizo algo?" Demandó Touya.

—"Sí."

—"¡Lo mato!" Estalló su hermano. Cualquier cosa para que viniera.

—"Sería perfecto que hicieras eso. Prepárate."

Touya pareció entender. —"¿Estás en peligro, Sakura?"

Sakura dirigió una rápida mirada a Eriol —"Sí"

—"Estaré ahí en cinco minutos"

Sakura terminó la conversación.

—"¿Quién era?"

Sakura se estremeció al observar el silenciador que el arma traía. Dios. Eriol iba en serio.

En verdad pensaba matarla. Con suerte, sólo Shaoran oiría los disparos. Pero ya sería demasiado tarde para que pudiera hacer algo.

Se obligó a tomar una respiración. A pensar. Tenía que distraerlo.

—"¿Alguna vez me amaste, Eriol?" Esquivó la pregunta anterior con otra pregunta.

Eriol no era ningún tonto —"¿Quién era, Sakura?"

Ella se encogió de hombros —"Mi secretaria"

—"¿Qué quería?"

—"Saber dónde tenía algunos papeles. Tonterías" Se encogió de hombros, tratando de relajarse —"Por favor, contesta mi pregunta,"

Eriol sonrió de nuevo, y Sakura lo odió más que a nada en el planeta —"No. Te quise, sí. Como una hermana. Nunca amor, jamás amor"

—"Yo sí te amé," Y sólo se podía odiar tanto como ella lo odiaba sólo después de haberlo amado.

Su atención fue atrapada por el leve movimiento que hubo en el pasillo con dirección a la habitación principal. Dios. Shaoran podría salir en cualquier momento.

Lágrimas le nublaron la vista por un instante, pero vio a su esposo, parado, escondido detrás de un estante, y haciéndole señas para que guardara silencio.

—"Qué bien que actúas, querida. En serio, me conmueves. Pero esto ya se ha demorado demasiado, así que debo cumplir con lo que me he propuesto"

Sakura perdió todo rastro de orgullo —"Por favor, Eriol. No lo hagas. Te lo suplico," Gimió lamentablemente, cualquier cosa por retrasar sus planes. Estaba dispuesta a todo.

Eriol rió, —"No sabes qué bien se siente. Tu padre me lo ha quitado todo, Sakura. Y yo se lo quitaré a él. ¿No te parece lo más justo?"

Sakura explotó, —"¡Pero yo no significo nada para él!" Decidiendo que era demasiada vehemencia, se calmó para soltar una mentira, —"Él me odia porque no está de acuerdo con mi marido. No entiendo, él te quería a ti para llenar el puesto y..."

Eriol la interrumpió —"Tonterías. Él me tendió una trampa." Se encogió de hombros —"Pero eso ya no tiene importancia. Fujitaka ya me ha quitado todo, así que yo le quitaré a su hijita" Liberó el seguro del arma. El sonido del metal consiguió estremecer a Sakura.

—"¡Por favor, Eriol! No sabes lo que haces, ¡irás a la cárcel!" Intentó razonar con él —"¡Arruinarás tu vida!"

Eriol se rió con crueldad —"¿De verdad piensas que eso me importa? No, Sakura. Lo único que quiero es terminar con tu vida. ¿Arruinar mi vida? Querida, mi vida," La miró intensamente —"Ya está arruinada,"

Presionó el gatillo, y una bala certera se introdujo el pecho de Sakura. Después, hubo un súbito dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y perdió la consciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran escuchó el insistente repiqueteo del timbre, y con fastidio, se preguntó si Sakura estaría dormida. Si no respondía, corroboraba que sí lo estaba, y aquello significaba que debía salir de la ducha, tomar la toalla y ver quién era.

Maldición.

—"¡Sakura! ¿Piensas abrir la puerta?"

A los pocos segundos escuchó una respuesta —"¡Sí! ¡Un momento, por favor!"

Relajándose porque no tenía que interrumpir su baño, continuó permitiendo que las gotas que descendían con rapidez del grifo, aliviaran los músculos que se habían tensado por el viaje.

Al poco rato, la curiosidad de saber quién era la persona que había llamado a la puerta, consiguió que saliera del baño y que con rapidez encontrara algo con qué vestirse.

Iba saliendo de la habitación, todavía secándose la cabeza, cuando una voz masculina alcanzó sus oídos, y con cautela, se acercó con lentitud hasta que pudiera saber la identidad del hombre que intercambiaba palabras con Sakura.

Lo primero que supo fue que la voz no le resultaba familiar. Tensándose, pensó que podría tratarse del padre de Sakura. Y eso sólo podía significar problemas. Después de todo, él había sido el autor intelectual de aquella paliza que un par de meses atrás había recibido.

—"Me evitaste, y eso es un grave error para ti, porque tú no eres a prueba de balas, ¿no?"

Shaoran se irguió desde su lugar, y sólo pudo ver la cara horrorizada de su esposa. Demonios, definitivamente ése no era su padre, ¿no?

Avanzó para ver finalmente al hombre, cuya apariencia era casi aristocrática, pero el arma que traía confirmaba todo lo contrario. Su mirada revelaba cuán perturbado estaba aquel hombre en realidad.

—"Escucha, Eriol. No sé de lo que estás hablando pero..."

Sakura hablaba más calmada de lo que lucía, y Shaoran sintió por primera vez un miedo que pronto se convirtió en pánico.

Shaoran avanzó con paso ligero e inaudible hasta un estante que cubría su posición, pero que lo dejaba bastante cerca del atacante. Maldición. Si simplemente el tipo no estuviera apuntando a Sakura, él podría caerle por sorpresa. Con rapidez, buscó un arma con qué atacarlo. Lo único bueno a mano resultó ser una estatuilla de Atenea forjada en hierro. La levantó no sin dificultad, y se preparó para dejarlo inconsciente.

Pero el sonido del teléfono lo sobresaltó y perdió el control de la estatuilla. Cuando creyó que iba a ser descubierto, alcanzó a atrapar la imagen y dejó salir una exhalación de alivio. El bienestar de Sakura dependía de que hiciera esto bien.

Casi no pudo escuchar las respuestas que Sakura daba por el celular, pero aquello no importaba. Si Sakura estaba haciendo lo que él creía, seguramente estaría pidiendo auxilio.

Respirando con suavidad, trató calmarse. Tenía que hacer esto con la cabeza fría, aún incluso cuando sabía que aquel maniático podría disparar en cualquier momento.

La conversación entre Sakura y él continuó, pero Shaoran sólo fue vagamente consciente de lo que decían. Sakura estaría tratando de distraerlo, y él no podía perder concentración analizando cada cosa que decían. Por el momento, su mente sólo se enfocaba en mantener la pesada estatua en su lugar, para poder levantarla en el momento más propicio.

—"Mi vida..." Shaoran levantó la cabeza con rapidez, y con todas sus fuerzas levantó la estatua, —"...ya está arruinada"

Shaoran abalanzó su improvisada arma sobre la cabeza del psicópata, pero con terror, comprobó que una bala es mucho más rápida que un pesado hierro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—"¡No!" Escuchó el grito de una voz lejana, —"¡Sakura!" El dolor era demasiado. Pronto, sus piernas perdieron la batalla, y cedieron, haciéndola caer con velocidad.

Sus ojos batallaron por no cerrarse, mientras humedad descendía de ellos.

El dolor. Dios. Era demasiado.

El sonido ensordecedor típico de un disparo no se había oído, y quizás si lo hubiera oído, habría estado un poco más alerta. Quién sabe, quizás lo hubiera esquivado.

Pero no había habido sonido, y sólo había podido saber que Eriol había cumplido con su acometido cuando el terrible dolor en su pecho lo había confirmado. Su entorno rápidamente perdió importancia, mientras sentía que unas manos fuertes intentaban alzarla.

Podía ser sus latidos. Sí, los sentía con claridad. Así como sentía que sus extremidades comenzaban a engarrotarse, convirtiendo así el más leve movimiento en una verdadera tortura.

—"Sakura..." La voz sonaba cada vez más lejana, pero ella no tenía el suficiente interés como para seguirla. De hecho, nada parecía más importante que alejarse de aquel nauseabundo dolor que comprimía todo su interior, dejándola más vulnerable que nunca.

Cerró los ojos por completo, el cansancio venciéndola, el dolor arrullándola y toda aquella humedad que salía desde su herida, adormeciéndola.

¿Esto era morir?

—"¡Sakura!"

Sí, esto era morir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Touya se encontró con una escena desgarradora.

Lo primero que vio fue a un sangrante e inconsciente Eriol, desmayado sobre el piso del departamento de su hermana, y luego se encontró a su cuñado —sí, era su cuñado— con su hermana en brazos, mientras ella estaba también inconsciente, y con una herida en el pecho que sangraba lo suficiente como para declarar la herida como letal.

Touya corrió hasta donde la pareja se encontraba, y escuchó las lamentaciones de Shaoran, que ahora lloraba desconsolado.

—"Sakura... lo siento" Escuchó Touya murmurar al hombre, cuyas lágrimas caían sobre el rostro impávido de la joven.

Con las manos que le temblaban, y más asustado de lo que jamás había estado, llamó a al 911.

—"Una ambulancia, por favor" Masculló, mientras observaba que el color de su hermana se iba tornando cada vez más pálido —"Mi hermana está herida de gravedad,"

Touya miró los esfuerzos de Shaoran por presionar un paño sobre la herida de su hermana, que ahora se encontraba completamente empapado de sangre.

Lágrimas rápidamente se formaron en sus propios ojos, e hizo otra llamada, mientras miraba al desvanecido Eriol.

—"Papá," Sólo le bastó observar la pistola de Eriol para saber con qué había sido herida su hermana —"Eriol le disparó a Sakura"

Un quejido salió de sus labios —"Llamé al 911" Más lágrimas bajaron de sus mejillas —"Ven. Trae a los muchachos. Que eliminen a la basura,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran se sintió como en uno de esos programas de la TV, en que todo sucedía a una lentitud acompasada, incluso su propio corazón.

Sabía que no era lo más masculino llorar, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Se sentía impotente e incapaz, sin poder ayudar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

La frustración había sido difícil de manejar, aún incluso cuando los paramédicos lo apartaron del cuerpo debilitado de su esposa, cuya palidez era fantasmal y Shaoran sólo había visto un color así en alguien, en una película de muertos vivientes. Sus frías manos habían perdido todo rastro de fuerza, mientras que su cabello se había desparramado sobre el piso, y sus ojos se habían cerrado, con evidente dolor.

Asustado más allá de sus límites, había presionado un pañuelo contra la herida, en un esfuerzo inútil por detener la hemorragia pero la débil tela parecía no causar ningún otro efecto sino darle un poco de cordura.

Una vez que la cámara lenta había pasado, una acelerada había distorsionado la película. Su lujoso departamento ahora estaba lleno de perfectos desconocidos, paramédicos, policías y otras personas que no podía distinguir, la mayoría intentando dirigirse a él.

Ante sus ojos, Sakura fue transportada en una camilla, con una mascarilla de oxígeno, mientras un paramédico se encargaba de presionar otra tela sobre la herida, precisamente lo que él mismo había estado haciendo antes de que el hermano de Sakura se acercara para empezar a hacer las llamadas que él, ante el pánico de la situación, no había sido capaz de hacer.

¡Ayuda! Había suplicado, porque no había nada más horroroso que no haber podido hacer nada por la persona por la cual, su corazón palpitaba.

Ignorando cualquier clase de pregunta, siguió a los paramédicos que avanzaban con Sakura a cuestas en la camilla, y pronto se volvió a ver a su lado, justo después de subir a la ambulancia.

El pánico lentamente fue controlado, mientras veía aquella pequeña luz verde en el monitor que indicaba que el corazón de Sakura aún continuaba latiendo.

Pero su cara parecía más pálida que nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas terribles habían pasado en menos de lo que hubiera creído posible. Los dedos aún me temblaban, y sentía que la angustia de mi pecho nunca iba a terminar.

Durante aquellas dos horas, tantas cosas habían sucedido en mi cabeza, que me sentía francamente agotado. Tenía tanto por lo que arrepentirme. Tanto, y tantos caminos a los que hubiera terminado acudiendo, si hubiera pensado con más calma.

¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera cogido ese adorno? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera golpeado antes?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sakura no hubiera abierto la puerta? ¿Algo de esta pesadilla habría ocurrido?

Después de dos horas, una breve sensación de alivio recorrió mis venas. Lo que más había temido, poco a poco se iba alejando, pero todavía quedaba la duda.

Sakura prácticamente había muerto en mis brazos y yo me sentía como el imbécil más grande del planeta. Y me sentía así, porque no había conseguido decirle cuánto en verdad la amaba, cuánto en verdad me preocupaba por ella. Que daría cualquier cosa porque ella nunca se hubiera visto afectada por aquel idiota. Que daría cualquier cosa, lo que sea, por verla sonreír una vez más.

Mis manos parecían no tener control. No había nada que pudiera calmarme, jamás, hasta saber que ella estaba bien. La sola palabra 'muerta' me provocaba unas náuseas que amenazaban con vaciarme por completo.

Había tantas cosas por las cuales debía arrepentirme, y con gran ironía, pensé en aquel refrán que tantas otras veces yo había ignorado deliberadamente. En realidad no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Y la sangre se me congelaba en el cuerpo con el simple hecho de no poder volver a ver a una mujer, que había sido la primera en conquistar mi corazón.

Respiré con fuerza, y una taza de café se presentó ante mi, humeante, ofreciendo consuelo.

Levanté la mirada, para encontrarme con el semblante sombrío del hermano de Sakura. Dudé antes de tomar la taza. Conociendo cuánto la familia de ella me detesta, es probable que el café estuviera envenenado. Pero decidiéndome, y porque el café de verdad olía fantástico —ofrecía un cambio significativo al aroma limpio de la sala de espera— tomé un pequeño sorbo.

Esperé un par de minutos. Bien. Al menos el veneno no era de reacción inmediata, me burlé interiormente. Pronto, escuché la misma voz que había oído llamar con desesperación a Emergencias.

—"¿Te importa decirme qué sucedió?" Descubrí inmediatamente algo común entre Sakura y su hermano. ¿Cómo podían hacer sonar una pregunta autoritaria?

A decir verdad, para contestar a su pregunta, sí me importa. Encogiéndome de hombros, supuse que le debía demasiado a este hombre como para poder negarme a su pedido.

—"Yo... estaba en la ducha. Sonó el timbre." Recordé con poco entusiasmo, mi voz sonando más áspera de lo que esperaba —"Sakura abrió. Yo salí de la ducha, me vestí y salí a ver quién era," Mascullé, captando su completa atención. —"Escuché cómo la amenazaba,"

—"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó, ansioso.

Yo suspiré. —"Vi que tenía una pistola apuntada hacia ella, y enloquecí. Tomé la primera cosa a mano, en vez de llamar a Emergencias o tomar un arma más apropiada." Súbitamente recordé mi navaja de bolsillo que aún estaba guardada en mi maleta.

—"¿Y?" Persistió.

Yo tomé otro sorbo del café —"Tomé una estatuilla. Era de hierro, pesada. Me costó levantarla sobre mí. Él le disparó, y yo lo golpeé" Nuevos sentimientos poblaron mi pecho, furia, rabia, odio —"Fue demasiado tarde,"

Él permaneció en silencio, mientras yo bebí más ansiosamente de mi taza de café. Las manos aún me temblaban y un sudor frío había recurrido mi sien al recordar con cuánta precisión el tiro había ido a parar al pecho de Sakura.

La curiosidad en seguida tomó su parte en mi razonamiento. Fue inevitable el querer saber.

—"¿Lo maté? ¿O sólo le partí la cabeza?"

Touya pareció verme con algo de diversión, una mueca se dibujó en sus labios.

—"Tiene roto el cráneo. Los paramédicos también lo están tratando. Dicen que tiene hemorragia interna. Maldito bastardo," Finalizó furiosamente.

Yo suspiré. Ni siquiera lo había matado. El bastardo había merecido morir. Y yo ni siquiera pude vengar a Sakura.

—"Espero que muera," Respiré intentando calmarme, y por primera vez descubrí que Touya y yo teníamos algo en común. El deseo de ver a aquel desgraciado muerto.

—"Yo también," Él asintió en mi dirección y un silencio cómodo se hizo entre nosotros. Yo sabía que había alguien más que se preocupaba por Sakura tanto o más que yo, y ése, era este hombre que se sentaba a mi lado, en esta sala de espera y mirando la misma puerta por la que los médicos habían conducido a mí esposa, con la esperanza que ambos sosteníamos.

Que la pudieran salvar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observé meticulosamente el rostro de Touya. Parecía más cansado de lo que podía recordar, e inmediatamente fruncí el ceño. El dolor lentamente había disminuido, no así sucedía con el peso de mi pecho, que aunque al fin había podido confesar todo los secretos que guardaba para Touya, aún me causaba una angustia inexplicable el saber que él jamás me perdonaría.

Su mirada fue dura, aunque me auto consolé pensando que no era dirigida por mí —"Sakura fue atacada por Eriol," Sentenció mientras esperaba mi reacción.

Sakura era mi mejor amiga. Yo le debía tanto, demasiado, porque le había fallado. Porque me había ubicado en el bando que no era correcto y porque me había dejado embaucar del hombre más despreciable sobre la tierra. Le debía tanto por no haberle dicho la verdad. Le debía porque era una cobarde. Y le debía, porque seguramente había arruinado su vida, al guardarme tantas cosas que eran de vital importancia para ella el conocerlas.

—"¿Qué sucedió?" Ése había sido un cambio notable. La voz ya no me temblaba, y podía dejar las frases con más precisión.

El se sentó en la silla de plástico junto a mi cama, y suspiró.

—"Le disparó, Tomoyo"

El quejido de horror que salió de mis labios fue breve, pero logró que el dolor regresara.

No.

—"No," Negué, incapaz de reconocer aquella tontería que Touya se empeñaba en decirme. Debía estar castigándome. Sí, eso debía ser. —"No te creo"

Él me miró furioso, —"¿Crees que mentiría sobre algo así?" Se levantó de la silla y lució frustrado y cansado —"El bastardo le disparó a mi hermana,"

Yo tomé una respiración profunda, me preparé para recibir la peor de las noticias. —"¿Cómo está Sakura?" Dios. Que estuviera bien.

Touya se pasó una mano por los cabellos, pero guardó silencio. —"El doctor acabó de hablar con nosotros. Dice que fue difícil, que..." Su voz se quebró por un momento —"Que casi no logran detener la hemorragia"

Solté la respiración que había estado conteniendo —"¿Está fuera de peligro?"

Touya negó. —"No del todo. Perdió demasiada sangre," Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, y aquella mirada consiguió matar algo dentro de mi —"No saben si sobrevivirá," Con un quejido dijo —"Que depende de ella,"

Sakura era fuerte, ella podría. —"¿Le han hecho transfusiones?"

Touya negó. —"Todavía no. Por eso corre peligro. Aún está muy delicada, y durante el tiempo que no le hagan transfusiones hay el riesgo de que le de un infarto"

—"Ella sobrevivirá," Dije con obstinación y con una esperanza que latía en mi pecho —"Yo sé que ella lo hará."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Me senté confortablemente en frente del hombre que seguramente merecía más castigo del que ninguna ley humana pudiera darle.

Apretando mis puños, me pregunté qué hubiera sido de este despojo, si mis hombres le hubieran dado el castigo que en verdad merecía.

Su mirada lucía desenfocada a través del cristal. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto en verdad lamentaba el hecho de que la policía se nos hubiera adelantado. Ahora lo tenían en su custodia y tendríamos que transgredir algunas leyes si lo sacáramos de aquí para escarmentarlo.

—"El traje de presidiario te sienta bien, Eriol" El giró su cabeza a mí, con sus ojos aún perdidos, pero la misma sonrisa cínica plastificada en sus labios.

—"Sr. Kinomoto" Habló burlonamente —"El traje de duelo le sienta bien, también"

Si no hubiera sido por el vidrio que se interponía entre nosotros, le habría estampado mi puño en la cara.

—"No es duelo, lamento decírtelo" Vestía de negro porque había querido darle falsas esperanzas. Sakura vivía. Aún inconsciente, pero vivía —"Fallaste Eriol." Extraje las fotos con las que me había encargado de destruirlo, y le deslicé un periódico por la pequeña rendija que había en el cristal.

Él me miró sorprendido, mientras estudiaba con cuidado la página inicial del diario más popular de Japón.

Le mostré una fotografía —"Personalmente, yo hubiera preferido ésta para la página principal, ¿no te parece? Pero los dueños del diario dijeron que era demasiado grotesca," Me burlé —"Pero yo creo que te quita un par de libras de encima. No lo sé, ¿tú que opinas?"

Eriol en verdad lució encolerizado, y aquella fue la más dulce de las venganzas.

—"¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí!" Gritó, golpeando el vidrio impotente y dos oficiales lo tomaban de los brazos y se lo llevaban arrastrando.

Ésa era por Sakura. Sí, había mandado al periódico más amarillista de Japón todas las fotografías del que alguna vez había sido el heredero de los Hiiragizawa, un escándalo incluso mayor al revuelo que se causó por la desaparición de Sakura.

Con satisfacción, salí de la cárcel en la que Eriol permanecería hasta que fuera extraditado a Japón. Y accidentalmente, su avión explotaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—"La bala estuvo sólo a dos milímetros de entrar en contacto con el corazón. Sugiero..."

La voz se desvaneció y el dolor me hizo consciente. La habitación era blanca y por un momento me pregunté en dónde me encontraba. Estaba oscura, pero tranquila, y no pude reconocer dónde me encontraba hasta que el olor de desinfección típico de los hospitales me llegó a la nariz.

Las agujas clavadas en mis muñecas se tensaron ante mi leve movimiento. Había intentado tocarme la nariz, en la que había una especie de pajilla atravesada en cada orificio nasal. Me sentí extraña, e incluso algo mareada, pero supe que había vivido.

¡Había vivido!

Cuando el dolor no había hecho más que cegarme, yo me había creído muerta. Había creído que no había esperanza, y aunque no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido hasta entonces, sabía que estaba viva.

Porque si sentía dolor significaba que estaba bien, ¿no?

Sentí una cálida mano que me acarició la mejilla y reuní todas mis fuerzas para volver a abrir mis ojos.

La mirada llorosa de Shaoran me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Shaoran? ¿Lloraba? ¡Dios, eso significaba que de verdad había estado a punto de estirar la pata!

Intenté sonreír, pero el movimiento era desconocido para mis músculos. Por primera vez estaba feliz. Sí, feliz. Porque oxígeno de extraña procedencia entraba por aquellos extraños conductos hacia mi nariz. Porque aunque mi pecho estaba vendado, sentía el lento palpitar de mi corazón. Porque mis ojos me mostraban a Shaoran, estaba sumamente feliz.

Y aunque mi cuerpo rehusaba demostrar cuán feliz verdaderamente estaba, eso no importaba, mientras tuviera a Shaoran, mi héroe personal —me había salvado, sí, estaba segura— junto a mí.

Porque en sus ojos brillaban lágrimas de amor.

—"Sakura..." Su voz era ahogada, mientras me daba un beso fugaz en los labios, —"Dios, creí que te había perdido"

Mi corazón bailoteó en alegría, porque yo no lo había perdido a él, ni él a mí.

Porque después de las locas circunstancias que nos habían unido, sabía que no habría nada que pudiera separarnos.

Sus manos en mis mejillas y sus labios en mis labios, me hicieron olvidar de todo el dolor que sentía, y me confirmaron, que pasaríamos juntos para todo lo que nos quedara de vida.

Porque nos dijimos 'te amo' a través de una mirada, y yo sentí su amor, y aquello bastó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EPÍLOGO

—"¡Sakura! ¿Podrías hacer el favor de subirte al auto?" Shaoran farfullaba, pero en realidad aquello no me importaba demasiado, porque él no era quien tenía que cargar con un bebé dentro de su panza, cuando las piernas le dolían por el cansancio y cuando el vestido que había planificado ponerse para la boda de _su _hermano, no quisiera subirle el cierre porque se había hinchado tanto desde la última semana que parecía un globo con piernas.

Bajé las escaleras una a una y sentí verdaderamente el octavo mes de embarazo más que nunca. Silenciosamente, le rogué a mi hijo que tuviera compasión de mí. ¿Es que no se podía tener un día libre en esto de estar embarazada?

Al final, eché un último vistazo a la casa, asegurándome que no había nada fuera de lo normal. Sí, estaba orgullosa de mis maniobras de decoradora de interiores.

Al saber que estaba embarazada, me había rehusado por completo a vivir en el mismo departamento en el que sólo Dios sabría cuántas mujeres había metido. Además, no tenía una habitación adicional para el bebé. También estaban los malos recuerdos del suceso del que no hablamos nunca.

Shaoran me sonrió, cuando finalmente conseguí salir de la casa, con aquella mirada de orgullo masculino cada vez que veía cuan hinchada estaba mi barriga, y que siempre conseguía hacerme sonrojar.

—"Tomoyo estará furiosa," Se burló Shaoran, cerrándome la puerta, y yo sólo rodé mis ojos.

—"Ella es la única culpable. ¡Cuánto insistí yo para que se casaran después del parto!" Me quejé —"¡Pero no! ¡Ellos hicieron todo lo contrario! Quieren que salga en las fotos como una vaca gorda y..."

Shaoran encendió el auto y no pasó mucho hasta que salimos del garaje. Él me interrumpió con su ceño fruncido —"No luces como una vaca, Sakura. ¿Cuántas veces más debo decírtelo? Luces adorable,"

Yo entrecerré los ojos. No tenía por qué mentir.

—"Gracias, pero no te creo," Él se rió, mientras acariciaba mi henchido abdomen. Dios, sólo ruego que la ceremonia no dure demasiado.

Sí, hoy Tomoyo y mi hermano se casan. Yo era la dama, la vaca gorda, que acompañaba a Tomoyo. Bastante increíble, ¿no? Nunca hubiera sospechado que Tomoyo terminaría con un malhumorado y quejumbroso Touya.

Mi padre, seguramente estaría ahí también. Después de una larga conversación, él y Shaoran llegaron a entenderse, y finalmente nos dio su bendición, lo mismo que a Tomoyo y a mi hermano.

Aún no entendía el por qué del apuro por casarse. Sospecho que Tomoyo nos tiene una sorpresita, ¿eh? Cuántas habladurías empezarían si esperaran más. Touya había sido una tumba, y yo no le había podido extraer ninguna clase de información.

Sí, me sentía feliz. Muy feliz, De hecho.

Y se puede decir, que éste, es nuestro final feliz, aunque sé que no será el final —y ninguno feliz— porque todavía me queda dar a luz. Sé que odiaré a Shaoran cuando el momento llegue, y gritaré histérica y juraré que nunca más me dejaré tocar por él y sus endiabladas manos, pero todas aquellas serán mentiras. Porque no sé lo que venga, he escogido este momento para cerrar mi historia, la historia en la que me casé con un perfecto desconocido y que por motivos del destino, terminó siendo el hombre de mi vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Dios, tengo ganas de llorar. De verdad, las lágrimas me están bajando de las mejillas. Chicos, sé que ha sido un largo viaje, y al final, me siento completamente satisfecha de haber publicado esta historia. No hay nada de lo que me arrepiento, quizás sólo el haberlo terminado en happy ending. Me gustó bastante expresar la última parte en primera persona.

Hay demasiado que debo agradecerles. Simplemente demasiado. Ustedes me han hecho crecer como escritora, se han emocionado conmigo, han disfrutado el ver sufrir a los personajes al igual que yo, y espero que estén tan emocionados como yo.

Finalmente, me despido de ustedes por el 2007, creí que no iba a conseguir terminar la historia antes que terminara el año, pero lo hice, y me siento orgullosa. Espero que el final les haya gustado.

No crean que esto es lo último que ven de mí. Pronto comenzaré el proceso de edición de mis historias pendientes, así que por favor, estén atentos.

Un beso muy muy enorme para todos,

Se despide,

Sakki.

PD: Sí, todavía sigo castigada. Cuando pueda, escribiré el segundo sidestory para mis queridísimos lectores que alguna vez se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus correos. Lo prometo.


End file.
